


Never Be the Same

by Peyton_0727



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Honesty, Love, Multi, On the Run, Romance, Smut, Trust Issues, Turf wars, did I mention smut?, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 93,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peyton_0727/pseuds/Peyton_0727
Summary: Betty had been on the run for the last two years. An unexpected act of kindness lands her in a town called Riverdale for the next few months. While Betty is there she falls in love with a boy in a leather jacket and with a dark past. Betty has every reason to move on and leave him behind but instead she breaks all the rules that have kept her safe for months and takes a blind leap of faith hoping that he will catch her.Jughead has kept his head down since high school. He has a darkness in his heart that makes him keep everyone at arm's length. To date, Jughead has never shown a romantic interest in anyone and he likes it that way. Until a beautiful blonde moves into town and Jughead can’t stop thinking about how lonely he has been all these years.  Can she be his beacon of light in his dark dark past? Or will her own dark past be too much for the two of them?*Told from the perspective of both Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones





	1. Fate & Karma

Jughead sat in his booth at Pop’s Chocolate Shop drinking black coffee. 

 

Pop came over and filled up his mug. 

 

“No hot date tonight Jug?” Pop said with a smile. 

 

Jughead rolled his eyes, giving Pop Tate a smirk, “Not tonight Pop, it’s just me and my laptop.” 

 

Jughead rubbed the side of his laptop affectionately. 

 

Pop gave Jughead a knowing nod, after all Jughead had written the majority of his novels in the very diner he sat in. 

 

Pop Tate’s chocolate shop had been a refuge to him ever since he was a young teenager. After Jughead’s mom left, taking his sister Jellybean and his Dad taking leadership of the Southside Serpent’s, Jughead had been homeless for a while. Whether he was living at the local drive-in movie theatre or sleeping in the janitor’s closet at school, Pop Tate’s had always been a refuge for him. Pop took pity on him, often giving him a free cheeseburger and the man never charged Jughead for coffee. It was Pop Tate who had bandaged him up after his gang initiation and it was Pop Tate who gave him an envelope of cash when he went off to college. 

 

So, after Jughead published his first novel, he was sure to pay back the man who easily could be the single reason Jughead survived his teenage years. 

 

Although Jughead had never found a place to call home, Pop Tate’s was as close as it comes he assumed. As a consequence Jughead often found himself here trying to fight off the dark demons that lurked in the night. 

 

Jughead picked up his mug to take a sip of his coffee just as the bell over the door rang. Jughead set the mug down and his finger continued to fly over the keyboard as he tried to get his thoughts out onto the paper. Idly in the back of his mind, he was surprised that anyone in Riverdale was coming to the diner this late at night. He figured it was just high schoolers looking for something to do late on a Friday night, like he and his best friend Archie Andrews used to do. 

  
  


“Hi, could I get a cup of coffee please?” 

 

Jughead eyes snapped up as he watched a young woman, no older than 25 take off an overstuffed knapsack and set it down next to her. The first thing Jughead noticed was how tired she looked. The young woman sighed and rubbed her temples and then reached into her bag and pulled out a worn looking novel, like she had read it a hundred times before. Jughead smiled to himself, he too had novels like this but it was rare he saw other people with books as worn as the girl at the counter. 

 

Just then, as if she sensed eyes on her, the young woman turned to look at Jughead. Jughead felt a blush creep into his cheeks as he was caught staring, but for a moment that seemed to last forever, he couldn’t bring himself to look away. She was beautiful with breathtaking green eyes, hitchcock blonde hair, and pink lips. Jughead thought she would look away or give him a look of disgust. But instead she gave him a soft smile and then proceeded to open her book and drink her coffee. 

 

Jughead was definitely intrigued. Normally the women in Riverdale didn’t give him a second glance because well, they had all grown up together. Not to mention, even after returning to Riverdale after college he was still deemed the town loner. He usually paid no attention to strange women that came in and out of the diner. 

 

Jughead sat in the booth his fingers now frozen as he chewed his bottom lip. He usually played hard to get when it came to women, letting his dark and brooding demeanour work for him. But there was something about this girl that pulled at Jughead like a magnet. Jughead wanted to meet this woman,  _ had _ to meet her but as he was thinking of something to say his phone went off. Jughead sighed, some things just weren’t meant to be. 

 

“Hello Sweet Pea.” Jughead said quietly, snapping his laptop shut. 

 

“Hey boss- sorry to bother you but you’re going to want to come down here. We have a problem.” Sweet Pea said. 

 

Annoyance flared in his chest, “I’m on my way.” 

 

Jughead packed up his things and threw money down on the table. 

 

Walking towards the door he stopped in front of Pop who was cleaning a table. 

 

“Leaving so soon?” Pop asked. 

 

“Ah Pop, I wish I could stay but there really is no rest for the weary.” Jughead placed a twenty dollar bill in Pop’s hand. 

 

Pop gave him a confused look. 

 

“She looks like she could use a break.” Jughead said pointing his chin towards the blonde at the counter. 

 

Pop gave him a smile and with that, Jughead headed out into the cold night, noting the motorcycle parked by the entrance. 

 

***

Betty sat in a tiny coffee shop on a quaint section of Main St. Betty was busy writing her latest journal entry on her laptop. When Betty was younger, she would write in a physical journal but now that she was on the move all the time, digital seemed the best way to go. 

 

Betty had stumbled upon this town by accident on her way to Canada. She had been on the run for almost two years. Betty had no friends, no family and her entire life fit into a military knapsack she carried on her back. 

 

Betty carried three shirts, three pairs of pants, ten pairs of underwear, three bras, running shoes, two sets of pajamas, one hoodie. She also carried a small amount of make-up, a toothbrush, a small laptop and a disposable cell phone. In the walk of life, Betty Cooper carried the physical weight of 30lbs but the emotional weight that rested on her firm shoulders weighed much much more.

 

Betty sighed, wondering if thing woulds always be this way. Always on the run, changing towns every few months, never making any friends, never falling in love and never looking back. 

 

_ Betty opened her eyes and found that she had a raging headache. She blinked a few times and realized that she was lying in a hospital bed. Betty tried to move as a sharp pain shot up from her ribs. She winced and then instinctively brought her hand to her stomach. Betty froze.  _

 

_ The baby.  _

 

_ Fear, anxiety and pure adrenaline pumped through Betty’s body like an electric current as tried to think of the last thing she remembered.  _

 

_ She had just found out about the baby that morning and she had prepared a wonderful dinner for Chuck, her husband. Betty planned to tell Chuck after they had dinner, in hopes that he would be in a better mood.  _

 

_ Betty was so excited. She was pregnant! She hoped that this would fix all the problems that her and Chuck had been having lately. They had gotten into a lot of arguments lately which usually resulted in Chuck getting violent and hitting Betty a few times.  _

 

_ Betty gasped as it came back to her. Betty had made the wonderful dinner but things had not gone so wonderful with Chuck... _

 

Oh god. _ Betty thought to herself as her hand gripped her stomach.  _

 

_ Suddenly the door opened and Chuck walked in.  _

 

_ “There’s my precious girl. I’m so glad you’re finally awake.” Chuck said in a fake sweet voice.  _

 

_ Betty felt like she was going to vomit.  _

 

Betty was brought out of her thoughts by a familiar figure that had crossed her line of sight. She had been watching out the window as she sipped her coffee watching as the bustling locals walked past on the sidewalks. Adults hurrying to their jobs and kids hurrying to school. Even though this town was on the small side it was bursting with life. 

 

“Riverdale the town with pep.” 

 

Betty remembered reading the sign a few nights go when she had rode into town. It seemed like the citizens of Riverdale were determined to keep up with their corny slogan. 

 

Betty bit her bottom lip, recognizing the guy from last night that she had seen at the diner. 

 

The night before, when Betty had taken her wallet out to settle her bill with the diner owner, he said it was covered. Betty automatically assumed that it was on the house and insisted she pay. She and Pop Tate had hit it off but she didn’t expect him to give her a free meal. 

 

What shocked her even more was when Pop told her that a local, the guy that had been sitting in a booth when Betty walked in, paid for her meal. Betty remembered making eye contact with him and smiling at his piercing blue eyes. At first glance he looked kind but he definitely had an edge to him. On any given day, Betty would’ve avoided a guy like that. Extremely attractive with a dangerous look in his eye, but his gaze on her had been like a magnetic pull. Something Betty had never experienced before. 

 

Betty was used to kindness from strangers, one of the unexpected things she had to get used on her life on the run, but this guy had gone the extra mile. 

 

When Betty went from town to town there was really no rhyme or reason to how she picked them. It was incredibly lame but Betty usually looked for some kind of sign that she should stay and strangely enough, there was always a sign that marked her time to leave as well. This guy’s kindness was definitely her sign. 

 

Betty was also a firm believer in karma- if you put positive things out into the universe, the universe will return positive things to you. She was determined to do just that. 

 

Following the stranger with her eyes, Betty watched as he walked towards the counter to order. On a whim, Betty grabbed her wallet and pulled out some cash. She walked straight for the counter and just as the guy  ordered his coffee, Betty put the cash down on the counter. 

 

“I got this one.” Betty said with a smile. 

 

The young man quickly looked at her and then a slow sexy smile spread across his face. 

 

A light blush crept into Betty’s cheeks as her breath caught in her throat. 

 

Jughead couldn’t believe that fate had stepped in and now the blonde goddess from the night before was standing in front of him. Not only was she standing in front of him, beautiful, her hair piled high on her head and stunning green eyes but she was also paying for his coffee. 

 

Jughead smirked, “Thank you…?” 

 

Betty internally cringed slightly. What had she been thinking? Of course if she came up to this guy and made such a bold move, he would want to know her name. 

 

“An appreciative stranger.” Betty said biting her lower lip slightly. 

 

With that she turned on her heel and headed back to her table. 

 

_ Stupid, stupid, stupid.  _ Betty chastised herself as she walked back to her table.

 

Jughead frowned slightly. What just happened? This girl had definitely just come up to him to make a move but he guessed that maybe asking her name had scared her away. 

 

_ Ok… _ Jughead thought to himself,  _ no names. _

 

Jughead headed over to the side of the counter that had the cream and sugar. The barista raised a questioning brow knowing full well Jughead drank his coffee black. 

 

Jughead looked at the blonde out of the corner of his eye, debating whether or not he should go over and talk to her. It normally wasn’t his style plus Jughead considered himself dangerous. He shouldn’t be seen with the likes of her. 

 

Casting all reason into the wind and ignoring the voice in his head Jughead walked over to where the blonde was sitting.

 

Before Jughead could make it to the blonde stranger, Reggie Mantle intercepted him. 

 

“What’s up Wednesday Adams.” Reggie said with a smirk on his face. 

 

Jughead rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth. 

 

“Reggie we’re not in high school anymore, isn’t that nickname a little out dated?” 

 

“Aw man c’mon, it’s a term of endearment at this point. I haven’t seen you in awhile how have you been?” 

 

“Fine.” Jughead said coldly. 

 

Normally, Reggie Mantle giving Jughead a hard time would be cause for alarm. But like Jughead had said, high school was long over and Jughead had bulked up since then. He wasn’t afraid of Reggie in the slightest. Reggie was however, a constant annoyance. 

 

Reggie must’ve sensed his icy tone, his brows knitting together. 

 

“Okay… nice seeing you around then.” Reggie said. 

 

Jughead shrugged out of Reggie’s grip. Looking over Reggie’s shoulder, Jughead’s face fell when he realized the blonde was no longer sitting at her table. In fact, she was no longer in the cafe at all. 

 

“Fuck.” Jughead cursed, pulling his beanie off his head and raking his fingers through his hair. 


	2. Serpent Secrets

Betty walked into an upscale apartment building and took the elevator up to the top floor. As instructed, Betty walked to the last door on the right and knocked. 

 

A raven haired girl dressed impeccably well open the door. 

 

“Hi, you must be Ms. Cooper. I’m Veronica Lodge, please come in.” 

 

“Please call me Betty.” Betty said politely. 

 

Veronica led them to her desk in the back of the room and Betty took a seat. 

 

Betty had definitely underestimated the girl sitting across from her. There was no way this girl sitting across from her, with perfect hair, perfect nails and perfectly plucked eyebrows could be much older than her. Betty envied her a little bit. It wasn’t about the money but Betty assumed that Veronica Lodge had her life laid out in front of her, every decision leading up to her current success decided for her.  

 

“Right, well your apartment is all ready. I understand you only want to lease it for a few months?” 

 

“That’s correct.” Betty said. 

 

“Ok, well I just need you to sign here.” Veronica said pointing to a line on the bottom of a document. 

 

Betty picked up the pen and scratched her name onto the short term lease. 

 

Betty cleared her throat, “Did your lawyers get a chance to look over the NDA?” 

 

Veronica looked her and paused for a moment. Betty knew that Veronica was screaming on the inside to ask the question that all her past landlords wanted to ask. 

 

“Yes, Lodge industries sees no problem with the NDA. I have signed it and so has my father who is the CEO of the company. As far as anyone knows, you don’t live in Riverdale or even have an apartment leased with us.” Veronica said. 

 

Betty smiled and gave Veronica a curt nod. 

 

“Right. Well is that everything?” Betty asked.

 

Veronica smiled politely at her and took Betty’s hand to shake it.

 

“I hope you enjoy the apartment but if anything comes up please don’t hesitate to reach out to me.” Veronica said as she gave Betty the apartment keys. 

 

“Thanks, I appreciate it.” Betty said. 

 

Veronica stood and led her to the door. 

 

Betty took the elevator back down to the lobby and then exited. Walking back to her bike where she parked it by the cafe. Betty swung her leg over, put her helmet on and kicked the motorcycle to a start. After taking a deep steadying breath, she rode off towards her new apartment. Not noticing the boy in the beanie watching her with curiosity from across the street.

 

Betty unlocked the apartment door and stepped into the spacious studio that was going to be her home for the next few months. After the first time she moved to a new place, Betty had sunk to the floor and cried. Betty had felt tired, scared and unsure. But this time, since this was her 8th (or was it 9th?) home, Betty felt nothing. Like the reality of her situation was a paralytic making her numb to any feelings at all.  

 

Each time Betty settled into a new place, she realized how true a statement “old habits die hard” really was. She would hang up her shirts and put her pants in the top shelf of her closet. Alice Cooper hissing in her ear like a frickin’ ghost. 

 

_ Make your bed Elizabeth.  _

_ Put your clothes away Elizabeth. _

_ Don’t be messy, Elizabeth.  _

_ Get your homework done Elizabeth.  _

_ Don’t eat too many calories Elizabeth.  _

 

“Stop!” Betty yelped as she smacked the closet door to effectively dissipate her thoughts. 

 

Betty sighed. She went over to the air mattress she had bought earlier and inflated it and then unpacked the cheap sheets she bought with the pillows and pillow cases. This was something she bought new in every town she moved to. Sheets and pillows were too much to carry on a motorcycle. Betty wanted to get some sleep before her first shift at her new waitressing job. 

 

When Betty rolled into town about three days ago, it was only because she was hungry. She had absolutely no intention of staying but Betty had made a habit out of listening to universe. 

 

When the attractive stranger had paid for her meal at the diner that was her sign from the universe and even though everything inside her screamed for her to keep traveling she decided to say. 

 

Although Betty could never settle down somewhere there was a new found freedom in her vagrancy. Betty spent the majority of her life listening to her brain,so it was important to her while she was on the run to listen to her heart. So she set up a job and squared away somewhere to live.

 

Betty laid down on the mattress and flung her arm over her eyes. She wanted to get a few hours of rest before her first night shift at Pop’s. Betty felt that unfamiliar flutter in her chest when she realized that all she could see when she closed her eyes were attractive, piercing blue eyes. 

 

_ It’s just a few months, then we move on. _ Betty firmly told herself. 

 

***

 

Later in the day, Jughead sat in Veronica’s office while nursing a fresh brewed cup of coffee. His left ankle over his right knee, Jughead couldn’t get his mind off of the new girl in town. He had walked in with Kevin and couldn’t help but notice the mysterious hitchcock blonde briskly exiting the building. Even though he had literally just seen her, all the oxygen had rushed out of Jughead’s lungs at the sight of her. 

 

Jughead couldn’t wrap his mind around her. Jughead thought she looked a little worn and tortured but what could a beautiful girl like that possibly be doing traveling by herself? Surely she had someone out there who loved and missed her- right? 

 

Jughead had never taken any interest in women. Well, that wasn’t true. Lord knows he had slept with plenty of them. But he never got into something serious. He always left his one night stands asleep in the middle of the night. Jughead figured a well-paid shrink would tell him that it was his “mommy issues” and the fact that he had never been hugged as a child. Or his painstakingly obvious abandonment issues. This list was endless. 

 

So it was strange to him that for the last 24 hours every time Jughead closed his eyes all he saw was the mystery girl’s sharp meadow green eyes. 

 

Jughead sighed in frustration at the unfamiliar feeling. 

 

“Hey Ron?” Jughead asked, interrupting Veronica’s and Kevin’s conversation. 

 

“What?” Veronica said. 

 

“Who was that blonde woman that was in here earlier?” Jughead tried to sound casual. 

 

Kevin raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

 

Jughead rolled his eyes. Of course this was going to be a thing. 

 

“I don’t know.” Veronica said nonchalantly.  

 

Jughead narrowed his eyes at her. “What do you  _ mean _ you don’t know? She was just in here, I saw her.” 

 

Veronica shrugged, not answering the question.

 

Jughead rubbed his chin. Why was Veronica lying about knowing a complete stranger? Jughead opened his mouth to question this but then closed it, deciding to let it go.  

 

“Well I for one am curious to meet her.” Kevin said. 

 

“Oh?” Veronica asked. 

 

“Yeah, my sources say she took the graveyard shift at Pop’s.” 

 

Jughead tried to hide his surprise, this was news. 

 

“Keller, your snooping knows no bounds.” 

 

Kevin rolled his eyes, “Whatever Jughead, you’ll be thanking me when I know everything about her.” 

 

“Why will I be thanking you?” Jughead asked playing dumb. 

 

“Because then I’ll know everything you want to know about the beautiful mystery girl.” 

 

“I don’t want to know anything about her.” Jughead lied.

 

Kevin narrowed his eyes at Jughead playfully. “Sure.” 

Kevin shook his head as he returned to his conversation with Veronica. 

 

Jughead smiled at his two friends. They never minded that he was the quiet one and Jughead often enjoyed sitting in the background listening to their gossip or whatever conversation they were having. He took comfort in the fact that he didn’t have to pretend with them. Pretend to be someone he wasn’t. 

 

Jughead, Kevin and their friend Archie had grown up together and Veronica moved to Riverdale during their sophomore year of high school. Even after Veronica and Archie started dating (an awkward transition mind you), they all had stayed pretty close and although they had all went away for college, they returned to Riverdale to start their lives. 

 

Considering who Jughead’s father was, this town had been way too kind to him and Jughead felt like he had to pay it forward by giving back to the community. When Jughead wasn’t working on his novel, he was volunteering with the Southside community trying to build a rec center for the kids that lived in poverty on the Southside of town. The mayor had even had him in her office a few times try to strategize the best plan of action. 

 

Jughead couldn’t believe how much had changed in the last 7 or 8 years. When Jughead was in high school, one of the students had been brutally murdered and that single act of violence had just unleashed Pandora’s box onto Riverdale. But eventually things quieted down and people believed that the old gangs of the Southside had left town. Especially after the drug smuggling ring had been broken up. 

 

How wrong they were.

 

Although the citizens of Riverdale believed that a certain gang had been run out of town 8 years ago, they were still very much active. Hidden underground, taking care of the dirty work and keeping the town safe. 

 

The Southside Serpents were alive and well, not only was Jughead the leader of this gang but no one in Riverdale including his best friends knew about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! 
> 
> I'm not going to lie- I am very apprehensive about this story. I have spent a lot of time on it and revising in hopes that it's better than the last. Usually I post the first 4 chapters of a new fic but I figured I'd start with 2 and see what the reaction is like. 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy this story! Let me know what you think. 
> 
> P & B, 
> 
> -Peyton


	3. First Encounters

Betty arrived for her shift 20 minutes early so she could double check with Pop that she could park her bike behind the diner and so that she could change into the waitressing uniform.

 

Pop had her study the menu for about 30 minutes and then told her the majority of people order burgers and shakes so there was no need to really study it. Pop showed her how to make his infamous milkshakes and went over the different ingredients for each flavor. Lastly, he went over how to write the orders on her note pad so that the short line cooks knew what to make quickly. Other than that there wasn’t a whole lot to do. Around 10:30pm, Pop mopped the floor and then went in the back.

 

Betty sighed, the audible silence in the diner was deafening. But she tried not to let frazzle her nerves.

 

The graveyard shift was perfect for her because it meant she wouldn’t encounter many people from town. To Betty, small towns were always a wild card. Either people couldn’t care less that she was new in town or it was all they could gossip about. Betty rolled her eyes at the thought, the less talk of her the better.

 

Jughead pulled up in front of Pop’s and sighed. In the short time since he had met the new girl in town he had officially become _that guy._ The guy that makes an unscheduled visit to the local diner because he knows the girl he is crushing on is working. Although Jughead wondered how he could crush on someone (for the first time in his life for that matter) he had barely spoken to.

 

Jughead ran his hand over his face and groaned. It wasn’t unusual for him to be found at Pop’s late at night working on his manuscript… right?

 

Jughead turned off his old pickup truck and headed inside.

 

Betty was leaning on the counter reading What Dreams May Come by Richard Matheson. Betty had picked this book up in high school and she always returned to it. There was something about how the main character literally descends into hell to save his wife, to save his soul mate that made her heart ache.

 

Betty wished someone would save her from the hell she was living in.

 

The bell above the diner’s door jingled and Betty had to bite her lip when the attractive stranger walked into the diner. He didn’t acknowledge anyone and walked straight back to his booth. Betty assumed he was a regular and took the opportunity to study his features. Betty idly wondered about the beanie on top of his head as her eyes traveled down. There was probably a great deal of muscle hidden under those baggy clothes.

 

Betty tried to control her thoughts and the small amount of heat beginning to form low in her abdomen.  

 

Jughead smirked as he felt the new girl’s eyes on him. Was she checking him out?

 

Betty waited two minutes and then walked over to Jughead to get his order.

Jughead saw Betty coming towards him out of the corner of his eye and when she got closer he looked up at her.

 

“Hey- it’s you.” Jughead said smiling at Betty.

 

Betty felt a slight blush creep into her cheeks. “Yup it’s me.”

 

“Fancy seeing you here. I’m Jughead, Jughead Jones.” Jughead said.

 

Jughead stifled a grin when he watched her think about his name for a moment.  But again was disappointed when she didn’t give her name back.

 

“Can I get you anything?”  

 

“Coffee, black please.” Jughead said.

 

“Coming right up.” Betty spun on her heel and walked back to the counter.

 

Betty went over to the coffee pot, her mind was reeling. How was it possible that she would see Jughead twice in one day. Her chest fluttered again and Betty frowned a little.

 

Betty didn’t normally feel this way about anyone. There was no point to it. Why would she go on a date with someone or show any interest in them if she was just going to move on in a few months? It would make it harder to leave and that was one thing Betty could not risk.

 

Betty brought the coffee pot and a mug back to where Jughead was sitting.

 

After pouring the coffee she said, “Let me know if you want anything else.”

 

Jughead furrowed his brow as he watched her walk away. This girl was going to be a hard one to crack and she definitely did not seem to be in a talking mood.

 

Jughead sighed, oh well. He was a little disappointed, but deep down Jughead understood it. He was always reluctant to let new people get to know him, Jughead almost considered it an inconvenience. Lucky for him he spent plenty of nights in this diner. Maybe she would be more open to talking to him when she saw Jughead was a regular.

 

Betty went back to the counter and picked up her book. She figured she could refill Jughead’s mug in 15 minutes or so.

 

Betty looked out the diner windows and saw that it began to rain outside. Betty felt all the hair on her body stand to attention. The rain was always a trigger for bad memories. Memories that haunted Betty’s nightmares, the memories that Betty tried so desperately to push out of her mind.

 

_Betty swallowed back the bile that gathered in the back of her throat._

 

_“Chuck… what happened to the baby?”_

 

_Images of Chuck punching Betty in the face and repeatedly kicking her in the stomach flashed through her mind._

 

_Rage flickered in Chuck’s eyes as he opened his mouth to respond._

 

_A doctor came her hospital room and closed the door behind them._

 

_“Mrs. Clayton, I’m so glad you’re awake. My name is Dr. Bates I am the doctor in charge of your case.”_

 

_Betty turned to the doctor, “Okay…”_

 

_“Yes, it seems your tumble down the stairs at your home caused a bit of internal damage. However, you should make a full recovery.”_

 

_“What about the baby?” Betty asked in a small voice._

 

_The doctor’s lips had settled into a thin line._

 

_“I’m afraid due the fetus’s young age and the extent of your injuries you lost the baby.”_

 

_Betty couldn’t believe her ears, her fingers curled into her palms as Betty felt all the blood drain out of her face._

 

_“Thank you doctor, I think my wife should rest now. Let me walk you out.”_

 

_Betty watched as Chuck walked the doctor out into the hall. The two of them shook hands but after they shook, Betty saw the doctor put a wad of cash in his pocket._

 

_Betty’s body broke out into a cold sweat. Just like everyone else in this god forsaken town, Chuck had bought the doctor. Although she believed that Betty had lost the baby due to Chuck’s attack she had no doubt Chuck had paid off the doctor to write on her chart that she had fallen down the stairs. What if Chuck killed her next time?_

 

_Betty knew she had to escape the hospital and get as far as she could from her husband._

 

Betty was brought back to the present and realized Jughead was standing in front of her holding his empty coffee cup.

 

“Hey- are you ok?" Jughead asked gently.

 

“Oh gosh! I’m so sorry, here let me get you a refill.” Betty said hurrying to fill Jughead’s mug.

 

Jughead tilted his head a little looking at the young woman with curiosity. Where did she go when she disappeared like that? Her vision staring off into the void, no longer taking into account her surroundings.

 

“It's ok. You actually uh… you look a little pale. Do you want to sit down?”

 

Betty frowned. “Really? I feel fine.”

 

Jughead shrugged, “It’s probably just this terrible lighting.”

 

Betty laughed at that one.

 

“Are you ever going to tell me your name?” Jughead asked, taking the opportunity to change the subject.

 

Betty blushed slightly. “My name is Betty.”

 

Jughead smiled at his small victory and took a seat at the counter.

 

“So you decided to stay?” Jughead asked next.

 

“Yeah, I did. It seems like a nice enough place.” Betty said.

 

Then she asked, “Are you a local?”

 

Jughead snorted, “Unfortunately.”

 

Betty chuckled softly, “I guess you don’t support the town slogan?”

 

Jughead gave Betty a questioning look.

 

“Riverdale the town with pep.” Betty said in an announcer's voice making a show with her hands.

 

Jughead laugh at that. “No, definitely not.”

 

“I didn’t think so.” Betty said, teasing him a little.

 

Jughead smiled at her. Betty was flirting with him and he took this as a sign of progress.

 

“Just out of curiosity- what gave it away?” Jughead asked, egging her on.

 

“Hmm… maybe your brooding bad boy exterior? Or the way people steer clear of you when you walk down the street?”

 

Jughead laughed, “That obvious huh?”

 

Betty shrugged, “I guess.”

 

Jughead looked over and saw the book on the counter.

 

“What’cha reading?”

 

Betty looked over at the book and smiled softly.

 

“It’s called What Dreams May Come, you’ve probably never read it.”

 

“I definite have not, but I do have to ask- is the title alluding to Hamlet?”

 

Betty raised her eyebrows in surprise, not many people knew Shakespeare well enough to make that connection.

 

“Yeah it is.”

 

Jughead cleared his throat, “To die, to sleep,To sleep, perchance to Dream; aye, there's the rub, for in that sleep of death, what dreams may come, when we have shuffled off this mortal coil, must give us pause.”

 

“Wow.” Betty said, her jaw dropping a little. “That’s definitely impressive. Most people just know the ‘to be or not to be’ part of that speech.”

 

Jughead shrugged, “Yeah well, you could say I studied English Literature in college.”

 

Betty raised an eyebrow, “Really? I took you more for the creative writing type. Let me guess, mysteries with a brooding protagonist?”

 

Jughead leaned back a little on the stool and crossed his arms skeptically. “How did you know? That’s two for two, are you psychic or something?”

 

Betty laughed, “Lucky guess.”

 

“Uh huh.” Jughead said, clucking his tongue and squinting his eyes playfully at Betty.

 

Betty felt her cheeks flush, she was not used to flirting with strangers. In fact, she had made a point to not really talk to anyone. This stopped Betty in her tracks, a silence falling between them.

 

“So what’s the book about?” Jughead asked, desperate to stretch out their conversation.

 

Betty ran her fingers over the fraying spine. “It’s about a guy who dies in a car accident and ends up plunging into the depths of hell to save his wife.”

 

“Interesting. Does he end up saving her?”

 

Betty’s eyes shoot to his, the corners of her mouth picking up. Jughead felt a faint fluttering in his chest. Beautiful, blonde, and a passion about books? Jughead needed this girl in his life.

 

“No spoilers, you’ll just have to read it yourself and find out.” Betty teased.

 

Jughead laughed. “Ok, can I borrow it when you’re done with it?”

 

Betty handed Jughead the book, “You can have it now if you want. I’ve read this book a few more times than I care to admit. I’m at the part where I either push through and read it or I just give up on it. This round I might have to walk away from it.”

 

Jughead looked at Betty puzzled, he never thought about books this way, “Why’s that?”

 

Betty chewed her lower lip thoughtfully trying to articulate how she was going to put her thoughts into a response.

 

Jughead watched as Betty thought about her answer and decided he liked watching her think. She was carefully thinking about her answer instead of word vomiting the first thing that came to her mind like the average person.

 

“I guess I just struggle with the author’s depiction of a natural consequence and punishment. To me they’re one in the same but he presents them like they’re two different things. It just makes me wonder if they were two different things who would get to decide who deserves natural consequences and who deserves punishment.”

 

Jughead stared into Betty’s green eyes with wonder. What in the world had this girl gone through that she was debating consequences and punishments?

 

Betty swallowed as Jughead observed her, she definitely had not had a conversation like this in a long time. Was she giving away too much about herself?

 

“If they were two separate things which one would you be more against?” Jughead asked.

 

“Natural consequences.” Betty said, not missing a beat.

 

“Why?”

 

“... because I don’t believe people should be punished for their suffering. Especially when they have no control over it. Sometimes things just happen to people whether they deserve it or not.” Betty said quietly.

 

Betty looked at Jughead, her eyes locking on his searching them for something. This was the epitome of her life- she felt like she was being punished and held prisoner in her own personal hell for something she had absolutely no control over.

 

Betty didn’t ask to have a control freak of a mother her entire life. Betty didn’t ask to marry an abusive man that probably would’ve killed her one day. Yet here she was, living out her consequences. Always on the run, never making the human connection that she desperately craved.

 

Jughead studied Betty’s face as flashbacks came to his mind. Jughead did feel like life was against him most of the time, especially while he was growing up. He didn’t ask to have a criminal as a father and yet, people never let him forget it. He didn’t ask to grow up in poverty and yet, it was always prevalent for him.  

 

Jughead was looking at the palms of his hands, his fingers curled upward as if the emotional scars of his past would be visible there on his flesh.

 

Betty recognized the look of forlorning in Jughead’s eyes. She felt bad because she had probably been the one to put him in such a state. Betty studied Jughead’s facial features as she wondered what natural consequences Jughead had served in his lifetime.

 

Betty reached out placing her hand gently over Jughead’s unturned wrist, squeezing lightly.

 

“Are you okay?” Betty asked quietly.

 

Jughead looked at Betty, she was a complete stranger but he couldn’t help but feel like she was the first person in the world that genuinely wanted to know the answer to that question.

 

There was a long pause between them. Jughead was completely mesmerized by this woman.

 

“Who are you?” Jughead said, incredulous.

 

Betty gaze shot up, searching Jughead’s eyes as that uncomfortable feeling returned to her chest again.

 

“I don’t… I don’t know what you mean.” Betty breathed, heat creeping into her cheeks.

 

The two of them stared as the undeniable crack of electricity occurred between them.

 

Before Jughead could say anything else, the bell above the diner’s door rang making Betty jump a little. Betty let go of Jughead’s wrist, completely forgetting that it had been there.

 

Jughead silently questioned Betty’s quick change in body language as he turned to see who was coming into the diner.

 

Jughead groaned as he watched both Kevin and Archie enter the diner.

 

“Jughead!” Archie said, “We didn’t expect you to be here.”

 

“Hey Arch, Kevin. What brings you out to Pop’s this late?”

 

“We were hungry.” Kevin said with an innocent grin.

 

Jughead rolled his eyes knowing that his private moment with Betty was temporarily over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for the feedback! I'm so glad so many of you are already enjoying this story and I look forward to continuing to update. So in this chapter Jughead and Betty have the opportunity to spend some time together. I worked really hard, revising multiple times trying to build chemistry between these two. I looked back at my favorite fics trying to improve my style a little more- so I hoped it worked! One thing I want to note is that the spark between Betty and Jughead is making them act out of character for both them because they can't deny the connection they feel around one another. We also get to know more about Betty's past. Writing about domestic violence is not something I enjoy, but this version of Betty needed a pretty big reason to have a life on the run and we will learn more about her past, as well as Jughead's as the story unfolds. 
> 
> Anyways- more notes than I usually give but as always, I hope you enjoyed this update! 
> 
> P & B, 
> 
> -Peyton


	4. Skipping Stones

Jughead rolled over as the dim sunlight coming through the blinds of the trailer window woke him. He winced as the sun burned his tired eyes and he groaned turning away from the light. His body was sore and he was exhausted from the last few nights.

 

Jughead and the Serpents had been running the perimeter of the town after they had gotten intel that some of the Ghoulie’s were trying to worm their way back into the town. Jughead would die first before he let drugs get back into the town of Riverdale. Especially since he had sacrificed so much already to keep it out.

 

_ Jughead stood out front of the gates of the county jail, leaning against his Dad’s old pickup truck. _

 

_ Jughead couldn’t help but feel a small amount of childhood excitement when the gates opened and he saw his Dad on the other side. F.P. said goodbye to the guard at the gate and walked towards Jughead, arms open. _

 

_ Jughead smiled as he went up to his Dad and gave him a huge hug. F.P.’s hug was tight and then as he felt the patch on the back of Jughead’s leather jacket he froze. _

 

_ “Jughead what is this?” F.P. asked, a tremor in his voice. _

 

_ "I joined the Serpents Dad.” Jughead said quietly. _

 

_ F.P.’s face twisted in pain, “Jughead I asked one thing of you while I was in there and that was to stay out of trouble and stay away from the Serpents.”  _

 

_ Jughead grimaced, “Dad, a lot happened while you were in there. Riverdale basically turned into a police state. Tall Boy was looking to do some pretty awful things, I had to do something.”  _

 

_ F.P. glared at his son, “You should’ve stayed out of it. Now I can’t leave.”  _

 

_ “What?  I thought you would want to go back to the Serpents when you got out.” Jughead said confused.  _

 

_ F.P. shook his head grimly, “No. I want to get as far away from them as possible. Dammit Jughead! I didn’t want this life for you!”  _

 

_ Jughead felt his heart crush, deep down he had joined the Serpents because it made him feel closer to his Dad.  _

 

_ Jughead set his jaw, “Whether you like this or not it’s happening and I want to see thing through.”  _

 

_ F.P. stared at Jughead for a long moment and then sighed.  _

 

_ “This isn’t going to end well and you know it.”  _

 

Jingle Jangle had already ruined so many lives he’d be damned if he let that shit start up again. However, despite their efforts the Ghoulies were still persistent. Every once in awhile they would recruit someone new from inside the town making it a little harder to keep things under control. It was difficult to grab someone who not only was already inside the town but also lived there. Especially since no one was supposed to know that the Serpents still existed. Grabbing a resident of Riverdale would risk exposure which would open up a whole new can of worms. Jughead wondered idly if that’s what the Ghoulie’s were playing at. 

 

Without effort, Jughead’s thoughts went to Betty. It had been a few days since their first conversation at the diner. There were several times over the last few nights that he wanted to go to Pop’s after a long night but part of him didn’t want to drag Betty into it. The regular Jughead, the one that was not the leader of a gang, wouldn’t be caught at the diner at 3am in the morning on a weekday. He knew Betty would question why he was up so late, any sane person would. 

 

Jughead didn’t know how long the night watches were going to last but he wanted to spend more time with Betty and get to know her. He wondered if after their conversation at the diner if she felt the same way. 

 

Suddenly Jughead’s phone pinged alerting him he had a new text message. It was the group text he had with Kevin, Veronica and Archie. 

 

**Just spotted the new girl at the cafe on Main Street.**

**Should I introduce myself? I could use more estrogen in this group.**

**-V**

 

Jughead smirked. At least he didn’t have to put much effort into tracking Betty down. He assumed if Betty was at the cafe then she wasn’t working tonight at the diner. Maybe she would agree to go on a date with him. 

 

With a light flutter of hope in his chest, Jughead got up and got into the shower. 

 

***

Betty sat at the now familiar table on Main Street drinking her coffee. She was working on a freelance piece that she had recently picked up. Betty always had the editors pay her to her PayPal account and she never used her real name. That was too risky. Some of the editors liked the pieces she wrote about being an abused woman on the run. Of course, she sent those after she had moved on to a new town. 

 

_ After Chuck had left to give Betty some time to rest, she used the room phone to call the one person she knew she could trust.  _

 

_ “Hello?” a voice asked on the other side.  _

 

_ “Ethel is that you?” Betty asked in hushed whisper.  _

 

_ “Betty? Where have you been? Are you alright?”  _

 

_ Betty bit back some tears. “No.”  _

 

_ “God Betty what happened?”  _

 

_ Betty took a deep steadying breath. “Listen I don’t have time to explain. Do you remember what we talked about a month back- the offer you gave me?”  _

 

_ There was a pause on the other end of the phone.  _

 

_ “I do.” Ethel said quietly.  _

 

_ “Do it.” Betty said firmly.  _

 

_ “Ok, give me about 24 hours. Can you manage until then?”  _

 

_ Betty swallowed as fear gripped her chest. She hoped she was going to be held in the hospital for that amount of time.  _

 

_ “I’ll do what I can. Let me know when it’s done.”  _

 

_ “Ok Betty. Stay safe.” Ethel said and then the line went dead.  _

 

_ Betty tried to calm her heart rate. Ethel was ex- CIA and went into law to help women like Betty disappear. Ethel had contacted Betty the last time she was in the hospital due to a tip she had gotten.  _

 

_ Betty had agreed to meet with Ethel and they met at a coffee shop while Chuck was at work. Ethel had offered her services to help Betty disappear. Liquidating her assets, clearing her bank account, giving her fake ID and helping her escape. At first Betty refused, assuring Ethel that things were going to get better. Ethel gave Betty a tight lipped smile and told her that the offer indefinitely stood.  _

 

_ Betty never thought in a million years that she would need to take Ethel up on her offer but then again she never thought her husband would kill their unborn baby…  _

 

“Betty?” 

 

Betty’s eye snapped up and she found Veronica Lodge standing in front of her with a smile on her face. 

 

“Veronica, how nice to see you.” Betty said. 

 

“I’m glad you think so! I was hoping I’d get to run into you again before long.” 

 

“Oh?” Betty asked confused 

 

“Yeah, I was hoping once you settled in that you’d agree to get some lunch with me. I don’t have many girlfriends in town so I’ve been excited ever since you got here.” Veronica said with a smile. 

 

Betty searched Veronica’s face. They were clearly from different walks of life and Betty could not figure out why she wanted to be friends. Betty normally made it a point not to make friends but for some reason Betty wanted to give this girl a chance. She was tired of being lonely and not having any friends. 

 

“Sure, I’d like that.” Betty said smiling. 

 

“Great! Normally I would suggest Pop’s but I’m sure you’re already sick of that place.” 

 

Betty laughed, “A little but you should stop by some time while I’m working. It’s usually dead. I normally just read or just work on my writing.” 

 

Veronica’s eyebrows perked up a little. “You’re a writer?” 

 

Betty cringed a little. Too much information. Maybe making a friend was going to be a little harder than she thought. 

 

“No, no.” Betty corrected Veronica quickly. “I just like to write. Nothing serious.” 

 

“Oh, no matter then. I should introduce you to my friend Jughead. He’s already published a few books.” 

 

It was Betty’s turn to look surprised. 

 

“Jughead Jones?” Betty asked. 

 

“Yeah, you know him?” Veronica asked. 

 

“No, not really. We just met officially the other night at the diner.” 

 

As if on cue, Jughead walked through the doors of the cafe. Betty looked up and locked eyes with him. Betty couldn’t ignore the way her heart beat increased when their eyes met. Especially when that sexy boyish grin Betty secretly hoped he reserved just for her spread across his face. 

 

Veronica looked to see what Betty was looking at. 

 

“Oh girl, you’ve got it bad.” Veronica teased biting her bottom lip. 

 

Betty dragged her eyes from Jughead to Veronica. 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“Oh Betty, it’s ok. Really, I’m used to women looking at my friend Jughead over there like he’s a tasty snack.” Veronica stated matter of factly. 

 

Betty shook her head, casting her eyes down. “I don’t know what you mean.”  

 

“Whatever you say.” Veronica said, a huge smile on her face.

 

Betty watched as Veronica waved to Jughead beckoning him to come over. 

 

Jughead smiled as Veronica waved him over to where she was sitting with Betty. Trust Veronica to give him an in with Betty. 

 

“Good Morning Veronica. Betty.” Jughead said nodding his head towards her. 

 

“Hey there Jug. You’re up early.” Veronica quipped. 

 

“Yeah the sun was burning my eyes this morning. I figured I’d just get up and start the day. What about you two ladies?” 

 

Veronica turned to Betty, “I was just inviting Betty to have some lunch with me.”

 

Jughead’s heart sank, Veronica had beat him to the punch. 

 

“Ah, well I don’t want to intrude on your plans together.” 

 

Betty’s skin felt hot under Jughead’s steady gaze. What in the world was happening to her? She never let her emotions go like this ever. Idly Betty wondered if she was even in control of her emotions at all around him. 

 

“Why don’t you join us Jug. Here, sit.” Veronica said pulling out a chair for him. 

 

Jughead looked at Betty. He needed to know that she wanted him to be there. He needed her to give him some kind of sign. 

 

“Is that ok with you Betty?” Jughead asked. 

 

“Yeah, of course.” Betty said quietly, giving him a small smile. 

 

Betty thought there’d be no harm if Jughead stayed, especially if Veronica was there. They were just three young adults having coffee and enjoying each other's company. 

 

Jughead could barely take his eyes of Betty’s face while they spoke. What in the world was happening to him? It’s not that he hadn’t been attracted to women before, but Jughead had never been  _ this _ interested in someone. He barely knew anything about Betty. She could’ve been a Ghoulie spy for all he knew. 

 

The three of them sat in the coffee shop for about another hour. Veronica explaining how she came to live in Riverdale and how she was friends with Jughead and Kevin first. But soon after they introduced her to Archie, the two of them quickly fell in love and that was it. Jughead explained a little about growing up on the Southside of town and where he went to school and for what. 

 

“Veronia said you’re a published author?” Betty asked curiously. 

 

Jughead felt his ears go pink as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

 

“Yeah, I am actually.” 

 

Betty leaned forward and cocked one eyebrow, “Let me guess, a murder mystery where the protagonist is a brooding detective who drinks too much coffee.” 

 

Veronica laughed out loud and Jughead smirked at her. 

 

“You and those psychic powers of yours.” 

 

Betty laughed too and the sound of it reverberated through his chest. 

 

Veronica checked her watch. “Oh good lord is that the time? I have to get going to meet my mother.” 

 

Veronica stood and collected her purse and jacket. She scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Betty. 

 

“There’s my number, text me and we’ll set up lunch. See you later B. Bye Jughead.” 

 

Betty smiled fondly at her already acquired nickname. 

 

With a small wave, Veronica turned and left. 

 

Then it was just the two of them. 

 

Betty and Jughead made eye contact and smiled at each other shyly before looking away. 

 

Jughead felt his cheeks flush a little. He could not get over how the mere act of sitting with Betty made him feel. It caught him off guard. 

 

Jughead cleared his throat, “Listen Betty, I know we just met but I was wondering if you’d want to go out sometime.” 

 

Betty froze, a slight panic creeping in. 

 

Jughead watched carefully, as he saw Betty’s calm body language suddenly went ridgid. He couldn’t decide what to make of it. 

 

“Oh Jug- I’m flattered but-” 

 

Jughead’s heart sank.

 

“You’re with someone.” He said, cutting her off. “I get it. Forget I asked.” 

 

Betty looked confused, “What? No I’m not with someone, I’m single actually.” 

 

Jughead let out a breath of relief that he had no idea he had been holding. Maybe there was hope. 

 

“Then what? Am I ugly? That’s it isn’t it? You don’t date ugly people?” 

 

Betty giggled, “No- I just don’t date. I’m sorry.” 

 

Jughead thought this over carefully. 

 

“Ok- what if we just hung out as friends?” Jughead asked. 

 

Betty looked at Jughead, deliberately trying to control the smile that was pulling at her lips. 

 

“Friends?” Betty asked, a little dubious. 

 

“Yeah, you’re getting lunch with Veronica right? Why can’t we hang out too?” 

 

Betty thought this over. What she was feeling for Jughead was definitely not in the friend zone but she was determined not to get involved with him. It was too much of a risk but she wasn’t entirely sure if she had the willpower to walk away. 

 

“Okay,” Betty breathed, completely against her better judgement. 

Jughead smiled softly at her. 

 

“Great. When is the next time you’re off?” 

 

“In two days.” 

 

“Perfect. I’ll see you then.” Jughead said while getting up. 

 

“Wait!” Betty said, a little more loudly than she expected. 

 

Jughead turned to her expectantly. Betty knew she would see Jughead in two days but she didn’t want him to go yet. 

 

“I, uh…” Betty said hesitating. 

 

Jughead looked Betty over as she struggled to get her words out. Damn this girl was cute. 

 

Jughead laughed a little, “What is it Betty?” 

 

“People keep talking about Sweetwater River. I have no idea where it is and I was wondering if you could show me?” Betty asked, her voice trailing off at the end. 

 

Jughead’s heart rate began to pick up a little at the realization that not only did Betty want to spend time with  _ him, _ she was also currently trying to extend their time together. 

 

“Right now?” Jughead said.

 

“Yeah, friends make spontaneous plans right?” 

 

Jughead grinned, “Yes. Yes they do.” 

 

“Great! Is it walking distance? If not, we can take my bike.” 

 

“It’s not, we’ll have to drive. I’d rather take my truck if that’s alright.” 

 

Betty raised an eyebrow, “What’s wrong with riding my bike?” 

 

Jughead grinned sheepishly. “I just figured we’d both be more comfortable in the truck. We’ll be able to chat more… I can give you a proper tour of Riverdale.” 

 

Betty clucked her tongue. “Uh-huh. Alright well let’s go then.”  

 

About 10 minutes later, Jughead pulled up to the trail that led down to Sweetwater River. On the drive over, Jughead put on his best tour guide voice and pointed out things to Betty. The majority of the things he pointed out to her were pointless but it made Betty giggled nonetheless. Jughead had decided that he loved the way Betty laughed but more than that he loved how relaxed Betty looked when she laughed. 

 

It wasn’t lost on Jughead how quickly Betty’s body language changed at times. He noticed it that first night at Pop’s like when she stared off into space and Betty’s body practically went rigid or how she jumped slightly when there was loud or unexpected noises. Jughead knew Betty was scared of something and it made his heart ache. He knew so little about her (that was deliberate on Betty’s part of course) but Jughead fought the urge to protect Betty, it made his Serpent side come out. 

 

Jughead and Betty got out of the truck and Jughead led her down the trail to the water. 

 

Betty noted how there was no one around and that the wooded area leading down to the woods was quiet and tranquil. 

 

“Is this the part where you murder me?” Betty asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

 

Jughead laughed, the fact that Betty was comfortable enough to joke around with him made him feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. 

 

“Nope, but it wouldn’t be the first time someone was murdered down here.” Jughead said. 

 

They had gotten to a small drop down that led to the river bank. Jughead jumped down and then held his hand out to help Betty down. 

 

Betty paused for a moment and stared at Jughead’s hand. She swallowed hard. Why did something this simple make her heart hammer in her chest? After a beat, Betty took Jughead’s hand and stepped down. The two of them walked down to the shore and then slowly walked the shore line. 

 

Betty breathed in the fresh air that was rolling in off the river. It was a sunny afternoon with the sunlight reflecting off the surface of the water. The river was beautiful and Betty liked the smooth rocks that covered the shore bank.

 

Jughead tried really hard not to stare at Betty. She looked so gorgeous, the sunlight reflecting off the water brightened her green eyes and put some color into her cheeks. Jughead sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets, looking down at the ground. Although Jughead was relieved that Betty didn’t have a boyfriend he still couldn’t decide which was worse. Why didn’t someone as gorgeous and nice as Betty have someone special in their life? Briefly he wondered how dark and ugly the skeletons in Betty’s closet were. 

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Betty asked after she heard Jughead sigh loudly for the third time since they got to the river. 

 

Jughead brought his eyes up to look at Betty, she was smiling at him slightly. The right corner of her mouth turning up slightly. 

 

“Honestly? I was wondering why you didn’t have a boyfriend.” 

 

Betty paused slightly, caught off guard by Jughead’s statement. Jughead noticed the unease in Betty’s stance.

 

“Sorry.” Jughead chuckled. “You asked.” 

 

Betty nodded, “Right. Would you accept the answer that it’s complicated?” 

 

Jughead shrugged, “Sure.” 

 

The two continued walking in silence for a few moments. 

 

“You’re hard to get to know aren’t you?” Jughead asked. 

 

Betty looked at Jughead again and smiled. 

 

“I guess you could say that. I just…” Betty paused. 

 

Should she really be talking to Jughead about this? Betty had spent the last two years of her life actively being an outsider, never getting to know anyone. It was exhausting. Chewing on her bottom lip she thought about it for a moment and she appreciated that Jughead didn’t push her while she did. 

 

“... I just have a hard time trusting people.” Betty finished. 

 

“Ah. That makes sense.” Jughead said. 

 

“It does?” Betty asked, a little surprised. 

 

“Yeah. I can’t remember the last new person I tried to get to know or let get to know me. I only have a few close people in my life and I prefer it that way.” 

 

Betty thought about this for a moment. Betty appreciated how easy it was to talk to Jughead. She definitely agreed to what Jughead just said but then she couldn’t help but wonder- if what Jughead said was true… why was he trying to get to know her? 

 

Betty blushed at the thought. 

 

Jughead watched Betty as she blushed, curious about what she was thinking about in that moment. 

 

“Why don’t you have a girlfriend?” Betty blurted out all of the sudden. 

 

Jughead rubbed the back of his neck, he figured this was a fair question. 

 

“I don’t know to be honest. When I was in high school I felt like I had too much on my plate to have a relationship with someone. I got into a lot of trouble as a teenager and I barely kept up my relationships with Archie, Kevin and Veronica my junior and senior year.” 

 

Betty nodded, curious about what kind of trouble Jughead got into. Betty biggest problems at that age was her overbearing mother and staying thin for the cheerleading team. 

 

“What about after high school?” Betty questioned. 

 

Jughead was extremely attractive. The strong silent type with crystal clear blue eyes and a brooding demeanor. But he was also really sweet and extremely smart. Betty couldn’t get over that someone hadn’t snatched this guy up yet. 

 

“Eh, I uh… slept around a lot, went on a few dates but I never found someone I wanted to get serious with. After college, I moved back here and well all the women in this town are either old enough to be my mother or they ignored me in high school.” 

 

Betty laughed at that. “So no cougars and no second chances?” 

 

Jughead grinned, “Yeah, you could say that.” 

 

The two of them stared at each other smiling. Without warning, like a crack of tangible electricity, the undeniable connection they shared pulsed between them. It made their hearts race as excitement and a touch of anxiety raced through their bodies. Independently, they recognized the similarities within each other. Idly wondering if it wasn’t the other’s walls that kept people at arm's length but if someone just hadn’t come along yet that was brave enough to knock the walls down. 

 

Jughead broke eye contact first, leaning down and picking up a flat and effortlessly skipped the stone across the water’s surface. 

 

Betty looked at Jughead surprised after his stone skipped four times across the water before sinking. 

 

“Whoa!” Betty said excited. “How did you do that?” 

 

Jughead looked a Betty incredulously. “You’ve never skipped a stone before?” 

 

“I mean, I’ve tried but I’ve never been able to do it.” Betty bit down on her bottom lip suddenly feeling shy. 

 

The air caught in Jughead’s lungs. Shy Betty was definitely his favorite so far. 

 

“I could show you if you want.” Jughead suggested.

 

“Ok.” Betty said, her voice a little more breathy than she intended. 

 

Jughead smiled and then searched the ground for a few perfect stones. When he found a few he thought would be good, he put one in Betty’s hand and then put the rest in his jacket pocket. 

 

Then Jughead stood behind Betty and reached for her right arm. All the air left Betty’s lungs when she felt the heat from Jughead’s body behind her. Normally she went stalk still when people touched her but she felt comfortable with Jughead, like she knew deep down in her soul that she could trust him not to hurt her. 

 

Gently, Jughead took Betty’s right hand. 

 

“Ok so the first step is how you hold the rock in your hand. You want to hold the rock flat and then grip the rock on the sides like this…” 

 

Jughead moved Betty’s fingers with both of his hands. 

 

“Alright so now, you want to stand with feet shoulder width apart.” 

 

Betty immediately did what Jughead said, and then he used his foot to push her legs a little further apart. Betty felt Jughead’s breath tickle the nape of her neck and she felt an unfamiliar ache start low in her abdomen. Jughead had a hard time concentrating on verbalizing the steps since he was standing so close to Betty. 

 

“Ok, now move your left foot closer to the water’s edge. Good. Ok, I’m going to help you with the next part.” 

 

Jughead felt a little pang of guilt. He could have easily just shown Betty this next part but his fingers had been aching to touch her and now that she was this close, he couldn’t let go. Jughead stood directly behind Betty, so that you could probably only fit a piece of paper between Betty’s back and Jughead’s front. He gently grabbed her wrist and squatted a little. 

 

Betty smiled and felt her cheeks burn at Jughead’s body pressed against hers. 

 

Jughead cleared his throat. “You uh, want to relax your body a little more.” 

 

Betty took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. 

 

“Ok.” Betty said.

 

“So you squat a little, lean back and throw.” 

 

Jughead wound Betty’s arm back and then helped her shoot it forward releasing the rock at the right moment. The rock skipped three times before sinking and Betty squealed with delight. 

 

“Oh my God! I did it!” 

 

Jughead laughed, he loved how something so simple could bring her so much joy. 

 

“Can we do it again? Will you show me?” 

 

Jughead felt hot all over his skin at the fact that Betty was indirectly (but directly) asking him to touch her again. 

 

Jughead took another stone out of his pocket and handed it to Betty. After he made sure she was holding it right, he repeated the motions again. The rock skipped three times again. 

 

Betty clapped her hands in delight and then turned around to face Jughead. Betty instantly froze, not realizing how close they still were. Betty put her hands flat on Jughead’s chest trying to catch her balance and he grabbed onto her. 

 

Betty hadn’t realized how tall Jughead was until she was looking up into his eyes. Jughead looked deep into Betty’s beautiful green eyes and his heart melted at the way she was looking at him. 

 

“I can handle it you know.” Jughead whispered. Jughead tentatively brought his hand up to Betty’s cheek and stroked his thumb softly down it. 

 

Betty shivered at Jughead’s touch. 

 

“...handle what?” Betty stumbled over her words. 

 

“Whatever you think it is that is too dark to tell anyone.” 

 

Betty smiled up at Jughead once more. She loved the fact that he was trying to take a crack at her walls. No one ever had. 

 

“I can handle it too.” Betty whispered back. Jughead’s eyebrows shot up slightly in surprise and then he smirked at her. At the fact that she recognized something dark in him and that it didn’t scare her away. 

 

Maybe this was why Jughead never found someone he wanted to be with before because he never had found someone who had a similar darkness within them. He knew getting to know Betty wouldn’t be easy but nothing worth having ever was. 

 

Betty leaned a little closer and Jughead looked down at Betty’s lips and then back to her eyes. He repeated this pattern trying to will himself not to kiss her. 

 

They leaned a little closer, like two invisible magnets were pulling them together. Their lips were almost ready to touch when Jughead’s phone went off loudly, causing Betty to jump and they stepped apart from one another. 

 

“Sorry,” Jughead said gruffly. 

 

“It’s ok.” Betty said, snapping out of the trance she felt like she was in. 

 

Jughead looked down at his phone and groaned. 

 

“I have to get back to town. Can I bring you back to your bike?” 

 

Betty frowned at the disappointment that panged in her chest. “Yeah that’d be great.” 

 

Jughead nodded and led Betty back to the trailhead where they headed back to the truck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I actually researched how to skip a stone and the world record for the most amount of rock skips is 51! :D


	5. An Unexpected Phone Call

Betty sighed as she finished cleaning off the counter at Pop’s. It was the almost the end of her shift and dawn was starting to break across the sky. Although she was used to the night shift at the diner now, Betty still felt tired and somewhat nauseous when the sun came up as she drove home on her bike. There was something about being up all night and going to bed when the sun came up that really messes with your brain. Betty figured her body just hadn’t full adjusted yet.

Betty was excited to go home and take a shower and get some sleep before her “date” with Jughead. Although they both agreed they were just friends, and of course, friends don’t go on dates, Betty was still excited to see him. They hadn’t really spoken or seen each other since the other day at Sweetwater River.

Betty smiled, chastising herself for not being able to get Jughead out of her mind. She was definitely breaking all the rules for him. Bety froze suddenly. Her rules. The ones that she set to keep herself safe.

Betty had created a few rules over the years that kept her and those around her safe in each of the towns she lived in. Betty didn’t get to know anyone and she didn’t let anyone get to know her. She also did not let herself get attached to anyone. If Chuck ever came looking for her, at least people wouldn’t be able to tell him much about her. It would be the honest truth and then he wouldn’t hurt anyone.

This wasn’t just about Jughead. Betty had gone to lunch with Veronica and she had let some details slip. Part of Betty was tired of keeping so many secrets and being lonely but the other part, the part that was winning more often than not these days, that craved the human connection shared things about herself.

If Chuck had ever come to the town of Riverdale looking for her whether it was tomorrow or a month after she had moved on, he would know both Veronica and Jughead knew things about her and he would hurt them for information. Betty wouldn’t be able to stomach that if it happened.

To Betty’s surprise, Veronica was 100% likable and extremely easy to talk to. After her and Betty had gotten lunch, Veronica had insisted on manicure’s (her treat) and then Veronica brought Betty to meet Archie. Although Betty had met Archie a week earlier at the diner. It made Betty’s heart ache when she felt like she was falling into place with this group. It would make leaving in a short two months time, that much harder.

Betty couldn’t risk that.

Without another thought, Betty took her phone out of her pocket and found Jughead’s phone number.

**Hey Jughead, I’m so sorry to do this but I’m not feeling well. I’m going to have to cancel our plans. Sorry. -B**

Betty wiped a stray tear that had fallen down her cheek. She hated this life and resented everything about it. But it was better than the alternative. Betty wasn’t 100% sure what would happen if she went back to the town where Chuck lived. She would probably be arrested for assault. If Chuck even let it get that far. Betty assumed she’d be dead before any police officer could arrest her. Betty grimaced, thinking about the night she left Chuck and her old life behind and began her never ending life on the run.

_Unfortunately, the hospital had decided not to hold her for another night despite Betty’s protests. She was desperately afraid to go home alone with Chuck. Betty knew Chuck had paid off the doctors not to report Betty’s suspicious accident that resulted in the miscarriage of their unborn child._

_Betty didn’t let herself think about the baby. She could cry later. Right now she had to contact Ethel and figure out how she was going to sneak out of the house in the middle of the night without Chuck noticing._

_Chuck had been the perfect gentleman from when Betty got discharged from the hospital to when they walked in the front door of their home. Chuck had helped her in and out of the car and into the house._

_“Do you want something to eat? Your Mom dropped off some food while you were in the hospital.” Chuck offered._

_Betty wrinkled her nose. “No thanks. I’m going to go upstairs and take a shower.”_

_“Here let me help you.” Chuck said stepping towards her._

_“No!” Betty said, a little too forcefully putting her hands up._

_Chuck’s face went dark as he charged towards her. Betty instinctively (or was it out of habit at this point?) put her arms up to protect her face. Chuck grabbed Betty by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall._

_Betty yelped from the pain of her injuries._

_There was a slight recognition in Chuck’s face and he released her._

_“Betty I…” Chuck said backing away from her. “I’m sorry. I’m going to make this up to you.”_

_Betty swallowed the bile that rose quickly in her throat. Hitting her was one thing, but how did Chuck think he was going to make up for murdering their unborn child._

_“I just want to go shower.” Betty said weakly, not looking Chuck in the eye._

_There was a long pause. Betty wondered if she should just walk away but she didn’t want to anger Chuck anymore than he already was._

_“Ok.” Chuck said finally._

_Betty went upstairs and locked the bathroom door behind her. She immediately turned on the sink water and the shower. Betty took out her phone and called Ethel. She picked up after the second ring._

_“Betty? Where are you? I have everything in place.”_

_“The hospital released me to Chuck. I’m at home… there wasn’t anything I could do.”_

_“Ok. Listen, do you know how to ride a motorcycle?”_

_Despite the situation, Betty smiled a little. She and her Dad worked on cars and motorcycles together for as long as she could remember. Betty’s Dad actually taught her how to ride a motorcycle. But when her parents divorced and her Dad got a job out in California Betty’s mother forbid her to continue to work on cars and motorcycles, let alone ride one._

_“Yes.”_

_“Great. Your neighbor, at the end of the block is an associate of mine. They have no idea you are the one coming for the bike, just to leave it on the side of their house. Under the seat of the bike is everything you will need. All your assets will be liquidated at 7am tomorrow morning.”_

_“Ok, got it. Thanks Ethel, I have to go.”_

_“Ok Betty, take care. Also, when you leave tonight, leave your cell phone behind. Chuck may be tracking it.”_

_Betty’s stomach clenched at the thought._

_“Got it. Thank you Ethel, goodbye.”_

_Betty quickly got into the shower. She washed herself quickly, wincing everytime the washcloth went over a bruise or when she washed her broken ribs. God, how was she going to escape on a motorcycle if she couldn’t even wash her skin?_

_Betty took a deep steading breath. She could do this. Betty got out of the shower and quickly dried herself off. Betty ran through in her mind what she needed to do before she made her exit._

_When Betty went out into the bedroom she was relieved that Chuck was not in their bedroom. She quickly grabbed jeans, her black combat bones, a hoodie and her rain coat. She rolled the clothes into a ball and placed the clothes and the boots under her side of the bed. She then got dressed into her night clothes and got into to bed._

_When Chuck came in about 30 minutes later, Betty pretended to be asleep and to her relief he didn’t try to touch her. After about two hours after Chuck got into bed, Betty grabbed what was under the bed and her boots and quietly went down to the kitchen. Betty waited about 5 minutes with a cup in her hand just in case Chuck came down after her. She could claim she had come down for some water._

_When there was no sign of Chuck, Betty went to the back down of the house, unlocked it and exited the house closing the door behind her._

_It was raining cats and dogs outside, it was coming down in sheets in the black of night. Betty shivered and then ran under the next door neighbor’s deck and quickly changed, keeping an eye on her house. When she finished getting dressed, she dropped her night clothes into the neighbors trash can and made a run for the house Ethel said had the motorcycle._

_It seemed to good to be true, but to Betty’s relief the bike was there. Betty pulled the tarp off the bike and wheeled it out from the side of the house. It was dangerous to ride bikes at night especially in the rain. Betty planned to walk the bike down a few more houses and then start it._

_When Betty walked the bike out in front of the house, she came face to face with Chuck. Betty felt like she might choke from the shock she felt._

_THWACK. Chuck’s fist made contact with her right eye._

_“You think you could just leave me you stupid bitch?” He sneered._

_Betty had fallen on the cold wet ground and Chuck grabbed her leg and proceeded to drag her back towards their house._

_“NO!” Betty screamed. Betty frantically reached for anything she could get her fingers on. Betty picked up a 2x4 by the dumpster and swung as hard she could._

_CRACK. Betty knew she had made contact because Chuck’s body slumped to the ground._

_Betty’s heart raced- had she killed him? Betty cautiously went up to Chuck and felt for a pulse. There was one. Betty rolled him over onto his side and then ran back to the bike. Betty threw the helmet on and sped off heading west, she didn’t stop for three days until she found her first town that she lived in._

***

Jughead read Betty’s text over a few times. It was early morning and he had just gotten back to his trailer. His heart sank with disappointment but truth be told, he didn’t really blame Betty for canceling. Clearly, Betty had a dark past and Jughead could guess that what happened between them at Sweetwater River was too much for her.

If he was being honest, the time they spent together, had been too much for him as well. All Jughead could think about over the last 48 hours was Betty. The way the sun had brought color to her cheeks, the sound of her carefree laugh and the way her body felt pressed against him. He was completely infatuated with her.

The two of them shared a connection, one Jughead knew neither of them could deny. But Jughead had always been prepared to spend his life in solitude. It’s not that Jughead didn’t want to find someone to spend his life with, it was quite the opposite actually. Jughead hated the envy he often felt watching Archie and Veronica together. It wasn’t even the PDA, it was fact that those two were undeniably a pair.

No matter the odds, no matter what the two of them went through, no matter what fight they would ever had, Archie and Veronica would remain faithful to one another and arrive to the table of any situation as a team. Jughead wanted to find that in someone, he had just never found someone he thought could handle all of his baggage.

There was also the fact that he was the leader of a gang. The Serpents may not be the drug dealing drag racers they once were but they were still dangerous. Although they violently protected their own, it didn’t change the constant target that there was on their back and the backs of their loved ones.

A Serpent could only tell their significant other about their involvement in the gang if they planned to marry that person. Otherwise, it was a rule that you could not speak of the gang to anyone. The less people that knew about them the better. Jughead didn’t know if he could lie to someone for that long. He also didn’t know if he could put someone he loved in danger either. Especially with what was going on with the Ghoulie’s these days.

It was the whole reason why Archie, Veronica and Kevin had no clue that Jughead was still involved with the Serpents.

When they were teenagers, Jughead joined the Serpents after a turf war had broken out between the North and South side of town. Jughead’s Dad was in jail and the gang was spiraling out of control. SweetPea had control of the adolescents of the gang and even he was making poor decisions. Jughead had stepped in and took control of things. He even went toe to toe with the gang’s interim leader Tall Boy.

Thinking back on it now, Jughead knew taking over the leadership of the gang was a mistake. He should’ve just stayed away all together. Then maybe when his Dad got out of jail, they both could’ve left. But he was young and naive and at the time, Jughead thought he was doing the right thing.

_“Jughead! What were you thinking?” F.P. yelled._

_“I was thinking that you were in prison and I needed to get you out!” Jughead yelled back._

_“Jughead you promised me that you wouldn’t make deals with Penny Peabody. Now I find out you’ve been running her drugs for her.”_

_Jughead grimaced, “It’s my mistake Dad, it’s my burden to bear.”_

_“Yeah well that’s where you’re wrong. Penny threatened to send the video of you to Sheriff Keller. Now I have no choice but to do her biding. I wanted out, I didn’t want to return to this life.”_

  
_F.P. walked closer and pulled him into an unexpected hug._

  
_“You really broke heart boy.” F.P. whispered._

_Jughead’s face twisted in pain, “Dad, I can fix this.”_

_“No Jughead, you can’t.”_

Despite all of that, there was a great deal of danger that came along with knowing him. So yeah, if Betty wanted to push him away Jughead was going to let her because honestly, it was probably what was best for both of them.

Jughead took his boots off and crawled into his bed. He sighed heavily, as his body felt temporary relief knowing it was going to rest.

Jughead woke several hours later to a loud banging sound. His eyes flew open and he realized that someone was banging on his door. Jughead sat up groaning audibly and looking at his phone. It was 2:00pm in the afternoon.

Jughead walked over to the door of the trailer and when he opened the door he was met with a punch straight in the face.

Jughead had barely any time to react as two men jumped into the trailer and held him down.

“Hey there Jones.”

Jughead looked up and saw Frankie, the right hand to Malachi, the leader of the Ghoulies.

“Fuck.” Jughead cursed as Frankie’s boot came into contact with his face.

***

Betty was laying on her air mattress in her favorite sweats. Who was she kidding, they were the only sweats she owned. Betty was reading a book and drinking coffee that she had picked up earlier from her favorite cafe.

Betty was actively not thinking about Jughead and what they would be doing if she hadn’t canceled their plans. Betty sighed loudly, trying to focus on her book. After she reread the same page she had been on for the last 30 minutes, Betty closed the book and dropped it on the bed next to her.

Betty knew that she had made the right decision but she couldn’t help but regret her decision.

She ran her fingers through her hair. What was wrong with her? Jughead was just a guy. Just like all the other guys in the towns she had been in. There was absolutely nothing special about him and besides, she barely knew anything about him!

Betty laughed to herself. You idiot.

Betty knew that she could lie to herself all she wanted but at the end of the day she knew that she had felt an undeniable connection to Jughead. It scared her because she really felt like her feelings for him put her safety at risk.

Betty’s phone rang making her jump.

“Dammit.” She muttered, wondering idly if her jumpiness would ever change as she looked at her phone.

Betty’s heart skipped a beat as a number she didn’t recognize flashed on her phone. Normally Betty didn’t answer calls with numbers she didn’t recognize. But there was something Betty couldn’t place that was pushing her to answer the call.

“Hello?” Betty asked.

“Betty? It’s Jughead.”

Betty’s heart started to hammer in her chest. Why was Jughead calling her from a random number and why did he sound so strange?

“Jughead? What’s wrong?”

She heard him chuckle on the other side.

“I can’t explain right now. Listen I need a favor.”

Betty chewed her bottom lip nervously, “Name it.”

“I need you to come get me. But I need you to promise not to ask any questions.”

Betty paused. Something was definitely wrong. Why hadn’t Jughead called Archie or Kevin? Why had he called her.

“Betty? Are you there?”

“I’m here. Ok. I’ll come get you. Where are you?”

Jughead gave her the address and a few directions to where she would be waiting for him. Betty quickly got dressed, throwing on black jeans, her tight black hoodie and her leather jacket. Lacing her combat boots, Betty grabbed her backpack and threw in an oversized hoodie and a water bottle. She wasn’t 100% sure what state she was going to find Jughead in. But she wanted to get to him quickly and get him back to his place.

Betty ran down the flight of stairs to her motorcycle and jumped on. After snapping on her helmet, she pulled the backpack straps tight and sped off.

Jughead hid behind a few bushes on the side of the road. Jughead had no freaking clue whatsoever why he had called Betty for help. He knew that he could’ve called Archie or Kevin and they would’ve been there in a heartbeat. But he knew they would have grilled him as to what happened.

Jughead couldn’t deal with that at the moment. He needed to figure out how Frankie and his Ghoulie squad had gotten into Riverdale in the middle of the day. Then he needed to figure out where he could find Malachi, the leader of the Ghoulies and kill him for having him kidnapped and beaten.

Jughead hadn’t known how but he managed to get loose and knock the two men holding him unconscious and make a run for it. He had traveled a few miles on foot, running until his lungs burned. Then by some miracle he had found a pay phone and without even thinking he just dialed Betty’s number.

As he saw the light from her motorcycle he started to regret it. Why had he pulled her into to the situation?

Betty had cut the headlight on her bike and slowed to a stop at the road marker that Jughead told her to meet him at.

Betty waited as she pulled her backpack off and pulled out the hoodie. Betty almost jumped right out of her skin when Jughead emerged from the bushes.

Jughead saw the sheer look of panic on Betty’s face. “Sorry. It’s just me.”

Betty slowly got off the bike and looked Jughead over. Even in the pitch black, she could see he was bruised and covered in blood.

Betty got off her bike and walked towards him, concern etched all over her face. Jughead swallowed, never in his life had he wanted anyone to look at him the way Betty was looking at him right now.

Betty opened her mouth like she was going to say something but instead she closed it. She turned around and walked towards her bike.  
“You ready to go?” Betty asked quietly.

“Yeah.” Jughead said. Not sure what else to say.

Betty opened the seat of her bike and shoved the now empty backpack into the compartment and closed it. While Betty did this, Jughead looked her over. Betty was dressed in dark jeans and a leather jacket. She was wearing her combat boots and leather riding gloves. Everything about her look screamed Serpent.

Jughead shook the idea from his thoughts.

_Oh no you don’t Jones._

The two of them sped off into the night. Jughead noticed that they took the long way back to Riverdale. He didn’t question it and just adjusted his hold her shoulders. When they crossed into the town line Betty slowed the bike and brought the bike.

Jughead was confused.

Betty turned to him, she looked like she was thinking hard about something.

“Jug I know you said no questions but…”

Jughead sighed, he felt guilty that he had caused her so much hesitation.

“What is it Betty?”

“Is it safe for you to go home?” She asked quietly.

Jughead’s eyebrows furrowed and then he face when serious as realization dawned on him.

No, no he couldn’t go home. It wasn’t safe and he also didn’t want anyone to see that Betty had helped him.

The look on Jughead’s face was enough of an answer for her and despite her better judgement she started the bike again and headed for her place.

Betty had felt fear the whole time that she drove with Jughead back to Riverdale. She had no idea what kind of trouble Jughead was in or who he was involved with. But he needed her help and Jughead had trusted her enough to call Betty for help. That meant something to her. Betty knew she could handle this, she could be strong for Jughead.

Without speaking a word, the two of them got off the bike. Jughead winced and lost his footing a little.

Betty went to him and put his arm around her shoulder and they began to climb the stairs.

When they got to the top, Betty unlocked her studio apartment door and held the door open for Jughead. Jughead stepped into the small studio apartment and the first thing Jughead noticed how very little furniture was in the apartment. There was a small kitchen table with two chairs in the kitchen area and a blowup air mattress on the other side of the apartment. There was one closet and a bathroom with a door.

“Not a fan of furniture?” Jughead said turning to look at Betty.

“You could say that.” Betty said flatly.

Right. Jughead probably figured he should go easy on Betty since she was helping him.

Betty felt anxious under Jughead’s stare. Even bloodied and bruised he was still gorgeous.

Betty cleared her throat, “We should get you cleaned up.”

Betty took Jughead’s hand and led him into the bathroom.

In the light, Betty grimaced at the injuries Jughead had to his face. Both Jughead’s eyes were black and blue, along with the bridge of his nose. He also had a split lip and that was just his face.

“Take your shirt off.” Betty said quietly.

Jughead cocked an eyebrow at her, making Betty blush.

Get ahold of yourself Betty, he is just deflecting.

When Jughead realized that Betty meant business, he gritted his teeth as he lifted his shirt above his head.

Betty’s mouth went dry as her eyes traveled down Jughead’s chisled abdomen. She had been 100% right about him. Although Jughead wasn’t built, he was definitely muscular.

Betty’s eyes stopped on the slowly spreading bruise on the right side of Jughead’s ribs.

“Shit.” Betty said, grabbing Jughead’s arm and turning him to get a better look. Betty surveyed the damaged. There was no way she could tell if Jughead’s ribs were broken.

“Ok, you might as well get in the shower and was all the blood off and then I can patch you up.”

Jughead looked at Betty in disbelief, she definitely was calm in a storm.

Betty gave him a reassuring smile and then leaned passed him to turn on the shower. Jughead got a whiff of Betty’s scent and she smelled heavenly. He felt himself respond and he groaned.

Jughead went through the shower, scrubbing hard to get all the blood off his skin. After he leaned his head against the linoleum tile. Jughead watched the blood swirl around the drain before it went down. Although this was the first time he had been kidnapped, it wasn’t the first time he came home covered in blood. Sometimes the runs the Serpents went on involved some shady characters. Especially when he first joined the gang.  
When he got out of the shower, he took the towel Betty had left for him and wrapped it tightly around his waist.

There was a light knock at the door.

Jughead opened it.

“Hey sorry, I…” Betty’s words trailed off.

Betty tried her hardest not to look at Jughead half naked, dripping wet body but failed miserably. She didn’t know that Jughead had tattoos and a searing heat uncurled low in her abdomen.

Jughead smirked at Betty. These weren’t the best of circumstances but Betty was checking him out, he’d even dare to say that she found him attractive.

Betty held out sweat pants and a large t-shirt.

“It’s not much, but I figured we could wash your clothes.”

“Thanks Betty.”

The two of them caught each other’s eye and it felt like white hot electricity cracked between them. Betty bit her bottom lip as she denied every cell in her body screaming for her to jump Jughead Jones.

“Sure. Just come out when you’re ready.”

With that, Betty left and quietly closed the door behind her.

Jughead let out a breath he had no idea he had been holding. He didn’t know if he was going to survive the night if Betty was going to continue biting her lip and looking at him like that.

Jughead sighed, so much for staying away from Betty.

Jughead got dressed and then went out into the front room. Betty was at the kitchen table looking over what she had in her first aid kit.  
Jughead padded across the floor and walked up behind Betty. He put his hand on her shoulder.

“Thanks for-”

Betty whirled around, fear evident on her face.

“Betty relax it’s just me.” Jughead said quickly.

“Jesus Jughead, you scared me.” Betty breathed.

Jughead furrowed his brows together. This was one thing that he noticed about Betty. She was extremely jumpy. A loud noise or an unexpected touch practically made Betty jump out of her skin. Jughead wondered what she had been through that made her this way. He didn’t know much about her, but women like Betty deserved to be cherished and held close not whatever she had clearly been through.

“Ok, shall we?” Betty asked gesturing to Jughead’s injuries.

Jughead nodded and Betty walked over and pressed her fingers lightly to the growing bruise on Jughead’s side. Jughead winced slightly when she touched them.

“There’s no definite way to tell without an xray but I would say your ribs are bruised badly and not broken. Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

Jughead felt an icy grip on his heart. How did Betty know all of this?

Betty returned with a large ace bandage and an ice pack. Betty instructed Jughead to lift his arms as she wrapped his ribs.

Betty looked up and caught Jughead staring at her. Betty’s cheeks went hot and Jughead raised an eyebrow.

“What?” Betty asked.

“Dare I ask how you know how to do all of this?”

Betty paused looking Jughead in the eye. Then she smirked and continued wrapping his ribs.

“I thought you said no questions?” Betty countered.

Jughead chuckled at that one. “Touche.”

Betty never told anyone about her past. It was her number one rule. The less people that knew her story the better. Plus she hated the pity that people looked at battered women with.

Betty didn’t want Jughead to pity her, she wanted him to keep looking at her like he was right now. Betty pinned the end of the banaged and confirmed that the ice pack was secure.

“Let’s just say I’m usually doing this to myself.” Betty said quietly.

Betty turned to the kitchen table and began looking for some antibiotic ointment and completely avoiding Jughead’s gaze.

Jughead’s heart twisted in pain. After observing Betty for a few days, he had a small inkling that she had been in an abusive relationship before. But now that Betty basically confirmed this he couldn’t help but feel sadness for her.

Betty pulled the only chair she had up to Jughead and motioned for him to sit. She began cleaning a gash on Jughead’s cheek while having him hold ice to his face.

The two of them were in close proximity to one another. Betty was a little relieved that Jughead was still looking at her just the same. If what she just told him had any affect on him, Jughead didn’t let it show. Betty finished dabbing the wound and felt her cheeks warm to the fact that Jughead never took his eyes off of her.

Betty met Jughead’s steady gaze and then after a beat moved to his lips, swallowing hard.

“You’re all set.” Betty whispered and then backed away to pack up the first aid kit.

Jughead watched Betty as she cleaned up on the table. It was clear to him now that she had a dark past and that he should just thank her and walk away. Jughead had so much baggage and someone like Betty, someone who survived something like she did didn’t deserve to be tainted by someone like him.

But he couldn’t. Maybe it was her beauty or the way she took his breath away when she looked his way. Or the fact that despite all the shit Betty had been through, she was strong.

Jughead stood slowly, “Betty?”

Betty’s heart began to race. She turned to look at him.

Jughead closed the distance between them and stood impossibly close to Betty.

“Yes?” Betty asked in a little too breathy voice.

Jughead slid his right hand across Betty’s cheek until the pads of his fingers touched the back of Betty’s neck. His thumb brushed her cheek gently and Betty’s breath hitched in her throat at the feeling of his skin on hers..

Jughead leaned forward and kissed Betty gently on the forehead. He held his lips to her skin for an extra second, relishing the contact.

Betty’s eyelids fluttered as Jughead’s lips pressed against her. It was one of the sweetest things she had ever experienced.

When he pulled away he said, “Thank you for your help.”

Betty smiled up at Jughead as she struggled with the tingling feeling his touch left all over her skin.

“Any time.” Betty said quietly.

The two of them looked at each other as they felt their worlds shift. Tectonic plates moving beneath them like something was finally falling into place.

Jughead was the first to break the silence, “I should probably go.”

Jughead turned and started collecting his things, idly hoping that he could safety make the walk home.

“Jughead?”

His heart fluttered at the way Betty said his name. Jughead turned to face her.

“Will you….” Betty’s mouth began to dry, she couldn’t believe what she was about to ask.

Jughead felt so much hope in his heart as he waited for Betty to finish her thought. He took a tentative step towards her.

“Yes Betty?” Encouraging her to finish.

“I think you should stay the night... I don’t want you to spend the night alone.”

Jughead gave Betty a lopsided grin. “You worried about me Betts?”

Betty blushed a little and looked down at her hands.

Jughead knew people worried about him. His teachers worried about him when his grades started to fall, the social workers worried about him when his Dad went to jail, his friends worried about him when he joined the Serpents.

It was annoying and quite frankly he resented that it came from a feeling of pity. But standing there, watching Betty blush and wring her hands was easily the cutest thing he had ever seen. Betty could worry about him like this any day.

“A little…” Betty said quietly looking back up to look at Jughead.

“Ok. I’ll stay.” Jughead said, burning the image of the smile that spread across Betty’s face into his memory forever.

“Great. Are you hungry?” Betty asked.

Jughead laughed, “Trick question, I am always hungry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> A lot going on in this chapter! We learn more about both Jughead and Betty's dark past. As I'm sure all of you can tell, I am working things into this fic from the current season when it comes to Jughead's involvement in the Serpents. Not how I originally planned it but it made the most sense to me. The romantic tension is definitely building between these two! Who can feel that slow burn?! 
> 
> As always I hope you enjoyed reading! Special shout out to those of you who have bookmarked, commented and left kudos! You lift my soul up <3 
> 
> P & B, 
> 
> -Peyton


	6. Doubts & Miscommunications

Jughead closed the door behind him tight and gave a weary glance at his surroundings. Ever since he got jumped in his own home Jughead was always a little nervous about being there. He now slept with a knife under the mattress and carried one on him at all times. Not exactly what he wanted to do, but he be damned if he would be ambushed again and didn’t have a weapon on him. 

 

The gang had gone into a complete panic when they realized he was missing. Sweet Pea and some of the other guys were in a uproar when Jughead showed up the next day. Jughead thought about lying to them, just claiming he got tied up with a girl it wouldn’t be the first time and it was 100% a lie. But when they saw all the bruises on his face and his split lip Jughead knew he could not lie to them about this. Not to mention, you couldn’t just let two goons grab the leader of a gang and not do anything about it. It would look like weakness.

 

So for the last few nights, Jughead, Sweet Pea and a few of the other guys have been riding around looking for the guys that grabbed him. The next night, Jughead had led a small group of them back to where the Ghoulie’s had held him captive. They went in, ready to throw blows but the building had been empty. 

 

Jughead had two guys sit on the building while the rest of them drove the border of the town looking for Ghoulie informants. At this point, Jughead didn’t care if he found the guys who grabbed him. He was going to find anyone who was involved with them and send Malachi a message. Jughead gritted his teeth. Violence was not his first method of instilling fear in people but the Ghoulie’s had gone too far. Plus, in reality Jughead knew that being the leader of the gang, not making a move sent the wrong message to not only gang members but everyone else. 

 

Since Jughead had been so busy those last couple of nights, he hadn’t seen Betty since the day he got grabbed. 

 

Jughead still could not explain why he had called Betty that night. There were a list of people he could have called before he called Betty. But honestly, maybe there wasn’t. Archie or Veronica would have freaked out and Sweet Pea or any of the other of the gang members would’ve went up in arms. Either way, it was too much drama at the time for him to handle.

 

Jughead wasn’t naive enough to believe that Betty wasn’t curious about what had happened to him. But he knew from her having her own darkness that he could trust Betty to not only push him on it but to also not tell anyone. 

 

Jughead had been right. After Betty bandage him up she had asked him to stay. Betty had made them some dinner and they sat on her air mattress as they ate. They were quiet while they ate, still trying to work out each other’s company but after awhile they began to talk and they didn’t stop all night long. 

 

When the sun came up Betty drove Jughead home and he had her drop him at the entrance of the Sunnyside trailer park where he lived. Again, Betty didn’t ask any questions and Jughead was grateful for that. He kissed her on the cheek and promised he’d see her soon. 

 

Even though Jughead had been pretty busy since then, every time things slowed down if even just for a moment, Betty crept into his thoughts. They texted back and forth on and off, nothing that demanded a constant conversation. 

 

Jughead felt a little guilty, they had spent a wonderful night together and then he just kind of disappeared. So Jughead was on his way to Pop’s to ask Betty on a date. She was working a rare mid-afternoon shift so he knew just where to find her. Jughead smirked to himself, he didn’t tell her he was coming because he wanted to surprise her. 

 

Betty was eating some scrambled eggs and toast as Veronica and Kevin sat across from her at the counter. Pop had asked Betty to take a different shift one day a week, promising her that it would be for the most part slow. Betty trusted Pop and she owed for giving her a job so she took it. 

 

Betty kind of liked it and after telling Veronica, Veronica had promised that she would come visit while she working. 

 

Betty wasn’t used to visitors but appreciated Veronica and Kevin’s company and how it passed the time.  Kevin gave Betty the hot gossip on some of the customer’s that came to the diner. Betty giggled at Kevin’s animated conspiratorial story telling style. Betty silently decided that she should probably never tell Kevin anything to personal about herself. 

 

Betty discreetly checked her phone as she put her plate in the dishwasher in the back. She was hoping to hear from Jughead and lightly chewed her lip when she saw nothing new. 

 

When Betty saw Jughead for the very first time, she promised herself that she would stay away from him. Betty didn’t get involved with anyone because she never planned on staying for long in each town she stayed in. It was also no secret that Jughead was Riverdale’s resident bad boy. If his leather and brooding features didn’t already give that away, it would’ve been the fact that she picked Jughead up the other night battered and bruised. Veronica and Kevin had filled her in on a few things as well- about how his Dad went to prison when he was young and Jughead had spent some time in a gang running drugs. 

 

Any of that information should have sent her running and screaming for the hills. But the truth was, she was intrigued by Jughead. Although he usually had a permanent brooding scowl on his face, it always seemed to disappear when Betty was around him.  Jughead was funny, smart, and always quick with some kind of witty remark that made her laugh. 

 

Despite all the things she loved about him, it wasn’t lost on her that there was something dark inside him too. It was like she could see it behind his eyes, like a dark grey cloud threatening to storm. 

 

It was guesswork at first but then he had called her (of all people) a few nights ago to pick him up. It should have scared her that Jughead was beaten, bleeding and bruised. It should have pushed her away when he demanded that she didn’t ask any questions. But Betty could tell by the way that Jughead looked at her that men like Jughead don’t come around often. 

 

Betty sighed heavily.

 

Betty was breaking all her rules for him, she just hoped it didn’t get her killed. Or worse, get Jughead killed.

 

Betty heard the bell above the entrance jingle. Betty sent Jughead a quick “Hey” and then went out to the front of the diner to see who the new customer was. 

 

Betty pulled her order pad out of her pocket and looked to see who had entered the diner. She stopped dead in her tracks when Betty saw it was Jughead, the air coming out of her lungs catching in her throat.

 

Jughead’s clear blue gaze held hers and a smile spread across her face as a deep blush pressed into her cheeks. Was he here to see her? 

 

Jughead’s heart hammered in his chest as he watched Betty react to the sight of him. That radiant smile filled his heart and he would do whatever he could to make her smile like that, especially at him. 

 

“Jughead! Where have you been?” Veronica questioned, snapping the two out of their (hopefully unnoticed) moment. 

 

Jughead looked at Veronica who was sitting at the counter with Kevin. Jughead immediately felt the fading bruises on his face as he turned to look at them. Veronica’s face fell and worry spread across it as she took in Jughead’s face. Even Kevin looked a little concerned. 

 

_ Shit.  _ Jughead said to himself.

 

“Jug... “ Veronica said, getting up and walking closer to him. Jughead was immediately annoyed. Veronica was treating him like a caged animal and she didn’t even know what had happened. 

 

“What Ronnie?” He said with an icy tone. 

 

Veronica flinched slightly at his harshness. 

 

“What happened to you?” She demanded. 

 

“Nothing. I’m fine.” 

 

Betty watched as Veronica crossed her arms, shifted her weight to one hip and raised an eyebrow. Anxiety bloomed in her chest as she wondered how Jughead was going to handle this situation. 

 

“Bullshit.” Veronica said. 

 

Jughead rolled his eyes. 

 

Betty walked around the counter and stood next to Jughead. 

 

“It’s my fault actually.” Betty said, thinking quickly. 

 

Kevin joined Veronica by standing next to her. They looked at each other and then said, “What?” in unison. 

 

“Yeah, Jughead and I hung out the other night. Jughead took me to a bar in… what did you call it?... Greendale?” Betty asked. 

 

“Yeah, Greendale.” Jughead said incredulously. What was Betty doing? 

 

“Right. Anyway, we went to the bar and a guy was giving me some unwanted attention and I slapped the guy. The guy lunged for me and Jughead got in between us and there ended up being a little bit of a fight.” 

 

Jughead was floored, Betty was covering for him so he wouldn’t be berated by Veronica. 

 

Veronica and Kevin looked to Betty and then to Jughead, waiting for his response. 

 

Jughead shrugged, “It wasn’t your fault Betts, that guy shouldn’t have hit on you.” 

 

“I know Jug, but if I hadn’t slapped him you wouldn’t have those bruises on your face.” Betty said. 

 

Jughead smiled at her and then turned back to Veronica and Kevin. 

 

“Jughead, who knew you were so chivalrous.”  Veronica said in wonder. 

 

“Eh, it was nothing.” Jughead said, blowing off Veronica’s compliment in true fashion. 

 

“So what were you two doing hanging out?” Kevin asked, “You two weren’t on a date… were you?” 

 

A slight blush came to Betty’s cheeks as realization crossed Veronica’s face. 

 

Jughead groaned internally, oh boy had Betty opened Pandora’s box on that one. 

 

Betty opened her mouth to deny it but then Jughead said, “If I should be so lucky.” 

 

Jughead knew he would regret it later, showing his interest in Betty when Kevin and Veronica would give him the third degree. 

 

Betty nudged him playfully in the shoulder, making him blush a little. They turned to face Kevin and Veronica who watched in wonder. Betty thought Kevin and Veronica’s reaction was hilarious. Hadn’t Jughead ever been interested in a girl? 

 

“Can I get you anything?” Betty asked. 

 

“No thank you though. I actually can’t stay, I just wanted to talk to you real quick. Do you have a second?” Jughead asked. 

 

“Yeah sure, let me just go check on the customers real quick.” 

 

“Awesome, meet me outside?” Jughead asked. 

 

Betty nodded at him and then walked over to the few booths that held customers. Refilling coffee’s and seeing if any of them needed anything. 

 

“You’re not staying Jug? We’ve barely seen you.” Veronica whined. 

 

“Sorry Ronnie, I’ve been a little busy. We’ll catch up soon.” 

  
  


“Why don’t I throw a party!” Veronica said. 

 

“Yes please!” Kevin said clapping his hands together. 

 

Jughead groaned, “Why Ron? Why can’t we just grab lunch like normal people?”

 

Veronica laughed. “Jughead, when have I ever been normal?” 

 

“Fine but keep it small.” Jughead said turning to leave. 

 

“Will do! I’ll be sure to invite Betty.” Veronica said over her shoulder. 

 

Jughead tried to hide his smile and went outside to wait for Betty. 

 

Jughead leaned against his truck with his hands in his pockets as he waited for Betty. After a few minutes, Betty came outside with a huge smile on her face. 

 

Jughead couldn’t help but smile at her as Betty approached. He stood up straight. 

 

“Hey you.” He said quietly. 

 

“Hi.” Betty said, her heart was racing. 

 

“Thanks for covering for me in there.” 

 

“No problem. I figured it’d be easier than you trying to avoid Veronica’s questions. I’m sorry they think there’s something going on in between us now.” Betty said. 

 

Jughead moved closer, gently pushing back hair that had escaped Betty’s ponytail behind her ear. Jughead’s dick twitched at the way Betty’s breath hitched at his touch. 

 

“Isn’t there something going on between us though?” Jughead asked quietly. 

 

Betty bit her lip, “I don’t know is there?” 

 

Jughead leaned forward and kissed Betty’s cheek. 

 

Then he whispered in her ear, “There definitely is.” 

 

Lust unraveled hot in Betty’s groin. She squeezed her thighs together and nodded, agreeing with Jughead. There definitely was something going on between them. 

 

“What did you want to ask me?” Betty asked, searching his eyes. 

 

“I wanted to ask if I could take you to dinner tonight.” 

 

“I would like that.” Betty answered. 

 

“Ok great. Can I pick you up at your place?” 

 

“Yeah, is 8 too late? I don’t get off here until 6:30p.m.” 

 

“Sounds good. I’ll see you then.” Jughead said. 

 

Betty watched as Jughead got in his truck and drove away. She took a deep cleansing breath. Damn, how did he have such an effect on her? Betty turned around to walk back into the diner only to catch Veronica and Kevin staring at her out the windows. They quickly turned around and got away from the windows. 

 

Betty laughed a little. 

 

Betty walked back into the diner and checked on her customers one more time and dropping off a check at a table. Then she returned to where Kevin and Veronica were sitting. 

 

“Ok,” Betty said, “I’m ready.” 

 

Kevin and Veronica smiled and looked at each other out of the corners of their eyes and then back at Betty.

 

“For what?” Kevin asked. 

 

“Well, you either have 100 questions about what you just found out or you’re going to give me the speech.” 

 

“The speech?” Veronica asked. 

 

“Yeah, you know- the speech. The “break my best friends heart, I’ll break your legs” speech.” Betty said, anticipating either reaction. 

 

Kevin and Veronica looked at each other as if having a silent communication and then they both shrugged. 

 

“Nope.” Veronica said. 

 

“Yeah, Jughead doesn’t really date so we’re actually pretty happy.” Kevin said. 

 

Betty paused for a moment. She decided not to make a comment about Jughead not dating. Clearly he was a catch and totally hot, there was no way the women around here didn’t want him. Had his past in a gang really made such a strong impact on people? 

 

“Well, we must go I have a party to plan. Betty when is your next night off?” 

 

“Not tomorrow night but the next.” Betty answered. 

 

“Great, that’s when we’ll have it then. Wear something nice.” 

 

Betty cringed, she didn’t really have anything nice to wear. 

 

Veronica must have seen Betty’s facial expression. Betty hoped Veronica wouldn’t say anything in front of Kevin. 

 

“You know what Betty, I could use some help setting up. Would you mind? We could have some girl time.” Veronica said smiling at her. 

 

“Sure, sounds great.” Betty said. 

 

The two nodded at her and then left the diner. Betty had no doubt that they had much to discuss since finding out about her and Jughead. Although Betty wasn’t even sure herself what was going on between her and Jughead. She was definitely into him and then there was the connection between them that she couldn’t deny. 

 

But other than that, they didn’t know a lot about each other personally. When they talked the other night they talked about favorite movies or Jughead’s book. They didn’t even approach anything more deeply personal. 

 

Betty finished wiping down tables while waiting for the next waitress to show. Betty wondered what she would do when Jughead wanted to know the more personal things. Betty didn’t want to lie to Jughead but at the same time she didn’t know if she was ready to tell him anything. She guessed it would depend on what he asked or what they were talking about. 

 

***

 

Jughead rode home with a smug look on his face. He had been so bold with Betty he couldn’t believe it. Normally when a girl showed interest in him he had at least made them work for it a little. Or just avoided them like the plague. But with Betty he didn’t feel like doing that. He wanted to just be with her and figure out the rest of it later.

 

When he pulled up in front of his trailer again the weary feeling creeping into his stomach. But when he put the bike into park he was surprised to see Toni waiting for him on his steps. 

 

Jughead got off his bike as Toni jumped and walked towards him, immediately grabbing his face.

 

“I just got home, I heard what happened and I-” 

 

Jughead jerked his face out of her grasp. 

 

Toni narrowed her eyes at him, “I needed to see it for myself. Are you alright?” 

 

Jughead sighed and walked past Toni towards his trailer. 

 

“Yes Toni I’m fine, thanks for checking on me.”  

 

Toni followed after him. 

 

“And what about a certain blonde you’ve been making time to see?” 

 

Jughead paused on the steps, so this was the reason Toni was really here. 

 

Toni and Jughead had dated briefly during his teenage years with the Serpents. Jughead wouldn’t consider it anything official but they did lose their virginity to one another. Toni ended up cheating on Jughead with a girl and although he knew he never had any official claim over her, it just added to the list of people who disappointed him by the mere fact that they were not honest with him. 

 

“Is that really any of your business?” He shot back. 

 

Toni laughed, “Boy you must really like this girl if you’re  _ that  _ protective. What do you even know about this girl? She literally just moved into town.” 

 

Jughead rolled his eyes, Toni always knew how to get under his skin without fail. 

 

Jughead sighed audibly. “What’s your point Topaz?” 

 

“I’m just saying for someone who has made it a point to block out the world you’re sure interested in this girl.” 

 

_ This girl. _

 

“Yeah, well maybe I’m tired of being alone. Not to mention she knows nothing about my past.” 

 

Toni looked a little shocked by his confession. It was true, Jughead avoided people all the time. He had a very small group of people trusted that only disappointed him minimally over the years. He just couldn’t open up to new people and let them in, it was too hard. 

 

It wasn’t the social interaction, Jughead felt like he could talk to just about anybody. It was when people found out about his past and then all they did is look uncomfortable and feel sorry for him. The standard, “You’re stronger for it.” That annoyed him so fucking much. It was that exact exchange that made him avoid getting to know new people. 

 

Not to mention that Jughead never thought he was good enough for anyone. It all started when his mother chose to love his sister only and abandoned him. Even after his Dad went to jail, his mother never stepped in to save him. Jughead called for help, hoping for some kind of life line and Gladys just watched him drown. 

 

Jughead knew his Dad loved him unconditionally but even that had its limits. Jughead always preached that kids were not their parents but damned if they didn’t have an effect on how they shaped you as a person. 

 

Jughead was sure that even after both his parents were 8 feet under their lack of parental affection would haunt him. Making his abandonment issues surface when he least expected it. 

 

“Look Jug, I’m sorry things never worked out between us but I still care about you.” Toni said quietly. 

 

Jughead searched Toni’s face, trying to figure out what she was getting at. Was she jealous that Jughead had finally showed interest in someone other than her? It was probably pity. Toni probably thought that she was the reason Jughead never had another girlfriend. 

 

He laughed at that one. 

 

“What’s so funny?” Toni asked. 

 

“Look Toni, as much as I’d like to say I appreciate the concern- I don’t know if this little out burst of yours is coming from jealousy or what. But what I don’t need is your pity. I can handle myself.” Jughead said coldly. 

 

Toni smirked at him, “Whatever Jughead. I wonder if Betty will want to still be with you when she witnesses this cold dark side of you. You can fake it all you want but you know the saying- a snake doesn’t shed it’s skin so easily.” 

 

Jughead watched Toni walk away. He felt furious. Jughead walked into his trailer and slammed the door behind him. He leaned against the door and banged the back of his head against it, his breathing harsh. 

 

“Damn it.” Jughead whispered. 

 

***

 

Betty stood in front of her bathroom mirror and applied some lip gloss to her lips. Betty didn’t have many options to choose from as far as clothes went. She chose a green flannel shirt, jeans and her black boots. Betty had showered and pinned half her up, letting the rest of it fall to her shoulders in soft waves. Nervous butterflies circled her stomach. It had been a very long time since she had been on a date with a man. 

 

Betty thought about when she and Chuck started dating. Before she had any clue what kind of man he was. Chuck would always pick her up with flowers in his hand and make a big deal about how beautiful she looked. It used to make her feel like she was on top of the world. There had been so many nights Betty had laid awake over the years running those dates through her mind. She tried to think if there was any clue to Chuck being a controlling abusive person. If Betty had known she would be on the run after a year of marriage with a list of hospital visits and a murdered baby obviously she would have never got together with him. It was the reason she always kept her guard up and avoided people, it was the reason why she never dated anyone at all. 

 

So what was she doing with Jughead? Betty had picked him up in a random place and he clearly had been in a fight, if not worse. What average guy got into something like that? He was probably dangerous and now he knew where she lived and Betty was going on a date with him. 

 

Betty could hear her heartbeat thumping in her ears as anxiety poured into her chest. Her breathing became ragged and as the room began to spin she grabbed the wall for support. 

 

Betty slid to the floor. 

 

_ Get it together Betty, now is not the time for a panic attack. Not every guy is like Chuck.  _

 

Betty curled her fingers into her palms. An old habit that resurfaced when ever Betty felt like her emotions were running away from her. The pain grounded her, made her think more clearly. 

 

Betty focused on her breathing and felt her heartbeat slow as the anxiety in her chest subsided. A knock at her door brought Betty out of her dark thoughts. 

 

“Shit.” Betty said. That was definitely Jughead. Betty looked at her palms, a few of her fingernails broke the skin. She quickly got up off the floor and began cleaning her hands off. 

 

Betty walked towards her door, looked through the peephole to make sure it was Jughead and then opened the door. 

 

Once Betty saw Jughead, a flood of relief crashed into her. It made her feel a little dizzy, how did he have this affect on her? 

 

“Hey you.” Jughead said, giving her a boyish lopsided grin. 

 

“Hi.” Betty said breathlessly. 

 

Without thinking Betty stepped towards Jughead and wrapped her arms around his neck, desperate to be close to him. 

 

Jughead was surprised by this action but wrapped his arms firmly around Betty’s lower back. Something was off with her and it immediately put him on edge. Had something gone wrong at work? 

 

Jughead moved them into the apartment and closed the door behind him. 

 

Jughead moved his right hand up to back of Betty’s neck, keeping his other arm firmly around the small of her back. He breathed her in, kissing the side of her forehead. 

 

“Hey- is everything ok?” Jughead asked softly. 

 

Betty pressed her face into the crook of his neck and nodded yes, taking a deep breath. Then, Betty’s senses returned to her and all of the sudden she was embarrassed by what she had just done. Quickly, she pulled herself out of their embrace. 

 

“Sorry.” Betty said. 

 

“Don’t be.” Jughead said. He was a little worried about her, but Jughead couldn’t complain about how it felt to have Betty in his arms. It kind of caught him off guard, Toni’s words returning to him from earlier. 

 

_ Wait until she sees the real you. _

 

Jughead cringed and took a step back from Betty. 

 

Betty stood there waiting for him to ask about her sudden outburst of needy affection but when it didn’t come, she let go of the breath she was holding. 

 

“Ok, let me just grab my coat.” Betty said. 

 

“Right.” Jughead said, feeling his mouth go dry. 

 

Jughead drove the two of them to a small Italian place on the edge of town. They rode in silence for the most part. Jughead was still curious about what was going on with Betty but he figured he might as well leave it alone. If she wanted to talk about it, Jughead figured she would. 

 

The hostest sat the two of them at a small table by the window that had intimate candle lighting. Betty looked around soaking in the features on the tiny restaurant. 

 

“This place looks nice.” Betty said, thinking out loud. 

 

Jughead up from his menu, “Yeah, I have only been here a few times over the years but it has good pizza or pasta. I figured you would want a break from burgers and fries.” 

 

Betty smiled at Jughead, “That was thoughtful of you.” 

 

Jughead watched as Betty visibly relaxed. She leaned back in her chair and picked up her menu, Jughead too relaxed. 

 

After they placed their orders, they both shifted uncomfortably. Betty felt like maybe she had ruined the night by showing so much affection towards Jughead. A pang of guilt and doubt settled into her stomach. Maybe Jughead thought she was too clingy. 

 

“A penny for your thoughts?” Jughead asked quietly. 

 

“I was thinking about how I probably put our spark out earlier by my little outburst.” 

 

The right corner of Jughead’s mouth curled up. “Outburst?” 

 

Betty sighed heavily, “Yeah, when I hugged you. I’m sorry if I was too emotional or came off needy I just…” 

 

Jughead studied Betty carefully. She was clearly uncomfortable about talking about her feelings. Or maybe it was because Betty just didn’t know how he felt about her perhaps. 

 

“You just?” Jughead asked, trying to encourage her to finish her thought. 

 

Betty sighed, knowing that honesty was the best policy. She didn’t want to play games with Jughead and she didn’t want to work so hard with keeping her feelings hidden. 

 

“I was just happy to see you.” Betty said quietly. 

 

Jughead bit his lower lip as an unfamiliar feeling filled his chest. At first he thought it was anxiety but it felt happier than that. 

 

“What?” Betty asked. 

 

Jughead figured he’d meet Betty’s honesty with his own. 

 

“I’m just not used to anyone saying that to me… especially beautiful blondes that I’m crushing on.” Jughead said quietly, meeting Betty’s gaze. 

 

They smiled at each other. 

 

_ Well there’s that.  _ Betty said to herself, no games or guessing with Jughead. They were interested in each other. 

 

“So…” Betty said, trying to change the subject. “Have you given that show I suggested any consideration?” 

 

Jughead scoffed, “No.” 

 

“But it’s SO good!” Betty said. 

 

“Grey’s Anatomy? I think I’ll pass.” 

 

Betty gave a dramatic pout and Jughead laughed. 

 

“Those puppy dog eyes won’t work on me.” He chided. 

 

Betty smiled, “Maybe not on this particular occasion…” 

 

The magnetic tension between the two of them appeared again. Pulling them towards each other but this time they could both tell it was sexual this time. 

 

Betty blushed some more feeling herself go hot and the tips of Jughead’s ears turned red. However, the awkward silence that was created from their own personal doubts and reservations dissipated.

 

Their food came shortly after. The two of them ate and talked. Jughead was desperate to know Betty and began to ask a few personal questions about her family- if she had any siblings, parents etc. Jughead immediately saw Betty’s body language change.

 

Betty felt her stress surface when Jughead began to ask about her family. She was determined not to lie Jughead, but at the same time she wasn’t ready to lay all her cards on the table. 

 

Betty took a deep breath, she could share this information. 

 

“I have two parents and a sister. My mother was very controlling when my sister and I were growing up. We weren’t really allowed to step out of line. I was better at staying on my mother’s good side than my sister. My Dad was basically a push over our entire lives until he couldn’t take it anymore and he left us.” 

 

Jughead regretted asking Betty about her family. But he took comfort in the fact that her family life mirrored his own in the way that it was screwed up. The waitress brought the check and Jughead took out some cash from his wallet. 

 

“What about you?” Betty asked. 

 

“I also have two parents and a sister. My Mom left when I was in highschool and my Dad was in jail for awhile. My sister is younger and lives with my Mom in Ohio.” 

 

“Why didn’t you want to go live with your Mom?” Betty asked softly. 

 

“It was more the fact that she didn’t want me to live with them.” Jughead answered. 

 

Jughead searched Betty’s face for what usually comes next when he shares his past with someone- pity. Jughead waited as a few moments passed, searching Betty’s face but the look never came. 

 

“That’s fucked up.” Betty finally said. 

 

Jughead was so shocked that he started to laugh. 

 

“Yeah, yeah it is.” Jughead said. 

 

“Shall we?” Betty asked. 

 

Jughead nodded and they stood to leave the restaurant. The two walked out into the cool evening air and got back into Jughead’s truck. 

 

“So do you mind if I ask what was going on with you when I picked you up earlier?” Jughead asked as he drove away from the curb.

 

Betty looked at Jughead and wrung her hands together. She wasn’t ready for this conversation. Betty truly enjoyed her time with Jughead. She barely knew who he was and she was already caught up in his spell and that terrified her to no end. Betty felt like she had no control and it put her on edge and brought back too many memories. Betty knew deep down that Jughead wasn’t a bad guy despite knowing so little about him, but her trust issues went deeper than that. 

 

Betty shook her head, “Yeah, I do mind actually.”

 

Jughead sighed, he thought he made a breakthrough with Betty but there she went again- shutting down. Jughead was so used to being the one to shut down that he really didn’t know how to handle it. It was frustrating. 

 

He sighed heavily and leaned back in the driver’s seat purposefully knocking the head rest behind him once.

 

Betty turned to look at him. “What?” 

 

“Nothing.” Jughead said. 

 

Betty could tell Jughead was frustrated and that she was the cause. Without warning, he heart began to race and adrenaline and anxiety started to pump through her veins. 

 

“It’s like you like to keep me at arm’s length. You tell me some things and I think we make progress and then I ask you things and you just completely shut down. I’m just… I’m just out of my element.” Jughead said. 

 

Although Betty 100% where Jughead was coming from, she couldn’t stop the panic attack that was currently taking over her body. She curled her fingers in, trying to gain control. 

 

_ He is not Chuck, he is not Chuck, he is not Chuck. _

 

Betty repeated it over and over again in her head, trying desperately to calm down. She did not want to have a panic attack in front of Jughead.

 

Jughead was lost in thought. Jughead knew Betty was interested in him but she was so hot and cold sometimes that it made his head spin. He had never met someone like her before and Jughead figured he should just take a breath and slow down.

 

Betty watched as Jughead brooded, her anxiety was choking her to the point where there were tears falling down her face. It was too much. 

 

“Pull over.” Betty whispered. 

 

Jughead looked over surprised, he saw that Betty was crying. His heart fell. 

 

“Betty-” Jughead tried to say. 

 

“Jughead, pull this car over before I jump out of it.” Betty begged. 

 

Jughead pulled over and Betty jumped out and started sprinting down the street. Jughead threw the truck in park and got out. 

 

“Betty!” Jughead yelled after her but she was gone. 

 

“Fuck!” Jughead growled, hitting the steering wheel. 

 

Betty continued to sprint down the street until her legs started to burn and her lungs felt like they might explode. The few people on the street turned their heads when she passed but Betty didn’t care. Betty finally got to her apartment, racing up the stairs two at a time like she was being chased. Betty swung open the door and slammed it behind her, her chest rising and falling with great force from the physical exertion. 

 

Betty leaned against the door for support and slid down to the floor. Tears sprang to her eyes and she began to sob. Betty was just so exhausted, exhausted from being on the run and putting so much energy into being a ghost. Betty wanted so bad to just be normal and have a life. She didn’t know if this was going to work out with Jughead and it made her so deeply sad. 

 

Jughead sat low in the driver’s seat of his truck, his head leaning back on the head rest. He sighed in frustration. 

 

_ Wait until she sees the real you. _

 

Toni words from earlier coming back to him. Jughead closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Why had he pushed Betty for information? If the tables were turned Jughead wasn’t sure if he would give anything up either. 

 

Jughead knew Betty had been in an abusive relationship in her past. She hadn’t directly told him so but Jughead pieced together clues over the few shorts weeks he had known Betty. There was probably something in the way he had acted tonight that had triggered a bad memory for Betty. He would probably be lucky if she would ever see him again. 

 

Jughead started the truck and drove to one of the only people he knew he could talk to about this. 

 

Jughead felt a pang of guilt when he thought about the last time he had been on this street. He pulled into the driveway of the familiar house from his childhood and stared at the house for a few minutes as memories, both good and bad swirled around in his mind. 

 

Jughead thought about going up the front porch steps and knocking on the door but he knew that was silly. Jughead got out of the car and walked down the driveway to the side entrance of the house. Jughead opened the door and walked into the kitchen of the house. 

 

“Fred? Are you here?” Jughead called out. 

 

Fred Andrews walked into the kitchen from the living room. 

 

“Jughead! It’s so good to see you son.” Fred said, while pulling Jughead into a tight hug. 

 

Fred Andrews was also one of the only people in Riverdale responsible for his survival during his teenage years. Fred took Jughead in after his Dad went to jail and made sure Jughead stayed out of jail as well. Fred had even lied for him or two about Jughead’s whereabouts when the Sheriff was breathing down his neck. 

 

“How have you been?” Jughead asked. 

 

“Good, good. You want some coffee?” Fred asked the question even though he already started messing  with the pot. Jughead smiled as a warm feeling filled his chest. 

 

“Sure, thanks.” Jughead replied. 

 

“So what brings you by this late? Everything ok?” Fred asked his back still towards Jughead. 

 

Jughead swallowed, “It’s about a girl, actually.” 

 

Jughead watched with slight amusement as Fred froze completely and raised his head. Then as if nothing happened, Fred hit the start button on the coffee pot and turned around. 

 

Fred leaned on the counter with his arms crossed. 

 

“Oh yeah? What seems to be the problem?” Fred asked.

 

Jughead ran his fingers through his hair and sat down at the kitchen counter. 

 

“Fred- why didn’t Archie and you give up on me when I shut down as a kid?” Jughead asked. 

 

Fred instantly looked confused and he rubbed his chin thoughtfully before he answered. 

 

“Well, we cared about you. Plus we knew you had a lot going on and just figured as long as we kept showing you that we weren’t going anywhere and no matter what you did that you could depend us that eventually you’d come around. And you did- especially if there was a pizza involved.” 

 

Jughead gave Fred a smile as Fred chuckled at his own joke. 

 

“I don’t understand how this is about a girl though.” Fred said. 

 

“Well, usually I’m the one that is hard to get to know and closed off. But Betty-” 

 

“Betty? The new girl that works at Pop’s Betty?” Fred said interrupting him. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Fred whistled through his teeth, “That girl is a catch.” 

 

Jughead rolled his eyes. 

 

“Sorry, continue.” Fred said. 

 

“So anyways, I’ve never met someone like her before and I just feel this huge need to connect with her but she’s the one that is hard to get to know and keeping me at arm’s length. I’m just… I’m just so used to that being me in the situation that I feel like I’m at a loss.” 

 

The coffee pot chimed and Fred got a mug and poured Jughead some coffee and put it in front of him. 

 

“Well Jughead, all I can say is if you think this girl is really worth it just don’t give up on her. Maybe just step back a little and give her some space. When she’s ready and feels like she can trust you, she’ll come around.” 

 

Jughead nodded and sipped his coffee. This made sense to him. The people he had in his life now- Veronica, Kevin, and Archie they were all people that never gave up on him no matter what he put them through. It always surprised Jughead when he would do something to push them away and they never left him. 

 

Jughead decided he could try to do this with Betty. 

 

“Did you eat already? I just ordered some pizza.” Fred said. 

 

Jughead laughed, pizza could always be found in the Andrews household. 

 

“Sure, sounds great.” 

 

Fred waved Jughead into the living room where the game was on and the two of them watched the TV in comfortable silence until late at night. Jughead felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and took it out to look at it. He immediately frowned. 

 

**Ghoulies spotted at the edge of town. It might be those guys who grabbed you. Sweet Pea wants to look into it.**

**-T**

 

Anger bubbled into Jughead’s chest. 

 

**Bring them in.**

**-J**

 

Fred watched Jughead carefully, “Everything ok?” 

 

“Yeah Fred, I have to go though. Thanks so much for your advice tonight and the pizza.” 

 

Before Fred could say anything else, Jughead shrugged his jacket on and 

walked out the house and got into his truck. 

 

Before Jughead put the car into drive, he looked at the Andrews house one more time trying to remember times when times when things were simpler. Before his Mom abandoned him, before his Dad went off to jail or before he joined the Serpents. 

 

He couldn’t. 


	7. Honest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: SMUT in this chapter.  
> (Song lyrics in this chapter: Runaway by We the Kings)

Betty sat at Veronica breakfast bar drinking coffee and tapping her foot nervously. Jughead and Betty hadn’t spoken since she ran away from him the other night and Betty knew (hoped) she was going to see him tonight at Veronica’s party.

 

As if Veronica could sense what Betty was thinking about she asked, “How was your date with Jughead the other night?”

 

Betty turned to Veronica, surely Veronica already knew how it went?

 

“He didn’t tell you?” Betty asked.

 

Veronica shrugged, “I didn’t really ask. He doesn’t usually give up that information and I knew I’d be seeing you today. Might as well get it straight from the horse's mouth.”

 

Betty sighed and put her head in her hands.

 

“Geez- that bad?” Veronica asked laughing a little.

 

“Yeah, that bad. I’ll be lucky if he speaks to me tonight.” Betty said.

 

Veronica’s eyes went wide. “Seriously? What happened?”

 

Betty blew out a breath, “I ran away from him.”

 

“What?” Veronica tilted her head furrowing her brows, What do you mean you ran away from him?”

 

Betty looked at Veronica, how was she going to explain this to her?

 

“We were in the car and Jughead had asked me a question about why I looked upset when he picked me up. I didn’t really give him an answer and he got frustrated and before I knew it I was jumping out of his car and running down the street.”

 

Veronica looked a little shocked, “Wow. Ok, so definitely not a good way to end a date.”

 

Betty nodded. “I really like him, but part of me thinks I should just call it quits and not pull him to all of this crazy.”

 

Betty used her pointer finger to make a dramatic circle around her face.

 

Veronica shrugged again, “I wouldn’t worry about that with Jughead, that boy has enough skeletons that he would out due even my walk-in closet.”

 

Betty laughed a little.

 

“I just feel bad, I know he wants to get to know me but I’m just not ready to share everything yet. We barely know each other. But I’m just scared he’s going to get tired of waiting and leave…”

 

Veronica’s face softened, “Aw Betty- just be honest with Jughead. Jughead values honesty above everything else, just tell him exactly what you just told me. He’ll understand.”

 

Betty nodded, “Thanks V.”

 

Veronica gave Betty a soft pat on the arm.

 

“Ok! Now let’s talk about this party tonight. Especially what you’re going to wear.”

 

Betty smiled at Veronica, she forgot how good it felt to have a friend.

 

***

Jughead picked Archie up from his Dad’s on the way to Veronica’s.

 

“Hey dude.” Archie said.

 

“Hey- how’s Andrew’s construction going today?” Jughead asked.

 

The two friends talked leisurely about their days catching each other up on anything they found important.

 

As they drove down main street, the street was more lit up and Archie noticed the cuts and bruises on Jughead’s knuckles.

 

“Jug?” Archie asked raising his eyebrows.

 

“Yeah Arch?” Jughead asked nonchalantly.

 

“What happened to your hands?”

 

Jughead froze, looking down at his knuckles. He had completely forgotten about them. He had spent the day working with the Serpents and everyone in the gang already knew why his knuckles looked the way that they did.

 

“Oh, I uh just punched  a wall… I was uh… upset about something.” Jughead said quietly not making eye contact with Archie.

 

Archie looked at him incredulously, “You were so upset about something that you punched a wall…. with both hands? That’s not like you Jughead.”

 

Jughead didn’t say anything. He honestly didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t tell Archie that his hands were beat up from punching someone in the face. Two someone’s to be exact.

 

Sweet Pea and the gang had been on the lookout for the two guys that grabbed Jughead. They ended up finding them and when they did, Jughead instructed for them to be brought to the Wyrtle Worm. When they arrived, Jughead had them sent down to the basement. Jughead did not like to use violence, he liked to work off of sheer threats. It was usually effective, but these guys were loyal to Malachi, they didn’t answer a single question. The two men just smirked the whole time and Jughead got so angry he ended up beating the shit out of both them.

 

Jughead shuddered at the memory. It was like something inside him had snapped, he really didn’t remember much of it until Sweet Pea pulled him back.

 

Jughead had a few of the gang members drive right into Ghoulie territory and drop the unconscious bodies off. It probably wasn’t the smartest move, but you couldn’t grab the leader of the Serpents with no consequences.

 

“How are things going with Betty?” Archie asked, breaking Jughead out of his thoughts.

 

Jughead sighed, “They could be going better. I think I scared her the other night.”

 

“You what?” Archie asked laughing.

 

Jughead shot him a look. “I’m serious Arch, I was kind of a jerk.”

 

Archie’s face fell. “Why? What happened?”

 

Jughead shrugged, “I don’t really have a reason. Toni came to see me earlier and got under my skin and I guess it hadn’t worn off by the time I saw Betty.”

 

Archie rolled his eyes dramatically, “You and that Topaz chick. You need to stay away from her.”

 

“Yeah, yeah I know.”

 

“Well if it’s any consolation, Veronica texted me like 20 times making sure you were still coming.”

 

Jughead looked at him confused, “Why would Veronica care if I was coming or not?”

 

Archie smirked, “Apparently Betty is hoping you’ll be at this party.”

 

Jughead inhaled as anxiety and excitement filled his chest. Jughead looked at Archie who was watching him carefully, trying not to laugh.

 

Jughead punched him in the arm. “Shut up Arch.”

 

“Ow! Hey- I can’t help it. I have never seen you this bent out of shape over a girl before.”

 

Jughead rolled his eyes and got then said, “Yeah well, Betty isn’t just some girl.”

 

Archie gave Jughead a cheeky grin and Jughead rolled his eyes.  

 

After they got out of the car and walked up on the sidewalk Jughead asked, “Hey- you singing tonight?”

 

Archie nodded, “Yeah, you know Ronnie always wants to show me off.”

 

Jughead groaned, “That she does.”

 

***

Betty stood in front of a full length mirror in Veronica’s bedroom. Betty was wearing a comfortable tight black dress that was t-shirt material. Her hair was half pinned up, the rest of it falling in soft waves down her shoulders and back. Betty also had on a little more make-up than she was used to. But overall, she liked the way she looked.

 

Betty was nervous about this party. Apparently Veronica had invited a lot of her friends from high school. Betty never put herself in these situations, too many people to ask questions and yet here she was.

 

Suddenly Veronica burst into the room, making Betty almost jump out of her skin.

 

“Jesus Veronica.” Betty said clutching her chest.

 

“Oh sorry B. I always forget how jumpy you are. But come on! People are arriving and Jughead and Archie just got here!”

 

Betty felt her heart rate increase. “Jughead decided to come?”

 

Veronica smiled widely and nodded at her. Betty smiled back and after checking her appearance one more time in the mirror she followed Veronica out the door.

 

Jughead got into Veronica’s apartment and immediately got something to drink. There was no way he was going to be around people he hated from high school without alcohol. As he fixed himself a drink, he saw Veronica come out of a doorway out of the corner of his eye. Jughead looked up just in time to see Betty walking out behind her.

 

Jughead felt the world stop spinning at the sight of her. Betty was wearing a tight black dress and her hair was mostly down for once.

 

Betty must’ve sensed Jughead looking at her because she turned in his direction. Betty blushed and smiled shyly at him. God did he live to make her blush.

 

Abandoning the drink he just made, Jughead walked across the apartment to meet Betty.

 

“Hey you.” Jughead said softly.

 

“Hi.” Betty said biting her lip.

 

Betty felt like her heart was going to explode out of her chest. She wondered idly if Jughead had gotten hotter since Betty last saw him. Betty swallowed hard trying to quiet her thoughts.

 

Jughead smirked at Betty and ran his hand soft down Betty’s arm and gently grabbed her hand.

 

“I’ve missed you.” Jughead said softly.

 

Betty smiled, “You have?”

  
“Absolutely.” Jughead answered.  

 

The two of them looked at each other as an awkward silence settled between them.

 

Betty figured she might as well get this over with.

 

“Listen Jughead I-”

 

“Betty I-”

 

They both smiled at each other as they spoke at the same time.

 

“Sorry, you first.” Betty offered.

 

“I just want to say I’m sorry about the other night. I didn’t mean to come off like a jerk. I’m not used to working so hard to get someone…”

 

Jughead paused as he watched Betty’s face fall, damn he was screwing this up.

 

“Sorry that came out wrong...I’m not used to wanting to get to know someone so badly. Normally I’m the cryptic one… I just feel out of my element.”

 

Betty’s heart started pounding in her chest as she listened to Jughead. Even though they were in a room full of people, music blaring Betty felt like it could just be her and Jughead in the room.

 

Betty stepped closer to him and raised her hand, brushing her fingertips across his cheek. Jughead smiled and leaned into her hand.

 

“Betty!” Veronica yelled, breaking their moment. “It’s time for you to meet some people!”

  


Betty immediately started to panic, she wasn’t ready to be introduced to a lot of people. Jughead straighten immediately, he knew from Betty’s body language that she was automatically stressed by what Veronica wanted to do.

 

Jughead stepped in front of Betty a little.

 

“Hey Ronnie- let’s not parade Betty around like she’s a fancy new toy. If people are that curious to meet her they can come over here.” Jughead said before Betty could respond.

 

Veronica furrowed her brows, “You can’t be serious Jughead, people barely walk on the same side of the sidewalk as you. How do you expect them to want to come over here and meet Betty?”

 

Betty felt the pounding heart beat thumping in her ears start to slow. She was shocked that Jughead was being so protective of her.

 

Jughead wrapped an arm affectionately around Betty’s shoulders, “Then it’s their loss.”

 

Veronica looked at Betty and Betty gave her a weak smile, not really responding to the conversation. Veronica rolled her eyes, “Fine.”

 

When Veronica walked away Betty let go of the breath she’d been holding and collapsed slightly into Jughead.

 

“Thank you for doing that.” Betty said gratefully.

 

Jughead looked down at Betty and smiled he stroked her arm with his thumb.

 

“Sure thing babe.”

 

The two of them stood in the same spot for the majority of the next hour. Jughead was right, there were a few people that were curious enough to meet Betty and they ventured over even though Betty was with Jughead. After the third or fourth person, Betty started to giggle.

 

Jughead looked at Betty amused, “What’s so funny?”

 

“I thought you said you were a loner in high school. Why do all these people seem like they’re afraid of you?”

 

Jughead shrugged, “I don’t know, people can’t seem to let go that I was in a gang.”

 

Betty shrugged, “Eh- I don’t think someone should be judged simply on decisions they made in their past. They should give you a chance.”

 

Jughead’s heart warmed a little at Betty’s words but the truth was Jughead was still in the gang that made everyone afraid of him and he was still making those same decision from the past in the present. Jughead felt bad about lying to Betty about his gang affiliation but honestly, he didn’t know if he could trust her yet. Plus, if Jughead was right about Betty’s last relationship being violent- who knows how she would react to Jughead being the leader of a gang.

 

Jughead heard Archie strum his guitar across the room, breaking him out of his thoughts.

 

“Here, let’s move closer.” Jughead suggested.

  


“Can Archie really sing?” Betty asked, a little skeptical. She liked Archie but he didn’t seem like the pop star type.

 

“Yeah, he’s pretty decent actually.” Jughead said chuckling a little.

 

Jughead led Betty over to a spot on the side of them room and draped his arm over her shoulders, pulling her close.

 

Betty smiled as she wrapped an arm around Jughead’s lower back. Betty felt a little uncomfortable as she noticed a few people in the room staring at them. One in particular was in a leather jacket with pink hair.

 

Jughead felt Betty stiffen underneath his arm.

 

“You ok?” Jughead asked quietly in her ear.

 

Betty looked up and smiled at Jughead, he felt his heart momentarily stop.

 

“Yeah, I’m just not used to having an audience. Are you like incredible in bed or something? Because a few of the women in here are giving me the evil eye.”

 

Jughead chuckled and kissed Betty’s hair.

 

“Oh, well I got the only woman right here.”

 

Betty flushed crimson and then turned her attention to Archie in a vain attempt to distract herself.

 

Archie sat at a piano near the fireplace and he awkwardly cleared his throat.

 

“Alright everyone, this is a new one I’ve been working on so bare with me if it sounds terrible.”

 

“It’s always terrible Andrews- just get on with it!” Reggie joked.

 

Everyone laughed as Veronica threw Archie a death glare.

 

Betty was desperately trying to ignore the feeling of Jughead’s fingers stroking her arm. The slow rhythm of his fingers going up and down her arm had a direct line to her groin.

 

Archie took a deep breath.

 

_Why don't you talk to me_

_Something's wrong I can see_

_Save the lies I won't believe_

_You can be honest, you can be honest with me_

 

_So come on and run away with me_

_You are the only thing I need_

_You are my lungs, my air, the oxygen I breathe_

_So come on and run away with me_

 

Betty was shocked Archie had a beautiful voice and played the piano with ease.

 

Jughead listened to his best friend with pride as he dropped his gaze at Betty. His heart started to hammer in his chest as the lyrics of Archie’s ballad continued- he could not have picked a more perfect song.

 

 _When you finally find_   
_The words to say_   
_Will I be there_   
_To lift your weight_   
_So you don't sink inside yourself again_   
  
_And with these hands_   
_I will build you up_   
_To break you down_   
_To show you love_ _  
_ So you don't have to be the one to run away

 

Betty looked up and found Jughead staring at her. The look he was giving her made her insides turn to mush. Betty lifted her hand and placed it on Jughead’s cheek and before she could give it another thought, she leaned up and kissed Jughead on the lips.

 

Jughead inhaled sharply from the contact of Betty’s lips on his mouth. She pressed her lips to his mouth and held them there for a long moment and then pulled away. Jughead felt like the world stopped spinning in that moment. Jughead had kissed women before and not a single one had ever felt like that.

 

The last melodic notes from Archie’s romantic ballad ringing through the room. Jughead and Betty were looking deeply into each other’s eyes, ignoring everyone else in the room.

 

“Do you want to get out of here?” Betty breathed.

 

Jughead swallowed. “Yes.”

 

Betty smiled and then slid her fingers into his and in a slightly bold move, started pulling Jughead towards the door.

 

Before they could reach the door, the girl in the leather jacket stepped in front of them. Jughead immediately cursed to himself.

 

“Hey Jug, who’s your new friend here?” Toni asked raising her eyebrow.

 

Betty sighed with frustration, she was not about to be cock blocked by some jealous girl.

 

“This is Betty.” Jughead tightened his fingers with Betty’s.

 

“Hi.” Betty said, giving the girl her best smile.

 

Toni completely ignored Betty and looked at Jughead.

 

“You’re leaving so soon? I thought after the last 24 hours you’ve had you’d want to let loose a little.” Toni said.

 

Jughead gritted his teeth, did Toni really have to bring this up now?

 

Betty looked between the two, clearly they had a history. Betty felt a little uneasy but if this girl meant anything to Jughead, he wouldn’t be leaving with her.

 

Betty cleared her throat, “Right, well I know how I plan to let loose this evening. Jughead and I were just leaving”

 

Jughead laughed as Betty pulled him past Toni.  

  


When they got in Jughead’s truck, Betty said, “Was she an ex?”

 

Jughead tensed for a moment, hoping that Toni wouldn’t ruin their moment.

 

“Something like that,” Jughead said gruffly.

 

“She was pretty.” Betty said quietly.

 

Jughead turned to look at Betty, did she really think Toni was prettier than her? Jughead took Betty’s hand forcing her to look at him.

 

“You’re beautiful.” Jughead said quietly.

 

Betty felt her cheeks flame and smiled shyly and Jughead.

 

As Jughead pulled away from the curb it started to rain and by the time they got back to Betty’s apartment it was a torrential downpour. Betty squealed as she jumped out of the car and ran across the parking lot but it was no use. By the time the two of them made it to the stairs, they were both soaked.

 

They walked up the stairs and got into Betty’s apartment. She flipped on the lights but then screamed when there was a loud clap of thunder causing the power to go out.

 

Jughead quickly pulled Betty into his arms, his front to her back. “It’s just a little thunder.”

 

Jughead took the opportunity to start kissing Betty’s neck, softly biting her earlobe. Betty felt lust burst between her thighs as she felt Jughead’s lips travel up her neck.

 

Betty turned around and started kissing Jughead. At first, their lips exploring each other’s lips but then Betty ran her tongue across Jughead’s bottom lip. Jughead groaned and opened his mouth to give Betty’s tongue access. Jughead moves his hands across the small of Betty’s back and then down over her backside.

 

Betty pulled away from Jughead in an attempt to catch her breath. She tried to calm the anxiety that filled her chest as she realized Jughead was the first man she had kissed since her (ex)husband.

 

The lightning outside illuminated Jughead’s face as Betty searched Jughead’s eyes.

 

“What?” Jughead asked, his breathing heavy.

 

Betty’s heart started to ache. Was she really about to do this? Betty knew that deep down that no matter how she felt about Jughead that she would have to leave him all too soon and move on to the next town. There was no way she could drag him into the drama that was her life.

 

But right there, in that moment, feeling Jughead’s mouth all over her body was all she wanted to think about.

 

Once they crossed this point there was no going back. It terrified her.

 

Jughead grabbed Betty’s face gently, he could tell she was a little scared and he’d be joking if he said he wasn’t too.

 

“What is it?” Jughead asked again.

Betty looked into Jughead’s eyes and decided to embrace the fear she felt.

 

“Tell me something I can hold on to and never let go.” Betty whispered.

 

Jughead’s face softened, “Let go.”

 

Betty breathed in sharply, shocked by Jughead’s words. She threw her arms around Jughead’s neck and kissed him. Jughead pushed Betty against the wall and pinned her hands above her head as he attacked her neck with his tongue and leaving a trail of kisses.

 

Betty moaned in response and pulled on her wrists that Jughead was restraining above her head. He didn’t let her budge, so she pushed against him with her hips. Jughead growled at the friction and pushed back, pinning Betty with his hips.

 

Betty whimpered, “Jughead please,”

 

Jughead released Betty’s hands and Betty slid her fingers into Jughead’s wet hair.

 

Jughead almost dizzy, like he was on some kind of high. Jughead couldn’t believe how easily he lost control and got caught up in Betty.

 

Betty moved her hands under his shirt and across his back. Jughead groaned and responded by sliding his own hands up Betty's bare thighs.

 

Betty pulled away slightly and lifted her dress over her head, her heart threatening to pound right out of her chest. Jughead watched Betty as her hands moved around to the back of her bra, she unclasped it and it dropped to the floor. Despite the fact that Betty was shirtless in front on him, he didn’t drop Betty’s gaze. Jughead swallowed hard as his erection in his pants was starting to become almost painful.

 

Betty started feeling slightly self-conscious.

 

“What is it?” Betty asked.

 

Jughead swallowed again, “You terrify me Betty. The way I feel about you… it scares the hell out of me.”

 

Betty shivered at Jughead’s sweet confession. She grabbed Jughead’s face and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arms around Betty’s lower back, pulling her impossibly close.

 

“I’m scared too.” Betty said softly, running her nose along Jughead’s.

 

Jughead started kissing Betty passionately again and after a few moments Betty pulled away.

 

“Jughead wait-”

 

“What is it?” Jughead said, suddenly becoming nervous that he had taken things too far.

 

Betty kept her arms around Jughead’s neck and he kept his hands on Betty’s hips, making soft circles with his thumbs.

 

“I just wanted to tell you before we go any further that even though I want to tell you everything about me right now, it won’t last forever. I’m just not ready yet. But I’d rather be honest with you then put on a brave face and lie.”

 

Jughead’s heart ached with him, he knew it took a lot for Betty to share things with him.

 

“Ok.” He said softly.

 

Betty smiled and then she tugged at the hem of Jughead’s shirt and pulled it off, biting her lower lip. Jughead leaned down and gave Betty a searing kiss and then gently bit her bottom lip and after Betty gasped in shock, he soothed it with his tongue.

 

“I’ve been wanting to do that ever since I saw you.”

 

Betty squeezed her thighs together, “Oh really?”

 

Betty took Jughead’s hands and started leading him back towards her bed. Jughead nodded, his pounding chest hindering him from answering her.

 

“What else have you been waiting to do to me Jones?” Betty asked in a low voice.

 

Jughead paused and then out of nowhere he grabbed Betty, picking her up underneath her knees.

 

“Jughead!” Betty squealed as they both started to laugh.

 

Jughead finished the distance to the bed and then gently set Betty down on the mattress. Betty laid back, resting her arms above her head. Jughead’s mouth dried as his eyes raked over Betty’s body.

 

Jughead leaned over and started pulling off Betty’s spanks and with her help, tugged them down her legs. Jughead gulped as he looked Betty over, she was only wearing a black lacey thong.

 

Betty couldn’t take Jughead’s eyes on her any longer. She reached up and pulled him down on top of her. Once Jughead was down on the bed, Betty wrapped her legs around Jughead’s waist, grinding her hips upwards. Jughead growled as he pushed his hips and continued to kiss Betty. He brought his hands up and took Betty’s nipple between his fingers and gave it a little squeeze.

 

Betty thought she saw stars, although she felt Jughead’s hand on her breast it was like a direct hotline to her groin. She had never felt a sensation like it in her life.

 

Betty slid her hand down Jughead’s stomach and traced her finger along the waistband of Jughead’s boxers. The feeling of Betty’s finger across his skin made Jughead shiver and audibly gasp. Betty took that as a sign that she should keep going and she slipped her hand under Jughead’s boxers. She was slightly nervous, she hadn’t been with a man in years and before that Betty didn’t have much experience with sexual partners.

 

Betty wrapped her hand around Jughead’s length and slowly began moving her hand up and down. Jughead leaned his weight on one arm and then rested his head in the crook of Betty’s neck.

 

“Oh my god,” Jughead shuddered.

 

Jughead traced the line of Betty’s thong and lifted his head to look at her, asking silent permission. Betty smile and nodded, using her free hand to pull his mouth to hers once more.

 

Jughead dragged his fingers down across Betty’s sex on the outside of her panties. The Jughead pushed the material aside and stuck one finger inside Betty’s hot folds.

 

Betty moaned loudly and Jughead was shocked at how wet Betty was for him.

 

Jughead had slept around with his fair share of women, but none of them had been this aroused. He had to know what it felt like to be inside her.

 

Betty kept working her hand up and down Jughead’s erection as they kissed desperately, both breathing hard and moaning into each other’s mouths. Jughead tentatively stuck another finger into Betty’s vagina and she groaned grinding her hips into his palm. Jughead stroked the top wall of Betty’s vagina and squeezed his eyes shut as he built towards his release.

 

Without warning, Jughead came hard. Betty was shocked at how warm the liquid felt all over her hand. Jughead carefully removed his fingers and then got up to find something to clean both of them up with. He settled with paper towels in the kitchen. He brought some to Betty and then stripped out of the rest of his clothes to clean himself off.

 

Betty swallowed as she looked up and Jughead cleaning himself off. He was completely naked now. Betty thought she was dreaming because she definitely had not seen anything hotter in her life.

 

Jughead smirked at her, “You like what you see?”

 

“Yes” Betty breathed, nodding enthusiastically.

 

“You ready for more?” Jughead asked.

 

Betty felt her whole body go scarlet after Jughead said that. She nodded again, not being able to answer with words.

 

Jughead leaned over her and pulled off Betty’s panties. He settled himself between Betty’s legs as Betty watched. She was confused at first but then threw her head back when she realized exactly what Jughead planned to do. Betty reached her hands between her thighs and pushed her folds back to give Jughead better access.

 

“Good girl.” Jughead said.

 

Jughead slid his hands under Betty’s thighs and grabbed her ass hard. Betty gasped and closed her eyes in anticipation as Jughead started to lick her center. Jughead started off slow, the tip of his tongue softly flicking back and forth across Betty’s clitoris. He was tested the waters, see which points made Betty react the loudest. After a few moments, he attacked Betty’s sensitive center with his mouth. Betty arched her back and shuddered as Jughead’s tongue swirled and flicked, his fingers pressing into the back of her flesh.

 

Betty was pretty sure she saw white as Jughead continued his onslaught, pushing onward and upward towards her release.

 

“Jughead” Betty moaned loudly, she couldn’t hold it back anymore.

 

Jughead slid two fingers into Betty and between the stimulation of the push and pull of Jughead’s fingers and the swirl of his tongue it didn’t take very long for Betty to splinter at the seams.

 

As Betty came down from her high, Jughead kissed his way up Betty’s body.

 

“God Betty, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” Jughead breathed. He kissed Betty and she tasted herself on his lips. Betty felt his arousal pushing on her leg.

 

“Jug… I want you inside me.” Betty said quietly, still catching her breath.

 

“Are you sure?” Jughead asked. He wanted nothing more, but he wanted Betty to say it again.

 

Betty nodded vigorously and pulled Jughead’s lips to hers once more. Jughead teased Betty by running the tip of his penis over her sensitive center. Betty gasped loudly as her body violently shuddered.

 

“Not fair.” Betty whimpered.

 

Jughead ran his nose along Betty’s and then he leaned back slightly and pushed Betty’s legs up to her chest by holding her firmly underneath her knees. Betty swallowed, she had never explored sex positions before.

 

“Is this ok?” Jughead asked, worried about the apprehension on her face.

 

“Yes.” and in a moment of unexpected confidence, Betty added, “Don’t be gentle with me Juggie.”

 

Jughead squeezed his eyes shut and groaned. He didn’t have to be told twice.

 

Jughead pushed Betty’s legs back until her ankles were above her head and then he slammed into her.

 

Betty yelled, wincing a little. Jughead paused giving her a chance to get used to him inside of her. After moment Jughead began to move and Betty gripped Jughead’s biceps.

 

Jughead picked up a relentless rhythm as he continued to rock his hips into her. The way Jughead had Betty’s hips angled gave him room to go impossibly deep, hitting Betty all the way to the back. Betty gasped every time, she had never felt anything like it before.

 

Soon they were both covered in sweat and building towards their release. Betty couldn’t wrap her mind around how she was going to orgasm a second time.

 

Jughead groaned, he didn’t know how much longer he was going to last.

 

“Touch yourself.” He said gruffly.

 

Betty obeyed, using her fingers to massage herself. Feeling herself building quickly she started to moan loudly. Jughead knew Betty was close as he felt her walls start to tighten around him. He thrusted harder.

 

Betty’s mind shattering orgasm hit her first and Jughead pulled out just in time for his, spilling himself onto Betty’s stomach.

 

Betty was gasping for air as Jughead got off the bed to grab more paper towels. She couldn’t believe how out of breath she was or the fact that her body was covered in a sheen layer of sweat. Jughead returned and Betty felt her body flush as Jughead cleaned her abdomen off.

 

After Jughead threw out the paper towels, he crawled back into bed and pulled Betty into his arms.

 

“You good?” He asked softly.

 

“Hmmm” Betty murmured back nodding her head.

 

Jughead laughed, “No words?”

 

Betty shook her head “No” and Jughead chuckled again.

 

“You are amazing Betty.” Jughead said, pulling her a little tighter.

 

Betty snuggled deeper into Jughead’s side. She had never felt more safer and sated in her life.

 

Jughead smiled. pulling the blankets over them and the two of them quickly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> Sorry I haven't updated in a few days! The weekend was super busy. Anyways, I hope I made up for it with this chapter! Betty and Jughead made-up, kept some more secrets from each other and then ended the night between the sheets ;). I don't think this version of Betty I have written is "weak" per se, but her emotional trauma definitely effects her deeply. I usually write Betty as a "strong" character so I'm struggling a little bit with writing this Betty. She will get stronger over time but in the meantime she is going to let protective Jughead take care of her for a bit :)
> 
> As always I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you so much to those of you who are leaving comments and kudos!! It means a lot.
> 
> P & B, 
> 
> -Peyton


	8. Never Better

Betty woke up the next morning from the sunshine coming through her window. She squinted into the light, stretching and wondering what time it was. Betty then felt the weight of an arm over her waist and smiled, remembering Jughead was still in her bed from the night before. 

 

Betty carefully turned to face the sleeping angelic man next to her. Betty did not plan to sleep with Jughead last night but between his lips on hers and his sweet confession- she couldn’t control herself. 

 

Jughead was definitely good in bed- last night was definitely the best sex she had ever had. Betty remembered their conversation down at Sweet Water river when Jughead admitted that he slept around instead of putting time into a relationship. Betty wondered how many women he had slept with that resulted in him being _that_ good. Betty rolled her eyes, pushing away the thought. It didn’t matter how many women Jughead had slept with, it only mattered that he was with her now. 

 

Betty paused and furrowed her brow. Was he with her now? Or was this just sleeping around for him? 

 

Betty sighed. She didn’t know or if she would even ask Jughead to clarify. What mattered is that they were spending time together. Betty blushed at the memory from the night before at Veronica’s party where Jughead had made a point to make sure Betty didn’t get uncomfortable. It warmed her heart beyond words that he was looking out for her. But she would make sure to take care of herself from now on. No matter how she felt about Jughead or where their relationship was going, Betty promised herself that she would never become dependent on someone for anything. Jughead was just going to have to understand that she could take care of herself. 

 

Betty lightly reached up and traced Jughead’s lips with her finger tips, remembering all the places they had been on her the night before. Betty was instantly turned on and gently leaned over to kiss Jughead in hopes that she would wake him up. 

 

Jughead had been awake for a few minutes, he had known that Betty was watching him “sleep” so he lay still. He was curious what Betty would do and it took everything in his power not pounce on her when she started touching his lips with her fingers. But when Betty had leaned in just then to kiss him, he couldn’t help but smile and open his eyes. 

 

Betty was a vision, the sunlight coming in through the window lit up her skin and her beautiful green eyes looked relaxed and happy. Jughead noticed that her lips were swollen, hair a mess and her collarbone and chest were peppered with bite marks and a few hickeys. Jughead smirked knowing full well that he purposefully marked her. Betty was his now- this was not a casual fuck for him and he wanted everyone to know it. 

 

“Morning.” Betty whispered quietly. 

 

Jughead reached over and pushed some hair out of Betty’s face and felt his heart quicken when her cheeks turn pink. 

 

“Hi, there. How long have you been watching me?” 

 

Betty bit her lip, embarrassed that she had been caught. 

 

“Not long.” she lied. 

 

Jughead raised an eyebrow playfully at her and Betty laughed. 

 

“Ok- maybe a for a little while. I was thinking about last night.” 

 

Jughead instantly became hard. He had slept around in the past but nothing compared to last night. Jughead couldn’t decide if Betty was just as good at it as he was or if it was the insane connection he felt with her. 

 

“What was your favorite part?” Jughead asked. 

 

Betty turned scarlet, was Jughead really going to make her recount the details from last night? 

 

“Everything.” Betty said, there that would count as an answer. 

 

Jughead rolled his eyes, “Come on, Betts you can say it.” 

 

Betty hid her face in her pillow. Last night she had had a wild sense of confidence that came out of nowhere but in the morning, in the light of day she felt shy. 

 

“Oh no you don’t.” Jughead said laughing. 

 

Jughead slid his arm under Betty’s hips and with one forceful tug of his arm he pulled Betty on top of him. Betty squealed and tried to push herself off Jughead but he had his arms pinned around her lower back. Neither of them put clothes on from last night so Betty could feel Jughead’s erection pushing against her. 

 

“Ok, ok! I’ll tell you.” Betty said while faux pouting. 

 

Jughead smiled at his victory. “Well?” 

 

Betty leaned down and gave him a deep kiss, running her tongue over Jughead’s lower lip. 

 

“I liked your mouth all over my body.” 

 

Jughead released Betty and she sat up straddling him. Jughead groaned involuntarily at the feeling of Betty’s already wet heat pressed against him. 

 

“What was your favorite part?” Betty asked. 

 

Jughead could barely concentrate on an answer as Betty started slowly grinding against him. 

 

Betty raised an eyebrow at his silence, “Distracted Jug?” 

 

Jughead nodded as his hands slid up to Betty’s breasts and he started palming them. Betty leaned down again and pulled Jughead into a kiss. It was heavy and wet as their lips moved and tongues explored each other. Betty pulled away and started kissing Jughead’s face all over until it was covered. Then Betty started working her way over Jughead’s jaw as the confidence from last night returned to her. Betty ran her tongue over Jughead’s earlobe and he shuddered. 

 

“Silence isn’t an answer Jughead.” Betty whispered and then bit into his collarbone. 

 

Jughead’s hands shot up to Betty’s hips, squeezing his fingers into them from the intense pleasure he felt. 

 

Betty could feel Jughead’s tip around the entrance of her vagina and she decided that she too could tease him. Betty shifted her hips back slightly so that the tip of Jughead’s erection pushed ever so slightly into her. Just as Jughead started to react, Betty pulled her hips away. 

 

Jughead chuckled, “You’re a tease.” 

 

Betty bit her lip and nodded, “Tell me.” 

 

Jughead moved his hands up Betty’s torso causing her to gasps and then made her moaned by lightly squeezing both of her breasts. 

 

“That.” He said breathlessly. 

 

“Good answer.” Betty said and then she shifted her hips back forcefully sliding herself down on top of him. 

 

Betty straightened and then started moving her hips. After a few thrusts, Betty’s head fell back. She couldn’t get over how deep and good this felt. Jughead watched Betty for a few moments while she rode him. Betty looked sexy as hell, taking control and looking completely relaxed. Then after a few moments Jughead thrusted his hips upward causing her to cry out. 

 

“Fuck” Betty gasped. 

 

Jughead froze, had he ever heard Betty curse before?

 

“Again.” Betty said. 

 

Betty started going up and down on Jughead at a faster pace and Jughead continued to thrust his hips upward meeting her and eventually they found a punishing rhythm. 

 

Betty felt herself climbing higher and higher until she burst at the seams her orgasm ripping through her, Jughead barely had time to lift Betty off of him before his own release. Betty fell on to Jughead’s chest not caring about the mess. They both laid together trying to catch their breath. 

 

“Wow.” Jughead finally said after a few minutes. 

 

Betty raised her head to look at him, “Yeah.” 

 

Jughead put his hand on Betty’s cheek and leaned up to gently kiss her. 

 

“You’re amazing.” He breathed. 

 

Betty smiled, “So are you.” 

 

“You don’t have to be at work until tonight right?” 

 

“Yeah, why?” Betty asked. 

 

“There’s somewhere I want to take you. Are you up for it?” 

 

Betty nodded, feeling a light flutter in her chest. 

 

“We should get cleaned up first.” Betty said laughing, finally noting the mess between them. 

 

Jughead gasped, “Betty are you suggesting shower sex?” 

 

Betty laughed, “No! I just figured we could save water.” 

 

Jughead laughed and Betty got up off the bed and headed to the bathroom. Betty looked at herself and gasped as Jughead came to stand behind her. They looked at each other through the mirror as Betty ran her fingers lightly over the bite marks and hickies. 

 

“Jesus, do you mark all the women you sleep with like this?” 

 

Jughead lightly put his hands on Betty’s shoulders and planted a soft kiss on one. For a split second, Betty noticed Jughead’s knuckles. She must have missed them in the darkness last night but in the light of her bathroom she could clearly see them. What the hell had Jughead been up to? 

 

“No, just you.” Jughead said smugly distracting Betty from her thoughts. 

 

“What? Why?” Betty asked, turning to face him. 

 

Jughead felt anxiety bloom in his chest from Betty’s reaction. 

 

“Because I want everyone to know that your mine.” Jughead said in a low whisper. 

 

Betty wasn’t 100% sure if she had heard him correctly. 

 

“I’m yours?” Betty asked in breathy voice. 

 

Jughead nodded, “Yes. Is that ok?” 

 

Betty nodded and wrapped her arms around Jughead’s neck. Even though they had just had sex Betty was already turned on again. Betty kissed Jughead fervently, threading her fingers into his hair and pulling lightly. Jughead moaned, he could not believe how Betty’s body responded to him. Without even thinking, Jughead gripped Betty’s hips and lifted her on the edge of the bathroom sink and thrust himself into her. Betty cried out Jughead’s name and wrapped her legs tightly around his hips. It would be a little while before they made it to the shower but Betty didn’t care, she just wanted to enjoy being impossibly close to Jughead. 

 

***

 

Jughead pulled in front of a marked trail head about 30 minutes out of town. He wanted to bring Betty to his favorite place when he was feeling sad or lonely. It was the only few places in his teens where he felt like he could think and have a few moments of peace and quiet. 

 

“You up for a little hike?” Jughead asked. 

 

“Sure.” Betty said, Betty wasn’t sure where Jughead was taking her but there was this little twinkle in her eye that made her feel excited about whatever it was. 

 

The two of them held hands as they walked along the trail. Betty looked around at the scenery as she thought over how much had happened in such a short amount of time. Just a few weeks ago Jughead Jones was a stranger that paid for her meal and then all at once Betty felt like Jughead was the one she had been waiting for over the last two years. The man to take care of her and erase all her pain. Betty could see them together for a long time… 

 

Betty’s heart twisted, she knew she was being selfish tugging Jughead along. She wondered idly how he would feel when he went to her apartment in two months time and it was completely empty… 

 

Betty shook her head, she couldn’t think about that right now. 

 

Jughead looked at Betty out of the side of his eye and sighed slightly. She looked so deep in thought and he desperately wanted to ask her what she was thinking about but he figured Betty would say something if she wanted him to know. But he couldn’t help himself. 

 

“Doing ok?” Jughead asked, stroking his thumb across Betty’s hand. 

 

Betty smiled at him, “Never better. You?” 

 

“Me too.” Jughead was telling the truth, he felt like he had never been better. He was happy and for the first time in a long time he felt relaxed. Jughead still felt a slight sense of unease from the way his feelings were developing for Betty. He had already shown his hand demanding that Betty be his. Normally Jughead wasn’t so quick to stake a claim over a girl or to stake a claim at all for that matter. He hadn’t really had girlfriends before but Jughead felt almost a primal need to make sure Betty knew that she was his. 

 

Jughead was sure what was going on between them but he didn’t want Betty doing anything with anyone else (not that he assumed that she would) in the meantime. 

 

They reached the clearing that Jughead directed them too. 

 

Betty gasped slightly as she took in her beautiful surroundings. They had walked into a beautiful meadow that was littering with white, purple and yellow flowers. 

 

“This is amazing Jughead.” Betty said. 

 

Jughead led Betty to the middle of the field and then sat down. 

 

“I used to come here as a teenager when I need a quiet moment to think. I always felt like I almost didn’t belong in such a beautiful place.” 

 

Betty frowned as she sat down across from him. “Why would you say that?” 

 

Jughead shrugged, “I don’t know… I was in such a dark place when I was a teenager I guess I felt like… I felt like my soul was too damaged and dark to be here.” 

 

Betty thought this over. There was a time during her senior year of high school when her father left her that she felt the same way. Like she wasn’t good enough. Reflexively, Betty curled her fingers inward at the memory. Then she took a deep breath and lay her palms flat on her legs.

 

This didn’t go unnoticed by Jughead but he decided in that moment not to say anything. 

 

“When I was a senior in high school my Dad left me and my family.” 

 

Jughead froze realizing that Betty was sharing something deeply personal about herself. 

 

“It was a time in my life that was incredibly dark and I really felt like I wasn’t good for… well anything. My Dad, my Mom, my sister, at school, cheerleading…” Betty’s voice died after she recognized how long her list was getting. She figured Jughead got the point. 

 

Jughead swallowed. Betty too had been abandoned by a parent and clearly it affected her deeply. It made his cold heart thaw a little, knowing someone he cared so much about went through something so similar. 

 

“What did you do to cope?” Jughead asked. 

 

Betty looked down at Jughead’s red and scabbed knuckles, idly wondering one more time how they got that way. 

 

“Well, I didn’t have a gang to join.” Betty said while exhaling, then she laughed lightly at the face Jughead made. “But I guess we all have our vices.” 

 

Jughead frowned, Betty didn’t exactly answer his question. But he figured he should just take the information Betty was giving him about herself. 

 

“Why did your Dad leave?” Jughead asked. 

 

Betty’s nostrils flared slightly as she inhaled deeply. “I think he just got tired of my mother. She was controlling and he just got tired of always bossing him around and feigning disapproval all the time.” 

 

“He sounds spineless.” Jughead said quietly. He could never imagine abandoning his family no matter how bad things got. 

 

Betty smiled slightly, “He’s lucky that he got out when he did. I don’t really blame him. I left the very first chance I got.”

 

Jughead was a little surprised by this. The feelings he had about his mother were often at the forefront of his mind. Especially when Jughead sent money to JB every month to help her pay for food while she was in college. It’s not that Jughead blamed his mother for leaving, he is angry with her for how she left and that she didn’t take him with her. 

 

Betty watched Jughead’s face as he thought things over in his mind. She reached over and placed her hand over one of his. 

 

“You take that pain away for me sometimes Jug. I hope you know that.” 

 

Jughead’s eyes immediately shot to Betty’s as she spoke. His heart started to pound in his chest at the realization that she too took the pain away from him. 

 

“You do too.” Jughead whispered. 

 

Betty smiled brightly, feeling her heart fill up with a happiness Betty was sure she had never felt in her life. 

 

Betty leaned over and placed a kiss on Jughead’s lips. 

 

Jughead grabbed Betty the arms and pulled her down next to him as he laid down in the grass. They stared up at the sky as the clouds passed, thinking about the future- cherishing the thoughts and fearing them all the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> This chapter is a little on the shorter side (sorry!), but where I plan to go with this story next seemed to be too much to fit into one chapter. I promise to make it up to you. 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> P & B, 
> 
> -Peyton


	9. Sons and Their Fathers

Betty was working her weekly mid-afternoon shift at Pop’s watching Jughead as he shoveled food into his mouth. She was smiling as she wondered how Jughead could eat so much food. Even when they went out to eat, if Betty didn’t finish her food Jughead was more than willing to clean her plate. 

 

Two customers came in and Betty sighed affectionately and walked off to get their drink order. It had been about two weeks since Jughead took her to the meadow and things were going really well in Betty’s opinion. Jughead too worked overnight looking after kids in Southside and he often met her when she was getting off shift. Betty wouldn’t let Jughead pick her up because she didn’t want to be without her motorcycle but luckily Jughead didn’t question her about that. 

 

Jughead watched Betty out of the corner of his eye and smirked. Betty could not stop looking at him and Jughead loved every single second of it. He liked to pretend that he didn’t notice so that it would continue. Being with Betty was the biggest breath of fresh air he had in awhile. Maybe in his entire life. He loved the way when Betty kissed him on the mouth when she was happy or how she touched his arm affectionately when he made her laugh. Jughead knew he was so gone for her. 

 

They had spent so much time together and slowly, Betty was beginning to open up to him. There was the normal things like favorite food, movies and novels. But sometimes in unexpected moments Betty would share something more personal about herself and Jughead soaked it up like a sponge. After some thought, Jughead decided to slow himself down and stop word vomiting everything that came to his mind. He wanted to share things about himself but he also didn’t know Betty well to share all those personal things. Jughead barely shared personal things with Archie and they had been best friends since birth. 

 

Betty came back over to the counter to put in the order she just took and felt her cheeks flush when she saw the way Jughead was looking at her. Over the last two weeks, you could mistake Betty and Jughead for hormonal teenagers the way they had been attacking each other and having sex. Every private chance they got they were ripping each other’s clothes off. 

 

Jughead smiled as he watched Betty flush, he knew exactly what she was thinking about. Jughead felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and felt a little anxiety wash over him. He checked the caller ID and saw that it was Sweet Pea. 

 

“Hey- what is it?” 

 

‘Sorry to bother you so early in the day but we have a problem.” 

 

“It’s fine. You know you don’t have to apologize for calling me.” 

 

“A kid from the Southside was just found dead in his trailer. His mother found him, apparently he OD’d on Jingle Jangle.” 

 

Jughead clenched his jaw as pure raw anger washed over him. 

 

“Jesus.” Jughead said. 

 

Betty looked over at Jughead curiously and Jughead turned away from her. 

 

“Has anyone been over to speak to the family? How did you find out about this?” Jughead asked. 

 

“Tall Boy saw the police in the trailer park and went to investigate. Sheriff Keller was actually pretty nice about it. Seemed to give Tall Boy a decent amount of information.” 

 

Jughead found that odd considering Sheriff Keller hated the Serpents when they were public so why would he give Tall Boy any information? 

 

“Ok, I’m on my way. Nobody goes over there by themselves. We’re approaching the mother as a group.” 

 

“Don’t you think that will raise suspicion?” Sweet Pea said wearily. 

 

“I don’t care. This kid was one of us. Everyone who lives in that trailer park is one of us.” 

 

Jughead hit the end button on his phone and then turned around. 

 

“Everything ok?” Betty asked. 

 

“Yeah, I just need to go deal with something.” 

 

“Oh ok.” Betty said. 

 

Jughead threw one more french frie in his mouth and then leaned over the counter and kissed Betty. 

 

“See you later babe.” Jughead said and then without another word he grabbed his jacket and left. 

 

Betty watched Jughead get on his bike and ride away. When she picked her surroundings back up she realized people were staring at her, making her blush. Betty was beginning to notice how much people feared Jughead. When they walked down the street together, it was like people purposefully crossed the street. She could not wrap her mind around how the fact that Jughead used to be in a gang still affected how people treat him now. 

 

It was also clear to her how different Jughead was with her than other people. When it was just the two of them, Jughead was funny and sweet but when he was interacting with anyone else he was really abrasive. Jughead was short with people and used a TON of crass sarcasm. It made her laugh most of the time but sometimes she found herself playfully pinching his arm and telling him to be nice.

 

Sometimes Jughead would just smile at her and then continue with the banter but other times he did think twice about what he was doing. Betty loved this about Jughead, that he actually took things she said into consideration. Chuck had never done that. 

 

_ Betty and Chuck had gone to Chuck’s company’s annual Christmas party. These functions were always boring for Betty but she liked to come to keep Chuck company. They were standing around, drinks in hand with some of Chuck’s coworkers. One of the interns had walked by, Betty noted that even though she was a little on the heavier side, she looked really pretty.  _

 

_ “Oh look here comes fat Myrtle,” Chuck joked, “Frank have you tapped that yet?”  _

 

_ Betty was absolutely shocked by how inappropriate Chuck had spoken. Betty felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment and hoped that her makeup hid it well. Betty looked up and saw a man she was assumed was Frank laugh half-heartedly and then put his hands up defensively.  _

 

_ “Chuck, sweetheart, that’s a little mean don’t you think?” Betty said laughing a little.  _

 

_ Chuck had given her his megawatt smile and said, “I’m just joking around sweetheart. No harm.”  _

 

_ Betty smiled slightly at him. She had never quite seen this side of Chuck. But Betty was often the butt of people’s jokes like the one Chuck had just told and she didn’t approve at all.  _

 

_ “Would you excuse us?” Chuck said, guiding Betty away by her elbow. Chuck led Betty to his office and then closed the door.  _

 

_ “What are you-” Betty started to say but Chuck had backhanded her hard across the face.  _

 

_ Betty gasped at the shock and pain that radiated through her body. She held her hand to her face as tears sprang to her eyes. _

 

_ “Don’t you dare embarrass me in front of my colleagues ever again.”   _

 

_ Chuck straighten his tie and then left her alone in the office. Betty stared at the door in horror- what the hell just happened?  _

 

Betty shuddered and rolled her shoulder trying to dispel the vivid memory of the first time Chuck had hit her. 

 

Truth be told, all the memories were vivid whenever they were triggered. Otherwise they all blurred together in a haze of abuse. Betty wondered how Jughead would react if he found out the about Chuck and the truth about her past. 

 

Just then Pop came out from the back. He smiled brightly at her. 

 

“Did Jughead leave already?” Pop asked 

 

“Yeah, he had to go take care of something.” 

 

“Oh alright. I had something for him but I’ll give it to him next time.” 

 

Betty nodded and then bit her bottom lip. There had been a question she had been wanting to ask Pop since she started seeing Jughead. 

“Pop- how long have you know Jughead?” Betty asked. 

 

Pop raised his eyebrows in surprise and then smiled at her questions. 

 

“Well- just about his whole life I suppose.” 

 

Betty nodded at this information, “And would you say he’s a good man?” 

 

Pop paused for a minute and looked at Betty as if he was considering the answer he should give her. 

 

“Yes, I would. Jughead has been through a lot in his young life, been forced to make a lot of decisions he shouldn’t have had to but did.” 

 

Betty thought about this information. She knew Jughead was in a gang but what else had Jughead been forced to do? 

 

“Why do you ask Betty?” 

 

Betty shrugged, “I don’t know. No one is this town seems particularly warm to him. I was just curious I guess.” 

 

Pop gave her a little smile, “Well, this town wasn’t very forgiving when Jughead’s Dad was found guilty of assisting in a murder. Everyone seemed to take it out on Jughead and he seemed to take most of the heat of it to protect his father.” 

 

Betty was reeling- Jughead’s Dad had gone to jail for helping murder someone? 

 

“But despite everything, I consider that boy one of my own. He has dealt with some real darkness but he always perseveres and tries to give back as much as he can. I’m proud of him.” 

 

Betty smiled, she trusted Pop’s judgement. 

 

“I’m also glad he has someone as great as you Betty in his life right now. Jughead deserves a woman like you to look after him.” 

 

Betty turned beet red, she guessed they hadn’t really kept it a secret at the diner. 

 

“Thanks Pop.” Betty said shyly. 

 

Pop gave her an affectionate pat on the shoulder. Betty turned away from Pop, slightly embarrassed from their intimate moment and grabbed the fresh food to deliver to a booth across the diner. 

 

***

Jughead met Sweet Pea outside of his trailer on the east side of the trailer park. The majority of the gang had gathered there waiting for him. 

 

Jughead got off his bike and the pulled his leather Serpent jacket out of the compartment under his seat. He shrugged it on and then walked towards the group of men he led on a daily basis. Jughead knew he had to address the Ghoulie’s and jingle jangle situation, but first he needed to talk to the mother of the dead boy. 

 

Jughead nodded towards some of the members as he approached Sweet Pea. 

 

“You ready for this?” Jughead asked. 

 

“Yeah, but listen Jug. Not all the members want to go over to the trailer. I think…” Sweet Pea looked uncomfortable. It was often that he questioned Jughead’s judgement. “I think that you, me and Tall Boy should go visit the mother.” 

 

Jughead nodded, thinking this over. He supposed bringing a whole force of men would bring attention to them. Plus who knew what this woman would think with the new information that the Southside Serpents never really left Riverdale. She might even blame them for her son’s overdose since the Serpents used to deal. 

 

“Ok, fine by me. Tall Boy you ready?” Jughead yelled towards the man. 

 

Tal Boy gave a grunt and nodded his head and the three of them headed over to the trailer.

 

Jughead paused briefly. “What’s the family name?” 

 

“Thomas.” Sweet Pea answered. 

 

Jughead sighed heavily and then climbed the stairs to the woman’s trailer. An older looking woman opened the door. Jughead took in the sight of her- she had clearly been crying her eyes red and swollen and her hair was disheveled.

 

“Mrs. Thomas?” 

 

The woman looked confused, “Can I help you?” 

 

“Yes, my name is Jughead Jones. I’ve been working with the mayor and Southside rec to work with the teens of Southside. My colleagues and I heard about your boy and we’re here to check on you.”  

 

“Please come in.” 

 

Jughead had spent the next hour sitting at the Thomas’s kitchen table, Sweet Pea and Tall Boy leaning on the kitchen counter behind him. Jughead started the conversation apologizing for her loss and then he got more into his calculated questions. He was careful, not wanting to raise alarm to why Jughead was even there in the first place. Eventually Mrs. Thomas told Jughead that she was sure that her son had gotten the drugs a convenience store on the outskirts of town. 

 

“How do you know that?” Jughead asked tentatively. 

 

“I followed him once. Gabe had started to act strange and his father and I thought it was drugs. So I followed him about a week ago from school and watched as he bought the drugs. They came in what looked like a pixie stick wrapper.” 

 

Jughead nodded, “Jingle Jangle.” 

 

“Yes, that’s what Sheriff Keller said as well.” Mrs. Thomas responded, wiping a stray tear from her eye. 

 

Jughead stood, he was ready to settle this turf war with the Ghoulie’s and he was tired of drugs ruining people’s lives. 

 

“Thank you for your time Mrs. Thomas. If you or your husband ever need anything please don’t hesitate to come see me.” 

 

Tall Boy and Sweet Pea moved to leave and were basically out the door when Mrs. Thomas called his name one more time. 

 

“Jughead, I knew F.P. You remind me so much of him. Coming over here to check on me after such a tragedy. Even though the Serpents don’t exist anymore, I’m glad some things haven’t changed.” 

 

Jughead gave Mrs. Thomas a warm smile and then nodded once and then headed down the stairs. 

 

As he passed Tall Boy and Sweet Pea he said, “Time to call a meeting.” 

 

Jughead was exhausted. He had never wanted this life and if he was being honest, Jughead blamed Jingle Jangle for single handedly ruining his life. If it wasn’t for Jingle Jangle, Jason Blossom’s Dad wouldn’t have killed him. If it wasn’t for Jingle Jangle, Jughead’s father would have never had to clean up the mess after Clifford Blossom threatened Jughead’s life. If it wasn’t for Jingle Jangle, Jughead wouldn’t have had to take over the leadership of the Serpents in order to buy his Dad’s freedom. The list was endless. 

 

Jughead squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep cleansing breath. 

 

_ Things had gotten out of control. F.P. had been out of jail for about a month and he was always coming home drunk and causing problems at the Wyrtle Worm. F.P. had also complete iced Jughead out on the more riskier missions the Serpents went on. He was punishing Jughead for joining the Serpents and basically insuring F.P. would be forever tied to the Serpents.  _

 

_ Jughead felt so guilty about the whole thing he was so desperate to fix it, it was like he was gasping for air. Jughead ended up going to Tall Boy to see if there was anything that could be done to get F.P. permanently out of the Serpents and the hell away from Riverdale.  _

 

_ Jughead found Tall Boy at his trailer. The man had grunted when he saw him and then invited him.  _

 

_ “This is a surprise, does your old man know you’re here?” Tall Boy asked. _

 

_ “No and I’d like to keep it that way.” Jughead said.  _

 

_ “What’s on your mind kid?”  _

 

_ “What would I have to do to get my Dad permanently out of the Serpents?”  _

 

_ Tall Boy laughed, “You know he would never go for that.”  _

 

_ Jughead grimaced, “But what if he did- what would I have to do?”  _

 

_ Tall Boy rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Well, you’d have to do something big to prove yourself to the group and you’d probably have to promise that you’ll stay with the Serpents even after your Dad leaves. The young Serpents seem to respond to you as their leader, so I know the rest of the gang will fall into line.”  _

 

_ Jughead nodded taking all this information in. What could he do to prove himself to the Serpents?  _

 

_ “What would I have to do to prove myself?” Jughead asked.  _

 

_ Tall Boy laughed, “I can’t help you with that kid. You’re going to have to figure that out for yourself.”  _

 

_ Jughead went to go see Toni after that. He paced back and forth behind her trailer.  _

 

_ “I need to do this for my Dad Toni, it’s the only way.” Jughead said.  _

 

_ “Even if you were to prove yourself Jug- there’s no way F.P. would go for this.”  _

 

_ “Yeah well I don’t plan on giving him a choice.”  _

 

_ Jughead knew that out of everything he’d probably have to do, convincing his Dad to leave would be the hardest. Jughead planned to pack his things during the day and then basically kidnap his own father and then drive him to Ohio and drop him. Jughead figured if F.P. had even just a sliver of hope of fixing things with Gladys and JB, he would stay. _

 

_ Jughead sighed in frustration. He blamed Clifford Blossom and his stupid Jingle Jangle trade for putting his father in this fucking mess.  _

 

_ Jughead froze. That was it.  _

 

_ “What?” Toni asked.  _

 

_ “I know what I’m going to do. I’m going to get the Serpents out of dealing Jingle Jangle.”  _

 

_ Toni shook her head, “That’s impossible Jug. Penny Peabody is running that and she is way too powerful.”  _

 

_ “Exactly. If I get rid of Penny, I get rid of the Jingle Jangle situation.”  _

 

_ “How are you going to do that?”  _

 

_ “Gather the guys. I have a plan.”  _

 

_ Jughead told the adolescent Serpents his plan, and to his surprise, they all eagerly agreed. After all, they were the future of the Serpents and they did not want to spend their lives paying off their parents mistakes.  _

 

_ They would meet Penny before the Serpents scheduled pick up and kidnap her and take her out of town. Once they had Penny outside town lines. Jughead planned to threaten Penny to stay the hell out of Riverdale. He had been a little concerned about one of the Serpents laws- #5 to be exact: “A Serpent never betrays his own.”  _

 

_ But they had all agreed that Penny had already done this and in order to uphold laws 1 and 6, Penny needed to go. _

 

_ “What about her tattoo Jughead?” Sweet Pea asked as they loaded the van.  _

 

_ Jughead took out a switch blade, he ran his thumb over the handle.  _

 

_ “I plan to remove it.”  _

 

_ Sweet Pea smirked and nodded in approval.  _

 

_ Later that night, the second person the Serpents kidnapped that night was his father. Jughead kept F.P. tied up in the back of his truck for the 10 hour drive to Toledo. Jughead pulled the truck over at a rest stop and unhooded F.P., releasing his binds.  _

 

_ “Jesus Jughead what the fuck are you doing? Are you crazy?”  _

 

_ Jughead rolled his eyes, “No Dad. This is the only way I knew I’d get you here.”  _

 

_ “What are you talking about? Get me where?” F.P. yelled back at him.  _

 

_ Jughead pointed his chin to a sign off in the distance. F.P. searched Jughead’s eyes for a moment and then looked towards the direction Jughead was pointing to.  _

 

_ The sign read, “Welcome to Toledo”  _

 

_ F.P. eyes widened. “You brought me to Toledo?”  _

 

_ Jughead nodded and he saw the taxi he had called pulling up to the rest stop.  _

 

_ “I have paid for a 30 day program at a rehab facility just outside of town. Mom said if you can get through the program with no issues, she’ll let you see Jelly Bean. That taxi is going to take you to the facility.”  _

 

_ Jughead went over to the passenger side door and pulled out a duffle bag he had for F.P. Jughead handed it to him and then gave F.P. a wad of cash.  _

 

_ “That taxi is for you.” _

 

_ “Jughead wait- I don’t understand.” F.P, pleaded.  _

 

_ Jughead’s heart broke a little at the desperately sad and wild look on his father’s face.  _

 

_ “I bought your freedom from the Serpents Dad. It’s time for you to move on with your life. Don’t come back to Riverdale. You need to stay here and start your life.”  _

 

_ Jughead was fighting back tears, things shouldn’t be this way. Children should not have to make these types of sacrifices for their parents and yet here they were. _

 

_ “No Jughead, I am not leaving you. I never wanted this life you- we are going back and I am getting you out of whatever mess you made to buy my freedom.”  _

 

_ Jughead set his jaw, “No Dad. You are staying here. There is no way you could undo what I did to make this happen.”  _

 

_ Jughead closed his eyes as he remembered Penny screaming when the blade cut into her skin.  _

 

_ F.P. looked so helpless. Jughead went over to him and hugged his father for the last time.  _

 

_ “I love you. Do not feel guilty about this. Get better and take care of Jelly Bean for me.”  _

 

_ F.P. choked a little as he began to cry. He pulled away slightly and rested his head on Jugheads. They two of them stood like this for a moment.  _

 

_ Then without another word, F.P turned around and walked towards the taxi and got into it. Jughead swallowed hard as hot tears poured down his cheeks. He could not cry about this. Jughead had made his choice and now he was going to have to pay for that choice for the rest of his life. But at least his father was safe. Jellybean would get two parents instead of one and she was young enough where F.P. could get a second chance with at least one of his children. _

 

_ Jughead waited until he could no longer see the taxi’s tail lights and then with a heavy burdened sigh, he got back into the truck and started his journey back to Riverdale.  _

 

“Boss.” Sweet Pea said, breaking Jughead out of his thoughts. 

 

“Yeah.” Jughead said clearing his throat. 

 

“Everyone is here.” Sweet Pea said. 

 

“ Ok.” Jughead said gruffly. 

 

Jughead stood with the ghosts of his past for one more moment and then dragged his hand over his face and started walking towards the Wyrtle Worm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> In this chapter we get to find out more about our guy Jughead and his dark twisted past. I'm not going to lie, I was shocked by the amount of violence Jughead showed in the mid-season finale. Even though it didn't 100% sit right with me, I knew Jughead was desperate to fix things with F.P. I think kids do that a lot- go to insane lengths just to get their parents approval, it's part of that unconditional love they feel. So I wanted to play into that "insanity" (for lack of a better word) a little in this chapter. 
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> As always I hope you enjoyed reading!!! 
> 
> P & B, 
> 
> -Peyton


	10. Missing You

Betty finished her shift up at Pop’s and changed into her riding gear. The sun was just starting to peak over the clouds. To Betty, it was beautiful and ominous all at the same time. The few moments before the dawn always felt eerie to her. It was almost as if some mornings time stood still and there was a deafening silence that was almost too loud.

 

Somehow, it always reminded Betty of the depth of her loneliness.

 

Betty’s thoughts instantly turned to Jughead. She hadn’t seen or really heard him for about a week. Betty had heard whisperings all over town about a boy who had overdosed in the Sunnyside trailer park on the south side of town. Betty figured Jughead was busy working with the families in the area trying to provide support. But something bothered her about how he had just kind of disappeared off the face of the earth.

 

Betty sighed and pulled out her phone.

 

**I miss you.**

**-B**

 

Betty snapped on her helmet and connected her Bluetooth so that sound would play through her wireless headphones. Music started blaring and Betty sped out of Pop’s parking lot. She needed to clear her head.

 

Betty felt frustrated at the way her heart ached when she missed Jughead. It meant that she already depended too much on him and that was dangerous. It was going to make it harder when she had to pack up and leave. Betty idly wondered if she would have the strength to leave. She could always stay in Riverdale and build her life here. Although there was always a risk of Chuck finding her, she could just face him straight on and stop running.

 

_No._

 

Betty was all too well aware of what Chuck was capable of and she’d be stupid to think that he would just stop looking for her. What if he came here and hurt all the people Betty had come to care about?

 

Betty swallowed hard, what if he hurt Jughead?

 

Betty needed to make a clean break with Jughead and move on with her life and move on to Canada like she had originally planned. Maybe Jughead putting distance between them was a good thing. She could use it as leverage to break things off with him and cut and run.

 

Betty felt her chest tighten and she increased her speed.

 

***

 

Jughead felt his phone vibrate against his hip and he knew by the time that it was a message from Betty. He sighed and dragged his hand across his face. He felt like a jerk that he had barely made time for Betty in the last week. But right now, the Serpents and the safety of all the teenagers in Riverdale was his priority.

 

There was just too much going on and Jughead couldn’t involve Betty in any of it, it was too dangerous. Plus there was the small detail that Jughead wasn’t entirely sure he could lie to her. Jughead and Sweet Pea had spent the better part of the last week trying to locate the Ghoulie’s headquarters and they were getting closer every day. But it didn’t take away from how frustrating the process was but Jughead tried not to let this get the best of him. Jughead knew that one of these nights, one of his informants was going to find a lead for him and they were going to catch a break.

 

Jughead knew that the Serpents were on edge. They hadn’t been involved in this kind of activity since the gang went underground. But they had made a unanimous decision that the Ghoulie’s had to be taken down so that Jingle Jangle couldn’t take the life of another Riverdale teenager.

 

Jughead had his feet up on the desk in his office at the Wyrtle Worm and he was typing away on his laptop. Even though he was the leader of a gang Jughead still had publishing deadlines to meet. The early morning was always his best bet before the exhaustion set in.

 

There was a light knock on the office door.

 

“Come in.”

 

Toni poked her head in and then seeing that Jughead didn’t give her a death glare she came into the office and set down a cup of coffee in front of him.

 

“I figured you could use a cup.”

 

Jughead smiled at her, “Thank you, I definitely could use this.”

 

Jughead took a huge sip of the coffee and then went back to his writing. Immediately feeling annoyed when he noticed that Toni was hovering at the door.

 

“Was there something else?” Jughead asked.

 

Toni sat down across from him. “I just wanted to see how you were doing. You seem to be on auto pilot these days. I haven’t seen you this way since…”

 

Jughead closed his eyes and winced at the memory.

 

“Since I drove Penny Peabody out of town and sent F.P. to Toledo? Yeah, I know.” Jughead snapped.

 

Toni flinched a little at his tone. “I just know what happened with Gabe Thomas hit a little too close to home for you.”

 

Jughead rolled his eyes and sighed audibly.

 

“I appreciate your concern but I’m fine.” Jughead said, attempting to go back to his writing.

 

Toni sighed heavily and then got up and sat on the armrest of the chair he was sitting in.

 

“What are doing?” Jughead asked wearily.

 

“It’s just that everything that is happening is bringing back a lot of memories for me and it made me realize that I never stopped caring about you.”

 

Jughead groaned, he did not need to hear this right now.

 

“Toni.” Jughead said gently, “I’ve told you before, I don’t feel that way about you anymore. And besides, I’m with Betty.”

 

Toni raised her eyebrow and scoffed. “Not lately.”

 

“Yeah, well, that’s because there’s obviously been a lot more going on here.”

 

“Sure.” Toni said, rolling her eyes.

 

Jughead’s patience snapped at that point.

 

“What are you getting at Toni? Just spit it out or get the fuck out. I have better things to do right now then play your fucking mind games.”

 

“I was just wondering if it’s really what’s going on here that is keeping you away from her or if you’re just using it as an excuse.”

 

“Toni,” Jughead said sighing, desperately trying to reign in her temper. “You don’t know anything about my relationship with Betty.”

 

Toni smirked, “Just like you don’t know anything about her?”

 

Jughead snapped his laptop shut and stood.

 

“Get the fuck out.” Jughead pointed to the door.

 

Toni flashed him a smile and then left the office door and closed it behind her. Jughead sat back down and leaned back in his chair.

 

“Fuck.” 

 

Jughead decided right then and there that once the Jingle Jangle problem had been sorted out, he was going to take some time off from the Serpents. Maybe take Betty on vacation or go out to Toledo and see his family. Anywhere to put some distance between himself and this god forsaken town that he didn’t owe anything to but yet staked a claim over his life anyway.

 

He sighed heavily and took his phone out of his pocket. Jughead read Betty’s message and his face softened at her words.

 

**I miss you too.**

-J

***

Betty got off the elevator and could already hear the music blaring from Veronica’s apartment. Betty sighed closing her eyes for a brief moment.

 

When Veronica had called Betty earlier in the day hang out, Betty was originally hesitant because she knew Jughead wouldn’t be there. But Veronica sold it to her as a casual get together with her and Kevin. Plus, Betty knew she needed to start getting used to doing things without Jughead so she agreed.

 

Now she was regretting it because from the voices and music coming the other side of Veronica’s door this was not going to be just a casual get together with just Veronica and Kevin. Anxiety and adrenaline started pumping through Betty’s veins making her fingertips numb.

 

Betty chewed her bottom lip nervously trying to make a decision. She could just go home and tell Veronica that she got sick. But before Betty could make a decision, Veronica’s apartment door opened.

 

“Betty!” Veronica squealed.

 

“Hey V- weird I was just about to knock.” Betty said, her cheeks flushing slightly.

 

“Oh well, I guess I could just sense your presence. Come in, come in!”

 

Betty felt her finger nails dig into palms as she clenched her fists. She took a deep steadying breath and stepped through the door.

 

_Ok, Betty, you can do this. We can act our age and meet some people._

 

“I thought you said this was going to be a casual get together?” Betty said, trying not to sound annoyed.

 

Veronica gave Betty a guilty look, “Oh, well Kevin and I ran into some people while were getting supplies and we got to talking and before I knew it Kevin was inviting them.”

 

Betty didn’t say anything as she watched Veronica shoot Kevin a look.

 

“Do you want a drink?” Veronica asked, clearly trying to break the tension.

 

“No thanks.” Betty said.

 

Veronica gave her a little disappointed pout but didn’t press her on it. They walked over to Kevin who pulled her into a hug. Betty looked around, there were a few people she recognized from the last party. But this time there was way less people.

 

“Is Archie here?” Betty asked noticing the red head’s absence.

 

“No, he is finishing up at work but he’ll be home in about an hour or so.”

 

Betty nodded and then got into a conversation with Kevin about his day and other town gossip that Kevin was interested in. Betty started to feel herself relax a little and then after awhile, Veronica grabbed her elbow and began bringing her around introducing her to people.

 

Most of them were people that Veronica went to high school with. Betty smiled politely and answered their questions the best she could without giving away too many details.

 

_“Where did you move here from?” “Oh, I’ve lived all over.”_

 

_“What do you do for a living.” “I’ve had all kinds of small jobs but right now I work at Pop’s diner.”_

 

Some of them were even brave enough to ask her about Jughead.

 

_“So you’re dating Jughead Jones? God that kid was such a loner in high school.”_

 

Betty would roll her eyes at her comments about Jughead and it made her wonder if things really did change after high school.

 

Luckily for Betty, most of Veronica’s friends didn’t push the questions with her because they were more interested in talking about themselves. After about a good hour of making small talk with people, Veronica seemed to lose interest in toting her around.  

 

Betty breathed a sigh of relief and headed for the restroom. A bulky guy stopped her on the way, Betty was struggling to remember his name. Mark? Moses? Moose?

 

“Hey there- can I get you a drink?”

 

Betty smiled politely, “No thanks.”

 

She went to move past him but then he stepped in front of her. Betty immediately felt anxiety bloom in her chest. This guy was clearly playing around with her and was not a threat but she couldn’t get a grasp on her quickly unraveling emotions.

 

“Aw c’mon? Why not?” Moose said giving her a lopsided grin.

 

“I just don’t want one.” Betty said pointedly. “Excuse me.”

 

Betty walked past Moose but before she could get the bathroom, she felt a large hand go around her wrist and she whipped around in a state of sheer panic.

 

“Get off of me!” She yelled and then without thinking punched Moose in the nose.

 

“Ow! Jesus are you crazy or something?” Moses yelled holding his nose.

 

Betty froze as all the sound in the room was drowned out by the pounding in her ears. Betty looked around and saw everyone staring at her and Veronica was coming towards her. But before Veronica could reach her, Betty ran to the bathroom, slammed the door shut, and locked it.

 

Betty was breathing heavily and she felt like the room was spinning. What the hell had she just done? Betty figured it was from PTSD from being with Chuck. When someone touched her unexpectedly her body just reacted. Once that happened, she rarely had any control over the situation.

 

_Come on Betty, just breathe. You can do this, just breathe._

 

Digging her fingernails into her skin, she sat down on the edge of the tub with her head between her knees, ignoring the banging on the door from Kevin and Veronica.

 

***

 

Jughead was sitting on his bike on the edge of the woods that separated Riverdale from Greendale. There had been no fresh leads so he and a few of the other Serpents had run over the convenience store where Mrs. Thomas said Gabe had bought the Jingle Jangle from. He had sent Spike and Fangs up to the store while he and Sweet Pea waited on their bikes on the border.

 

Jughead sighed in annoyance when his phone went off again. It was the 4th call he had gotten from Archie in the last ten minutes. Jughead figured he was just having troubles with Veronica and it could wait until the morning.

 

“Are you going to get that?” Sweet Pea asked, smirking at him.

 

“Nope. Nothing important.”

 

Sweet Pea tisked and then said, “Trouble in paradise?”

 

Jughead shot him a look that only made Sweet Pea’s smirk grow bigger.

 

“No. Just because I haven’t seen Betty all week does not mean that there is trouble in paradise.”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

Jughead pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, why did he feel the need to defend his relationship with Betty to Sweet Pea? Or anyone for that matter? As soon as this whole thing was over with the Ghoulie’s he was going to make his absence up to Betty. Jughead just hoped that she would wait for him a little longer.

 

Jughead’s thought were stopped when he heard motorcycles approaching. To his relief it was Spike and Fangs, they stopped just in front of his bike.

 

“Well?” Jughead asked.

 

Spike shook his head. “We sat on the store for about an hour. We didn’t see anything that was out of place.”

 

Jughead nodded thoughtfully. Maybe the Ghoulie’s had moved territory when they heard about the OD? But why would they care about something like that?

 

Jughead’s phone chirped again and rolled his eyes but checked the message in his inbox.

 

**Dude where the hell are you?**

**-A**

 

Jughead frowned, confused by the urgency of Archie’s message. Then another message came in.

 

**You need to call me, something happened between Betty and Moose. It’s not good.**

**-A**

 

Jughead felt his heart start to race.

 

“Everything ok?” Sweet Pea asked.

 

“Yeah… nothing that can’t wait.” Jughead lied.

 

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes, “Jug, we got this ok? Spike just said they didn’t see anything. We’ll go back to the Wyrtle Worm and check in with the others. If anything comes up I’ll call you.”

 

Jughead grimaced, but he wanted to go check on Betty.

 

“Ok- but no one rides alone. Do you hear me? I know we can’t really stay off the streets but no one should go anywhere alone.”

 

“We got it Jughead- go.” Sweet Pea said.

 

Jughead nodded gratefully. He decided right then and there that when this whole Ghoulie situation was over that all of the Serpents were going to take time off.

 

He turned his bike around and sped off towards Veronica’s apartment.

 

Jughead climbed the stairs two at a time until he reached Veronica’s floor. He burst through the apartment door not even bothering to knock. Most of the apartment was empty except for Kevin holding an ice pack to Moose’s nose in the corner and Veronica and Archie standing by the bathroom door.

 

_What the hell was going on here?_

 

Archie saw him and look relieved. “Hey- there you are.”

 

“Arch? What’s going on?”

 

“Listen, I got here after it happened but apparently Moose tried to get Betty to let him get a drink for her and when she said no and tried to walk away… Moose got a little handsy and grabbed Betty’s wrist.”

 

Jughead closed his eyes, exhaling forcefully. Betty could barely handle an unexpected noise without jumping straight out of her skin. He couldn’t imagine how she reacted to an unexpected touch from a man she barely knew.

 

“What happened?” Jughead asked.

 

Archie gave him a weary look, “Betty freaked out and punched Moose in the nose and she hasn’t come out of the bathroom since.”

 

Jughead looked over at Moose and glared at him, “Fucker deserved it. He shouldn’t be putting his hands on anyone.”

 

“He was just a little tipsy Jughead.” Archie said.

 

Jughead turned on his friend reeling, “Like that’s a fucking excuse Archie! What if it was Veronica? No one should put their hands on someone no matter what state they're in.”

 

Archie glared right back at him. “You’re one to talk.”

 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

 

Betty could hear Jughead and Archie arguing outside the bathroom. Betty closed her eyes willing her breathing to calm her heart rate. This had already turned into a bigger thing than it was and Betty felt very embarrassed. Jughead was definitely not helping the situation by making a scene in Veronica’s living room.

 

Betty took one more deep cleansing breath. The first thing she wanted to do was apologize to Moose.  Yes, he shouldn’t have touched her but that didn’t warrant her to punch him in the nose. Betty quickly washed her hands off and splashed some cold water on her face.

 

Betty opened the door to the bathroom and stepped out.

 

“You know exactly what I mean.” Archie spit back at Jughead gritting his teeth.

 

The two boys stared at each other, glaring. For the life of him, Jughead couldn’t figure out what Archie was getting at. Jughead had never put his hands on a girl before that he wasn’t in a relationship.

 

Archie looked down at Jughead’s bruised hands and then it hit him. Jughead’s gaze widened as realization dawned on him. Archie wasn’t talking about doing something like Moose had done- he was calling Jughead out on the lies he had been telling about his hands.

 

Betty cleared her throat, “Veronica I am so sorry. Can we get together tomorrow? Privately? I can come by on my way to work and I will explain then.”

 

Veronica gave her a worried look, “Of course B.”

 

Betty glared at Jughead for making a scene on her behalf and then walked right past him over to Moose.

 

Jughead pulled his beanie off and scratched the back of his head. Jesus, was everyone mad at him tonight?

 

Betty resisted the urge to clench her fists and stood in front of Moose. He looked up and her and Betty winced from the bruise that was forming on his nose.

 

“Moose, although I am not happy about you grabbing my wrist, I am really sorry for punching you in the nose. I’m hoping I can make it up to you? Will you come by Pop’s sometime? I’d like to treat you to a meal.”

 

Jughead immediately felt rage bloom in his chest. Why the fuck was Betty apologizing?

 

“Betty, what are you doing?” Jughead said raising his voice and walking towards her.

 

Betty turned sharply on Jughead and glared at him. She felt annoyed that once again Jughead was making the situation into a bigger deal than it had to be.

 

“Jughead can you wait for me outside?” Betty said, keeping her voice even.

 

Jughead’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, how had he become the bad guy in this situation? He felt Archie pull on his arm.

 

“Come on bro, I’ll walk you out.” Archie said gently.

 

Jughead shook his head and let Archie guide him outside.

 

Betty turned back to Moose and smiled at him wearily.

 

Moose shrugged good-naturedly, “Of course, Betty. You don’t need to apologize, I deserved it. I should have never grabbed your wrist.”

 

Betty smiled and then gave Moose a nod, “Ok. I’ll see you around then.”

 

Before Betty left she hugged Kevin and Veronica goodbye, “I promise I will come by tomorrow and explain. I’m so sorry for ruining your night.”

 

“Oh no Betty don’t worry! This has probably been the most interesting night since high school. Plus Moose deserved that punch if it wasn’t you, it would’ve been someone else eventually.” Kevin said trying to comfort her.

 

“Thanks, Kev.”

 

“Don’t worry about me, Betty! I’m worried about you.” Veronica said grabbing her hand.

 

Betty tried to give Veronica a reassuring grin, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Jughead paced back and forth on the sidewalk, giving Archie a sideways glance. Archie stood leaning against the building, one foot propped behind him on the wall. He wouldn’t stop staring at Jughead like he was judging him and it put Jughead on edge.

 

“What Archie?” Jughead snapped.

 

Archie’s eyebrows raised and then he just smirked and shook his head. But before Jughead could question him again Betty stepped out on to the sidewalk from the apartment building. Betty gave Jughead a steely look and then turned to Archie and hugged him.

 

“Thanks for your help Arch, I’ll see you and V tomorrow.”

 

Jughead suddenly felt jealousy flare in his chest. How had Betty and Archie become so close? When did they become so close? Jughead scratched the back of his head as a wave of guilt washed over him. It had only been a little over a week since he’d last seen Betty, right?

 

Betty waited until Archie went back into the apartment building and then turned to face him.

 

“You are unbelievable!” Betty yelled and then proceeded to walk past Jughead.

 

“Seriously Betty? You’re mad at me? I only came to help, Archie called me.”

 

“Yeah, well, maybe he shouldn’t have.” Betty said over her shoulder.

 

“Betty hold on- what is that supposed to mean?” Jughead yelled back at her.

 

Betty stopped and turned, “Where have you been all week?”

 

Jughead stopped in his tracks and looked at her. He wanted so desperately to tell Betty the truth but there was just no way he could do that. Jughead lowered his eyes in shame and then noticed a flash of red on Betty’s palm.

 

“I thought Archie said Moose only grabbed your wrist?” Jughead said quietly, anger blooming in his chest.

 

“What?” Betty asked confused. She stared at Jughead for a long moment and then it dawned on her what Jughead was talking about. But before she could say anything, Jughead was reaching for her palm.

 

All the blood seemed to drain out of Jughead’s face. “Betty… what is this?”

 

Betty snatched her hand away, “Nothing.”

 

Jughead screwed his face up in frustration. “That is not nothing.” he said quietly.

 

Betty crossed her arms defensively and stared at the pavement not meeting Jughead’s gaze. She didn’t want his pity and even more so she didn’t want to explain. It was too… embarrassing and it made her look weak.

 

“Come on Betty, talk to me.” Jughead pleaded.

 

Betty felt annoyance bloom in her chest and she scoffed. “Seriously? You haven’t even answered my question and now you're begging me to talk to you?”

 

“What are you talking about?” Jughead said exasperated.

 

“Where have you been, Jughead? I thought things were going great between us and then you just disappear without a word for a week. Is that the kind of guy you are? The love ‘em and leave ‘em type?”

 

Jughead sighed, “I’ve had a lot going on.”

 

“How can you get so frustrated with me but meanwhile you won’t even tell me where you have been? Not to mention what the hell this is about!”

Betty reached between them and held up Jughead’s bruised knuckles.

 

Jughead dragged his hand across his face, “It’s-

 

“Complicated?” Betty said cutting him off. Betty was seething. She was so hurt by how Jughead had overreacted in Veronica’s apartment and now Jughead couldn’t even come up with a good excuse about where he had been all week. Betty sighed, biting her bottom lip nervously. Part of her wanted to be annoyed with Jughead but the other part of her knew that she really couldn’t talk. Even if Jughead did share with her what had been going on with him there was no way she was going to be able to explain what was going on with her. They were at an impasse.

 

“This isn’t going to work Jughead.” Betty said quietly and then turning around to walk towards her motorbike.

 

Jughead’s eyes widened as pure panic radiated through his chest. “You’re breaking up with me? Betty no! I’m sorry ok? I shouldn’t have acted the way I did or ignore you all this week. But please, don’t do this.”

 

Jughead knew he was begging and all the though it was low even for him, he didn’t care. Betty was the oxygen Jughead never knew he needed. She was the light in his dark dark world and he didn’t even care that he still knew barely anything about her because when he was with her, when his lips closed over hers or she laughed at something he’d said Jughead forgot all the white noise. He forgot about being the leader of a secret gang or the fact that there was an impending turf war with an equally dangerous gang.

 

Betty got on her bike and looked at Jughead one more time. She felt her heart start to break at the sight of all the torment on his face. She knew Jughead had a dark past and possibly something dark going on in the present. Betty recognized a lot of the same symptoms in herself that she saw with Jughead. She felt like she was on the edge of a precipice- Jughead chased away all the scary shadows and made Betty feel a warmth in her chest that she could’ve sworn she would never feel again. But how was this going to work? A clean break was definitely the best option.

 

“I need to go.” Betty said, her voice breaking.

 

“What? No? Betty let’s talk about this.” Jughead pleaded. 

 

Hot tears slid down Betty’s cheeks as she started her bike and drove away.

 

Jughead felt a new level of anguish and dread rise in his chest. He watched as Betty rode away on her bike and disappeared from view.

 

“No.” he whispered.

 

Jughead shook his head. There was no way he was going to let Betty walk away without a fight. Jughead jumped on his motorcycle and rode after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> First- sorry I haven't updated in awhile the holidays were crazy. I'm hoping to update again soon but I'm trying not to rush my writing. As much as I love posting every day and making you all happy, I feel like sometimes it's not my best work ;/ Anyway, a little angst in this chapter! But I promise I will not drag it out like I usually do ;) 
> 
> As always I hope you enjoy it and if you do please leave a kudo or a comment :)
> 
> P & B, 
> 
> -Peyton 
> 
> p.s. I was in Trader Joe's this week and they have "Jingle Jangle" flavored ice cream... imagine my surprise when I found out that it's a holiday treat mix LOL. People thought I was crazy when I started to freak out.


	11. Missing Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: SMUT and fluff ahead :)

Betty walked into her apartment and took off her coat, quiet sobs wracking her body. 

 

_ This is it, I need to pack up. I need to leave.  _

 

Betty felt so incredibly sad, she felt stable in her life in Riverdale. Her job at Pop’s was good and she had even let herself make a few friends. Then there was Jughead… 

 

The first time Betty saw Jughead, she made a promise to herself that she wasn’t going to fall for Jughead Jones. Betty was sure Jughead had just as many monster’s in his closet as she did but she didn’t really know anything about him. Well, anything “deep” anyway. Betty knew that he was a fan of Hitchcock movies, used crass sarcasm like the oxygen he needed to breathe and absolutely loved to eat. She also knew that he loved wearing his signature crown beanie, that there was a certain light behind his eyes when he smiled at her and that he loved to tease her whenever he got the chance. Betty’s fond thoughts of the possible love of her life only made her cry more. Could she really leave him? 

 

Betty chewed her bottom lip and looked for a tissue to wipe her eyes. Could she leave Jughead when the safest place she has ever felt was in his arms? Or when he favorite thing to waking up next to him was the way he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the crook of her neck? 

For his safety? Yeah, she definitely could. It had been about a year since the last time she saw Chuck or knew he had a lead on her. Betty checked in with Ethel about once every three months and Ethel would give Betty a report on Chuck for her private investigator. One time Betty stayed in a town a month too long and Chuck got way too close, Betty shivered at the memory. 

 

_ Betty was stocking shelves at a tiny supermarket she had worked at for about four months in New Harmony, Indiana. This was the first small town she had stayed in. It was a little too small for Betty’s taste, everyone in town had made it a point to introduce themselves and gossip was hot about her for a little while, especially after the shop owner’s son Luke had taken in an interest in her.  _

 

_ Betty smiled to herself, Luke had just gotten home from graduate school about two months prior and ever since he had been trying to get Betty to go on a date with him.  Betty had always politely said no, but Luke’s charms were starting to work on her. She thought maybe she could go on at least one date or two with him… right?  _

 

_ Betty felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket and her brows furrowed, no one ever called her. Betty fished it out of her pocket and the blood immediately drained out of her face with she saw it was Ethel.  _

 

_ “Ethel?” Betty asked, her voice shaking.  _

 

_ “Betty! Thank god I caught you. You need to move locations now. Chuck just booked a flight to Indiana and he is hot on your trail.”  _

 

_ Betty dropped the canned corn she was holding. “What? How is that possible? I thought you were tracking him!”  _

 

_ Ethel sighed, “Listen Betty, I’m sorry. It seemed to be a last minute decision. We think… we think Chuck hired a private investigator of his own and has someone following you.”  _

 

_ Betty felt fear grip her throat like a vice and she felt herself struggle to breathe as she started to panic. Chuck hired someone to find her? Betty searched her mind to try and pinpoint if anything seemed out of place lately. The only person that had been new in the town was Luke.  _

 

_ Betty gasped. “Oh god.”  _

 

_ “Betty?! What is it? Are you ok?”  _

 

_ Betty put the pieces together, Luke had always been trying to find out new things about her and last night she let Luke walk her home.  _

 

_ “Ethel, when did Chuck book the flight?” Betty asked.  _

 

_ Betty heard Ethel typing on her keyboard, “It looks like at about 9:00pm last night. Why, does that mean something to you?”  _

 

_ Betty took a deep steadying breath. “Yeah, it does actually. Listen Ethel, I need to go home and pack my things. I’ll call you back when it’s safe.”  _

 

_ Betty was reeling as she realized that Luke had been the one to stalk Betty this entire time. How had Chuck discovered where she lived and when did he meet Luke? Betty rubbed her temples as she casually walked to the back of the store. Chuck’s control definitely knew no bounds.  _

 

_ Betty raced home, threw everything into her military knapsack, placed a print-out on her kitchen table and then got on her bike. Betty rode back towards the east coast, she had been moving west ever since she left Chuck. She figured if she changed her pattern then that would at least throw Betty off for a little while. The print-out Betty left on her kitchen table was for a town between Las Vegas and Zion National Park. Betty had planned to go there next, so she figured she’d leave it in hopes it would throw Chuck off her scent.  _

 

Betty had heard from Ethel later on that Chuck had the supermarket Luke's father owned vandalized, causing thousands of damages and of course, there was no way they could trace it back to him. 

Betty snapped out of her thoughts with a slight jump when there was a knock at her door. Betty roughly wiped her cheeks again, the soft skin under her eyes starting to burn. Betty cautiously walked up to her door and said, “Who is it?” 

 

“It’s Jughead.” 

 

Betty sighed heavily but she didn’t open the door. “What are you doing here Jughead?” 

 

Jughead could hear the heavy sigh that Betty had let out. It wavered his confidence a little bit. Jughead rested his forehead on the door, he had to believe that everything that happened between him and Betty, the connection he felt to her was real. 

 

“I want to work things out.” Jughead answered honestly. He heard Betty begin to cry again and he waited a few moments for her to answer. 

 

When no response came he said, “C’mon Betty just hear me out, I promise I will make this up to you.” 

 

Betty swallowed hard. Chuck used to say that to her after he hit her. This trigger made adrenaline pump through Betty’s system as the tear continued to flow. 

 

_ He is not Chuck, he is not Chuck, he is not Chuck.  _

 

Betty continued to repeat this mantra to herself over and over again. Betty knew she had a choice to make. If she opened that door and let Jughead in there was no going back, they would have to work things out. She would have to give him something about herself- otherwise what was the point? If she didn’t open the door, Betty would have to pack up her things and give Pop her notice on her way out of town. 

 

Betty sighed and wiped her face again. She didn’t want to leave, she wasn’t ready. 

 

To Jughead’s surprise, Betty opened to door. His heart fell and he frowned as he looked Betty over. She had clearly been crying a lot. Jughead idly wondered what Betty was so tortured with that made her cry like this and if she would ever tell him about it. 

 

Jughead took a tentative step towards her and when Betty didn’t back away from him, Jughead closed the apartment door and wrapped Betty up in his arms. Betty sagged her body against Jughead’s letting him hold her tightly. First, she breathed a sigh of relief and then fresh tears started a new. 

 

Jughead rubbed his thumb softly across the back of her neck, “Shh… don’t cry babe. I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry.” 

 

Betty pulled away from Jughead slightly, “No it’s my fault. I don’t know what’s wrong with me all I do is push you away.” 

 

Jughead cupped Betty’s face with his hands, “Betty- you couldn’t get rid of me if you tried.” Jughead leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Betty’s lips marveling at how soft they felt. 

 

Betty shook her head and tried to pull away from Jughead but he wouldn’t let her go. “No, Jughead you don’t want me. I’m-” Betty choked on her words and Jughead searched her eyes wildly begging her to finish, to give him anything. “I’m broken.” Betty whispered, barely audible. 

 

Jughead felt like his heart was breaking, he knew Betty was making herself vulnerable by telling him this. He leaned down and kissed Betty deeply, like his life depended on it. When he pulled away they were both breathing hard and Betty rested her head on his chest under his chin.  

 

“You don’t need someone like me in your life Jughead, you should do yourself a favor and let me go.” Betty whispered as another sob escaped her body. 

 

“Oh Betty don’t you get it? I do need someone like you in my life.” Jughead said softly. 

 

Betty wrapped her arms firmly around Jughead’s lower back, “How do you mean?” 

 

Jughead pulled back slightly so he could look into Betty’s beautiful green eyes. If Jughead was honest, he never really was looking for love. It wasn’t like he didn’t need it although, he’d like to pretend he didn’t. It was more the fact that from his past he’d never thought it would find him, like he almost didn’t deserve it. But no how much the weight of the worthlessness pressed on him, there was always a tiny bit of hope that fluttered in his heart. 

 

“I’m broken too Betty. I always have been and I probably always will be.” Betty didn't know this right now, but she turned that tiny flutter into Jughead's heart into full fledged hope. Hope that Betty was the one he would spend the rest of his life with. Hope that Betty loved him as much as he loved her. 

 

Betty felt her heart twist at Jughead’s confession but she wasn’t 100% sold, “How could that possibly make us good for one another Jug? If we’re both broken?” 

 

Jughead furrowed his brows, thinking about this. The way he felt about her was indescribable, it was just a feeling, nothing tangible he could show her. But he wanted to. Jughead wanted to show Betty or at least say something that would make her believe that despite everything they had gone through before they met, they could be together. 

 

“I don’t know Betty. I just know that when I’m with you I feel less broken. Like you were a piece I was missing all along.” Jughead said.  

 

Betty smiled up at Jughead, feeling her heart warm and joy spread through her heart. Jughead smiled back at her and then used his thumb to wipe a few more tears from Betty’s cheek, “Please babe stop crying.” Jughead whispered gently. 

 

Betty brought her hands up to cup Jughead’s face and then began to kiss Jughead. It started off slow and sweet but quickly turned to a more heated kiss. Jughead hummed low in his throat and then guided Betty backward, pulling off her shirt. Jughead wanted Betty, he needed to feel her soft skin on his, it was like an addiction and a cure all at the same time. 

 

Jughead started placing a trail of wet kisses, starting at Betty’s collarbone, working his way up to Betty’s ear. She sighed in approval as Jughead unhooked Betty’s bra and then took her breasts into his hands. 

 

“More.” Betty whimpered, tugging Jughead’s shirt over his head. Betty paused slightly seeing a fresh bruise on Jughead’s shoulder. Jughead paused wondering if this was going to ruin their mood. 

 

Betty looked between Jughead and the bruise and then leaned in and planted a gentle kiss below the bruise. Jughead’s eyelids fluttered at the contact. Then Betty took Jughead’s hands in hers and looked over his knuckles. The bruises that covered his hands were starting to turn an ugly green from the healing process. Betty still had so many questions about Jughead’s hands and where the rest of the bruises were coming from. But she knew right then wasn’t the time. 

 

“Do these hurt?” Betty asked, her voice barely audible. 

 

“Not anymore.” Jughead answered, swallowing thickly. His heart was beating at an insane rhythm, threatening to beat right out of his chest. 

 

Betty peppered Jughead’s hands with light kisses. 

 

Jughead groaned, “Betty-” he stammered,  “you’re going to be the death of me.” 

 

Betty raised a seductive eyebrow, “I guess I better stop kissing you then.” Betty back away and started walking away. 

 

Jughead laughed, “Oh no you don’t.” Jughead said grabbing Betty’s hand and jerking her back against him. Betty squealed and grabbed Jughead left forearm at that was across her chest, holding her firmly to his chest. Jughead starting kissing Betty’s neck again and Betty sighed, moving her head to her side to give him better access. She felt Jughead’s erection pushing into the small of her back and she grinded her backside against him. Jughead growled slightly and Betty gasped in pleasure and Jughead slid his hand into the front of Betty’s jeans and across her clit. 

 

“Fuck Betty, you are so wet.” Jughead said into her ear. Betty smiled and then started grinding herself against Jughead’s hand. Jughead smiled against her neck, “That’s it baby.” 

 

Betty moaned louder as Jughead began working his fingers across her clit in a punishing rhythm. Betty had never had an orgasm standing up, she wasn’t 100% confident that she would be able to. “Jughead” Betty breathed, “I don’t know if I can do this standing up.” 

 

Jughead grinned into her skin, “Don’t worry I got you.” 

 

Betty turned her head back to look at Jughead and couldn’t help but roll her eyes when she saw his smirk. Betty reached her hand back and gripped the back of Jughead’s head and pulled her face towards her. They continued to kiss as Jughead continued to work his fingers on her. After a few moments, Betty felt herself building. Her legs started to shake and she was sure she could stand as her orgasm started to rip through her. Betty threw her head back as she cummed loudly, Jughead holding her up firmly. 

 

After, Betty was panting “Oh my god, I have never done that before- that was crazy.” 

 

Jughead raised an eyebrow at her, “You’ve never done anything sexual standing up?” 

 

Betty bit her bottom lip and shook her hand. Jughead smiled at her and then turned Betty around to face him. He started undoing her pants. “Do you trust me?” 

 

Betty searched Jughead’s eyes for a moment and there was this tiny sparkle behind his eyes that made her believe that he was talking about more than just sex. “Yes.” Betty said. 

 

Jughead pulled Betty’s pants and underwear down her legs and Betty flushed slightly as she stood naked in front of Jughead. Jughead swept his eyes over her beautiful body and then held out his hands so that Betty could step out of her pants. Betty took it and then giggled when Jughead left her over to the kitchen table. 

 

“Ok, now put your forearms on the table, palms down.” 

 

Betty felt her heart flutter. She was a little nervous, she had never done something like this before but she did as she was told. 

 

“Like this?” Betty asked. 

 

“Yeah, that’s good.” 

 

Betty could hear Jughead’s belt as he took it off and then pulled his own pants off. Betty sighed feeling content as Jughead ran his warm hands over her back. She could feel Jughead’s tip pressing into her backside. Jughead took a deep steadying breath and then lined himself up behind Betty. 

 

“Let me know if it’s too much and we’ll stop, ok?” 

 

Betty nodded, she couldn’t quell her nerves enough to verbally respond. Jughead used one of his legs to part Betty’s a little more. Then, without too much warning he slid into her. Betty automatically cried out. Jughead stilled, letting Betty get used the feeling of the new position. Betty couldn’t believe how deep Jughead felt in the position or how tight it felt. Jughead put both hands on either side of Betty’s hips and then started to move. Hit her walls in a steady, but punishing rhythm. Betty reveling at the fullness she felt from Jughead and the position they were in. Betty felt herself start to build again, it felt more intense than before. 

 

“Faster, Jughead. Please.” Betty whimpered. 

 

Jughead groaned as he picked up the pace, a thin layer of sweat beginning to form across his back. He dug his finger into Betty’s hip and continued thrusting into her until Betty couldn’t take it anymore and she splintered apart. Jughead found his release a moment after and groaned loudly as the two of them collapsed on top of the table, their breathing ragged. 

 

“Holy shit. That was amazing.” Betty breathed. 

 

Jughead put the majority of his weight on his hands, kissed Betty’s shoulder and then stood up. Betty stood as well and then she shyly grabbed his hand and led him to her bed. 

 

Jughead chuckled, “I can’t believe you can look so shy after that.” 

 

“Shut up!” Betty said, laughing as well. 

 

Jughead stood at the edge of Betty bed as she climbed in. “What now Betty?” Expecting her to want more. 

 

“Will you just lay with me for a while?” Betty said softly, not dropping Jughead’s gaze. 

Jughead felt his heart skip a beat. “Yeah, of course.” 

 

Jughead climbed into the bed and pulled Betty into his arms. Betty thought it might feel awkward laying naked with another person but feeling Jughead’s skin on hers made her feel calmer than she had ever felt before. Betty gently traced her finger along the edge of Jughead’s bruise on his shoulder as he gently stroked her arm. 

 

“I’m sorry if they scare you.” Jughead said quietly, “The bruises.” 

 

Betty stopped tracing and looked up at Jughead but he was staring at the ceiling. “They don’t scare me, I’ve seen my fair share of bruises. I just worry about you.” 

 

Jughead furrowed his brow, he couldn’t imagine Betty’s beautiful skin covered in bruises or anyone wanting to hit her. Jughead cleared his throat, “An ex?” he asked quietly. 

 

Betty paused for a long hard moment, she knew once she honestly answered this question, she could never take it back. 

 

“Yes” she whispered. 

 

Jughead pressed his lips into a thin line and exhaled, tightening his arms around her. “I’m sorry.” He said quietly. 

 

Betty snuggled deeper into Jughead’s side. Feeling safe there she said, “It’s ok.” 

 

Jughead continued to stare at the ceiling. This was why Betty was so afraid and continued to push him away. She had been hurt so badly before and who knew what else Betty had been through. 

 

“There was a teenage boy that died last week on the southside of town.” Jughead began to say. Betty lifted her head to look at Jughead. “He overdosed on a drug called Jingle Jangle. It used to be really popular when I was in high school but they were able to drive it out of town. My dad, he uh… he ran with a gang when I was a teenager that sold the drug and the boy death it just…” Jughead paused, wondering if he could finish. 

 

But when he couldn’t find the words Betty said, “It just triggered a lot for you?” 

 

Jughead looked at Betty then in awe that although they had walked two different paths in life, they still had so much in common. 

 

“Yeah. Yeah, it did.” 

 

Betty gave Jughead a knowing nod and then returned to her spot tucked into his side. They laid like that for a long time and Jughead thought Betty fell asleep until she said, “Jughead? Promise something like what happened tonight will never happen again. I know you want to protect me but I don’t want everyone to have a dead give away about what is wrong with me.” 

 

Jughead kissed Betty’s lips softly, “I promise. I will let you handle yourself until you tell me that you need me.”  

 

“Thank you.” She whispered, kissing him again.” 

 

The two laid there for a long time before they eventually fell asleep. Dreaming about love, missing pieces, and the future yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to update again! The holidays are always rough, especially trying to find time and actually sit down and write. Anyways, thank you as always to all of you who have left comments on this fic and the last chapter. I was feeling really down about my writing and your comments definitely lifted my spirits again!! 
> 
> So Betty and Jughead make a little more progress in this chapter as far as telling each other a little more about their dark pasts. We also get a hint to what Chuck is capable of through Betty's flashback and why she is so afraid of him. 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed it!!! 
> 
> P & B, 
> 
> -Peyton


	12. Never Be the Same

 

_ Jughead opened his eyes to find that he was lying in a forest. Shocked, he gasped and sat up quickly trying to concentrate on his surroundings. It was night time and the full moon in the sky illuminated the trees. _

 

_ “Where the hell am I?” he whispered.  _

 

_ In the distance, Jughead could hear faint music and he got up trying to focus on it. Tilting his head towards the sound he carefully started walking towards it. After walking for a few minutes, the music started to get louder and Jughead could see lights on the edge of the forest. He stopped and squinted at them trying to make out the figures in the distance and his mind raced frantically trying to pair together what he heard and what he saw into a coherent thought. He soon realized that it was a carnival and continued to walk towards it.  _

_ “This is so weird.” Jughead said to himself.  _

 

_ When he got to the front entrance of the carnival he looked up at the banner hanging over the archway.  _

 

_ Riverdale Carnival was written on the banner and as Jughead tried to figure out what was going on, he entered the carnival. As Jughead looked around, he realized that his surroundings looked familiar. Not in a dejavu sort of way, but in the way that he had actually been there before. Jughead’s eyes widened when he made the connection. He was at a carnival that his Dad had taken Jughead and his sister Jellybean when they were little kids.  He looked around but saw no one.  _

 

_ “Why am I here?” He wondered aloud. _

 

_ “JUGHEAD!” A voice squealed behind him. Jughead spun around quickly just in time to catch his kid sister as she hurled herself towards him.  _

 

_ “Jellybean?” Jughead whispered. He was completely shocked wondering if what he was experiencing was even real. But as he tightened his grip around his sister, he decided that it was.  _

 

_ Jughead reluctantly let go of her, holding Jellybean by her shoulders.  _

 

_ “What are you doing here JB?” Jughead asked.  _

 

_ “What do you mean silly? Daddy brought us here.” Jellybean said.  _

 

_ “Dad is here too?” Jughead asked in disbelief.  _

 

_ The little girl nodded at him, smiling. JB took his hand and began leading him in the direction from which she came from. “C’mon,” she said, “I’ll show you.”  _

 

_ Jughead followed his little sister through the tents, rides and kiosks. He looked around in wonder but when he looked down at his sister again she was gone. Fear and panic exploded in his chest.  _

 

_ “Jellybean? Where are you?” Jughead looked around frantically but Jellybean was nowhere to be found. Jughead began to run and scream his sister’s name, “JELLYBEAN!”  _

 

_ But there was no response. Jughead sank to his knees and began to cry. Tears staining his face he said, “Why do people always leave?”  _

 

_ “Jughead” a voice whispered out of the darkness, “Come back to me. I’m right here.” _

 

Jughead woke with a jolt to find Betty on top of him. Her weight was on her hands and knees and she was placing soft kisses all over his face. Jughead realized that Betty was trying to comfort him and coax him out of his nightmare. Jughead’s heart filled with love and joy. He had had nightmares plenty of times before but he had never had someone there to comfort him. 

 

“Hey you.” he whispered, putting both of his hands on Betty’s face looking into her gorgeous meadow green eyes. Betty smiled back at him and as Jughead looked her over he could see that her hair was a mess from their lovemaking the night before, her lips were a little swollen and she had a few faint hickies over the side of her neck. He touched them lightly and she giggled pulling away from him slightly. 

 

“That tickles.” Betty said softly. 

 

Jughead smiled at her and then without warning, he grabbed her and flipped her over. Betty squealed and then gasped as Jughead began sucking a new bruise into her skin. 

 

“You like marking me don’t you?” Betty breathed, running her fingers through Jughead’s hair. 

 

Jughead smirked at her, “Yeah, I want people to know that you’re mine.” 

 

Betty rolled her eyes playfully, “You know, there are other ways to do that.” 

 

“I’m up to suggestions if you have them.” Jughead said. 

 

Betty smiled and then continued to kiss him, lightly grinding herself into him. The truth was, Betty didn’t really care that Jughead covered her in hickies. It made her feel like a love-struck and sex-crazed teenager and that made her feel alive. She supposed that was the thing about love, true love anyway- it made you feel invincible, like anything and everything was possible.

 

Betty laughed, “You’re lucky you’re cute.” 

 

Jughead began to laugh too and kissed her again. He decided right then and there that he always wanted to wake up this way. With Betty, with the love of his life. Jughead wanted to tell Betty he loved her but not right at that moment. He had never said it to anyone except his family, and as cheesy as it was, he wanted it to be special. 

 

“Do you have to work tonight?” Jughead asked. 

 

“No, what did you have in mind?” Betty said. 

 

“Can I take you on a date?” Jughead said, giving Betty his most boyish grin. 

 

Betty felt her heart start to hammer in her chest. Jughead always came off so abrasive to others, she knew he wasn't really a "mushy" guy. So it always made her heart stammer in her chest when he was so cute with her. 

 

“I’d love that .” Betty said. 

 

The two stared at each other for a little bit as Betty ran her fingers up and down Jughead’s bareback. Betty felt so incredibly safe with Jughead and she knew then that she could never leave him. Betty decided that she was going to tell Jughead the truth about her situation that night after their date. 

 

“What are you thinking about?” Jughead asked, confused by the look on Betty’s face. 

 

Betty placed her hands on Jughead’s cheek and stared into his deep ocean blue eyes. “I was thinking about how safe I feel in your arms and…” Betty paused, tears stinging the back of her eyes. She prayed to God that Jughead would continue to look at her this way after told him the truth. A single tear fell down her cheek and Jughead whisked it away with his thumb his face full of love and worry. “... and I can’t remember the last time I felt safe.” 

 

Jughead’s heart clenched. “Betty I promise I will always keep you safe.” Jughead said as he turned his head slightly and gently kissed Betty’s palm. 

 

More tears began to fall down Betty’s face as she opened her heart to him, “I believe you.” she whispered. 

 

Jughead kissed her tears and then he began to make love to her, determined to make forget all her pain if only for a little while. 

 

***

 

Betty put her hair up in her iconic ponytail. It wasn’t always her preferred hairstyle but it made things easier when she rode on the bike. 

 

“You sure you want to show me your place?” Betty called over her shoulder as she pulled on her boots. 

 

Jughead chuckled, “I mean,  _ not really _ but I need fresh clothes and I want to spend the day with you.” 

 

Betty blushed and turned to find Jughead leaning his shoulder against the wall, one foot crossed over his ankle with his hands in his pockets. He had put his beanie back on his head and had put his leather jacket on. She couldn’t get over how attractive he looked. 

 

“How has no one snatched you up already?” Betty asked. She walked over to him and began to put her own leather jacket on. 

 

Jughead helped her shrug it over her shoulders and then said, “Eh, no one as beautiful as you has come along.” 

 

Betty rolled her eyes playfully and Jughead laughed at the face she made. 

 

When Jughead pulled in front of his trailer, he suddenly felt anxious. He had never brought anyone new that didn’t already live on the South Side to his trailer. They got off his bike and he paused momentarily. After pulling her helmet off Betty looked around. Betty knew from things that she heard that the South Side of town was rundown but she never actually imagined what it would look like. Most of the trailers looked rundown and they looked like they needed a good power wash. Betty looked at Jughead and noticed his hesitation. She tentatively laced her fingers into his, giving his hand a gentle squeeze and smiled up at him. 

 

“Are we going to go inside or do you want me to wait out here?” Betty asked gently. 

 

Jughead sighed, if he was really going to be in a relationship with Betty he was going to have to be honest with her. He was going to have to show her all parts of him, even the dark ones. “No it’s ok.” 

 

“Are you sure? I really don’t mind waiting out here if that’s something you want.” 

 

Jughead leaned in and kissed her cheek, “I’m sure.” 

 

Jughead unlocked the door to his trailer and then walked in. Betty looked around, it was actually a lot nicer on the inside than on the outside. The kitchen had a table and it looked like Jughead had painted the cabinets and then there was a hallway at the back of the kitchen. In the front room, there was a newer looking television, a faded yellow couch and a recliner chair. Everything was a little worn but it looked homey. 

 

“This is where you grew up?” Betty asked. 

 

“Yeah, it’s not much but-” 

 

Betty turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, “I like it.” she said kissing him. 

 

“Really?” Jughead asked. 

 

“Of course! It could use a little TLC but it feels so homey. I really like it.” 

 

Jughead smiled at her, “Thanks.” 

 

“Hey after you shower… will you go with me to Veronica’s? I still need to explain last night and I could use your support…” Betty asked hesitant. 

 

Jughead’s heart swelled at Betty’s request for his help. It might have been small but she wanted him to be there. 

 

“Yeah, of course I’ll go with you. Let me just shower and change and we’ll go.” 

 

Jughead left to go shower and Betty went and looked at Jughead’s bookshelf. Betty smiled to herself, Jughead wasn’t kidding when he said he was an avid reader. There was everything from The Lord of the Rings, to Stephen King,  Nicola Yoon and historical non-fiction. On the top shelf there were several copies of the same novel. Betty looked closer at the novel, taking it off the shelf and turning it in her hands. 

 

“‘Blood in the River’ by F. Jones.” Betty read aloud. “Holy crap, this is Jughead’s book.” 

 

Betty sat down on the couch and opened the first page and read the dedication. 

 

_ For Jason and Cheryl Blossom. May you find peace someday. _

 

Betty remembered hearing from Pop that Jughead’s Dad was involved in a murder. It would make sense that Jughead would write a novel about it. Betty closed the cover and put the novel back on the shelf. Betty decided she would ask Jughead first if she could read the book, just in case there was any reason Jughead wanted her to wait. 

 

Betty’s attention was taken away when there was a knock at the door. Betty paused for a moment and stood still, she wasn’t sure entirely sure if she should answer it. 

 

“Jughead, are you home? It’s SweetPea.” 

 

Betty recognized the name of the voice and went to the door and opened it. Betty saw who she assumed was SweetPea and a girl with pink hair who tried to stop her and Jughead from leaving Veronica’s party a few weeks before. They looked shocked to see her instead of Jughead. 

 

“Hi there, I’m Betty, Jughead’s girlfriend.” she said. 

 

SweetPea and the other girl looked at each other and then back at Betty. She bit back a smile. “Jug is just in the shower, do you want to come in and wait? He’ll just be a few minutes.” 

 

SweetPea shrugged, “Sure.” 

 

Betty stood out of their way as they entered. The girl with pink hair paused and gave Betty a nasty look and looked her up and down. “Sorry, I didn’t get your names…?” 

 

The girl scoffed, “Who said we had to give them to you?” 

 

SweetPea laughed, “Calm down Toni. I’m SweetPea and this is Toni. It’s nice to finally meet the girl that’s caught Jughead’s attention.” 

 

Betty blushed bright red. She heard the shower turn off and a door open and close. Toni looked Betty up and down and then paused at a visible hickey on Betty’s neck. Toni glared at her again from across the trailer. 

 

“I’ll uh… go let Jughead know you’re here.” Betty said. She didn’t know what Toni’s problem was, she figured it was jealousy. Betty knew Jughead and her had a past but it was too awkward. She turned around and walked through the hall. 

 

“Jughead?” she whispered loudly. 

 

Jughead heard Betty call his name in the hall and opened his bedroom door. He was confused, “Betts? What is it?” 

 

Betty’s mouth watered at the sight of Jughead. He was shirtless, his curly hair still dripping and his black jeans hung off his hips. Jughead threw his towel around his neck and held on to it with both hands.

 

“Did you just come to stare at me or did you need something?” Jughead said smirking. 

 

Betty smirked back and forgetting Sweet Pea and Toni in the front room she launched herself at him. Sticking her fingers into his wet and pulled his face towards her. Jughead gasped in surprise as he caught her and then groaned when Betty stuck her tongue in his mouth. Betty kicked his bedroom door closed and backed him up and pushed him on top of his bed climbing up after him. 

 

“Betty! Whoa!” Jughead said, laughing as she began attacking his neck with her lips. 

 

Betty sucked and nipped until there was a purple hickey on base of Jughead’s neck just above his collarbone. She sat up quickly when she was done. 

 

“What? You’re not the only one who can leave a mark.” 

 

Jughead chuckled and shook his head. He knew it was such a juvenile thing to leave visible hickies on Betty but he just couldn’t help it. Jughead assumed it was the repressed adolescent in him, everyone had to know she was his. Plus, Betty never stopped him and now she was marking him. It was so stupid, but he wondered if this is how his friends felt when they were in high school. Just love struck and hormone crazy, it was insane for a 26 year old. 

 

“By the way, what did you want to tell me?” Jughead asked. 

 

Betty gasped realizing that she had forgotten about the visitors in the front room. “Your friends are here.” Betty said giggling. 

 

“Who?” Jughead asked. 

 

“SweetPea and Toni? I think her name is?” Betty said. 

 

“Oh... I bet they were shocked to see you.” Jughead said. 

 

“Yeah that’s kind of why I came back here,” Betty said. “Toni looked like she wanted to punch me in the face.” 

 

Jughead’s face grew serious and then he got of the bed and pulled a shirt on and headed out into the front room. Betty followed closely behind wondering if she should have kept that bit to herself. SweetPea stood when Jughead walked into the room. 

 

“Everything ok?” Jughead asked, ignoring Toni’s presence. 

 

Jughead was so tired of Toni’s games but there wasn’t really anything thing he could do about it. SweetPea was his right hand and when Toni was in town she was SweetPea’s second, so they all needed to get along. But it annoyed him that Toni made a point to make Betty uncomfortable. 

 

SweetPea motioned his chin to the front door, “I think it’d be better if we spoke outside.” 

 

Jughead nodded and before they could walk out SweetPea said, “Toni stay here.” Toni immediately stopped in her tracks and glared at SweetPea. Jughead wanted to correct him, he knew exactly what SweetPea was playing at but there was a chain of command in the gang for a reason and it had to be respected. 

 

On his way out Jughead kissed Betty and said, “This will only take a second.” 

 

“No worries, take your time.” Betty replied, smiling. As Betty watched Jughead and SweetPea exit the trailer, Betty saw a huge green snake on the back of SweetPea’s leather jacket. It looked a lot like the snake tattoo that Jughead had on his upper right arm and she wondered idly if there was a connection.

 

Jughead leaned on his motorcycle and looked to SweetPea waiting for him to tell him why he had come. Instead SweetPea said, “Nice hickey.” 

 

Jughead chuckled and rolled his eyes, “Why’d you come here SweetPea?” 

 

“One of our informants two towns over said they saw a Ghoulie. They’re following up on it now but we probably won’t hear until nightfall.” 

 

Jughead rubbed his chin thoughtfully, “Ok, I’m going to be in Greendale with Betty tonight but as soon as you hear from this person let me know. I want to move in as quickly as possible and end this stupid feud.” 

 

“Ok, I’ll make sure the others are ready. I just hope they don’t have guns like last time.” 

 

Jughead’s blood turned ice cold as he remembered two weeks ago when they had raided a Ghoulie hideout and Fangs got shot in the leg. Luckily he was fine but it had been tricky because they couldn’t take him to the hospital. 

 

“I don’t think they will but let’s be prepared just in case. I’m not risking anyone’s life this time but this has to come to an end.” Jughead said somberly. 

 

SweetPea nodded, they looked at each other for a moment. Jughead guessed that they were both thinking about how tired they were and how they couldn’t wait for this war to be over. There had to be more to life than this. 

 

“You think Betty is holding her own in there with Toni?” SweetPea asked mischievously.

 

Jughead looked back over at the trailer just in time for Toni to come storming out slamming the door behind her. Jughead stood but before he could say anything, Toni walked by him and said through gritted teeth, “Your girlfriend’s a real piece of work.” 

 

Both Jughead and SweetPea laughed out loud, he guessed Betty could hold her own.

 

***

Betty wrung her hands together as she rode in the passenger seat of Jughead’s truck. The air outside was cool but she traded her jeans and t-shirt for a dress and a cardigan after they had stopped to see Kevin and Veronica. The conversation with Kevin and Veronica had been difficult. Betty wasn’t used to so many people having an idea about her situation and her past. But Betty figured if she was truly going to stay and make a life here, she had to be honest about somethings. 

 

Betty had just explained without going into too much detail that her last relationship had been an abusive one and when there was an unexpected sound or an unexpected touch it scared her. Both Veronica and Kevin had pulled her into a hug and promised they wouldn’t throw any big parties for a while. 

 

But that wasn’t what Betty was so anxious about. She was anxious because she planned to tell Jughead the full truth about her past and her current situation and she wasn’t entirely sure how he was going to take it. 

 

“You ok over there?” Jughead asked, placing his hand on the back of Betty’s neck and gently stroking his thumb back and forth. 

 

Betty gave him her best reassuring smile, “Yes, I just have a lot on my mind.” 

 

Jughead nodded, he knew the feeling. Even though he was pretty certain a full-blown turf war was going to erupt tonight, all he could think about was telling Betty that he loved her. As she sat next to him, she radiated anxiety like any minute she was going to bolt. 

 

“Anything you want to talk about?” Jughead asked. 

 

Betty shook her head, “Not right now, but maybe after our date.” 

 

Jughead pulled into the restaurant he had made a reservation at earlier in the day. It wasn’t usually necessary to make a reservation, but he wanted to make sure they got sat out on the porch so they could have a view of the sun going down over Sweetwater River. Jughead threw the car into park and then hopped out and ran to the other side to open Betty’s door for her. 

 

“So chivalrous this evening, Mr. Jones.” Betty quipped. 

 

Jughead took her hand and gave her a boyish grin. He had no idea how Betty was going to react when he told her that he was in love with her. But Jughead knew that no matter how the night turned out, he would never be the same. Betty had opened a side of him that he truly didn’t even know existed. It was a softer side that made him always want to flirt with Betty and hold her close. Jughead walked through his life in darkness and falling in love with Betty had brought a splash of light to his life. He supposed falling in love was a lot like that, navigating through the dark on a feeling until you found the light. 

 

The hostess sat the couple at the table Jughead requested. It had a perfect view of the river and the setting sun as well as the dance floor. They looked over the menu and then ordered their food. While they were waiting they made small talk. 

 

Jughead took Betty’s hand and then said, “So… I was thinking of taking some vacation time soon. I need some solid time to work on my next book and in order to do that I need to get out of Riverdale.” 

 

Betty felt anxiety and sadness pinch her stomach, “Oh ok, that makes sense. How long will you be gone?” 

 

Jughead squeezed her hand gently, “I was thinking two or three weeks actually. I was thinking of going somewhere warm and quiet and… I want you to come with me.” 

 

Betty face lit up, “Seriously? You want me to come with you?” 

 

Jughead bit his bottom lip trying to quell his nerves, “Yeah I really do. I think it’d be nice for us to get out of this town for a little while.” 

 

Betty agreed eagerly and told Jughead that she would talk to Pop to see when she could get the time off. But even though Betty felt excited there were still two concerns that were stabbing her in the back of her brain. The first was- what if she ran into someone she knew? And the second- would Jughead still want her to come after he found out the truth? 

 

Their food came and they both ate while talking about memories from their childhood as well as other random tidbits about themselves. When they finished, the band on the dance floor had just set up and began to play music. Jughead and Betty continued to talk for a little while longer until the band started to play a song that Betty recognized. 

 

“Oh I love this song!” She said standing, “Will you dance with me?” 

 

Jughead swallowed, “Uh… what if I’m no good at it?” 

 

Betty smiled and shook her head, “Not possible. C’mon just one dance!” 

 

Jughead gave Betty a crooked smile, he couldn’t say no to her. They walked out on the dance floor and Betty put Jughead’s hands on her hips and then wrapped her arms around Jughead’s neck. They started to sway to the soft music. The sun had finally set over the river so the only thing that was illuminating the dance floor was string lights and a few tiki torches that were set up. 

 

“See?” Betty said a little mischievously, “Not so bad, right?” 

 

Jughead stared into Betty’s eyes and wondered if it were possible for your heart to explode when you love someone so much it almost hurts. 

 

“No.” Jughead whispered softly. 

 

The band was doing a acoustic slow cover to “I’m Gonna Be (500 miles)” by the Proclaimers. 

 

_ When I come home,  well I know I'm gonna be _ __  
_ I'm gonna be the man who’s coming home to you _ __  
_ And if I grow-old, well I know I'm gonna be _ _  
_ __ I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you

__  
_ But I would walk 500 miles _ __  
_ And I would walk 500 more _ __  
_ Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles _ _  
_ __ To fall down at your door

 

Jughead continued to look down at his girl and he wondered how amidst the chaotic shit show that was his life- how things could feel so perfect in that moment. Between the overwhelming feelings that were threatening to break out of his chest and the melodic music, Jughead felt tears start to sting the back of his eyes. 

 

Betty looked up at Jughead and saw a few tears spill over on to his cheeks. Betty was confused because Jughead didn’t look sad. His eyes had that sparkle behind them that she noticed he only got sometimes when he was really happy. It made her heart pound in her chest. 

 

“Hey…” Betty softly wiping the stray fallen tear from his cheek. “Are you okay?” 

 

Betty felt her heart stop when Jughead gave her his most breathtaking smile and said, “I’m more than okay Betty, I’m in love with you.” 

 

Betty felt her own tears spill as she gently pressed her lips to Jughead’s. “I’m in love with you too.” Betty responded quietly.

 

Before that moment, Jughead thought he could have easily told you what happiness felt like. He had felt it sometimes in unexpected moments and had memories of it from his childhood before his family apart. If what he felt before was happiness, he didn’t know if he could name what he was feeling in that moment. It was like warm honey was spreading through his body starting with his heart. It was cathartic, like every shitty thing that had ever happened to him didn’t matter anymore because it led him to this exact moment. With her. 

 

Betty knew she was supposed to feel happy. It wasn’t that she wasn’t in love with Jughead, she was. Achingly so. Betty knew that no matter what happened after tonight that she would never be the same. Jughead had pushed his way into her heart and he was apart of her now. He was the air she breathed, the blood in her veins, the marrow in her bones. Nothing would change that now. But she felt so incredibly guilty that Jughead didn’t know the full truth about her. 

 

“Jughead? I don’t want to ruin our moment but could you take me home? There’s something I need to talk to you about.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> Sorry for the delay in updating! The weekend is never as productive as I hope it to be. Anyways, I hope you all loved this chapter as I loved writing it. It is literally bursting with fluff and all the feels <3\. I figured it was the least I could do before I all hell breaks loose in the next chapter (but actually). This chapter ends with the moment we've all been waiting for! How do you all think Jughead will react to the truth about Betty's past? Also, how do you think the Serpent Ghoulie turf war will play out? 
> 
> Stayed tuned as the answer to these questions will be answered in the next chapter! 
> 
> Oh before I forget! As I always tell you- my fanfics always come to me while listening to music. This story came to me while listening to "Never Be the Same" by Camila Cabello (hence the title). I was really struggling after episode 2x05 and I was listening to this song, reflecting on that episode. It made me think about how even if Betty and Jughead didn't get back together, they would never be the same. Although most of us never are after our first great love ;) The other song that was quoted in this chapter was "I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)" covered by Sleeping at Last. 
> 
> As always, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a comment if you did! I love to hear feedback and answer any questions you have :D
> 
> P & B, 
> 
> -Peyton


	13. Mr. Dark & All His Friends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: violence depicted in this chapter.

Jughead swallowed thickly as he drove silently back to Betty’s house. Telling Betty that he loved her had been absolutely perfect. Even Nicholas Sparks himself could have thought up a more romantic picturesque moment like the one he and Betty had shared. 

 

Despite how perfect it had gone, Jughead could not have predicted the way it was going right now. Betty said she had something to tell him but refused to tell him there at the restaurant. If he was being honest, fear and anxiety gripped his stomach like a vice. Betty said she loved him back so it didn’t have anything to do with that. But what could have been so serious that she couldn’t tell him in public?

 

Jughead felt queasy as possible scenarios zipped through his mind. Maybe Betty was sick and had cancer. Jughead mentally shook his head, that wouldn’t make any sense because Betty didn’t really look sick. Maybe she was pregnant? Jughead looked at Betty out of the corner of his eye anxiety and excitement coursing through him. Cautiously, Jughead let his mind start to wonder about having a baby with Betty. 

 

Jughead never imagined his life with a kid in it. But Betty made Jughead think about things he didn’t think were possible for him. She not only made him think about future plans, she made him  _ want _ those future plans.

 

Betty looked over and caught Jughead looking at her. She tried to give him assuring smile and the sighed, “I’m really nervous about this Jughead, I’m not going to lie.” 

 

Jughead grabbed Betty’s hand and squeezed it gently. “Whatever it is Betty, we can face it together.” 

 

Betty closed her eyes and remembered the day when she and Jughead went down to Sweetwater River. 

 

_ “I can handle it you know.” Jughead whispered. Jughead tentatively brought his hand up to Betty’s cheek and stroked his thumb softly down it. _ __   
__   
_ “...handle what?” Betty said, stumbling over her words. _ __   
_   
_ __ “Whatever you think it is that is too dark to tell anyone.”

 

Betty thought back to the day and wondered if it was crazy that she might have already loved Jughead at that point. Even though she barely knew him. 

 

They reached Betty’s apartment and she quickly went up the stairs and opened the door Jughead following slowly behind her. Betty immediately got her laptop and booted it up. By the time Jughead had taken off his jacket and closed the door Betty had a photo pulled up on her laptop. Betty sighed heavily as Jughead waited patiently for Betty to spill the beans on what she had to tell him. 

 

_ It’s now or never. _ Betty told herself and before she could change her mind she walked over to Jughead and gave him her laptop. 

 

Jughead took the laptop from her, eyeing Betty wearily. He looked at the picture Betty had pulled up and Jughead immediately felt like he was going to be sick to his stomach. The picture was of Betty and a tall black guy and from the clothes they were wearing in the photo, it was clear that the picture Jughead was staring at was a wedding photo. 

 

“What is this Betts? What are you trying to tell me?” Jughead asked, struggling to rein in his panic. 

 

“That’s...uh… that’s a picture of my husband and I on our wedding day about 4 and ½ years ago.” Betty said.

 

Jughead put the laptop down, “Husband?” Jughead asked weakly, “You’re married? How is that… how is that possible Betty?” 

 

“It’s complicated but-”

 

Betty was interrupted by the sound of Jughead’s cell phone ringing. 

 

Jughead groaned loudly and answered his phone, turning his back to Betty. 

 

“Hello?” Jughead snapped. 

 

“Hey boss, I’m sorry to bother you but I heard back from that informant.” SweetPea began, “He was able to find the Ghoulie’s hideout… it’s time Jughead.” 

 

Jughead pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily, pure rage rising in his chest. 

 

“Ok, I’m on my way. Get everyone ready, I want to be briefed as soon as I get there.” Jughead said.

 

“You got it.” 

 

Jughead hit the end button and turned to face Betty. She was looking at him carefully, like she wasn’t entirely sure what his next move would be. 

 

“You’re leaving? Now?” Betty said, her voice shaking a little. 

 

Jughead pressed his lips into a thin line. “Yeah, that was work I have to go.” 

 

Betty scoffed, “Right, work.” 

 

Jughead felt hot annoyance flare in his chest, “Do you have something you want to say?” 

 

Betty stepped back like Jughead had struck her, his abrasiveness catching her off guard. He sighed and closed his eyes, desperately trying to rein in his temper.

 

“What is wrong with you?” Betty asked glaring at him. 

 

Jughead opened his eye and laughed, “What’s wrong with me? I just found out that the girl I love  _ lied _ to me all this time about being married.” 

 

“You’re not even letting me explain!” Betty said raising her voice. 

 

“BECAUSE I FUCKING DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!” Jughead screamed back. 

 

Betty gasped, tears springing to her eyes as her heart beat started hammering in her chest. She had seen Jughead mad but he had never screamed at her before,

 

“Ok, then go.” Betty said quietly. 

 

Jughead sighed in frustration and put on his coat. He felt like a complete asshole, he wasn’t mad at Betty he was just scared. Scared about what was about to happen the Ghoulie’s and scared of losing her. Jughead looked at Betty before heading for the door but her eyes were downcast as tears rolled down her cheeks. Jughead knew it was only a matter of time before he screwed this up. 

 

Jughead went for the door but Betty couldn’t let him leave yet, she had a terrible feeling. “Jughead wait.” 

 

Jughead turned as Betty went to him and she pulled him in for a kiss. Betty put all of her feelings into that one kiss, praying to God Jughead could tell how she felt about him. They were both breathless by the time they pulled away and Jughead rested his forehead on Betty’s. 

 

“I love you Jughead. Please come back so I can have a chance to explain.” Betty pleaded. 

 

Jughead felt his heart twist, “I will.” 

 

He went to pull away but Betty held tight to his jacket sleeves, “Promise me.” she said firmly, terrfied that he was lying.

 

Jughead looked Betty in the eye and he idly wondered how much she knew about him. He gently put both hands on her face and looked into her meadow green eyes. “I promise you I will be back as soon as I can.” 

 

He kissed her forehead and Betty closed her eyes as fresh tears spilled down her cheeks. When she opened them, he was gone. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and wondered how the evening could have taken such a dramatic turn. 

 

***

 

Jughead pulled up in front if the Wyrtle Worm and looked at the neon lights above the door. He had stopped at his trailer to get his motorcycle and put on his leather Serpent jacket. Jughead knew he had screwed things up with Betty but his mind was reeling. When she said she had something to tell him he never thought in a million years that she was going to say that she was married. Jughead was upset that Betty had kept something like that to herself, but Jughead assumed that Betty’s husband was the abusive ex. Jughead wondered how that piece of scum slept at night. 

 

Jughead shook his head. Unfortunately, his drama with Betty was going to have to take a back burner right now. If Jughead planned to have any future with Betty he needed to get out of the Serpents and the only way he was going to do that is he ended this feud with the Ghoulies. Jughead couldn’t afford to be distracted, especially when he was hoping that it didn’t end violently. 

 

Jughead walked into in the Wrytle Worm and found all the members of the Serpents waiting for him. They stood as he walked in and Jughead nodded towards each of them as SweetPea and Toni fell into step with him and they headed for his office above the bar. After he closed the door Jugehad said, “Ok, what’s the situation?” 

 

Jughead listened carefully as SweetPea filled him in on everything he had heard from the informant. 

 

“And we’re sure all this information is legit?” Jughead asked skeptically, “We really can’t afford any mistakes.” 

 

SweetPea nodded, “I’m sure.” 

 

Jughead thought for a long moment. He didn’t really want to raid the Ghoulie’s hideout guns blazing. It was too risky. But what was the alternative? 

 

“We needed to challenge them in a way where we are guaranteed to win and they stay out of our territory forever.” 

 

“How are we going to do that?” SweetPea asked. 

 

“A street race.” Toni said, locking her eyes with Jughead’s.

 

He nodded, “We need them to agree to the race and to the conditions.” 

 

The three of them started to formulate a plan and when they were ready, they went down to the bar and filled in the other gang members. 

 

“I know some of you are scared.” Jughead said, “The truth is, I’m scared too. But Riverdale and the Southside is  _ our home _ and we cannot continue to live like this with our youth at risk!” 

 

“Yeah!” The gang members said in unison. 

 

“I have run the drugs out of Riverdale before and I will do it again. It is time to end this once and for all! ARE YOU WITH ME?” 

 

“YEAH!” 

 

Jughead looked at SweetPea and made himself a silent promise that if they both survived this that Jughead was going to get SweetPea out of this town as well. Send him to school somewhere far, far away. 

 

“Let’s do this.” Jughead said, nodding to SweetPea. 

 

***

Betty had changed out of her dress and was pacing her apartment back and forth.

 

“He loves me.” Betty whispered to herself, “Jughead loves me.” 

 

Betty put her hands together like she was praying and then pressed them to her lips. There was this bubbling childlike excitement in her chest and she squealed out of happiness and spun around her apartment. 

 

Betty stopped suddenly as anxiety gripped her chest. She didn’t know what Jughead was up to when he said he was going to “work” but from the look on Jughead’s face it wasn’t good. Especially tonight. Jughead was radiating hostility and when he kissed her goodbye it was almost like he was scared. 

 

Belly swallowed, she knew everything would be ok in the end. Or at the very least she hoped. The important thing was that they were together now and they were love and Betty hoped that would be enough. Betty chewed her bottom lip as she tried to think through how to explain the rest of the story to Jughead. Especially the part that there was a warrant out for her arrest for assault. 

 

But Betty was determined not to hide anymore. Jughead was going to know the whole truth and that liberated her. 

 

An idea popped into Betty’s mind and she called Ethel.

 

“Betty? Is everything ok?” Ethel said. 

 

“Yes, Ethel. Everything is great. I actually need your help with something.” Betty said. 

 

Betty discussed what she wanted with Ethel and although Ethel told her it was going to be difficult, she agreed to help. Betty hung up the phone and breathed a sigh of relief. 

 

Just as Betty put her phone down and picked up her book to settle down for the evening there was a knock at her door. Hope fluttered in Betty’s chest- maybe Jughead was done with work already. Without thinking, she ran to the door and opened it. 

 

“Hello, Elizabeth.” 

 

All the blood drained out of Betty’s face as shock and adrenaline took over her body. 

 

“Chuck.” Betty whispered.

 

Reason snapped back to Betty’s senses and she tried to slam the door shut but Chuck was stronger than her. He pushed his way into the apartment, pushing Betty backward. 

 

“Now Elizabeth, that is no way to treat your husband now is it?” Chuck sneered.

 

Betty breathed hard trying to gain control of the situation, “What are you doing here Chuck?” 

 

“I’ve been looking for you ever since you left. Everyone wondered what happened to my wife, she just disappeared into thin air.” 

 

“Yeah well, I’m not your wife anymore Chuck. I haven’t been for a long time.” 

 

Betty watched a glint of anger in Chuck’s eyes. She looked past him trying to guess the distance and time it would take her to escape. Could she make it to her bike? Where would she go once she escaped? Betty wondered about the various roads out of town. Then Betty shook her head. 

 

_ Jughead. _

 

Betty had to get to Jughead. 

 

“Don’t even think about it Betty. You won’t make it.” 

 

Fear and anxiety gripped Betty’s chest and she cursed, hating Chuck for anticipating her next move. 

 

“You need to leave Chuck, get out of my apartment before I call the police.” Betty said. 

 

Chucked laughed, “That threat doesn’t scare me Betty. In fact, go ahead and call the police, they’ll arrest you for the warrant that is out for your arrest.” 

 

Betty thought this over for a moment, “Fine by me,” Betty said calling his bluff. She didn’t care at this point if she got arrested. At least the police would come here and get involved, they’d even take her in a cop car. Betty knew Kevin’s Dad the Sheriff, he came into the diner frequently and she knew he would hear her out and keep Chuck away from her. 

 

Betty reached for her phone and went to dial but Chuck jumped forward and smacked the phone out of her phone. Betty used Chuck’s jump forward to go around him and make a run for the door but Chuck was too quick for her. Chuck grabbed her from behind and lifting her back into the apartment. 

 

“HELP!!!” Betty screamed at the top of her lungs. 

 

Chuck threw her to the ground and then punched her in the face. Betty screamed as Chuck's fist made contact with the right side of her face and pain immediatly exploded from the spot.

 

“Shut the fuck up you bitch. You think I’d actually leave you here to play house with that fucking gang leader?” 

 

Betty squinted up at Chuck, “What are you talking about?” 

 

Chuck seethed, “Don’t act stupid Betty.” 

 

When Betty continued a confused expression Chuck’s eyes widened and he laughed. “You seriously didn’t know? Looks like your boyfriend hasn’t been that honest with you. Does he know what a whore you are?” 

 

“Fuck you.” Betty spit at him. “You don’t shit about Jughead or our relationship.” 

 

Chuck kneeled down to look her in the eye, “See, Betty that’s where you’re wrong. I figured out after you left Indiana that you had your own P.I. working for you. So I was smarter this time and I didn’t leave any traces for them this time.” 

 

Fear prickled Betty’s scalp as realization dawned on her. “How long have you been watching me?” 

 

Chuck smirked at her, “Long enough.” 

 

Betty sighed shakily, “What do you want Chuck? Why are you here?” 

 

“It’s simple Betty, I’m here to take you home.” 

 

Betty felt sick to her stomach, not just from what Chuck just said but from the look on his face. It was almost sinister. 

 

“I’m not going anywhere with you. You’ll have to kill me first.” Betty said.

 

Chuck rolled his eyes, “Always so dramatic.” 

 

There was a slight pause between them where they stared each other down. Betty felt her heart hammer in her chest and the pounding in her ears was so loud. The truth was, Betty was freaking terrified. She knew the type of violence Chuck was capable of and she wondered if it was Chuck’s turn to call her bluff. Both their heads snapped to the still open door of Betty’s apartment as the sound of sirens in the distant flowed into the apartment. 

 

Betty felt relief explode in her chest. Someone must have heard her scream. Suddenly Chuck lunged for her and covered her mouth with a white cloth that had a sweet chemical smell to it. Betty tried to fight him but her vision immediately went blurry as she breathed in through the cloth that covered her mouth. Betty’s heart started to pound harder as she started to lose consciousness and she felt Chuck lift her body off the ground. 

 

“Sorry Betty, but your time here in Riverdale is over. It’s time to come home.” Chuck said. 

 

Betty tried to respond but she felt so weak in Chuck’s arms. Betty’s last thoughts were of Jughead and how worried he would be when he realized she was missing. And then… 

 

Darkness. 

 

***

 

The sound of gravel crushing under the weight of Jughead’s boots filled the air as he walked up to an old looking warehouse. He assumed from the two macho-looking guys standing by the door that this was the Ghoulie’s current hideout. 

 

Jughead had the majority of the gang wait at the racing spot that he and SweetPea had selected. Jughead had taken SweetPea, Fangs, and TallBoy with him, he didn’t want to front as a threat the end goal was simple: Get Malachi to agree to the race. However, Jughead was smarter than to walk into a rival gang’s hideout without protection. 

 

Jughead took a quick look at SweetPea and then stopped in front of the two guys guarding the door. He looked back and forth between the two guys, not saying a word. They shifted uncomfortably under his scrutinizing gaze and Jughead smirked, enjoying seeing their confidence wavering. 

 

“We’re here to see Malachai” Jughead said. 

 

One of the Ghoulies said, “Wait here.” and then went inside. 

 

After about five minutes, the door of the warehouse opened again and they were motioned inside. Jughead took a deep breath. He really didn’t know how things were going to go on the other side of the door. So when he saw the warehouse was for the most part empty, Jughead was surprised. Jughead looked ahead of him and immediately recognized Malachai. Just the sight of him immediately made Jughead annoyed as rage bloomed fresh in his chest. 

 

“Jughead Jones, the Serpent Prince, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Malachai said jubilantly. 

 

Jughead pressed his lips into a thin line, he really hated fake people. He just thought it was such a waste of time. “Malachai.” 

 

Malachai looked at him for a moment and then said, “You snakes seem to be far from home, are you lost?” 

 

Jughead shook his head and laughed, “Good one but no- I’m here to tell you to stay the fuck out of Riverdale and stay the fuck out of the Southside. That is Serpent territory.” 

 

Malachai stood, “See that’s where you’re wrong Serpent Prince, you have no claim over that territory and therefore my Ghoulie’s and I can go wherever the fuck we want.” 

 

Jughead glared at him, “I think we both have vivid memories of the last time someone tried to tell me they could do whatever they wanted.” 

 

Malachai clenched his jaw and Jughead smiled knowing all too well that he had gotten under Malachai’s skin. Penny Peabody had been one of the Serpents that helped the Ghoulie’s get Jingle Jangle into Riverdale when he was in high school. Her high pitched screams from when he cut the tattoo off her flesh still haunted his nightmares. 

 

“I’ll tell you what Malachai, I’m in a generous mood. Why don’t we settle this argument with a wager?” Jughead said cooly. 

 

Malachai raised an eyebrow at him, “I’m listening.” 

 

“It’s simple really, I suggest we hold a street race.” 

 

A huge grin broke across Malachai’s face, “A street race huh? What’s the wager?” 

 

“If I win, you and your gang are not allowed to step foot into Riverdale or the Southside. Any Ghoulie that is seen in our territory will be grabbed on sight and taught a lesson in a deep dark hole somewhere.” Jughead said. 

 

Malachai rubbed his chin thoughtfully, “What if I win?” 

 

“Then our territory is yours.” Jughead said. 

 

Malachai looked to the three Serpents standing behind Jughead. Jughead assumed he was looking for them to be surprised by Jughead’s offer but the truth was they had already been vetted on the plan. They all knew it was a huge risk but Jughead was an excellent street racer and he knew that if he challenged Malachai, the Ghoulie gang leader would do it. 

 

“Ok, Serpent Prince you have yourself a deal.” Malachai said stretching out his hand. 

 

Jughead took it firmly and shook it, “Route 22, starting at the old warehouse outside of Greendale, ending at Tydings Bridge and back.” 

 

“One hour.” Malachai said. 

 

Jughead nodded and then turned to walk out of his enemies warehouse. He prayed to God that Toni had been working on tuning up his car and would have enough time to get it finished before the start of the race. 

When they got out of the warehouse and back to the safety of their motorcycles Jughead said, “Send the word. I want everyone there.” 

 

SweetPea nodded slowly and then paused to look at him. 

 

“Are you sure about this Jughead?” SweetPea asked apprehensively. 

 

Jughead nodded, “I know how much is at stake here. But we need this turf war to be over and soon.” 

 

SweetPea nodded and then they started their bikes and rode off towards the starting point of the race. 

 

***

 

An hour later, Jughead swallowed his fear and gripped the steering wheel tightly. He looked out his driver's side window and made eye contact with Malachai, who was staring him down. Jughead’s lips curled up into a smile and gave Malachai a little wave. Malachai glared at him causing Jughead to chuckle and shake his head. 

 

Toni walked up to his window, “Are you ready for this?” 

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Jughead said, taking a deep breath. 

 

“You got this Jug, just remember not to ride the clutch too hard.” 

 

Despite the situation, Jughead rolled his eyes. “Got it.” 

 

Toni nodded at him, “Good luck.” 

 

A tall woman with jet black hair came between the two cars, she had a bandana in her hand. “Ready gentlemen?” 

 

Both of the gang leaders nodded in agreement and revved their engines. 

 

“3...2...1...GO!” 

 

Jughead slammed his foot down on the gas and threw the car gear shift into drive and with his tired squealing in absolute protest, he sped off. Jughead noticed that he was off to a good start but he didn’t let that get to him. He had heard rumors about Malachai’s street racing skills about how he was a fast driver and played dirty. Jughead didn’t care, all he had to do was get down to the bridge and back and then all of this would be over. 

 

It was almost too much hope to place on something like a street race. Jughead was jostled from his thoughts when Malachai rammed the front of his car into Jughead’s back bumper causing him to swerve a little. 

 

“Fuck,” Jughead cursed. 

 

Jughead refocused on the road and pushed forward, but Malachai was now driving alongside him. Jughead felt another harsh bump as Malachai drove into him. Jughead gritted his teeth as he concentrated on keeping control over the steering wheel. He heard Malachai laugh and that spiked hot rage to spread through his body. Up ahead, Jughead could see the bridge and almost let himself breath a sigh of relief but the race wasn’t over and he had to tactfully turn the car around once he got across the bridge. 

 

He breathed evenly, thinking through his next move when they crossed the bridge. Jughead decided on a plan and as they shot across the bridge and as soon as they crossed it Jughead slammed on his break and turned his wheel, causing the back end of his car to swing. Jughead grappled with the wheel focusing on making sure the car wouldn’t flip. When the car finally stopped, Jughead paused for the briefest of seconds, thanking whatever insane guardian angel watching over him for his car not flipping. But before Jughead could finish his thought, Malachai whizzed by him heading back over the bridge. 

 

“NO!” Jughead yelled and then hit the gas, racing off after his opponent.

 

Jughead had a hard time catching up to Malachai and fear and anxiety choked him. He tried not to think about having to tell the Southside community about the loss and how the Serpents couldn’t protect them anymore. He tried not to think about telling the other gang members, his brothers, that they could never really stop working because the Ghoulie’s could freely move in and out of their territory. He definitely tried not to think about the life he would not be able to have with Betty if he continued this life. 

 

Jughead was ripped from his thoughts when he saw Malachai’s tail lights light up. Malachai was slowing down. 

 

“What the fuck is he up to?” Jughead thought out loud. 

 

Then a train horn sounded in the distance answering Jughead’s question. Just ahead of them, the gate for the train had already come down and Malachai had stopped for it. Probably assuming that he wouldn't make the train. Jughead saw the train in the distance on the right and knew this was his opportunity. Jughead floored and aimed for the right side of Malachai’s car. The speedometer continued to go up and sweat started to drip down Jughead’s forehead as he pushed the thought of what would happen if he didn’t beat the train far out of his mind. He was closing in on the train tracks, he and the train getting closer and closer to the point where they might intersect. Malachai’s car had come to complete stop now in front of the tracks and Jughead closed his eyes at the last second and held his breath before his car made an impact with the gates. 

 

Jughead held on tightly as his car caught air across the train tracks, the wooden gates putting multiple cracks in his windshield. But he didn’t let this stop him, he had made it across and Malachai was now stuck for at least a few minutes at the tracks. Jughead didn’t bother to check his rear view mirror as he raced to the finish line, he would be there any minute. 

 

Jughead crossed the finish line and slowly brought his car to a stop. 

 

“Holy shit.” Jughead whispered as he realized that he had won. Seprents started to run towards the car, cheering. 

 

Jughead got out of the car and laughed as he pulled SweetPea into a hug. To say he was relieved was the understatement of the century. A moment later, everyone turned to hear the screeching of Malachai’s tires pulling across the finish line.  Jughead smirked, he could tell Malachai was pissed but too bad for him he was too afraid to cross the tracks. 

 

Malachai jumped out of his car and stalked towards Jughead, “You fucking cheater Jones!” 

 

Jughead immediately advanced towards him, “I’m not a cheater you Ghoulie scum! It’s not my fault you’re a fucking coward and wouldn’t cross the damn train tracks.” 

 

Malachai grabbed him by the shirt, causing everyone to jump forward. “Say that to my face you Serpent piece of shit.” 

 

Jughead held up his hands to stop SweetPea and Fangs in their tracks. “This is over Malachai. Fair is fair, I’m done with this.” 

 

Malachai glared at him, letting him go. Jughead didn’t want a full-blown gang war breaking out so he turned and began to walk away. 

 

“Hey Serpent Prince,” Malachai shouted from behind him. 

 

Jughead turned around to look at Malachai and saw a gun in Malachai’s right hand. All the blood drained out of Jughead’s face as adrenaline and pure fear began to course through his body. 

 

“This isn’t over!” Malachai screamed as he pulled the trigger. 

 

Everything after that seemed to move in extremely slow motion. Jughead’s eyes widened at the sound of the loud “pop” that came from the gun but before Jughead could think about it he was thrown backward to the ground. Pain radiated throughout his chest like he had been hit with a sledgehammer. His vision became blurry as he felt a warm liquid begin to pour over his chest. 

 

Suddenly Toni was over him, “Jughead!” she screamed. Except Jughead could barely hear her. He touched the warm liquid with his shaking fingers and brought them into his line of vision. There was blood on his hands. Jughead looked at it curiously, semi-wondering how it got there like the hand in front of him didn’t belong to him. 

 

_ Oh God, am I dying? _

 

Jughead began to hyperventilate as he looked frantically at Toni. Her mouth was still moving but Jughead couldn’t hear her and the edges of his vision were becoming black. 

 

All Jughead could think about was Betty and how much he loved her. He just needed to get up off the pavement and go to her. Jughead tried to get up but his limbs felt like concrete, holding him down. 

 

“Betty…” he heard himself whimper. And then… 

 

Darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> Sorry for the delay in updating! This chapter was difficult for me to write :/ Lots of writer's block, unfortunately. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know your thoughts :)
> 
> P & B, 
> 
> -Peyton


	14. A Silent Plea

_ Ever since his Mother left taking his sister with her, coming home to the trailer has never brought him the warm feeling that coming home should. Jughead remembers that day like the back of his hand and every single time it crosses his mind, it stings like a fresh cut. He still remembers coming home from school one day in his junior year and finding his Dad crying at the kitchen table. Jughead stilled, he had never seen his father cry before. His father’s Serpent jacket was throw over the back of the chair and there was a cheap bottle of whiskey sitting in front of him., his head in his hands. Jughead had never seen his father so broken, he always seemed so… strong. Jughead just stood there and watched his father weep for what felt like hours before he finally knelt down next to his broken father to ask what was wrong.  _

 

_ “Dad… what is it? What happened?”  _

 

_ His father looked at him them, his face streaked with tears and his hands shaking. “Your mother she… left us. She took Jellybean with her.”  _

 

_ Jughead knew that no matter how much of an accomplished writer he became, he’d never be able to find the words to describe the feeling of his heart ripping straight out of his chest.  _

 

Jughead opened his eyes as he heard the car’s brakes screech to a halt. His vision went blurry as pain radiated through his body from his chest. Jughead thought it was fitting, since Betty put his heart back together it would only make sense that someone would literally try to shoot it out of him. 

 

“Come on! Hurry!” Toni screamed. 

 

Jughead cringed as SweetPea and Fangs pulled him out of the backseat of the car. Jughead looked around wildly and he realized he was at the trailer. 

 

“No! Why did you bring me here? I need to go to the hospital!!” 

 

“I’m sorry Jughead, you know we can’t do that. The police will know the Serpents are still active!” SweetPea said through gritted teeth. 

 

They brought him into the trailer and set him down on the couch. Jughead shook his head, he felt so weak already and he was terrified SweetPea was going to let him die here. 

 

“If we dump him at the E.R. without his Serpent gear they won’t know it was us!” Toni snapped. “Jughead is right, there’s no exit wound SweetPea, he will die without medical attention.” 

 

SweetPea put his hands on his head and groaned. Jughead’s vision started to grey in the corner of his eyes, he knew as soon as the adrenaline stopped pumping through his body things would get much worse. Jughead began to cough and he covered his mouth. He winced and looked down at his hand and saw blood and began to panic. 

 

“Please,” Jughead begged. “You know I won’t say anything!”

 

Toni saw the blood on Jughead’s hand and her eyes widened with fear. “SweetPea! We don’t have time for this! Either we dump him at the E.R. or I’m calling a fucking ambulance.” 

 

“Fine!” SweetPea snapped, “Let’s get him back in the car.” 

 

Jughead yelped loudly as SweetPea and Toni pulled him off the couch. 

 

“Wait!” Jughead said sharply, “My jacket.” 

 

Toni pulled off Jughead’s jacket while SweetPea helped him stand. After, they barely got Jughead into the car before he almost blacked out. His consciousness went in and out as they sped off towards the hospital. Jughead was barely holding on as the whipped into the ambulance bay and SweetPea jumped out of the car. Jughead closed his eyes as he heard the door open and passed out from his injuries, barely registering being thrown on the concrete and left for dead. 

 

***

Betty opened her eyes slowly and immediately groaned. She had a extremely bad headache. She felt like her head was being pounded on by a sledge hammer. Her throat was dry and felt like sandpaper. Opening her eyes fully, she sat up trying to figure out where she was. Betty gasped as she realized that she was on the couch in her old house. Betty stood up slowly, she still felt a little dizzy and idly wondered what Chuck drugged her with. 

 

Betty walked slowly towards the front door, she figured if she got outside she could make a run for it. She would get to the nearest payphone and call the police.  

 

“Betty,” Chuck called in a singsong voice from the kitchen. 

 

Betty froze as all the hairs on her body stood to attention. She fought down the bile that was rising in her throat as she saw Chuck step into view out of the corner of her eye. 

 

“Why did you bring me here Chuck?” Betty asked bitterly. 

 

Chuck laughed, “Because Betty, this is our home. This is where you belong.” 

 

An electric chill ran through her body as she wondered if Chuck had always been crazy. How had she not seen it all this time? Betty assumed that was the true game of a violent sociopath. If she was going to get out of the situation alive, she was going to have to play the game too. 

 

“Come into the kitchen, I’ve made you some breakfast.” Chuck said as he turned around. 

 

Betty reluctantly followed him. Betty looked around the house and saw that everything was exactly the same. She remembered selecting each item for their home with care because it was the first home that she had that was her own. Chuck had saved Betty from her Mother’s never ending influence and manipulation and therefore, she wanted to make the perfect home for him. She used to love coming home, tidying up a little bit and making dinner for Chuck. There was always a warmth in her heart when she stepped through the door. 

 

Now it was alien to her. Almost like deja vu except, she knew she had been here before. 

 

Betty sat down at the breakfast bar as Chuck plated pancakes and bacon for her. He set the plate in front of her and then poured her a cup of coffee. 

 

“Thank you.” Betty said, not taking her eyes off Chuck. It made her nervous not knowing what he was playing at. He had been so violent with her when he found her and now he was playing house. It put her on edge. 

 

Chuck made a plate of his own and then sat next to her. Betty automatically stiffened but tried to remain calm as they ate their breakfast together. The motions Betty was performing were robotic and she could barely taste the food as it went down. 

 

“How did you find me?” Betty asked when she was done with her food. 

 

“I’ve had a private investigator looking for you for two years. We got lucky though. I assumed that you were going to head out of the country after what happened in Indiana. But I guess that thug of a boyfriend of yours gave you a reason to stay.” Chuck said, his voice getting more angry towards the end. 

 

Betty turned to him, “He’s not a thug Chuck! You have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

 

Chuck turned and glared at her and Betty braced herself for Chuck to hit her. She was surprised when he didn’t. Chuck got up from his seat and walked over to his briefcase and took out a manilla envelope. He walked back over to the counter and threw the envelope down making Betty jump. 

 

“Open it.” Chuck demanded. 

 

With shaking hands, Betty opened the envelope and took out several photographs. Betty looked them over carefully, looking for something that would make her understand what Chuck was talking about. In the photographs, Betty recognized buildings from the Southside of town. There were several men in black leather jackets that had large snakes on the back of them. Betty realized that this was the same jacket that she saw SweetPea wearing when she was at Jughead’s trailer. It wasn’t enough proof though for Jughead to be the leader of a gang. 

 

Betty looked at Chuck, “I don’t understand, there is nothing here that proves Jughead is in a gang.” 

 

Chuck smirked and then pulled a few photos out of the pile and put them in front of Betty. “Look at these.” 

 

Betty looked down at the pictures and tried not to show her surprise when she saw Jughead in the same leather jacket. He was standing in front of what looked like a bar. Betty looked more closely and saw Jughead by a few motorcycles and she realized that the other men in the picture were looking towards him. 

 

“They’re called the Southside Serpents,” Chuck interjected. “Riverdale thinks they were driven out of town years ago but apparently they have been operating underground in secret. Your boyfriends Dad? Who is in jail for murder by the way, used to be their leader before he took over. There’s a ghost story that your boyfriend took over the gang after he removed the tattoo off of a Serpent that betrayed the group. He literally cut her skin off.” 

 

Betty flinched at this new information she could never imagine Jughead being that violent. It was true he was extremely abrasive but he had never been violent with her. But… that didn’t mean that he wasn’t violent with anyone else. Betty thought about all the times Jughead had shown up to her place with a bruise on his body or bruised knuckles. 

 

Betty shook her head, “I don’t believe you.” 

 

Chuck slammed his hands down on the counter. “Well you should! I saved you from that monster. I can’t believe you were sleeping with him! He hurts people Betty! For a living!”

 

Betty shot Chuck a nasty glare, “You hurt me. You have been physically and mentally abusive and you killed our unborn child!” 

 

“That’s enough!” Chuck backhanded her, causing Betty to fall backwards off her chair. Betty put her hands up to protect her face, she was breathing hard. So much for playing the game.

 

“Who’s the monster now Chuck?” Betty spat at him. 

 

“You know what Betty, I was going to give you a chance to re-acclimate yourself in our home. But clearly, you’re not ready.” Chuck said, the same sinister facial expression returning. 

 

Chuck loomed over Betty, taking a rag out of his back pocket. 

 

“No, no!” Betty yelled. She tried to fight Chuck off and get away but he was too strong for her. He held the rag over her face until her vision began to blur and she stopped struggling. Betty’s last thought before she passed out was a silent plea that Jughead would soon realize that she was missing and come looking for her. 

 

***

 

When Jughead opened his eyes, he immediately saw Archie standing over him, worry etched across his features. Jughead smiled and reached his hand up to touch Archie’s forearm but stopped when he realized he couldn’t lift his hands. 

 

“It’s ok Jughead,” Archie said, “Don’t move. You need to rest. You’re in the hospital.” 

 

Jughead felt relieved, he knew he had made it to the hospital in time. He tried to speak but immediately started coughing, a painful burn exploding in his chest. 

 

“Ronnie, go get the doctor.” Archie said. 

 

Jughead looked around the room and he saw Veronica leaving the hospital room. Other than that, the room was empty. Jughead’s thoughts immediately turned to Betty. Where was she? Did anyone tell her yet what had happened? 

 

Jughead looked at Archie and rasped, “Betty…” 

 

He winced as his throat burned and he started to cough again. Archie brought him some water and held it to his lips. Jughead took a long sip and then tried again. 

 

“Where is Betty?’ Jughead said. 

 

Archie pressed his lips into a grim line. “No one has seen or heard from Betty since last night Jughead. Ronnie has been trying to call her non-stop but there’s no answer.” 

 

Jughead looked at Archie as if he was speaking another language. 

 

“I… I don’t understand. Something must be wrong.” 

 

Jughead tried to get up out of the hospital bed and groaned in frustration when Archie pushed him back down. 

 

“Jughead! You need to lay down, you are in no position to go anywhere right now.” 

 

Jughead glared at Archie but he knew he was right. However, that didn’t stop the ache of fear in his chest as he wondered where the hell Betty was. Jughead took a deep breath, he knew he had to stay calm. Once he was alone, Jughead would call SweetPea and Toni and send them to go find her. Jughead laid back in defeat and waited. 

 

About ten minutes later, Veronica returned to Jughead’s room with the doctor and Sheriff Keller. Jughead crossed his arms defensively but he knew the Sheriff was probably there because he had been shot. 

 

“Mr. Jones, I’m Doctor Greene. You’re gunshot wound was severe, the bullet was lodged in your chest but we were able to remove it without causing more damage. You should be sore for a few weeks and we need to be careful that your wound doesn’t get infected but otherwise you should make a full recovery. We’d like to monitor you for another 24 hours but I’d say you’re lucky to be alive.” the doctor finished. 

 

Jughead noticed Kevin had slipped into the room while the doctor was talking and gave him a slight nod.

 

“Thanks Doc, I appreciate it.” Jughead said. 

 

When the doctor left, Sheriff Keller said, “Jughead, we need to talk about how that bullet got in your chest.” 

 

Jughead clenched his jaw. “Ok, but can we talk privately?” 

 

Veronica and Archie looked at each other wearily and then nodded as they turned and walked out of the room. Kevin went to turn to leave too until Jughead asked him to stay. Jughead immediately noticed Archie annoyed look but Jughead didn’t care. He was well aware of Kevin’s secret line of work and was always surprised that more people didn’t ask about it. 

 

On the outside, Kevin Keller looked like everyone’s best gay. He was always bubbling with energy and ate up every piece of hot gossip he could get his hands on. People were always extremely jealous of all the lavish vacations that he got to take. But what they didn’t know, was Kevin wasn’t on any lavish vacation. Kevin was one of the top paid private investigators in the country. Jughead knew that Kevin was often hired by high ranking people in the government. So Jughead knew that Kevin already knew his deepest darkest secret to date- that Jughead was the leader of the Southside Serpents. 

 

“So Jughead, that bullet in your chest.” Sheriff Keller said again. 

 

“Before I say anything, I think my girlfriend Betty is missing. I want someone to go over to her apartment and look for her.” Jughead said. 

 

Sheriff Keller and Kevin shared a look that made Jughead want to throw up. He knew something was wrong. 

 

“Jughead…” Kevin said. 

 

“What happened!” Jughead yelled, frustrated that Kevin was beating around the bush. 

 

“We don’t know.” Sheriff Keller said, putting his hands up. “All we know is that one of her neighbors heard her screaming for help late last night. But by the time officers got there, her apartment was empty. There was no sign of a break in or a struggle but her door was open.” 

 

“What does that mean?” Jughead asked, desperately trying to quell his panic. 

 

“It means that if Betty was abducted and I’m not saying she was but if- then it is likely that she knew her attacker.” Sheriff Keller said. 

 

Jughead looked at Kevin and then back at Sheriff Keller. He tried to think about who would have taken Betty. Jughead was sure that no one in the Ghoulie’s knew about Betty so it wasn’t likely that they were the ones behind this. Jughead breathed in sharply as realization dawned on him. 

 

“What is it Jughead?” Kevin said taking a step towards him. 

 

“Betty’s ex husband… I don’t know much about him but Betty told me that he was abusive. I think… I think she’s been running from him.” Jughead said quietly. 

 

“Alright Jughead, I am going to go over to Betty’s apartment and see what I can find out. I’ll come back as soon as I know something.” Kevin said wearily. 

 

Jughead nodded wearily, he wanted to go with Kevin but his body was still too weak. He was already feeling extremely tired. He watched Kevin leave, sending out a silent prayer that wherever Betty was, that she was at least safe. 

 

“Are you ready to talk now?” Sherif Keller asked. 

 

Jughead looked over at the Sheriff. The two men always had a rocky relationship due to Jughead’s father being the leader of the Serpents and the Sheriff accusing Jughead of murdering Jason Blossom when he was a teenager. Jughead knew he was always doing his job but Jughead always thought the Sheriff was a better man than he was the Sheriff. Jughead also often envied the father son relationship that the Sheriff and Kevin had. 

 

Jughead sighed, he was definitely in a difficult spot. He wanted the turf war between the Ghoulie’s and the Serpents to be over and he wanted Malachai to pay for shooting him. But he wondered how much he had to give up about the Serpents to get all of those things. Jughead knew that he very well could talk the situation into his own hands but if he were being honest, he didn’t want to. The first thing Jughead wanted to do as soon as he could walk was track down Betty. 

 

“What if I told you, I know who sold the Jingle Jangle to the boy who died in Southside a few weeks ago?” 

 

The Sheriff shifted uncomfortably, “I’d say I’m interested.” 

 

Jughead told the Sheriff that the mother of the boy who had overdosed had come to see him a few days after her son died. She was frustrated about the lack of progress that the police had made and mentioned that when the Serpents were active in Southside, something like that would have never been tolerated. Since Jughead’s Dad had been the leader of the gang, naturally Jughead would be the next in line to handle the situation. So Jughead enlisted a few of his old Southside friends and they investigated the situation and found that the Ghoulie’s were trying to make their way back into Southside with Jingle Jangle. Jughead went to go confront the Ghoulie leader and he became defensive and violent and ended up shooting him. 

 

The Sheriff stood and watched Jughead silently the whole time Jughead told him the information. Jughead thought that was unusual considering the Sheriff was a pretty inquisitive guy. But he pushed through the entire story trying to keep as many specific details about the Serpents out of it. 

 

When he finished, Jughead asked, “Do you even believe anything I am telling you?” 

 

The Sheriff sighed, “For the majority yes. I find it hard to believe that the Ghoulie’s have been dealing this entire time and no one has caught on but I plan to look into it. But for now, I am going to start with arresting Malachai on attempted murder charges.” 

 

Jughead nodded, “Ok. Now, what about Betty?” 

 

The Sheriff rubbed his chin thoughtfully, “She didn’t tell you anything about this ex husband? Even a name?” 

 

Jughead shook his head grimacing, “She was going to tell me everything last night I think but something came up.” 

 

The Sheriff gave Jughead a sympathetic look, “Alright well if anyone can dig something up it’s Kevin, so I will go check in on him. Try and get some rest. Hopefully we’ll have more answers by tomorrow when you can leave here.” 

 

Jughead nodded and all of the sudden he felt incredibly tired. The Sheriff gave him a tight smile and then left the room. Jughead exhaled forcefully and put his head back on the pillow. He knew Archie and Veronica would want to talk but he just wanted to rest his eyes for a few minutes. All he wanted to do was get out of this bed and go find his girl. But he knew that if it was Betty’s ex-husband that took her he was going to need to be stronger to get her back. Plus he knew if anyone could track down a solid clue, it would be Kevin. The waiting game was a painful one, he just hoped he could figure out where Betty was and get to her in time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> Wow! I could not get over the response from the last chapter! Thank you to everyone who left a comment :) I know you were probably hoping that Jughead would save Betty in this chapter but at least we know he is alive. 
> 
> Stay tuned for more! 
> 
> P & B, 
> 
> -Peyton


	15. Belief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Belief makes things true, things like you, you and I." -Belief by Gavin Degraw

Betty sat in a large armchair, pretending to read. Things between her and Chuck had been quiet for the last two days. When she awoke from the last time Chuck had drugged her Betty was pissed. She needed to escape sooner rather than later, but she was biding her time trying not to raise suspicion. Betty was trying to formulate a plan in her head that would be the quickest and safest way to get out of the house in one piece. 

 

Betty wanted to make Chuck unconscious somehow and then once she had tied him up, she was going to grab his car keys and make run for it. Betty didn’t trust the police in town, Chuck had him wrapped around his finger. So Betty decided she would get to the nearest payphone and call Jughead and ask for help. Betty would go see Kevin’s Dad and hire a lawyer if she had to because there was no way she was going to go through  _ this _ again. She’d rather die. 

 

Betty sighed and looked over at Chuck who was working in his office down the hall. Chuck had told work that his wife was sick and that he needed to work from home. Betty rolled her eyes. Were people at his work really that stupid? What was Chuck going to do with her when he had to go back to work? Tie her up? Betty felt bile rise to the back of her throat and pushed the thought out of her mind. There was no way Betty was going to let it come to that. She did not go on the run for over two years and find the love of her life to have things end like this. Not to mention this was the 21st century and once Betty proved that Chuck abducted her, she doubted it wouldn’t matter that she assaulted him on the night she left. 

 

So how was she going to do this without raising attention to Chuck? 

 

Betty continued to work it through in her mind how she never knew that Chuck was a sociopath. It was all she could think about for the last couple of days. Betty assumed that the majority of the symptoms of a sociopath seemed charming to her at the time that she met Chuck. When they first met, Betty had been sitting in a coffee shop reading a book. She looked up and caught Chuck staring at her. Most people look away and Betty had but when she chanced a glance back at him he was still staring. Betty remembers the blush that crept up the back of her neck and into her cheeks. Chuck also always had an intense charisma and lived his life in the fast lane, Betty had originally thought it was refreshing. But over time Betty noticed things that were off about him. For example, despite Chuck’s charming personality- he had no friends. He also acted like rules and law didn’t apply to him. Hence the situation right now- Betty knew Chuck didn’t see the problem with kidnapping her. 

 

The most alarming part to all of this was how violent Chuck had been. He had been gentle with her in the beginning. He had only really started hitting her when she defied him and Betty guessed that fear that she  _ used _ to feel around Chuck had been his tactic of choice. 

 

Betty assumed that was why he had drugged her. She wasn’t afraid anymore and no matter how many times he threatened her or hurt her from this point forward she was going to escape one way or another. Betty chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully and then her solution hit her like a freight train. 

 

***

 

Jughead winced at the pull of his stitches. It had been three days since he’d been shot and three days since Betty went missing. Jughead, Archie and Kevin were sitting in Betty’s apartment going through her things. They had done this already but had come up empty. Kevin suggested they should take another run at it while he was waiting for some intel from a few calls he had made over the last few days. 

 

“What about this Ethel person in Betty’s contacts? It had been the last call Betty made.” Kevin suggested. 

 

Jughead shrugged, “We’re just going to call and tell that person that she's missing? I think that’s a little risky.” 

 

Kevin grimaced, “Jughead, this is one of the only contacts in Betty’s phone. Did you even know this was a burner phone?” 

 

“How do you even know what a burner phone looks like Kev?” Jughead shot back. 

 

Kevin just rolled his eyes. Here Jughead and Kevin were keeping each other’s secrets and trying desperately to keep Archie in the dark.

 

“Jughead, how do you know Betty didn’t just skip town?” Archie asked, “We’ve looked through her laptop… this seems to be Betty’s M.O.” 

 

Jughead gritted his teeth, “Archie, I know Betty. She wouldn’t just get up and leave without a word. And even if she did, it wouldn’t be her choice.” 

 

Archie sighed heavily and shook his head. Kevin looked between the two young men, eyebrows raised. 

 

“Alright, well I’m going to give this number a call. Jughead, why don’t you comb through Betty’s computer one more time.” Kevin said. 

 

Jughead nodded and began looking through Betty’s files one more time. Jughead could feel Archie’s eyes on him. 

 

“Archie, what is this was Veronica? Would you want me to convince you that she just skipped town?” Jughead said gently, trying not to lose his temper. 

 

Archie scoffed, “That would never happen Jughead, Ronnie loves me. She would never just leave.” 

 

Jughead turned to face his childhood best friend, “What are you saying? That Betty doesn’t love me?” 

 

“No Jughead, this is just crazy! I mean what do you actually know about this girl? Kevin told me you didn’t even know Betty’s last name! Who knows what else she’s been keeping from you or if whatever she’s already told you is the truth.” 

 

“Betty may have kept the truth from me but she would never lie.” Jughead said defensively. 

 

Archie threw his hands up in the air, “Listen to yourself! That’s the exact same thing.” 

 

“No it’s not Archie! You don’t know Betty like I do! If her ex was crazy enough to come here and kidnap her then obviously she had a good reason to wait to tell me!” 

 

“Do you have a good reason?” Archie asked him bitterly. 

 

“Oh God this again,” Jughead said annoyance dripping off his tongue. “Spit it out Archie. I’m tired of these off-handed comments.” 

 

“You’ve been lying to all of us Jughead and you know it.” Archie said, his voice low. 

 

Jughead glared at him, he knew it would come to this eventually. He couldn’t lie about being in the Serpents forever. 

 

“Archie-” Jughead began to say. 

 

Kevin burst through the front door of the apartment, “Ok so that was a flop. I left a message, maybe she’ll call us back.” 

 

Jughead pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. All they were coming up with was dead end after dead end. Betty was in danger, he knew it, he just knew it and every second they were coming up empty here was another minute she with that psychopath. 

 

Kevin took a careful step towards him, “Jug I get that this is frustrating but we will figure out where Betty is. Betty’s a fighter, she can take care of herself. She broke Moose’s nose for christ's sake. For all we know, she’s escaped and on her way back here.” 

 

Jughead nodded, “Thanks, Kevin. I really appreciate your help in all this.” 

 

“I’m going to take another run at Betty’s laptop. There may be a hidden folder somewhere but I need to take it back to my apartment.” Kevin said. 

 

“Ok Kevin, thanks. Can you also call your Dad one more time and see if he’s been able to find anything?” Jughead asked. 

 

“Sure Jughead, no problem.” Kevin gave Jughead a weak smile and then left. 

 

Jughead looked over at Archie who was just looking at him. To the average person, it would look like a blank stare but Jughead knew Archie better. There was a hint of hatred behind his eyes. 

 

Jughead glared back at him. He knew that Archie always hated Jughead being in the Serpents especially during the turf was when they were in high school. 

 

“I want you to say it.” Archie said. 

 

Jughead sighed, “Arch, I really don’t have time for this.” 

 

“I want you to say it out loud Jughead!” Archie said again raising his voice. 

 

“Fine! I’m the leader of the Southside Serpents. Are you happy now?!!” Jughead yelled back. 

 

Archie’s eyes went wide, like he wasn’t expecting Jughead to give up the truth that easily. 

 

“You’re… you’re the _leader_ of the Southside Serpents?” 

 

“Yes. I have been for a while. We’ve been… keeping things quiet. The Serpents are fully aware of the stigma that hangs around us.” 

 

“That’s because the last time the Serpents were a public thing they were selling drugs and killing people.” 

 

“We don’t do those things anymore Archie! We’ve actually been breaking our backs trying to keep drugs out of the Southside and Riverdale. How do you think I got shot?” 

 

“Seriously Jughead? How could you be so fucking stupid?” Archie spat at him. “Did you even stop to think what it would do to all of us if you had died? You’re so fucking selfish.” 

 

“Don’t you dare think for a second Archie that you know anything about my life and the sacrifices I’ve had to make.” Jughead said through gritted teeth. 

 

“Yeah, well who’s fault is that?” Archie shot back at him.

 

The two men stared at each other at an impasse. Neither willing to recognize their faults and past mistakes. To each of them, every step they took on their individual paths of life were the right ones and they were never going to apologize for that.

 

Suddenly, Jughead’s phone started ringing and he immediately pulled it out of his pocket. It was Kevin. 

 

“Kevin talk to me.” 

 

“Jughead! Good news, my Dad was able to find a missing person’s report from about 2 ½ years ago. It’s for a woman named Elizabeth Clayton.” 

 

Jughead’s mind jumped into overdrive, “Betty is short for Elizabeth. Is there any possibility that they’re connected?” 

 

“My Dad says that he thinks that they are. He has a call into the Sheriff’s department for the town that’s listed. We’re hoping we can get a copy of the person’s driver's license and then we’ll know for sure.” 

 

“Kevin, that’s great news. I’m going to go to my place and pack a bag just in case.” 

 

“Wait- Jughead there’s something you should know.” Kevin said quickly. 

 

Jughead paused, his nerves beginning to fray at the ends. “What?” 

 

“This missing person, Elizabeth Clayton… there’s a warrant for her arrest.” 

 

Jughead was floored, he was not expecting that. “What are the charges?” 

 

“Assault.” Kevin said quietly. 

 

Jughead hung up the phone and turned to face Archie. Jughead felt nauseous. What if Betty had lied to him? What if Betty’s ex-husband wasn’t the violent one but she was?  Jughead dragged his hand over his face. This was beginning to get complicated. Memories of him and Betty flashed through his mind. All the times that she laughed at something he said, all the times he had caught her staring, all the sweet touches. He wished desperately that he had just given Betty five more minutes to explain so he could try to make sense of this. 

 

“What did Kevin say?” Archie asked. 

 

“He said that they found an old missing person’s report that may match Betty. The Sheriff is looking into it now but…” Jughead’s thoughts tapered off. 

 

“But what?” Archie asked, urging him to finish his thought.

 

“The woman in the report has an assault charge.” 

 

Archie gasped in shock, “So Betty is a criminal? She was a criminal on the run this whole time and none of us knew about it?” 

 

Jughead glared at Archie, “We don’t know anything Arch. There’s no use in jumping to conclusions.” 

 

Jughead grabbed his jacket off the chair he had been sitting in and headed for the door. 

 

“Where are you going?” Archie asked incredulously. 

 

“To find Betty!” Jughead yelled back at him. 

 

“Jughead you’re not serious! She’s a criminal!” 

 

Jughead turned to Archie, “Archie, what is your problem? If this was Ronnie we’d be moving heaven and earth to find her and we both know you wouldn’t give a shit if she had committed a crime.” 

 

“This isn’t Ronnie. This is a girl you barely know.” Archie said. 

 

“I do know her Archie!" Jughead screamed, finally snapping. "And even if I don’t know her as well as you know Veronica it doesn’t change how I feel! Betty is it for me don’t you get that? I am hopelessly in love with her. She is the only person I have ever met in my damn life that didn’t try to fix me or look at me like I was fucking broken. She didn’t even try to light up my darkness Archie… Betty just came in and sat in the darkness with me.” Jughead took a deep steadying breath, trying desperately not to cry. He didn’t want to think what would happen if he never saw Betty again. Jughead was going to find Betty and he was going to get answers. 

 

“Jughead-” Archie began to say. 

 

“No Archie. I’m not fucking discussing this anymore. I am going to find Betty and after if I find out she was fucking liar only then can you say, ‘I told you so’. Until then I am fucking done with this.” 

 

Jughead stormed out of the apartment slamming the door behind him. Jughead ran down the stairs to the parking lot and by the time his feet hit the concrete he was panting. He took one more deep breath, the whispers of his all too frequent nightmare echoing in his mind. 

 

_ Jughead was thrashing back and forth whimpering in his sleep.  _

 

_ “Jughead! Jughead wake up!”  _

 

_ Jughead’s eyes shot open and he quickly sat up. His heart was racing and he was covered with a sheen layer of sweat. Jughead looked around trying to desperately to grab on to reality.  _

 

_ “Hey, hey- I’m here. You’re safe Jughead. You’re not dreaming anymore.”  Betty said, her words calm and steady. Betty was kneeling on her knees in front of him, both of her hands on his face.  _

 

_ He rubbed his eyes and groaned, “Geez Betty I’m sorry. I must have been having a nightmare.”  _

 

_ Jughead’s heart was still racing so Betty kissed him softly, trying to ground him to the present. Jughead wrapped his arms around her and took a deep breath.  _

 

_ “Do you want to talk about?” Betty asked quietly.  _

 

_ “No, it’s ok. I’m sorry I scared you. Let’s go back to sleep.”  _

 

_ “Jug…” Betty bit her lip, she looked apprehensive.  _

 

_ “What?” He asked.  _

 

_ “This isn’t the first time you’ve had a nightmare.”  _

 

_ Jughead looked at Betty for a long moment and then laid back on his pillow taking her with him. Betty snuggled into his side as he lightly dragged his fingers through her hair.  _

 

_ After a few quiet moments, he said, “It’s always the same. Not the place really, but the dream always starts with me running into my sister. Except she’s not as old as she should be, she’s still young like she was when my Mom left. I end up chasing her but I can never catch her and then she disappears. And at the end…”  _

 

_ Betty looked up at him, “At the end what?”  _

 

_ Jughead swallowed, “I say, ‘Why do people always leave?’” _

 

_ Betty got up suddenly and swung a leg over his body and straddled him. Jughead searched her eyes in wonder, completely confused by her sudden movement. Betty put her weight on the ball of her palms and looked deeply into Jughead’s eyes as he methodically stroked her sides with his fingertips. Betty kissed him then. It was deep and full of passion, nothing like the kisses they had shared before. It sent a healing electric current through his body.  _

 

_ When Betty pulled away she whispered, “Jughead, I am never going to leave you.”  _

 

_ Jughead smiled at her and it was in that exact moment that he realized that he was in love with Betty.  _

 

_ Betty smiled back at him, “What?”  _

 

_ Jughead flipped Betty making her cry out and then break out into a fit of laughter. Jughead covered her lips with his own catching her giggles until they turned into soft moans. Betty was his lifeline and he was determined to show her how much he needed her.  _

 

Jughead shook his head, Betty wouldn’t leave him. For once in his life, he was going to hold onto hope and believe in his love for Betty. He was going to believe in her. 

 

Jughead’s phone vibrated in his pocket and he grabbed it out of his pocket. Adrenaline pumped through his body when he saw it was Kevin. 

 

“Kevin,” Jughead breathed, “Tell me you have something.”

 

*** 

 

It was almost five o’clock when Betty decided to follow through on her plan. She had gone up to their bedroom earlier and opened her bedside table. Betty felt a wave of relief when she saw her muscle relaxers from the last time she was in the hospital. Betty put two in the pocket of her jeans and then headed back downstairs. She walked back by Chuck’s office to see he was still working. She leaned against the door frame and Chuck looked at her expectantly. 

 

“I was going to make myself some coffee before getting started on dinner. Can I get you anything?” Betty said, her voice dripping with faux sweetness. 

 

Chuck turned and gave her a smile that made her skin crawl. “Sure Betty, that’d be great. I’ll take my usual.” 

 

“Sure thing.” Betty said. As she turned away she rolled her eyes but kept her cool as she walked back towards the kitchen and started noisily rummaging around the kitchen setting the coffee pot. Chuck’s usual was a glass of white wine before dinner. He had a few usuals depending on the time of day and Betty gave a shudder from the shame she felt for her old self. 

 

Betty peeped around the corner to make sure Chuck was still in his office before she opened the two capsules and mixed them in his with his drink. Betty took a deep breath and then walked the glass of wine back to Chuck, setting it down with a smile. 

 

“Here ya go.” Betty said and then turned to walk away. 

 

“Betty wait,” Chuck said, reaching out and grabbing her wrist. Betty froze at the contact and turned back around slowly. “I know this is going to be rough for a while but I’m hoping we can get back to the way things were. If not something better.” 

 

Betty’s heart was racing and she was praying to God that Chuck couldn’t feel her pulse in her wrist. She put on a fake smile and carefully said, “Me too.” 

 

Chuck gave her a nod before turning back to his work taking a sip of wine. Betty felt a tiny sense of hope as she left to go to the kitchen to make dinner. Once Chuck finished the glass of wine, it would only be a matter of time and Betty was determined to act as normal as possible until then. 

 

Betty set to making dinner. She was going to make a simple lemon baked chicken with yellow rice and asparagus. Then she decided she would whip up some of her famous chocolate chip cookie dough. Once the chicken was out of the oven, Betty would place the cookie dough in the oven to bake. About thirty minutes later, Chuck walked into the kitchen carrying his now empty wine glass. 

 

“It smells fantastic in here Betty, I’ve missed your cooking.” Chuck said. 

 

“Good! It’ll be about another 10 minutes.”

 

Chuck walked over to the counter and Betty stiffened. Chuck leaned across Betty, she could feel his breath on her neck and she fought back the urge to pull away and vomit. Chuck stuck his finger into the cookie dough and then put his mouth making a satisfied noise as he did. 

 

“Mmm-mmm-mmm! These are still the best cookies around!” 

 

Betty faked a laugh, “I’m glad.” 

 

Chuck staggered on his feet a little bit. “I think I’m going to watch the news while you finish preparing dinner.” 

 

“Sure. I’ll let you know when it’s ready.” 

 

Betty bit her lip trying to quell her nerves as she watched Chuck walk to the living room. It would only be a matter of time. Betty continued going through the motions and preparing dinner just in case. If the medicine took longer than she thought (or her biggest fear- didn't work) to take effect she didn’t want to raise suspicion. 

 

“Chuck?” Betty called out, “Can you set the table? Dinner is almost ready.” 

 

Betty took a deep breath when there was no response and she walked to the living room. Chuck was sitting on the couch his head was lolled back and off to one side. 

 

“Chuck?” Betty said loudly, praying to God that he was fast asleep and that her plan had worked. 

 

When he didn’t respond, Betty went a step further and shook him by the shoulder. “Chuck,” Betty said again. 

 

No response. 

 

Betty moved quickly. She ran to the kitchen a pulled a roll of duck tape out of the drawer. She ran back to the living room and quickly bound Chuck’s hand and feet together. Betty knew he was going to come after her once he woke up but at least now he’d have to work for it. Betty ran back to the kitchen and turned off the oven, threw on her shoes and then headed for the front door. She swung it opened and screamed when she collided with something hard. 

 

Strong arms gripped her own to steady her and she looked up. Betty gasped when she realized it was Jughead standing in front of her. 

 

“Oh thank god.” Betty whispered as she threw her arms around Jughead’s neck. 

 

Jughead caught her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. He kissed her hair and whispered, “Shh, it’s ok. I got you. You’re safe now.” 

 

Betty looked behind Jughead to see Kevin, Archie and Sweet Pea standing behind him. 

 

“What’d you bring the whole calvary?” Betty said raising an eyebrow. 

 

Jughead smirked at her, “To save you? Of course.” 

 

Betty gave the three other men a slight nod. 

 

“Betty where is your ex-husband?” Jughead asked wearily. 

 

Betty paused, wondering how they would all respond to what she was about to say. “He’s tied up and unconscious on the couch.” 

 

All four men’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. 

 

Betty resisted the urge to roll her eyes, “C’mon, let’s go. I’ll explain on the way.” 

 

Jughead hesitated for a moment. He wanted to go into Betty’s old home and beat the shit out of her ex-husband. But the important thing was that Betty was safe and he had to get her far away from here. 

 

“Ok,” Jughead said, rubbing Betty’s arms gently. “Let’s get you home.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> Yay! Our two lovebirds are back together! I had mixed feelings about how to end this chapter. I figured it could have gone one of three ways- Betty gets out of the house and makes a run for it by herself, Jughead breaks down the door and saves her or the way it is currently written. But honestly, I'm happy with it and I hope you are too :) However, Jughead is far from done with Chuck. There is no way in hell that he is just going to let Chuck walk away after kidnapping and hurting his girl.
> 
> Also, this chapter is named after "Belief" by Gavin Degraw. This song was running through my mind while I was writing the scene with Betty comforting Jughead after his nightmare. These two believe in each other and their love and I think that is so important. Even when people try to convince them otherwise they are loyal to one another no matter what. 
> 
> As always, thank you to those of you who have left comments an kudos!!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for more! 
> 
> P & B, 
> 
> -Peyton


	16. Back Home

Betty opened her eyes just as they passed the _“Riverdale, the town with pep!”_ sign welcoming her return. She sighed and rubbed her neck which was stiff from falling asleep on Jughead’s shoulder. Betty was in the back of Kevin’s SUV sitting between Archie and Jughead. It had been awkward at first since Archie and Jughead kept throwing side glances at each other. Eventually, the relief of finally being safe again washed over Betty and she immediately fell asleep. 

 

When Betty was able to finally escape and get away from Chuck, the last thing she expected was to run right into Jughead. She expected she would have to walk or hitchhike a few towns over before she could find a working phone to call for help. At the very least if Betty hadn’t figured out to escape, Jughead would still have been eventually to rescue her. Betty wondered how things would’ve gone down between Chuck and Jughead. Especially since SweetPea came along… Betty bit her bottom lip and looked around the car. The four men riding along with her were definitely an odd bunch. 

 

“Where to?” Kevin asked as they got closer to Betty’s apartment. 

 

Betty immediately looked at Jughead, “I don’t want to go back to my place yet. Chuck is going to come after me eventually.” 

 

Jughead looked at Betty and then to SweetPea who gave him a slight nod. Jughead knew with everything going on with the Ghoulie’s and Malachai’s arrest, he couldn’t take Betty to his place either. 

 

Archie cleared his throat, “Why don’t you two stay with Ronnie and me?” 

 

Both Betty and Jughead looked at Archie. “Are you sure? We wouldn’t want to impose.” Betty said. 

 

“You won’t be. Ronnie has been worried sick about you and I’m sure she’ll be over the moon if you stay.” Archie said. 

 

Jughead looked at his childhood best friend. This, right here, in this moment was the epitome of their lifelong friendship. No matter what, no matter if they were mad at each other or barely speaking, Archie and Jughead always came through for one another.

 

“Thanks Arch,” Jughead said eventually. Archie just shrugged it off and looked out the window. Jughead lightly sighed, he knew they were going to have to work things out at some point.

 

When they pulled up to Veronica and Archie’s apartment building Betty hugged both Kevin and SweetPea thanking them for all their help. 

 

Kevin shrugged good-naturedly but then SweetPea said, “No problem Betty, apparently there was no need since someone’s a badass.” 

 

Kevin rolled his eyes, “C’mon SweetPea, I’ll give you a ride back to Southside.” 

 

Betty laced her fingers with Jughead’s as they followed Archie into the elevator. They had spent the majority of the night driving back to Riverdale so Jughead hadn’t really gotten a good look at Betty in the light. Jughead immediately spotted Betty’s black eye and froze. He was glad he hadn’t seen that before they got in the car because there is no way he wouldn’t have left without killing Chuck first. 

 

Archie led them to the apartment and Veronica instantly jumped off the couch and ran over to them. 

 

“Oh Betty! I’m so glad you’re ok! When Archie filled me in on what was happening I was so worried about you.” Veronica said pulling her into a hug. 

 

Betty winced slightly causing Veronica to release her immediately, worry etched all over her face. 

 

Betty ignored it and said, “Thanks V, and thank you for letting me stay here tonight. I wasn’t ready to go back to my apartment.” 

 

“Of course Betty, you’re welcome to stay with us as long as you’d like. In fact, I think we should move you into one of the apartments here.” Veronica said. 

 

“What? No way I can afford that on a waitress’s salary. I barely make enough to cover the apartment I have now.” Betty said.

 

“Well lucky for you, you’re best friend owns this building.” Veronica said smiling at her. 

 

Betty felt so overwhelmed, she was extremely grateful for everything that they were doing for her but it was just too much. 

 

Jughead must’ve sense her unease because he said, “Why don’t we talk about it in the morning Veronica? I think Betty could use a shower and a few hours of sleep.” 

 

“Of course!” Veronica said stepping away, “Let me show you the guest room. I put some towels out and a set of my pajamas.” 

 

After Veronica showed them the room she said, “Jughead, I put out some of Archie’s clothes for you to sleep in as well. The fridge is full if you’re hungry but Archie and I are going to bed. Let us know if you need anything!” and then she closed the door behind them. 

 

Betty looked around the room rubbing her arms. It wasn’t cold in the room but all the sudden she shivered. Jughead was still standing by the bedroom door looking at her. 

 

She looked at him and smiled, “I’m so glad I’m back here safe with you.” 

 

Jughead walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her body, kissing her hair. He sighed, not because he was tired or frustrated but because of the warmth that spread through his chest when he was with Betty. It was calming and put his mind at ease, it was a lot like coming home. 

 

“I missed you.” Jughead said, his voice breaking slightly. 

 

Betty nuzzled her face into Jughead’s chest, “I missed you too.” 

 

Jughead gently grabbed Betty’s face with his hands tilting her head up so Betty would look him in the eye. They stared into each other’s eyes and very similar to the night they first saw each other, the electric pull snapped and crackled between them. Jughead leaned down and softly pressed his lips to Betty’s. Betty inhaled a little, like she was surprised by how soft Jughead’s felt against her own. She melted into Jughead, forgetting about the last couple days as their passion for one another pulled them into their perfect little bubble. Betty deepened their kiss and opened her mouth so that Jughead would run his tongue along her lower lip. When he did, lust exploded in Betty’s groin and she continued to kiss Jughead pulling at the hem of his shirt. She was shocked when Jughead stopped her.

 

“Wait-” Jughead said, his breathing a little labored. 

 

Betty stepped back, “What is it?” 

 

Jughead clenched his jaw and tilted his head a little bit. Jughead knew that he was going to have to tell Betty about what happened. She was used to seeing him covered in a few bruises and never really asked about it. But this, this he knew Betty was not going to be able to ignore, “There’s something I need to tell you.” 

 

Betty studied Jughead for a moment, fear and anxiety coursing through her. What could have possibly happened over the last few days that would make him look at her like he was right now? Carefully she stepped forward and took Jughead’s hand. Betty gave him a small smile. 

 

“Whatever it is, you can tell me.” Betty said. 

 

Jughead sighed heavily, “Ok.” 

 

To be truthful, Jughead wasn’t apprehensive about showing Betty the gunshot wound. It was the conversation they were going to have to have after that concerned him. Jughead grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled it over his head. 

 

Betty’s eyes scanned over Jughead’s sculpted body, not seeing anything out of the ordinary until her brain registered a circular wound on Jughead left shoulder. Idly, she remembered Jughead wincing slightly earlier that night when she threw her arms around his neck. Betty stepped closer to get a better look. The mark was roughly the size of a quarter, it had been stitched up and it was purple and red around the edges. 

 

Betty froze as Chuck’s words about Jughead being in a gang came rushing back to her. 

 

Betty gasped as realization dawned her, “Jughead is that…” 

 

“A gunshot wound.” Jughead said finishing Betty’s question. 

 

Tears sprung to Betty’s eyes as pure fear washed over her. Normally, if Jughead’s knuckles were bruised or he had a cut above his eye, Betty never questioned it. If Betty was being honest, she and Jughead were usually too wrapped up in each other and she usually forgot about it. But this, the fact that Jughead had been shot. The fact that while Chuck had taken her away, Jughead had been through something so dangerous that she might have never seen him again, overwhelmed her. 

 

Betty swallowed thickly as tears flooded down her face, “What happened?” 

 

“Betty I…” Jughead started to say, he had been prepared to tell her everything but when Jughead opened his mouth, he fell short. 

 

Betty closed her eyes in frustration. When Betty and Jughead were just getting to know each other and didn’t know what they were yet, it was easy for Betty not to ask. Especially when she was determined she was leaving. But now… now Jughead was so much more to her. She saw a future with him and after her past, she wasn’t entirely sure she could deal with Jughead coming home bloodied and bruised, especially when she didn’t have a reason. 

 

When Betty opened her eyes, Jughead was looking at her pain etched across his beautiful face. Betty sighed and stepped towards Jughead placing her hands carefully on his forearms and then she lifted up on her tippy toes and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. 

 

“I’m going to take a shower.” Betty said, turning away. 

 

After the bathroom door closed, Betty let out a shaky breath. She was just too overwhelmed and all she wanted in that moment was a hot shower. 

 

Carefully, she undressed herself trying not to wince too loudly when she pulled her shirt over her head. Then she unbuttoned her jeans and carefully pulled those down as well. After her bra and panties were off she turned around and looked at herself in the mirror. Betty gasped slightly at the sight of her reflection. The bruise around her eye was starting to go from purple to an ugly shade of green. Her ribs were severely bruised, and she had a bruise on her back from when Chuck pushed her off the stool in the kitchen. Her arms had bruises from where Chuck grabbed her arms. She was a mess to say the least. Tears started to flow down Betty’s face as she quickly got into the shower. God, she was  _ so _ tired. Betty closed the shower door and sat on the tile floor under the water and let the hot water stream over her skin. Betty pulled her knees to her chest, rested her forehead on them and for the first time in four days, let herself go. 

 

Jughead was laying down on the bed thinking about his next move. He couldn’t get the image of Betty’s anguished face out of his mind. Jughead knew he had to tell Betty about his involvement with the Serpent’s and how he got shot. He was afraid that if he didn’t, especially after Betty shared her own story with him, that it would put an unrepairable rift between them. Jughead sighed and dragged both hands over his face. He couldn’t afford to lose her after everything they had been through in such a short amount of time. Jughead was afraid, but he knew he had to cut Betty some slack. She had just back from being kidnapped by her psycho ex-husband, only to find out that the love of her life had been shot. 

 

Jughead paused for a minute on that last thought and then smiled to himself. Yeah, he was the love of her life and she was his. They would get through all of this together. Just then, Jughead heard a sob coming from the bathroom causing Jughead to shoot up in surprise. Slow seconds ticked by in silence and just as Jughead wondered if he had heard anything at all, Jughead heard it again. 

 

_ Shit, I shouldn’t have left her alone. _

 

Jughead jumped off the bed and raced over to the bathroom. Opening the door, Jughead froze when he saw Betty curled up into a ball, her knees to her chest rocking herself slightly back forth. Her body was shaking as her quiet sobs wracked through her body. Jughead quickly got undressed and carefully opened the shower door. As he stepped in behind her, Jughead briefly looked at the bruises Betty had all over her body. At first, anger washed over him but as Betty looked up at him her eyes red and puffy his heart broke at how small and helpless she looked. Jughead saw down on the shower floor behind Betty, pulling her into his arms. 

 

“Shh... shh…” he cooed softly, “It’s ok now, I’ve got you. He can’t hurt you anymore.” 

 

Betty wrapped her arms around Jughead’s neck and rested her head in the crook of his neck and cried softly. 

 

“I don’t know if I would have survived if I came back here to find out that I lost you.” Betty said, crying harder. 

 

Jughead tightened his arms around her, “I know babe, I am so sorry. But I’m here now and so are you and you’re safe.” 

 

Betty only nodded and took a shaky deep breath trying to calm her nerves. Jughead continued to hold her close, rocking her back and forth saying “It’s ok now, you’re safe.” and “I love you so much” over and over again. Eventually, Betty began to calm down and her sobs turned to light hiccups and a few sniffles. Betty took a deep steadying breath and she looked up at Jughead. 

 

She kissed him softly on the lips and then said, “I love you.” 

 

“I love you too.” Jughead said kissing her back, marveling at how soft her lips felt when she cried. 

 

Betty realized her skin was starting to itch from being in the shower for too long. She wanted to wash her hair and then get out of the shower. 

 

“Can you help me stand up?” Betty asked quietly. 

 

Jughead nodded and he let Betty go and stood up. Gently he grabbed Betty under her underarms and waited for her to tell him she was ready. 

Betty nodded and then took a deep breath and held, preparing herself for the pain. She made a small painful groan as she stood up, her fingers digging into Jughead’s biceps. 

 

Jughead closed his eyes momentarily, remembering that Chuck Clayton was already a dead man, he would make sure of it. So there was no use in making Betty more upset by exploding. Jughead grabbed the washcloth and some body wash off the rack. 

 

“C’mon,” he said, “let’s get you cleaned up.” 

 

Betty nodded, turning slowly so Jughead could start washing her back. Jughead’s eye fell on the small of Betty’s back where there was a bruise and he could see another large bruise wrapping around her side at her ribs. He gritted his teeth, happy that Betty couldn’t see his face and then squirted some of the body gel into the washcloth. He started with her shoulders and then up to her neck, gently massaging his finger into her skin. Betty rolled her head back and let out a slight moan of satisfaction. Jughead was instantly distracted by that. 

 

“Feel good?” Jughead asked smirking to himself. 

 

“Mm-hmm,” Betty said. 

 

Jughead worked his way down her back and then continued to clean the rest of Betty’s body being extra careful around each bruise. Then Jughead switched places with Betty as he worked shampoo into her hair. Pausing slightly when she winced. 

 

“Sorry…” Betty said, “It’s still a little sensitive.” 

 

“Don’t apologize.” Jughead said firmly. 

 

Betty swallowed and nodded, “Ok” she whispered. 

 

Jughead finished his handiwork and then quickly washed his hair and grabbed a towel to wrap around Betty before he secured a towel around his waist. Jughead left the bathroom to throw on his boxers and an old t-shirt that Archie left for him. When he came back he found Betty zoned out, staring at herself in the bathroom mirror. Jughead thought that that was so strange but he figured Betty was just exhausted. He walked up behind her, catching her eyes in the reflection of the mirror as he wrapped his arms protectively around her. He kissed the side of her head and Betty smiled at him. 

 

“Are you hungry?” Jughead asked quietly. 

 

Betty nodded, she really wanted to sleep but she hadn’t had anything to eat since that morning. 

 

“Ok, why don’t you get dressed while I go make us something. I’ll be right back.” Jughead said, leaving Betty with her thoughts. 

 

Betty watched Jughead leave and then let go of the breath she had no idea she had been holding. How did she get so lucky? 

 

Betty brushed through her wet hair and then wrapped it up in a towel after she dried her body off. Betty found the pajamas Veronica had left for her. They were dark grey silk shorts and a camisole. Betty shivered. There was no way she was going to be warm enough in that. She pulled on the shorts and then turned to find Jughead’s pile of clothes. Betty remembered that Jughead was wearing a long sleeve t-shirt and went over and picked it up off the floor. Betty pulled the shirt over her head and then pulled up the collar of the shirt so she could breathe in Jughead’s scent. Betty immediately felt a calm wash over her. 

 

Feeling a little better, she dried her hair a little more and then padded her way out to the kitchen. She heard Jughead on the phone as she approached. 

 

“Listen, we don’t have too much time to work with here… yeah I agree…. I want you and Fangs to go pick him up and bring him back to the Wyrtle Wyrm…. Call me when it’s done.” Jughead hit the end button on his phone and set it down and continued to prepare whatever he was making at the kitchen counter.

 

“Everything ok?” Betty asked wearily. 

 

Jughead turned, surprised to see Betty standing behind him. 

 

“Yeah, everything is fine. Nothing to worry about.” Jughead said. He paused for a moment as his eyes raked down Betty’s body, realizing that she was wearing the long sleeve t-shirt he’d been wearing earlier.

 

“You’re wearing my shirt,” Jughead said smirking. 

 

Betty smiled at him as she crossed her arms protectively across her chest. “I was cold… and it smells like you.” 

 

For some crazy, unexplainable reason, the fact that Betty was wearing one of his shirts just because it smelled like him, turned him on. He quickly turned back to the food he was making. 

 

“It looks good on you.” He said gruffly. 

 

Betty blushed slightly as she took a seat at the breakfast bar, she knew exactly what Jughead was thinking about. Jughead turned and placed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a glass of milk in front of her. 

 

Betty giggled, “PB &J?” 

 

Jughead gave her a boyish grin and shrugged, “It’s one of the only things I know how to make.” 

 

Betty picked up half of the sandwich and then bit into it and groaned. It may have just been the fact that she was starving but Betty thought the sandwich tasted like the best PB & J she had ever had. 

 

“This is so good!” Betty said, mid-chew. 

 

Jughead smiled as warmth spread through his chest from the satisfaction that he was taking care of her. They ate their sandwiches in companionable silence and after Betty swallowed her last bite she yet out a loud yawn. He took their plates and glasses and set them in the kitchen sink. Walking back around the breakfast bar he held his hand out to her. 

 

“Ready for bed?” Jughead asked. 

 

Betty yawned again in response nodding her head. They walked back to the bedroom and Jughead pulled the covers back and got into bed. After reaching over and turning off the bedside light, he pulled Betty’s into his arms, her back to his chest. Betty settled in and let out a content sigh and within minutes she fell fast asleep. 

 

***

Jughead opened his eyes the next morning with Betty still in his arms. He instantly breathed in her scent and sighed contently. He loved waking up with Betty in his arms, it was his favorite feeling in the whole wide world. Jughead looked over to the bedside table and saw that it was only 8:30 in the morning. He wanted to know if SweetPea and Fangs were back yet with Chuck. 

 

Before Jughead had even left with Kevin he had gone to see SweetPea and after he explained what had happened. SweetPea insisted that Jughead send him and Fangs to pick up Chuck and bring him back. Originally Jughead had opposed bringing Chuck back into Riverdale especially without Betty’s knowledge but SweetPea convinced him otherwise. SweetPea reminded Jughead that if Betty was really “it” for him, then she was covered under Serpent law, therefore handling Chuck had to be done by the Serpents. 

 

Jughead had agreed with SweetPea because it was true, if what had happened to Betty had happened to any of the Serpents wives it would be dealt with. 

 

With this new anxiety in his chest from the thoughts in his head, Jughead knew he wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep. Jughead carefully unwrapped himself from Betty and quietly exited the bedroom, pulling the door softly shut behind him. 

 

Jughead grabbed his phone off the kitchen counter where he left it last night and then started the coffee pot. He quickly checked his messages and felt his heart beat quicken when he saw there was a message from SweetPea from about an hour before. 

 

**We have the package. En route back to Riverdale.**

**-SP**

Jughead sighed and rubbed the back of his head. 

 

“Everything alright?” 

 

Jughead whirled around to find Archie standing behind him. 

 

“Jesus Archie, you scared the shit out of me.” Jughead said clutching his chest. 

 

Archie chuckled, “Sorry, I didn’t mean too.” 

 

“What are you doing up so early? Don’t you and Ronnie like to sleep in?” 

 

Archie shook his head, “I couldn’t sleep honestly. After seeing the state that Betty was in last night I…” 

 

Jughead walked over to Archie and put his hand on his shoulder. 

 

“I know last night worked out better then we all could have hoped but I really appreciate you coming with me to get Betty.”

 

Archie swallowed, “You’re welcome.” 

 

Jughead nodded and then went over and got a mug out of the cabinet and poured himself a cup of coffee. Archie followed suit and then the two young men went over to the couch and sat next to each other. 

 

Archie turned to him and asked, “Are you going to tell Betty about your involvement with the Serpents?”

 

“I have to Archie. Relationships are built on honesty right? Besides, if Betty isn’t ok with all of me- the good, the bad and the ugly, what are we really doing?” 

 

Archie smirked at him a little bit, “When did you get so wise Jughead?” 

 

Jughead shrugged in response, “It’s really from watching you and Ronnie.”

 

Archie raised his eyebrows, “Seriously?”

 

“Yeah, you two have been through so much over the last eight years and you’re still together. It doesn’t take an expert to know that it hasn’t been easy.” Jughead said. 

 

“Well, thanks I guess.” 

 

Archie and Jughead sat in silence for a few moments, both sipping their coffee, both resting their heads on the back of the couch. 

 

After a beat, Archie said, “I can’t believe I didn’t know you were the leader of the Serpents.” 

 

Jughead looked at him for a moment. “Don’t blame yourself, Archie. I’m the one who kept it a secret.”

 

“Can I ask why? Why would you ruin your life like that?” Archie asked. 

 

“I didn’t ruin my life, Archie. Is it the life I would’ve chosen for myself? No. But I didn’t have a choice in the matter, or at least I felt like I didn’t at the time. Besides, being the leader of the Serpents has given me the power to protect the people I love and care about. It also had given me a sense of control over the shitty things that have happened in my life. If I went back there is no way I would do things differently.” Jughead said. 

 

Archie shook his head, “I’m sorry Jughead, I just don’t understand.” 

 

Jughead sighed. There were so many things that Jughead had kept from Archie over the years but he knew that if he was going to get Archie to see the “why” he was going to have to share some things. 

 

“Ok, do you remember our freshman year of college when everything went down with Veronica’s Dad and the FBI? And you were worried about your Dad’s involvement with Lodge industries?” Jughead asked.

 

Archie nodded, “Yeah, I was worried because the Lodge’s paid off my Dad’s medical bills and then gave them 20% of Andrew’s construction.” 

 

“Yeah, did you ever wonder why nothing ever happened with that? Or did you really just believe that everything just worked out, no harm, no foul?”

 

Archie paused for a moment looking at Jughead. “The second I guess. I just assumed that the FBI had what they needed and didn’t go after my Dad.” 

 

“Yeah, well that’s not true. The FBI were looking into your Dad. They thought it was strange that your Dad and the Lodges owned pieces of each other’s companies. They thought your Dad was involved. That was until I gave your Dad the 80k he needed to buy back his shares of Andrew’s construction and convinced him to sell his shares in Lodge industries.” 

 

Archie eyes went wide, “Who did he sell his shares to?” 

 

“Me.” Jughead said quietly. 

 

“Why would my Dad do that?” Archie asked. 

 

“Because, we knew that if your Dad pulled out of business entirely with the Lodges and part of the Lodges business was owned by the Serpents that I’d always have something to hold over Hiram and he wouldn’t be able to hurt anyone else without answering to me. Why do you think he cut Veronica out of the family business? That was my doing. He was putting your Dad and Veronica in harm's way and I just couldn’t allow that.” 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me any of this?” Archie asked weakly. 

 

“Because Arch I know you, if you knew what I had done you would’ve spent this whole time thinking that you owed me something. Our friendship wouldn’t have been genuine and I never wanted that. Plus even without you in the picture, I still care about Ronnie and your Dad.” 

 

“Do you think you’ll ever leave the Serpents? Try and have a life for yourself?” Archie asked. 

 

Jughead sighed, “It really depends on how this whole mess with the Ghoulies plays out. I gave Sheriff Keller all that I know but nothing has happened yet. We haven’t seen them trying to make a move on anything.” 

 

Archie nodded, “Ok.” 

 

Jughead felt his phone go off his pocket, after checking a text message from Kevin, he groaned audibly putting his hand over his eyes. 

 

“Everything ok?” Archie asked. 

 

“Yeah, that was Kevin. The Sheriff wants to talk to Betty so I need to go wake her up.” Jughead said. 

 

Archie sighed, “I guess I should go get Ronnie up too.” 

 

The two young men stood and face each other for a moment. 

 

“We’re good… right?” Jughead asked wearily. 

 

“I’m not really happy about it but yeah we’re good.” Archie responded. 

 

Jughead pulled Archie in for a hug. “Thanks Arch, you will always be my brother.” 

 

Archie hugged him back and said, “You’re welcome Jug, I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> First- I am so sorry it took me longer to update than usual. I really didn't have much time to sit down and write at all this week :( Anyways, Betty is back home in Riverdale. Her and Jughead clearly still have so much to talk about but I figured I wouldn't try to shove it into one chapter. Archie and Jughead have a heart to heart and we are all anxiously waiting for SweetPea and Fangs to get back with Chuck. Thoughts? 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> P & B, 
> 
> -Peyton


	17. The Darker Side of Me

  
“Betty, it’s time to wake up.” Jughead said as he gently nudged Betty awake.

 

Betty slowly opened her eyes and immediately smiled at the sight of Jughead leaning over her from the side of the bed. She stretched lazily, Betty was surprised that she actually slept well despite everything.

 

“Hi.” Betty grumbled, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

 

“Hi gorgeous.” Jughead said smirking at her.

 

“What time is it?” Betty asked after she realized Jughead already had a cup of coffee in his hands.

 

“It’s just after 9:30. I just heard from Kevin, his Dad wants to talk to you this morning and discuss your options.” Jughead said.

 

Anxiety bloomed in Betty’s chest as her mind started to race. She wondered if Chuck had woken up already and got out of the binding Betty put him in. If he had, Chuck was probably already looking for her. Jughead watched Betty’s face with concern as he watched her disappear into thought. He knew the news of having to go see the Sheriff wasn’t going to be good.

 

“Hey,” Jughead said gently, placing a hand on Betty’s cheek.

 

Betty eyes snapped to Jughead’s as he gave her a soft smile.

 

“I know this is hard, but just remember that he can’t hurt you anymore and you’re not going to go through a second of this alone.” Jughead said as he stroked Betty’s cheek with his thumb.

 

Betty sat up and wrapped her arms around Jughead’s neck pulling him close. “Thank you, Jughead. I don’t know if I could do this without you.”

 

“Of course you could Betty, you’re one of the strongest people I know.” Jughead said, running his hand up and down Betty’s back.

 

Betty pulled away from Jughead and gave him a small smile, blushing. To be truthful, Betty never thought of herself as strong. Not because she didn’t have a good opinion of herself but because Betty viewed her life on the run as survival. Something she had to do. Betty had a very little help along the way. However, Betty was sure she wouldn’t have stayed as safe as she did without Ethel’s help.

 

Betty sat up straighter at the thought of Ethel. “Jughead, do you know where my phone is?”

 

“Yeah, I put it to charge yesterday at your apartment. We can go get it on our way to the Sheriff’s office. I figured you would want to go get fresh clothes.”

 

“Ok, there’s someone I need to call. Can we go right now?” Betty asked.

 

“Yeah, of course. Let’s get dressed.” Jughead said.

 

Betty got up and pulled on her pants from the day before but stayed in Jughead’s t-shirt. Jughead watched Betty as she got dressed, she was still wincing in pain. It only made his anger flourish but then his heart softened when he watched Betty pull the collar of his shirt up over her nose and take a deep breath in. Jughead smiled from the warmth from the sight of her brought to his heart. When Betty went to go pull it over her head he stopped her. 

 

“Keep it on. I can borrow a hoodie from Archie.”

 

Betty smiled at Jughead and then leaned up on her tippy toes and planted a kiss on his lips. “Thanks babe.”

 

Despite the circumstances, Jughead couldn’t wipe the stupid grin off his face for rest of the morning.

 

***

 

Once at Betty’s apartment, Betty immediately went to her phone and called Ethel. Ethel was relieved that Betty was ok and told her that she would get a flight out to Riverdale immediately. Ethel told her that she could go talk to the Sheriff but not to answer any questions about her assault charge without a lawyer present. On the way over to the Sheriff’s office, Betty explained how she met Ethel and how not only did Ethel help Betty escape the first time but how she had helped Betty over the years. Jughead was amazed at how much the woman had done for Betty and it gave him more insight into Betty’s past and the reason why she had to go on the run in the first place.

 

When they pulled up in front of the Sheriff’s office Jughead asked, “What made you finally leave Chuck?”

 

Betty turned to look at Jughead, “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, from what it sounds like, Chuck had been hitting you for awhile and you stayed with him despite that. What happened that made you finally decide to leave?”

 

Betty bit her lip nervously, tears welling up in her eyes. After everything she had been through over the last couple of days, she couldn't say the words out loud.

 

“Can we talk about this later? I really just want to get this over with.” Betty said quickly. 

 

Betty opened the door of the truck without giving Jughead a chance to respond and waited for him on the sidewalk. She knew that this detail would come out eventually, especially since Ethel was bringing her medical records. But Betty wasn’t ready to tell Jughead this part. If Betty was being honest, she hadn’t really given herself time to mourn the death of her unborn child. She had spent so much time being on the run and planning her next move that she didn’t allow herself time to think about it. Jughead stared at Betty for a moment as she stood on the sidewalk and sighed. He wasn’t mad at her, Betty didn’t have to share anything with him if she wasn’t ready. But Betty had already told him so much, how could there possibly be something so much worse that happened that Betty couldn’t even speak about it?

 

Jughead took his phone out of his pocket and texted SweetPea.

 

**I’m at the Sheriff’s office with Betty now. I want you and Toni to meet me outside the police station when we are done.**

**-J**

Once Jughead got Betty through this, he was going to deal with Chuck Clayton once and for all.

 

When they walked into the police station, Kevin was waiting for them. Betty breathed a sigh of relief, she was happy to see Kevin. Especially since Jughead had filled Betty in on how he had helped find her. 

 

“Hey guys, I figured I’d greet you. My Dad is dealing with something right now so we’ll go wait for him in his office.” Kevin said.

 

Betty nodded, “Thanks Kev.”

 

Kevin must have sensed that Betty was a little tense from the anticipation of meeting with his father. As they walked down the hall, Kevin linked arms with Betty and said, “In the meantime, I can fill you in on all the town gossip that you missed over the last few days.”

 

Betty laughed a little and as Jughead walked behind them he just shook his head and smiled. He really envied the kind of man Kevin was.

 

When the Sheriff finally came in, he sat down at his desk and shuffled around on his desk and pulled a folder out of a stack.

 

“Betty, thank you for coming in and seeing me this morning. Kevin filled me in and it sounds like you have gone through a great ordeal.” Sheriff Keller said.

 

“Thank you, Sheriff. I’m just happy that the truth is finally out in the open and this nightmare is finally over.” Betty said.

 

The Sheriff opened the folder and Betty saw a picture of her license paperclipped to the inside of the folder. Betty swallowed, that must have been her case file from when she disappeared.

 

“Sheriff, just so you know. My lawyer has advised me not to speak with you about my assault charge and the events leading up to that without her. I’m only here to discuss being kidnapped earlier this week and to press charges against my ex-husband.”

 

“And when will your lawyer be here?” The Sheriff asked.

 

“Tomorrow morning. We can come here as soon as she gets into town.” Betty answered.

 

“Right. Ok, well let’s start with the night you were abducted. Walk me through it, how did your husband-”

 

“Ex-husband.” Jughead interjected, clearing his throat.

 

Sheriff shot Jughead a look but then continued, “How did your ex-husband get into the apartment?”

 

Betty took a deep breath and launched into recalling the details from the last couple of days. She told the Sheriff that she hadn’t expected to see Chuck show up at her door so she carelessly opened her apartment door without checking who it was first. After they had argued a bit Chuck had punched her in the face and then kicked her while she was down. Betty tried to scream for help and fight him off but she wasn’t strong enough and then Chuck drugged her. After this part of the story, Betty moved on to waking up in her old house and everything that happened up until Betty drugged Chuck, tied up his wrists and legs and then made a run for it.

 

“That’s when I ran straight into Jughead and Kevin. They already knew where I was and came to rescue me but I have already made it out the front door. So we all got in the car and drove back here to Riverdale.”

 

Sheriff Keller listened quietly to Betty’s story the entire time while taking notes only asking clarifying questions here and there.

 

“Ok Betty, thank you for telling me what happened. I’m going to hold off on questions right now until your lawyer gets here. But I will start the paperwork to press charges against Mr. Clayton for kidnapping and assault.”

 

Betty let out the breath she’d been holding, “Thank you.”

 

“However, we are going to have to take pictures of your bruises and get you seen by a doctor. We’re going to need them for the report.”

 

Betty nodded, “Ok, let’s get started then.”

 

“Great. We’ll start with the pictures while I page the doctor on call.” Sheriff Keller said.

 

Unfortunately, the Sheriff did not allow Jughead to stay with Betty through her pictures or the medical examination. A female police officer would stay with Betty throughout the process. Jughead was furious but he didn’t want to upset Betty by making a scene, so he promised he would be there when she was done and after kissing her on the cheek, he went out in the lobby with Kevin to wait.

 

Jughead sighed as he sat down and rested his head on the wall behind him.

 

“How are you holding up?” Kevin asked.

 

“I’m ok I guess. I mean, I’m obviously furious about everything that Betty went through but all I can do is be there for her.” Jughead said.

 

“Mm-hmm.” Kevin said as he paged through a magazine he had found.

 

Jughead opened his eyes and looked at Kevin. “What?”

 

Kevin rolled his eyes, “Oh c’mon Jughead we both know that you’re not going to let this Clayton guy walk away from this. Don’t insult my intelligence by lying about it.”

 

“I really have no idea what you’re talking about Kev. I’m going to let the police handle this.” Jughead said flatly.

 

Kevin rolled his eyes, “Whatever you say...”

 

Betty came out to the lobby about 30 minutes later, tears rolling down her face. She was so tired of crying, but between recounting everything for the Sheriff and her medical exam it might as well have just happened. Jughead immediately got up from the bench and went to her, wrapping his arms around her. Betty put her head in her hands as she pressed herself against Jughead’s chest.

 

“Ugh, I’m so glad that’s over.” Betty said.

 

“I know babe, let’s get you home.” Jughead said.

 

The two said their goodbyes to Kevin and then exited the police station. They almost made it to the car when Betty noticed SweetPea and Toni across the street waiting for them and she stopped in her tracks.

 

“What are they doing here?” Betty asked, her voice coming off harsher than she planned.

 

“I have to go deal with something. Toni is going to stay with you until I get back. You should go back to your place and start packing so we can get you moved into your new apartment.” Jughead said.

 

Betty scoffed, “Toni? You’re not serious, are you? You know she hates me and not for nothing I can take care of myself.”

 

Jughead clenched his jaw, “Betty I understand how you feel about Toni but I have to go take care of something at work. I’m not letting you go anywhere alone until Sheriff Keller arrests Chuck.”

 

“You can not be serious! I’ll be fine Jughead, you’re overreacting.” Betty said, raising her voice.

 

Jughead took a step towards Betty, he was trying desperately not to lose his temper. He really didn’t need Toni to protect Betty. He just needed Toni to keep her busy until Jughead was done with Chuck, who was currently waiting for him in the basement of the Wyrtle Wyrm.

 

“Betty, this is not up for discussion.” Jughead said.

 

Betty glared back at him and took her own step towards him. She was freaking furious. Although Betty could understand that Jughead wanted to keep her safe, there was no way in hell she was going to spend any amount of time with Toni. Plus. who did Jughead think he was telling her what do?

 

“The hell it isn't! You Jughead Jones, are not the boss of me. And I don’t respond to intimidation, not from Chuck and definitely not from you. So you go ahead and go to work, I’ll walk myself home.” Betty said.

 

Jughead’s eyes went wide when Betty compared him to Chuck. He immediately regretted speaking to her that way.

 

“Betty I-” he began to say but Betty held a hand up to him and then walked away.

 

Jughead sighed in frustration as he walked over to SweetPea and Toni.

 

“Trouble in paradise?” Toni said raising an eyebrow.

 

“Jesus Toni, do you ever fucking quit?” Jughead growled.

 

Toni opened her mouth to respond but then stopped when SweetPea shot her a look.

 

“Follow her.” Jughead said through gritted teeth.

 

Toni gave a mock salute and then got on her bike and rode away after Betty.

 

SweetPea looked at him, “Do you really think that was a good idea?”

 

Jughead shrugged, “Betty cannot find out about this and as much as Toni gets under my skin, I trust her. But after all this shit is done with the Ghoulie’s I plan to knock Toni down a few pegs, so you might want to start thinking of someone to be your new second.”

 

SweetPea nodded and he got on his bike as Jughead walked back to the truck. Jughead started the truck and then cracked his neck, he needed to get in the headspace for what he was about to do. As he drove over to the Wyrtle Wyrm, Jughead replayed the last 24 hours in his mind. Every image of Betty crying and her bruises flashed through his mind and as anger rose in his chest he latched on to it.

 

Jughead parked the truck behind the bar and when he walked in, Fangs was there and handed him his Serpent jacket.

 

“You ready for this?” Fangs asked.

 

Jughead nodded as he shrugged on his jacket. Every time Jughead put on the jacket, he felt something change in him. Like the rational part of him disappeared and the dark twisted part of him emerged. He took his brass knuckles out of his jacket inside pocket and walked down to the basement. He almost felt sick every time he went down there, fully well knowing the violence that occurred when he was in high school. He pushed these thoughts to the side and walked to the back of the basement. Sitting there in the middle of the room with a black pillowcase over his head was Chuck Clayton. Jughead took it off and Chuck squinted in the light.

 

When Chuck made eye contact with Jughead he immediately started laughing. It was sinister and made Jughead’s skin crawl.

 

“Well well, Jughead Jones have you come to defend that whore of a wife of mine’s honor?” Chuck asked.

 

Jughead stared at Chuck for a moment smirking before he leaned back and punched Chuck in the jaw, putting all his weight into the hit. There was a sickening crack as Jughead’s fist made contact and Chuck fell over on his side in the chair from the force of the blow. Jughead went over and leaned down producing a switchblade from his pocket, flicking it open.

 

“Two things, Chuck,” Jughead said while grabbing Chuck’s hair forcing him to look up. “Betty isn’t your wife anymore and if you ever call her a whore again, I will cut your tongue out with this knife.”

 

***

 

Betty sighed in frustration as she walked into her apartment, slamming the door behind her. She couldn’t believe how Jughead behaved after the police station. He had been gentle and sweet through this whole process. Being concerned about her safety wasn’t an excuse. Idly, Betty wondered about Chuck’s accusations of Jughead being violent and in a gang. Betty shook her head, she wasn’t going to go through this again. When Jughead got done with whatever he was doing at work, she was going to sit him down and demand answers.

 

Just then, there was a knock at her door. Betty froze, images of the night Chuck showed up flashing in her mind. Betty quietly walked up to her door and looked through the peephole. Whoever was standing on the other side of the door had covered it. Adrenaline began to pump through Betty’s body as her heart rate quickened, thumping hard in her chest.

 

“Who is it?” Betty asked.

 

Betty heard laughing on the other side, “Relax Betty it’s just me.”

 

Betty looked through the peephole again to see Toni standing on the other side. Betty opened the door, glaring at Toni.

 

“Real funny. What the fuck do you want?” Betty said through gritted teeth.

 

Toni pushed passed Betty, into her apartment. “You know why I’m here. Jughead asked me to babysit you while he’s at work.”

 

Betty rolled her eyes, “That’s right, work. Where is that exactly?”

 

Toni sat down in the chair in the kitchen and propped her feet on the table.

 

“Oh blondie, wouldn’t you love to know?” Toni said.

 

Betty sighed in frustration. Clearly, Toni wasn’t going anywhere, so Betty would just go about her business and ignore her. Hopefully, whatever Jughead was doing, he’d be done soon.

 

Betty started with packing up her clothes and cleaning out her closet. But the truth was, Betty didn’t have a lot in her apartment and before too long there wasn’t really much left for Betty to do. Betty looked over at Toni who was on her phone in the kitchen. Betty ground her teeth, she really hated Toni. It was the simple fact that Toni just didn’t like Betty because she was jealous.

 

Betty laid down on her mattress and stared up at the ceiling. Just then her cell phone rang. Betty looked at her phone and saw that it was Ethel.

 

“Hey, Ethel, what’s up?”

 

“Betty I just got a call from an informant. Apparently, the police went over to your house to arrest Chuck and he wasn’t there. He said they found duck tape and that it looked like there had been a struggle.” Ethel said.

 

Betty sat up quickly, “What are you saying?”

 

Toni looked over at Betty curiously and Betty glared at her. Toni rolled her eyes and then got up and went over to the bathroom and closed the door.

 

“I’m saying, it looked like Chuck was taken. Is there something you want to tell me?”

 

Betty’s blood went ice cold, “Me? Why would I have something to tell you?”

 

“Betty look, I wouldn’t blame you if you hired someone to take care of Chuck with everything that’s happened.” Ethel said.

 

“No, Ethel. I haven’t done anything I promise you.” Betty said.

 

“Ok, I guess I’ll get started on finding out what happened to Chuck. My flight’s in an hour, I’ll be there in the morning.”

 

Betty said goodbye and then hung up the phone. She started to shake as certain pieces of the last 24 hours had come back to her. The phone call that Jughead had taken when he was in the kitchen, the photographs Chuck had shown her, the jackets that Toni and SweetPea had worn, and Jughead’s tattoo. Betty put her hand to her mouth as her mind began to race. Had Chuck been telling the truth? Was Jughead the leader of a violent gang? Even worse- had Jughead taken matters into his own hands and taken Chuck?

 

There was only one way to find out.

 

Quickly, Betty grabbed the chair that Toni had been sitting in and wedged it under the doorknob. Betty knew it wouldn’t hold Toni for long but it would at least give her a head start. Then Betty grabbed her own leather jacket and her keys and made a run for it. She briefly remembered the name of the bar but she already knew where it would be- on the Southside of town.

Betty pulled into the parking lot of the Wyrtle Wyrm and got off her bike. The red glow of the name of the bar was exactly like it was in the picture Chuck had shown her. Betty pulled her collar of her jacket up around her neck and pulled her ponytail out, letting her hair fall down. With her head held high, she walked into the bar with as much faux confidence she could muster.

 

When she walked into the bar, Betty scanned her surroundings. There weren’t many people, just a bartender, a few men sitting at the bar and two playing pool. The bartender walked from around the bar and gave her a once over.

 

“You lost honey?” he asked.

 

“Nope.” Betty said, popping the ‘p’ of the word, “I’m looking for Jughead.”

 

The man stared at her for a moment and smiled.

 

“Sorry sweetheart, Jug ain’t here right now. I’ll tell him you stopped by.”

 

Betty glared at him, “I highly doubt that.”

 

Just then a man in a leather southside Serpent jacket came out of a door and went to the nearest trash can and vomited. Betty couldn't explain how, but she knew Jughead was through that door. Without a second thought, she took off running and went through the door, ignoring the protests behind her. Betty found a set of stairs and she ran down them and found another door. She took a deep breath and went through it. Once Betty was through the door, she immediately froze. Betty could hear blood-curdling screams coming from down the hallway. Betty carefully walked towards the end of the hall even though every part of her body was screaming for her to turn around and go back the way she came.

 

As she got closer to the end of the hall, Betty could see three men in Serpent leather jackets standing in a dimly lit room. There was screaming again and Betty stopped short as she entered quietly behind two of the men. Betty took a closer look and realized that the screaming was coming from a man that was tied to a chair and the man torturing him was Jughead. Betty fought the bile rising in the back of her throat as Jughead stepped to the side and saw that it was Chuck that was tied to the chair. Betty immediately noticed that one of Chuck’s eyes was swollen shut and he was bleeding… everywhere. Betty noticed a knife in Jughead’s hand that was covered in blood. Betty swallowed as she stepped forward, SweetPea and the other man noticed her immediately. 

 

“Jughead…” Betty said quietly.

 

Betty watched as Jughead straightened and turned to face her. Betty couldn’t believe the sight in front of her. Jughead was wearing his leather Serpent jacket with a white shirt underneath that was spattered with blood. He even had a little blood on his face. Jughead was also wearing a set of brass knuckles on the hand that was holding the knife. He looked absolutely lethal and Betty could’ve sworn that she saw a darkness in his eyes.

 

Chuck began to laugh, “Look who it is, the pathetic whore coming to stop you.”

 

Jughead turned back around and punched Chuck again.

 

“Jughead stop!” Betty yelled grabbing Jughead by the arm and pulling on him. Jughead turned on her then, almost snarling. But Betty didn’t waiver, she stepped closer and put her hands on Jughead face forcing him to look at her.

 

“What are you doing here?” Jughead said through gritted teeth.

 

“Stopping you.” Betty said.

 

Jughead glared at her and then grabbed her by the elbow guiding her out of the room.

 

“Betty you need to leave NOW.” Jughead said.

 

Betty pulled her elbow out of her grasp. “No Jughead. I’m not going anywhere. I don’t want you to do this. I know you think you are protecting me and getting justice for what he did but I do not want Chuck’s blood on your hands. I just want him out of our lives.”

 

“C’mon Jughead, you’re going to let that bitch tell you what to do?” Chuck called from the room.

 

Jughead grimaced and turned to go back to the room but Betty stopped him pulling on his jacket.

 

“Jughead! Stop! Look at me, look at me!” Betty begged.

 

Jughead looked down at Betty, her beautiful green eyes serious and pleading. Jughead felt the darkness drain out of him a bit, like Betty’s firm grip on his arms was sucking it out of him. If this is what she really wanted, then Jughead wouldn’t finish Chuck off. He had already done quite a bit of damage.

 

“Ok.” he said, finally.

 

Betty straightened, “I want a minute with him first.”

 

Jughead’s eyebrows went up in surprise but he held his hand out motioning her back into the room.

 

“Fangs, go up to the door and make sure no one else comes down here.” Jughead ordered.

 

Fangs nodded and left the room. Betty walked in and gave SweetPea a quick side glance and then she stood in front of Chuck. He smiled up at her in a way that she knew only a sociopath would. Betty knew Chuck and she knew his game but she wasn’t going to play this time. She knelt down in front of him so she could look him in the eye.

 

“I’m going to do something for you Chuck and you’re going to do something for me in return, you got that?”

 

“I’m listening.” Chuck said.

 

“I’m going to let you live and you’re going to turn yourself into the police and admit to everything you did to me.” Betty said.

 

Chuck threw his head back and laughed. “Oh Betty, you think just because your some Serpent slut now that you’re going to tell me what to do?”

 

Betty stood and turned around for a moment, running her tongue along this inside of her bottom lip. Jughead went for Chuck again but Betty held up her hand. Jughead watched as he saw something literally change in Betty. Something dark. Betty turned around, Chuck still smirking at her. Betty walked over and kicked the front the chair Chuck was sitting in as hard as she could. The kick sent Chuck flying in the chair, falling backwards. Chuck cried out as he hit the ground and Betty went over and knelt on her knees next to him.

 

“You forget what I was like when you met me Chuck. She hasn’t gone anywhere and if you don’t confess to the police what you did to me I _will_ let Jughead kill you.” Betty said, her voice deadly cold.

 

Chuck smirked at her, "No you wouldn't Betty, you don't have the stomach." 

 

Betty stood then, looking down at him. “A life for a life.”

 

Jughead and SweetPea both looked at each other in shock, Jughead shrugged. He had no idea what Betty was talking about. He was even more curious when for the first time, he actually saw Chuck scared. 

 

“Betty, let’s go.” Jughead said.

 

Betty seemed to snap back to reality and she turned, not giving Chuck another glance. Jughead grabbed her hand and led her to a bathroom at the end of the hall. He took a moment to wash his hands and clean off his knife, then he splashed water on his face. Jughead looked at Betty as she stood with her arms crossed, leaning against the wall.

 

“How did you even know where to find me?” Jughead asked.

 

Betty shrugged, “Lucky guess.”

 

Jughead pressed his lips into a grim line and then sighed heavily.

 

“C’mon let’s go. I think we should talk.” Jughead said.

 

Betty didn’t respond, she just nodded. They climbed the stairs and walked out into the bar. Jughead clapped Fangs on the shoulder and leaned over and whispered that no one was to go down there until the problem was taken care of and to close the bar to all Serpents at 10pm. Fangs nodded.

 

Betty immediately saw Toni who looked like her eyes could shoot daggers. Betty stiffened, she really wasn’t in the mood to deal with Toni.

 

“You stupid bitch! I can’t believe you locked me in the bathroom.” Toni said.

 

Jughead groaned, "Now really isn't the time Toni." 

 

"I don't care!" Toni growled. 

 

Betty rolled her eyes and shook her head. Toni went over to her. 

 

"Who do you think you are?" Toni said, poking Betty in the chest when she said "you". 

 

Betty stopped in her tracks as she felt something inside her snap. She was tired of being pushed around and Toni was the last straw. 

 

"Back off Toni, I'm warning you." Betty said through gritted teeth.

 

Jughead smirked slightly as he crossed his arms over his chest. He had never really seen this side of Betty, she was always so shy and reserved. It was definitely interesting.

 

Toni scoffed, "I'm not scared of you blondie." 

 

"Well you should be." Betty said, narrowing her eyes at Toni. 

 

“I have no idea what Jug sees in you, you’re so weak and pathetic.” Toni spit at her.

 

“Well, clearly it’s more than he saw in you.” Betty shot back.

 

There was a collective gasp that went across the bar. Toni lunged for Betty, Fangs immediately stepped forward to stop her but Jughead held his hand up stilling everyone in the room. If Betty was going to be part of this piece of his life, she was going to have to hold her own.

 

The two women wrestled for a moment before Betty got ahold of the collar on Toni’s jacket and slammed her against the nearest wall. Betty grabbed Toni’s chin forcing he Toni to look at her.

 

“I don’t have anything against you Toni but let me be perfectly clear: It’s not lost on me what’s going on here and who Jughead is. So you either get over your jealousy and accept that Jughead and I are together or get ready to settle this here and now. Either way, I’m not going anywhere.” Betty said.

 

Toni glared at Betty one more time before putting her hands up in defeat. Betty let go of Toni and then fixed her jacket. Betty let out a shaky breath, she felt like the walls were coming in on her. She had to get out of there. Betty turned and walked out of the bar. Once outside, she got on her bike and rode off not waiting for Jughead and not looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> Wooo... talk about a crazy chapter. I'm excited to see what you all think! How do we feel about how Betty "officially" finds out that Jughead is indeed the leader of the Serpents? Was it what you were expecting or a complete 180? 
> 
> Jughead is going to get the opportunity to explain himself in the next chapter. 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you as always to those of you who have left kudos and comments <3 They mean more than you know!! 
> 
> P & B,
> 
> -Peyton


	18. Home is Wherever You Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: SMUT ahead!

Betty swallowed as she tried to steady her breathing. She was by all definitions, FREAKING OUT. Between putting the pieces together that the love of her life was a violent gang leader and finding said violent gang leader in the basement with her violent ex-husband, Betty felt like she was going to vomit. Betty’s first thought was to go back to her apartment but she couldn’t stand to be inside, it was too suffocating. So she just kept driving.

 

Jughead made it out of the bar just in time to see Betty driving out of the parking lot.

 

“Shit” he muttered to himself.

 

Jughead quickly made his way around to the back of the bar where his truck was parked and quickly drove off after Betty. After everything Betty just witnessed, he didn’t want her to be alone when the adrenaline wore off. Although Betty had just informed every Serpent in that bar that she wasn’t going anywhere, which had made his heart swell with so much pride and joy, he wasn’t entirely convinced that she would want to once she had time to think things through. Jughead was able to get out on the road in time to see where Betty was going. He followed behind her slowly, not wanting to scare her off. Jughead was surprised when he realized that Betty wasn’t heading to her apartment or back to Veronica’s but to outsides of town where Sweetwater River was located. Jughead furrowed his brow confused, why would Betty come here?

 

Betty walked down to the water’s edge and took a deep steadying breath as she doubled over putting her hands on her knees. She felt a little shaky as the adrenaline that had been coursing through her body for last few hours began to wear off. Images of Chucks bloodied body flashed through her mind and she felt bile rise to the back of her throat. What was wrong with her? Had she always had a type? A violent type? Betty shook her head shaking her dark thoughts from her mind as she paced back and forth on the shore. Betty may have caught Jughead in a violent moment but did that make him a bad person? After all, Jughead probably felt like he was getting justice for her after everything Chuck had done to her. He probably felt like he was protecting her and defending her honor. But what did that mean for the times he wasn’t torturing someone in that dark dirty basement? Betty searched through the memories she had in her mind of the two of them. Jughead had never been violent with her. Sure, maybe his temper got the best of him sometimes but it had never gone past an abrasive attitude. But what about the fact that he had kept this HUGE secret from her? If Betty hadn’t been kidnapped, if Betty hadn’t gotten the call from Ethel which ultimately led to her going to look for Jughead- would he have even told her at all?

 

Betty chewed her bottom lip apprehensively until she heard movement behind her. Her heart jumping into her throat, Betty spun around to find Jughead walking down the trail from the parking lot. Jughead stopped immediately when he saw Betty whip around, the look of fear all over her face. He held his hands up, palms out in a defensive motion. The feeling of relief and calm that exploded in Betty’s chest at the sight of Jughead was so overwhelming it caused a sob to escape Betty’s throat. Jughead dropped his hands and quickly went to her. Betty met him halfway, desperate to feel his arms wrapped around her. Jughead wrapped his arms around protectively around Betty. Betty buried her face into Jughead’s chest and took a deep breath, breathing in his scent. She would forever love how it instantly calmed her. Jughead marveled at how small and frail Betty felt in his arms and he idly wondered when the last time Betty had an actual meal was. Betty began to shake as tears started to run down her face, she was trying so hard not to cry. She wanted to seem strong in front of Jughead.

 

Jughead pulled away briefly, placing one hand firmly on Betty’s cheek forcing her to look up at him. Her bottom lip was trembling as tears flowed steadily down her face.

 

“It’s ok Betts, you can let go, I’ve got you.” Jughead whispered.

 

Betty shook her head as she tried to pull out of Jughead’s grasp but he firmly held on to her.

 

“Hey-“ Jughead cooed softly, “You don’t have to hide from me.”

 

Jughead started to place light kisses on Betty’s cheeks. He knew Betty was trying to be strong but the truth was, he didn’t want her to be. Betty had gone through so much in the last few days and probably a lot more over the last few years that she hadn’t shared with him yet. Jughead wanted to be that safe space for her to let go and not have to face all those emotions by herself. He thought back to last night when he had held her in the shower as she cried. It was such a horrible and beautiful moment for the two of them where Betty had allowed herself to be completely vulnerable with him.

 

Betty buried her face into Jughead’s shoulder as sobs finally took over her body, the emotional weight of everything she had been through finally causing her to crack. Jughead held on to her so tightly, rocking her back and forth.

 

“It’s ok babe, it’s going to be ok.” Jughead whispered as he placed another kiss on top of her head.

 

Betty couldn’t wrap her mind around how Jughead was being so incredibly gentle and loving when not even 30 minutes ago he was using a knife to make cuts in Chuck’s skin. Betty knew right then and there that Jughead would never physically hurt her and for the first time in a long time, Betty felt like things were going to be ok. Betty took a deep breath and pulled away from Jughead looking up at him. Jughead returned his hand to Betty’s cheek, lightly brushing his thumb over Betty’s bottom lip.

 

“You are so beautiful.” Jughead said.

 

“I love you.” Betty whispered as she wrapped her arms around Jughead’s neck.

 

Jughead placed both hands on Betty’s hips and ran his thumbs over the exposed skin from Betty’s shirt riding up. Betty leaned up to kiss Jughead but what she initially planned to be a soft gentle kiss turned into a heated one very quickly. Jughead groaned low in his throat as Betty pushed her tongue past his lips and into his mouth, her tongue gently teasing his. He pulled away suddenly, surprising Betty.

 

“Wait-“ Jughead said, he breathing a little heavy.

 

“What?” Betty asked, her eyebrows raising.

 

“We should talk, there’s so much I want to tell you…. that I _need_ to tell you.” Jughead said wearily.

 

Betty nodded but instead of answering she kissed Jughead again, her arousal getting the best of her. Jughead groaned and kissed her back, their kisses becoming sloppy and wet. Betty pulled away again, the two of them resting their foreheads on each other.

 

“Take me home Jug.” Betty said quietly.

 

Jughead nodded as he laced his fingers through Betty’s and led her back to his truck. They decided they would come back later for Betty’s motorcycle and the two of them got into Jughead’s truck. As they drove towards Betty’s apartment both of them were silent, slowly turning their thoughts over in their minds.

 

Betty sighed and squeezed her thighs together, this was always the problem. She was always so caught up in Jughead that they barely stopped to talk about… well, anything really. Betty looked at Jughead and smiled to herself, despite the fact that she knew so little about him she still felt like she _knew_ him. It was a very difficult feeling to put into words and to be honest, it didn’t make a whole lot of sense to her. But nothing about her feelings with Jughead ever had. Not in a bad way but in a way where the moment she met him, Betty felt like she had known Jughead her entire life. Like their souls had known each other in a past life and they were destined to meet and fall in love the way that they did.

 

“You’re staring,” Jughead said, smirking at her.

 

A blush crept into Betty’s cheeks, “Sorry, I was just lost in thought.”

 

Jughead sighed, he definitely knew the feeling. He gripped the steering wheel tightly making his knuckles turn white. His weariness to tell Betty the truth made Jughead feel like he was standing on the edge of a precipice. Jughead knew he and Betty couldn’t move further with their relationship before he told her the truth but he wasn’t confident she would want to stay with him once she knew everything. A tight squeeze of anxiety made his heart hurt as he pulled into the parking lot below Betty’s apartment. What if this was it? What if after everything they’d been through this was too much for her to handle? Jughead’s thoughts went back to the time his mother abandoned him taking his baby sister with her. Jughead led a similar life to his father’s and it had been too much for his mother and she just left. Jughead knew his parents were doing ok now, they weren’t together but they had worked out enough of their issues so that they could raise JB together. Betty put her hand gently over Jughead’s giving it a light squeeze and bringing him back to the present. He looked at Betty then and smiled, she was like a talisman to him. Betty’s presence and her touch always scattered Jughead’s dark thoughts and protected him from the darkness he always felt was pressing down on him.

 

“You ready to go inside?” Betty asked gently.

 

“Yeah, let’s go.” Jughead said, giving her a small smile.

 

When they entered the apartment, Betty threw her keys down on the table and picked the chair up that Toni had knocked over earlier that day. She placed it back by the kitchen table and threw her jacket over it. Jughead had been leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, he was biting his lower lip and looking down at the floor. Betty could sense his anxiety so she went to and gently placed both hands on his face forcing him to look at her.

 

“Jug- what is it?” Betty asked.

 

“I’m just afraid Betts…” Jughead whispered.

 

Betty looked into Jughead’s eyes, she had never seen him this afraid and unsure before. It was definitely a vulnerable set of emotions for him.

 

“Afraid of what Jughead? You know the truth about me now… you haven’t gone running and screaming. Why would I do the same to you?” Betty said.

 

Jughead stared at Betty for a long moment, a lump forming in his throat as tears began to sting the back of his eyes. She still had her hands on his face and she was lightly brushing her thumbs on his cheeks. Jughead closed his eyes and swallowed, trying to calm down.

 

“Because…” he said, his voice breaking. “People always leave.”

 

Betty’s heart broke as Jughead confessed his deepest fear- losing her. She kissed him then, pressing her lips hard into his. Jughead inhaled sharply and froze momentarily until Betty ran her tongue along his lower lip and he audibly groaned. Jughead grabbed Betty’s face and pushed her against the wall with his hips. He poured all the love and passion he felt for her into his kiss like he had something to prove to her. Betty had her hands on Jughead’s chest and she pushed on him slightly, needing air. Jughead pulled away, bracing himself on the wall boxing Betty in. Betty brought her hands up to Jughead’s cheeks again and lightly dragged her fingertips down them.

 

“Jughead- I will _never_ leave you.” Betty whispered.

 

Jughead stared at Betty, his heart beating wildly in his chest, the lump returning to his throat.

 

Betty gave him a reassuring smile and then kissed the corner of his mouth.

“I will never leave you.” Betty whispered again, determined to have Jughead _hear_ her.

 

Betty kissed the other side of his mouth, “I will never leave you.” she whispered again.

 

Betty began to work her way down Jughead’s chin, down to his neck whispering “I will never leave you.” over and over and over again.

 

Jughead exhaled as his eyelids fluttered closed at the feeling of Betty’s lips and tongue on his neck. Tears began to flow down his face as each kiss Betty planted on his skin began to heal him. He never had anyone in his life before so determined to make him believe that they weren’t going anywhere. It was always just an open-ended fear he had and it was the main reason he never opened up to anyone. Jughead knew that if he did this with Betty, there would be no going back. She would be it for him.

 

Betty knew they had to talk but reassuring Jughead was so much more important at the moment. She grabbed Jughead’s hand and led him over to her bed. First, she pulled her hair tie out of her hair and then pulled her shirt over her head. Then she reached up and pulled Jughead’s jacket off and then pulled at the hem of his shirt pulling it off of him. She began to kiss him again pushing her body flush against his. Jughead wrapped his arms around the small of Betty’s back as he tipped her back slightly from leaning into their kiss. Betty smiled into his mouth. This was how they communicated their love for one another, through touch. They made quick work of their pants and underwear and Jughead sat on the edge of Betty’s bed as she unclasped her bra. Jughead’s mouth instantly went dry at the beautiful blonde goddess in front of him.

 

Betty carefully lowered herself on to Jughead’s lap, straddling him. Betty placed her hands on Jughead’s shoulders as she let out a shaky breath from the feeling of Jughead’s tip brushing over her swollen flesh. The two of them were nose to nose and Jughead gripped Betty’s hip tightly like if he let go she would get up and float away. Betty leaned up slowly brushing herself over Jughead’s erection and his eyes fluttered closed as a gasp escaped his throat. Betty leaned up again but this time, she sunk herself down over him causing both of them to moan at the same time. Betty paused momentarily relishing the full feeling being in this position with Jughead brought her. Then she started to move, rocking her hips slightly as she went up and down. Their heavy breaths and soft moans began to fill Betty’s apartment. Jughead began to relax as the tension that had been so tightly coiled in his body began to leave his body.

 

Jughead gently flipped Betty on to her back not wanting to break their precious contact. He brought Betty’s hands above her head lacing his fingers into her. Betty wrapped her legs around Jughead’s waist as he continued to thrust in and out of her at a steady pace. She gasped suddenly as she felt the familiar delicious pressure start to build inside of her. Jughead released Betty’s hands and brought his own to her chin, holding Betty’s head in place as he started licking and biting her neck. The small amount of pain made pleasure spike all over Betty’s body causing her to cry out.

 

“Jug- faster.” Betty whined.

 

Jughead smiled into her neck and then braced himself on his hands. Betty brought her legs up to her chest spreading herself wide and hold her legs in place with her hands in the crook of her knee. Jughead moved faster, feeling himself build as he watched Betty’s eyes close and her mouth drop open in pleasure.

 

 Betty was almost at the edge, “Oh god-“

 

Jughead thrusted a little harder, “Come for me baby,”

 

Betty felt herself rip at the seams as she cried out from her orgasm. She threw her limbs around Jughead pulling him as close as she could to her body as she came down from her high. Jughead followed suit, pouring himself into her as her walls clamped down on him. He whispered her name as he turned to bury his face in the crook of Betty’s neck. Betty willed her toes to uncurl as Jughead rolled off of her, both of them breathing heavily.

 

“Wow,” Betty said taking a deep breath. She put her hands on her forehead, laughing slightly.

 

“Good?” Jughead asked, smirking.

 

Betty turned on her side to face Jughead, tucking her hands under her chin between her head and the pillow. Jughead reached for her and pulled Betty into his arms. Betty adjusted herself so she could lace her fingers with Jughead’s hand attached to the arm that was around her shoulders. She sighed contently as Jughead kissed the side of her forehead. Jughead pulled Betty’s comforter over them. They laid in silence for a long time, listening to the clocks tick. 

 

“I never wanted to be a Serpent.” Jughead said quietly.

 

Betty looked up at Jughead and saw that he was staring at the ceiling.

 

“So why did you?” Betty asked.

 

Jughead shrugged, sighing deeply. “After my mom left, I was so scared that my Dad was going to look at me one day and realize that I wasn’t good enough for him to stick around. I already lost one parent so I was so desperate to make a connection with my father out of fear that he would leave me too. When my Dad went to jail for Jason Blossom’s murder, things started to fall apart inside the Serpents and it just felt like the right thing to do at the time. Like if I became a Serpent then my Dad would get out of jail and actually see me for the first time.”

 

Betty tightened her hold on Jughead’s hand encouraging him to continue.

 

“So when my Dad got out of jail and saw me wearing the Serpents jacket, I was stupid enough to believe that he would be happy… proud of me even. But all he was was disappointed. He never wanted this life for me and I guess he had a plan to grab me when he got out of jail and leave Riverdale behind and start over somewhere new. He felt trapped and my worst fears suddenly became true.”

 

Jughead sniffed and wiped his eyes, he hated crying but the memory of the way his father looked at him the days following made the sad young boy he had always been come to the surface. Betty turned on her side, resting her head on Jughead’s shoulder and wrapping a protective arm across his chest.

 

“God the way he looked at my Betts- like he _resented_ me. It broke me to the point that I was so desperate to get him to stop looking at me like that. I would’ve done anything. It definitely pushed me over the edge.”

 

Betty furrowed her brows together, “So what did you do?”

 

Jughead took a deep breath, this next detail was the one he was afraid to share the most.

 

“I knew that if I proved myself to the Serpents that I could buy my Dad’s freedom and get him out. My Dad was wrapped up in some bad business with a woman named Penny Peabody. She was using the Serpents to move drugs in and out of Riverdale. I knew that if I not only got my Dad out of this arrangement but the Serpents as well, then I would be able to buy his freedom and get him out of Riverdale.”

 

“How did you get your Dad and the Serpents out of business with Penny?” Betty asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

 

“Technically, Penny had broken one of our laws- ‘A Serpent never betrays their own.’ Once I convinced the other adolescent Serpents of Penny’s betrayal it wasn’t very hard to convince the others. We came up with this plan- my Dad was supposed to meet Penny for a drug shipment. So me, SweetPea, Toni and a few others went there early. We grabbed Penny and took her to the outside of town. She was actually laughing at me when I pulled the hood off of her, claiming that I was going to get throw out too for hurting another Serpent. Something inside of me just snapped Betty… like this evil darkness I had inside me all along was finally released. I told Penny that the laws wouldn’t apply to her if she wasn’t a Serpent anymore and before she could ask what I meant two Serpents held out Penny’s arm where her tattoo was located and I… I cut it off with a knife. To this day her screams haunt my nightmares.”

 

Betty closed her eyes as her heart broke for Jughead as a young boy desperate for his Dad’s love and affection.

 

“What happened with your Dad? Did he ever find out what you did for him?” Betty asked quietly.

 

“No.” Jughead said firmly. “I had him knocked out and put him in the truck and I drove him all the way out to Ohio where my Mom and sister lived. I registered him for rehab told him to get his fucking life together and to never come back to Riverdale. I came back here, took over control of the Serpents, went to college and then returned here to run the Serpents full time.”

 

Betty thought this over as all of the new information started swirling around in her mind. There was just one thing she had to know that was going to gnaw at her until she asked the question.

 

“Have you ever killed someone?” Betty asked, it was so quiet she wasn’t even sure Jughead had heard her.

 

Jughead froze at Betty’s question, it was definitely unexpected but valid all the same.

 

“No, I haven’t. But if you hadn’t stopped me today I definitely would have killed Chuck.” Jughead said somberly.

 

Betty sighed as she nodded, she knew this much was true.

 

“Why did you have your men go back for him?” Betty asked.

 

“I have known men like Chuck before Betty. I knew that even if you had escaped he would’ve never stopped looking for you, he would’ve never stopped trying to take you back. He sees you as his property, something he can possess. I couldn’t risk your safety, you’re-“ Jughead paused stuck on the word that was about to come out of his mouth.

 

Betty sat up putting her weight on her elbow so she could look Jughead in the eye.

 

“I’m what?” Betty asked quietly.

 

“Mine.” Jughead whispered.

 

He was afraid that claiming Betty as his right after describing Chuck as a possessive man would alarm her. But instead, she surprised him by planting a soft kiss on his lips.

 

“Promise?” Betty asked.

 

A huge grin broke over Jughead’s face, “I promise.”

 

Betty sighed contently and wiggled herself closer into Jughead’s side as he tightened his arms around her. They both felt like they had jumped a hurtle in their relationship and now that everything was out in the open, they could finally move on. Well, almost everything.

 

“Jug?” Betty asked quietly.

 

“Yeah?” Jughead responded while lightly stroking her arm.

 

“I need to tell you something before it comes out tomorrow when Ethel is here.”

 

Jughead stiffened a little, “Ok… what is it?”

 

“You asked me earlier today what my breaking point with Chuck was. Why I had actually decided to leave him.”

 

“I remember,” Jughead said quietly.

 

“I was pregnant…” Betty began to say.

 

Jughead sat up quickly, completely unprepared and terrified of what Betty was going to say next. Betty sat up as well, holding the sheet over her chest.

 

“You were what?” Jughead whispered in disbelief.

 

“I was pregnant and Chuck… I thought he’d be excited you know? Like somehow that baby would fix him. But he wasn’t happy… and I… I lost the baby.”

 

Jughead felt rage explode in his chest a new, he clenched the sheets on either side of him.

 

“You mean…” Jughead said not being able to form a solid sentence.

 

Betty nodded, “I woke up in the hospital the next day and the doctor told me that my injuries were too severe and I ended up losing the baby.”

 

Jughead’s mind flashed back to hours before when Betty was leaning over Chuck and he actually looked scared.

 

_A life for a life._

 

Betty had been talking about the life of her child.

 

“You should have let me kill him Betty.” Jughead said, his voice serious and cold.

 

“No Jughead! I didn’t want his blood on your hands. I just want him out of our lives.” Betty pleaded.

 

Jughead wasn’t convinced. It wasn’t too late, he could probably call SweetPea and have Chuck brought back to the bar.

 

“Jughead please-“ Betty tried again, “I don’t want you to kill him. I just want you.”

 

Jughead softened a little, he didn’t mean to upset her. He just couldn’t imagine any man hurting the woman he was supposed to love so badly that you kill your unborn child.

 

“Ok, ok.” Jughead said pulling Betty to him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

 

“Promise me you’re not going to go after him again.” Betty said, pushing her forehead into his shoulder.

 

“Only if he doesn’t come after you again.” Jughead said.

 

Betty pulled away and looked at Jughead incredulously.

 

“I’m serious Betty. If Chuck ever comes after you again or has any hand in harming you, I will kill him.” Jughead said. His protective side coming on full force.

 

Betty looked at Jughead and knew he was completely serious. She knew it should bother her that Jughead wanted to kill Chuck but at the same time, Betty knew he would keep her safe.

 

Just then, Betty’s phone went off indicating she had a text message. She reached over to her crumpled jeans on the floor to get her phone. There was a message from Veronica.

 

“Veronica is requesting my presence. She wants me to pick out a new apartment before we head over to Archie’s gig tonight.”

 

“I think it’s a good idea to move into the same building as Archie and Veronica. They won’t be far away and there’s door security there.” Jughead said.

 

Betty fell back onto the pillows dramatically, throwing her arm over her eyes.

 

“I guess this means I’m going to have to actually buy furniture.” Betty said, laughing half-heartedly.

 

“Good,” Jughead said yawning. “I was getting tired of sleeping on this air mattress.”

 

Betty rolled her eyes and gave Jughead a wry smile.

 

***

After picking out a new apartment, Betty had made arrangements with Veronica to go shopping for some new furniture. Veronica had been so happy when Betty picked the apartment across the hall from theirs. Betty had picked it because she knew it would get the morning light and it was on the smaller end compare to the other apartments. Although technically Chuck was going to be in custody soon, Betty didn’t want any extra rooms in her apartment. Jughead furrowed his eyebrows together as he was deep in thought about Betty still fearing for her safety. There had to be something he could do. Since the Ghoulie’s had gone underground and the Sheriff, as well as Jughead’s men, couldn’t find any trace of Malachai, it wasn’t safe for him to stay with Betty at night. Just in case they made a move to finish the job and take revenge for Malachai’s false accusations about Jughead cheating during the race. On the other hand, the safest place for Betty to be any time of day until this Chuck scenario panned out with him.

 

“Do you like it?” Betty asked, breaking Jughead out of his thoughts.

 

He smiled at her. “Of course Betts, it suits you.”

 

“It feels weird. It hasn’t hit me yet that this is more of a permanent thing.” Betty said looking around the room.

 

“This is your home now Betty. Get used to it.” Jughead said, pulling her to his side.

 

“No it’s not.”  Betty said quietly.

 

Jughead felt his heart drop into his stomach as he looked down to look at Betty.

 

“What?” Jughead said curiously.

 

“Home is wherever you are.” Betty said, “If you’re not with me, it’s not home.”

 

Jughead felt his breath catch in his throat and then his face broke into a smile.

 

“Ooo, you think you’re so cute don’t you?” Jughead said as he bopped his pointer finger on Betty’s nose.

 

“Maybe,” Betty said smiling back him.

 

“C’mon you two love birds- we’re going to be late.” Veronica called from the other side of the hall.

 

Jughead rolled his eyes, “Are you sure you want to live across from her?”

 

Betty gave Jughead a light smack on his arm.

 

“I heard that!” Veronica yelled from down the hall.

 

Jughead chuckled as he ushered Betty out the door, closing it behind them. The three of them were going to take Jughead’s truck so they went down to the front of the building, walking a little ways down the street. The three of them were so animated in their conversation that they didn’t notice the man in a Ghoulie’s jacket across the street watching them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> I am so sorry it took me so long to update- this was literally the week from hell for me. But here it is! The conversation you all have been waiting for finally happened. Jughead and Betty's cards are all on the table and they're hopeful they can just move forward. I know some of you are going to be curious about the part about the Ghoulie gang member watching them from across the street- yes I am foreshadowing to something there! But I am not going to reveal what that is just yet. 
> 
> As always I hope you enjoyed this update :)
> 
> P & B, 
> 
> -Peyton


	19. Surprises

About a month had passed since Betty and Jughead had had their talk and laid everything out on the table. Ethel had made it to Riverdale and she sat with Betty and Jughead as the Sheriff questioned Betty about the events that led up to her assaulting Chuck. Betty had held Jughead’s hand throughout the entire interrogation, squeezing it until her knuckles turned white. Luckily, they had enough to refute the charges and arrest Chuck which the Sheriff did once Chuck got out of the hospital from “unforeseen injuries”. Betty had almost felt like the nightmare was over until someone had posted Chuck’s bail. Ethel and Kevin did everything they could to figure out who had paid the bail money but they couldn’t figure it out. Betty knew she was safe with Jughead and the other people looking out for her but it didn’t change the crippling anxiety that she felt on a constant basis. So she did the only thing she knew how- kept herself busy.

 

Betty picked up extra shifts at the diner and got a gym membership. She even hired Reggie to be her personal trainer and they worked out together 3 times a week. When she wasn’t working out with Reggie, Betty had convinced SweetPea (with Jughead’s blessing) to teach her how to fight. But despite all this, when darkness fell and nighttime came Betty could not will herself to fall asleep if she was alone. On the night’s that Jughead could not stay with her, Betty kept all the lights on and stayed up watching movies or infomercials until the sun came up.

 

Although he wouldn’t tell her, Betty was driving Jughead a little crazy. He was worried about her all the time and the sleep deprivation she was bringing on herself made her lash out and snap at him. Every time Betty would snap at him or lose her patience, Jughead would close his eyes and count down from ten. He desperately wanted Betty to get help or find some way to help with her anxiety.

 

He felt lucky that they had a huge support system. On days that he couldn’t, Archie, Kevin or even Mr. Andrews would take Betty to work and pick her up. While she was at work, Veronica would visit or he would send SweetPea or Fangs to sit in a booth until her shift was over. But it was exhausting work for everyone and it was not lost on him that Betty was beginning to resent all the people looking after her. Especially after she had worked tirelessly to look after herself for so long.

 

Jughead had been on his way back from a run to Greendale when he passed the local animal shelter. He had passed it a thousand times before but since he never really had the time to look after a dog, he didn’t pay attention to it. Until everything with Betty was going on. An idea hit him like a ton of bricks and he ended up pulling over on the side of the road.

 

_A dog._ Jughead thought to himself.

 

If he got Betty a dog maybe she would feel safer when she was home alone. Dogs were also known for comforting those with anxiety. Jughead immediately made a u-turn and turned down the semi-long driveway to the animal shelter. Once he got there, he filled out an application and while he waited for it to be approved, he began to walk up and down the rows of stray dogs. There were a lot of what Jughead would describe as “rat-dogs”, small dogs that would not stop yapping. He figured any of them would make a good cuddly lap dog but that’s not what Betty needed. She needed a big dog that would be friendly with most people, but protect her at all costs.

 

Jughead walked past a kennel and then stopped turning back to take a second look. In this particular kennel, there was a mostly white pit bull with cropped ears and a black patch over it’s eye. It didn’t come up to the fence like the other dogs did, it just lifted it’s head a little, gave Jughead a glance and then put it’s head back down. Jughead’s heart twisted a little as he felt a strange sadness for the animal. It looked so… defeated.

 

“Excuse me?” Jughead said to one of the workers walking by.

 

“Yes, sir how can I help you?” the worker asked.

 

“What’s this one’s story? Why does it look so sad compared to the others?”

 

The worker gave Jughead a small smile as she walked closer to the pitbull’s pen.

 

“This is Oliver but we call him Oli for short. His original owner was in the Army and was killed while touring in Afghanistan. His owner’s parents didn’t have the means to take care of him, so they brought him here in hopes that someone would adopt him. But it’s been about 6 months and no one has wanted him… it really is a shame. Oliver is really well trained, extremely loyal by nature but no one wants a pit bull due to the stereotypes surrounding the breed.”

 

Jughead looked at the animal and sighed. He definitely knew the feeling of being judged before someone had given you the chance and even worse… he understood what it was like to feel abandoned. The worker began to walk away.

 

“Wait-“ Jughead said quickly, “I’ll take this one.”

 

“What?” The worker asked incredulously.

 

Jughead knelt down to look the dog in the eye, Oliver looked at him and then whined.

 

“I want to adopt this one.” Jughead said again.

 

The woman smiled at him, “Ok then. I’ll go check on your paperwork. You here that Oli? You’re going home.”

 

Jughead pushed his fingers through the fence beckoning the dog to come over to him. Oliver got up and cautiously sniffed Jughead’s fingers before giving them a little lick.

 

“Hey there boy. There’s someone I’m going to take you home to that needs your help and she is just going to love you to pieces.” Jughead said quietly to the dog.

 

Oliver wagged his tail and gave a little whine like he understood.

 

After all the paperwork had been signed, Jughead called Veronica to get Betty across the hall to her apartment and distract her while Jughead got the dog into the apartment. He wanted it to be a complete surprise. Jughead bought a harness and a leash from the shelter and then walked the dog out to his truck. The woman that worked at the shelter had not been kidding. The dog walked on the leash with ease, not pulling at all. Jughead couldn’t help but smile when the dog stuck it’s head out the window and let his tongue hang free as Jughead drove back to Betty’s apartment.  

 

Jughead double checked his phone to make sure he got the “ok” text from Veronica and then took the dog on the elevator to go up to their floor. Oliver’s tail was a little low but he didn’t seem upset just apprehensive about his new surroundings.

 

“Don’t worry buddy,” Jughead said softly as he petted Oliver’s head. “She is going to love you I promise.”

 

Jughead got Oliver into Betty’s apartment and then really put Oliver’s skills to the test. After giving the dog a few minutes to check out his new surroundings Jughead called the dog over. To his amusement, the dog responded immediately.

 

“Oliver, sit.” Jughead commanded and the dog sat. Jughead felt silly, he knew nothing about training dogs. So he was lucky this one came knowing commands and all that.

 

“Ok Oliver, I’m going across the hall to get Betty so I need you to stay right in this spot until I come back.”

 

Jughead walked towards the door and held up a hand motioning the dog to stay. Oliver whined a little but did as he was told. Jughead left the apartment door open and then went over to Veronica’s apartment. She and Betty were sitting at the breakfast bar when he walked in.

 

“Hey babe.” Jughead said with a cheeky grin.

 

“Hi there,” Betty said softly. “I wasn’t expecting you until later.”

 

“Yeah well, that’s because I have a surprise for you.” Jughead said.

 

Betty’s face lit up, her eyes twinkling a little causing Jughead’s heart to skip a beat. Everything he had dealt with in the past few weeks had been absolutely worth it for Betty to look at him that way right in that moment.

 

“Really? Where is it?” Betty asked looking at his hands and noticing that they were empty.

 

“Waiting for you in your apartment.” Jughead said holding out his hand to her.

 

Betty felt a childhood like excitement as she looked at Veronica and then back to Jughead.

 

“Ok.” Betty said biting her lip, slipping her hand into Jughead’s.

 

When they got to the door, Jughead stood behind her and then covered her eyes. She giggled and let Jughead lead her back across the hall to her own apartment.

 

“Ready?” Jughead asked.

 

Betty nodded enthusiastically and Jughead took his hands of her eyes. Betty blinked a little, letting her eyes adjust on the light and then her eyes fell onto a dog standing by kitchen island. Betty gasped loudly as her hands flew up to cover her mouth.

 

“Jughead?” Betty breathed, “Is that… did you get me a dog?”

 

“Yup, he’s all yours.” Jughead said.

 

Betty walked towards the dog carefully and knelt down to it’s level. The dog began to whine and wag it’s tail so much that it thumped loudly on the floor causing it’s backside to wiggle.

 

Betty opened her arms to the dog, “Hi angel baby.” Betty cooed in what could only be described as a “baby voice”.

 

The dog immediately went to her and almost knocked Betty off her feet as he began to cover her face in kisses. Betty began to laugh as she petted her new furbaby letting him lick her face and sniff her all over. Jughead stood in the doorway and drew in a shaky breath from the overwhelming amount of love he felt for the woman sitting on the floor in front of him. Veronica came from across the hall and nudged him with her shoulder. He looked down at Veronica who was smiling at him.

 

“You did good Jug.” Veronica said quietly.

 

“Thanks Ronnie.” Jughead said back.

 

***

 

About two weeks had gone by since Jughead had adopted Oliver for Betty. Betty absolutely loved the dog, she had always wanted one as a kid but her parents would never allow it. The two of them were instantly attached at the hip. When Betty wasn’t working at the diner, Oliver went everywhere with her. They walked through town together, sat outside at her favorite café while she enjoyed a book and a latte and she even took Oliver on her runs with Reggie. Betty couldn’t get over how Oliver knew whenever she was getting anxious, whether they were out or sitting at home Oliver would always put his head in Betty’s lap when he could sense her anxiety getting the best of her. But more importantly and probably to everyone’s relief- having Oliver there with her when she was alone in her apartment helped her sleep. Oliver would lay at the end of the bed and rest his head over Betty’s feet, his body facing the door. It just gave Betty peace of mind.

 

Getting Betty the dog had worked out for Jughead in more ways than one. Betty was absolutely over the moon that he had done something so sweet for her and she was determined to not let him forget it. Jughead thought they were having sex a lot before they had gotten the dog but after it was like Betty couldn’t keep her hands off of him. Not that he was complaining but he could never get over how much their bodies _responded_ to one another. He thanked the higher powers above for birth control because at the rate they were going, Jughead was sure Betty would've been pregnant already.

 

He smiled fondly at the thought that morning when Betty was curled up in his arms fast asleep and Oliver was snoring at the end of the bed. Jughead looked down at Betty, her hair splayed across his arms like a golden blanket and he took a moment to enjoy how peaceful she looked. He imagined their future where on mornings like this one they would enjoy the sleep they could get before their kids came running in and jumped on the bed. But for now, they would have to wait. Chuck’s trial was coming up and the Ghoulie’s were still at large. Jughead had hoped they could get away from Riverdale already and take the vacation Jughead had promised Betty he’d take her on the night he told her he loved her. But it didn’t feel right leaving town when he had yet found Malachai or any other Ghoulie for that matter.

 

Suddenly Jughead’s phone went off, vibrating loudly on the bedside table. Oliver jumped a little turning his head to glare at Jughead and then stretched lazily falling back asleep. Jughead smirked as he untangled himself from Betty and walked out into the front room to take the phone call.

 

“Hey SweetPea what’s up?” Jughead said in a low voice.

 

“Hey, sorry to bother you so early. But we got a lead on where the Ghoulie’s might be hiding.” SweetPea said.

 

Jughead froze, “And?” he asked.

 

“And I think you should come in and look at it right away.” SweetPea said.

 

“Ok, I’ll be there in twenty. Can you call Fangs and Toni and have them meet us?”

 

“Sure thing, see you soon.”

 

Jughead groaned, he really didn’t want to wake up Betty and he knew as soon as he told her she was leaving the anxiety would set in and she would be awake for the day. But this was too important. He walked back into the bedroom and gave Oliver a pat on the head before he nudged Betty awake. She opened her eyes sleepily and immediately smiled at him.

 

“Hey there sunshine,” Jughead said softly.

 

“Hey- why are you up already?” Betty asked.

 

“SweetPea just called, he needs me to meet him.” Jughead said.

 

Betty looked at Jughead and then frowned. Right on cue Oliver got up and started licking her face. She smiled at the dog, petting him and then sighed heavily.

 

“Ok, will you be long?” Betty asked.

 

“No, I don’t think so. I’ll text you as soon as I know though, ok?” Jughead said as he pushed the hair out of her face.

 

Betty nodded as she sat up and pulled Jughead’s to hers for a kiss. He smiled into it as his heart fluttered and he wondered idly if things would always be this way. Jughead gave Betty one more kiss on the side of her forehead and after giving one more look at Oliver he left the apartment and headed downstairs.

 

Betty stretched and sat up fully in the bed, swinging her legs over the side. She knew Oliver had to go out so Betty stood to find some sweats she could throw on while they were outside. However, standing had caused a wave of nausea to overcome her and Betty immediately grabbed her stomach. Something wasn’t right. Oliver whined loudly and gave a soft bark.

 

“It’s ok bub, I just don’t feel well all of the sudden that’s all,” Betty said quietly.

 

The nausea went away as quickly as it came and Betty stood up straight. After a moment, she decided that she must have gotten up to quickly. But then a second wave came and Betty immediately ran to the bathroom and she barely made it to the toilet before violently throwing up. After a few heaves, Betty gasped for air and was relieved that she felt better. Oliver had been sitting in the doorway and carefully padded over to her when Betty sat back, her shoulder blades pressing into the tub behind her. The cool feeling for the tub on her back was comforting and Oliver pushed his nose under her arm to rest his head in her lap.

 

“God, what was that?” Betty said to herself.

 

Oliver nudged her stomach and whined loudly like he was trying to tell her something.

 

After a few minutes, Betty got up off the floor and walked over to the sink to brush her teeth and wash her face. She decided she felt well enough to take a walk down to the drug store on the corner and get some ginger ale and some saltine crackers. She threw on some sweats and her sneakers, threw her hair into a messy bun and then hooked Oliver’s leash to his harness.

 

The drug store on the corner was family owned and Betty babysat for them sometimes so they didn’t mind at all when Oliver came into the store with Betty. Oliver stayed close to her side as they walked through the aisles to the back of the store where the sodas were. Betty picked a random aisle to walk down and froze when she stood in front of some familiar boxes. Betty turned to look at the boxes on her left, they were boxes of pads and tampons. Betty searched her mind wildly as she tried to remember the last time she had had her period.

 

Betty gasped as she realized she was late, extremely late. She pulled out her phone as she tried to calculate how late she actually was. Betty was on the tail end of her last period right before Chuck had kidnapped her. She remembered because she practically had to beg Jughead to go get her a chocolate milkshake from Pop’s- something she always craved when she had her period. Betty chewed her bottom lip nervously as she counted the weeks on her calendar.

 

Betty breathed in sharply, _7 weeks._

 

Which meant Betty wasn’t just late for one period, she had missed two of them.

 

Betty put her head in her hands, “Oh god…” she whispered herself as her heart began to race. How could she have been so stupid and not realized any of this? 

 

Betty looked at her phone and opened Google, quickly typing “Early signs of pregnancy” into the search engine. Betty clicked on the first link and began looking over the list.

 

_Fatigue, tender and/or swollen breasts, food cravings or aversions, and nausea._

 

Betty sighed as she continued her quest to find ginger ale. She had been more tired lately, but she figured that she was just catching up on sleep since Jughead had gotten Oli. Betty had been craving a lot of pizza lately and other greasy foods but Jughead ate that stuff all the time so she figured her body had just adjusted to wanting greasy food as well. Her breasts… those did hurt a little more than usual lately but Betty figured Jughead had just been too rough with them at some point. It had happened in the past, nothing to raise alarm. But then this morning… Betty didn’t have an explanation for that and according to the website she was currently looking at, a missed period (in her case two periods) was a dead giveaway.

 

_Ok Betty, get yourself together. You knew being on the pill wasn’t 100% effective and you and Jughead do it like bunnies on steroids sometimes…_ Betty shook her head. _Not the point. Let’s get a pregnancy test, only one way to find out- right?_

 

Between her pep-talk and Oliver pushing his cold wet nose against her hand Betty felt a little reassured and went to the “family planning” aisle. She selected a pregnancy test and then took it to the counter to pay for everything. The drug store’s owners wife was working the counter and after she threw Oliver a biscuit she went to ringing up Betty’s items. She paused momentarily as she picked up the pregnancy test and gave Betty a small smile. Betty held her breath praying that she would say anything and to Betty's relief she didn’t. After Betty paid, she thanked the store owner’s wife and walked out on to the street. Betty was so lost in thought that she bumped directly into a man on the street. Oliver immediately began growling and barking, chomping his jaws together noisily at the man.

 

“Oliver heel!” Betty commanded firmly.

 

“Whoa boy! Down!” the man said.

 

“Sorry, he’s just protective.” Betty said looking up at the man.

 

The man looking down at her seemed about the same age as Betty. He had dark brown curly hair that was longer in the front than it was in the back. Betty noted that he was wearing a necklace with a long chain but she couldn’t make out the pendant.

 

“Watch where you’re going next time.” the man sneered at her.

 

Betty glared at his rudeness, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

Oliver growled loudly again and barked jumping forward again towards the man. He jumped back slightly and then rolled his eyes and turned to walk away from them. Betty watched him as the man walked across the street and got into a red older looking car, sort of like a PT Cruiser but much older. Betty searched her mind as she tried to remember the name of the car, she smiled slightly her Dad would know. Oliver whined loudly next to her and nudged her hand, clearly worried about her.

 

Betty turned to him and scratched under his chin affectionately.

 

“Yeah you’re a good boy aren’t you? Protecting me from that jerk. We’re ok now, let’s go home.”

 

Betty went back to her apartment, hopeful she didn’t run into Veronica or Archie on her way into the building. She didn't have a good poker face and if anyone asked her if she was ok in the next couple of minutes, she knew she wouldn't be able to lie. Once back inside the apartment, Betty set out some food for Oliver and then poured herself some ginger ale over a cup full of ice. She drank it slowly and eyed the pregnancy test on the counter. There was only one way she was going to get an answer and that was to take the test.

 

Sure, her and Jughead weren’t planning this, they hadn’t even known each other six months but she had seen how good Jughead was with kids and she knew he wanted them.

 

They went to a Serpent gathering a few weeks back and Jughead had demanded for Betty to be there. All the little kids that belonged to the members of the Serpents had all run up to him at once, effectively tackling him to the ground. Betty didn’t know what to expect but she watched in amazement as Jughead laughed loudly and tried to fight them all off by tickling them. After he got he proceed to roar loudly at them and chase them around as other members laughed along. She thought the whole thing had been so sweet.

 

Betty felt a flutter of hope in her chest. This was going to be her second chance at having a baby and she was going to do everything in her power to keep this one safe and healthy.

 

Betty took a deep breath and took the test to the bathroom to take it. After peeing on the pregnancy stick, she set it on the windowsill and washed her hands. She checked her watch and waited patiently as the three minutes began to tick by. Betty heard her phone ring out in the kitchen so she abandoned the test and went to go answer it. As she reached the counter, she saw Jughead’s name flash across her screen.

 

“Hey babe,” Betty said as soon as she answered it.

 

“Hey Betts, listen I’m not going to be back in time to take you to work. So Fred is going to come and get you. I should be able to pick you up after your shift.” Jughead said.

 

“Ok, no problem.” Betty said, trying her best not to let her disappointment get the best of her.

 

“Alright, I’ll see you later. I love you.” Jughead said.

 

Betty smiled, “I love you too.”

 

Betty hung up and then checked her watch, three minutes had definitely passed. Betty walked back to the bathroom, Oliver close at her heels. She paused in front of the windowsill.

 

_This is it,_ Betty thought.

 

Shakily, she reached for the test and carefully took it off the windowsill and tilted towards herself so she could read it.

 

_Pregnant._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> This definitely has to be one of the FLUFFIEST chapters I have written in a long time. I was just in a mood today I guess lol I usually don't post chapter back to back anymore- so forgive me if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes. Thank you to those of you who have been commenting on this fic! I love to hear all your thoughts and predictions! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one! More to come soon so stay tuned. :)
> 
> P & B, 
> 
> -Peyton


	20. The Sound of Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... please remember how much you loved the last chapter when you get to the end of this one and come for my head :x

Jughead looked at few photographs laid out on his desk. After a few weeks of the Serpents not being able to get a solid lead on the Ghoulie’s, Kevin had put Jughead in touch with a P.I. who as Kevin liked to put it, “On the dark side”. Kevin had set up a meeting between the two of them and Jughead ended up hiring the dark P.I. to track down anything and everything on Malachai and the members of his gang. Luckily, it only took a few weeks for the dark P.I. to find something that was actually worth following up on.

 

The photos on his desk were photos of Malachai who had disappeared after the night he shot Jughead. Apparently, Malachai had run to a town close to the Canadian border and had been hiding there until recently. The last picture that the P.I. had taken was of Malachai standing outside Pop’s diner taken two days ago. Jughead clenched his jaw. Why had Malachai gone to Pop’s? Had he known that Betty had worked there? Jughead searched his memories for the last couple of days. Betty hadn’t been working two days ago when this photo was taken so the fact that Malachai had gone to Pop’s to seek out Betty was unlikely.

 

“Everything ok?” SweetPea asked.

 

Jughead sighed and rubbed his face with both of his hands.

 

“Yeah. I’m just trying to figure out what Malachai is getting at. Why would he come back to Riverdale? And why would he go to Pop’s?”

 

“Probably to enjoy a burger and a milkshake.” SweetPea said shrugging.

 

Jughead glared at him, “Not helping.”

 

SweetPea chuckled. “What? It’s the first thing I would want if I had been away for a while.”

 

“You know that is going to happen very soon, right?” Jughead said.

 

“What do you mean?” SweetPea asked.

 

“I mean, when this thing with the Ghoulie’s is through you are getting out of Riverdale for a while.” Jughead said firmly.

 

SweetPea stared at him for a long moment and then laughed nervously.

 

“And what would I do, smart one?” SweetPea asked incredulously.

 

Jughead shrugged, “Travel? Go to college? Join the peace corps? Hell I’ll even pay for whatever you decide but you are more than just this gang SweetPea. We all are.”

 

SweetPea exhaled sharply. “How about I’ll think about it when this is all over?”

 

“Deal.” Jughead said, giving him a small smile.

 

“So how are things with you and Betty?” SweetPea asked after a beat.

 

Jughead Jones was by all definitions a tough man, hard as nails, a bad ass mother fucker. He was the leader of a gang, had made grown men cry and had even made them bleed. But as soon as someone said Betty’s name and her beautiful image came to his mind, there was absolutely nothing he could have done to stop the stupid grin from forming on his face.

 

“Things are good. Great even.” Jughead said, shrugging and turning away trying to hide his grin.

 

SweetPea laughed and clapped him on the back of the shoulder.

 

“Geez, you have it so bad Jones. You better tie that girl down before you lose her.” SweetPea said.

 

Jughead snorted a little, wrinkling his nose, “Don’t be ridiculous.”

 

“Eh, I don’t know…” SweetPea began to say in a singsong voice. “If I had a girl that made me look like that at the mere mention of her name. I’d marry her in a heartbeat.”

 

Jughead rolled his eyes. He couldn’t ask Betty to marry him. They had only been together for a few months. That would be crazy… wouldn’t it? Jughead shook his head ridding his mind of these thoughts because either way marrying Betty wouldn’t even be a blip on Jughead’s radar until the Ghoulie’s were taken care of.

 

“Hey- who is with Betty at work tonight?” Jughead asked, suddenly growing anxious.

 

“Veronica. Archie was going to drop her off on his way here.” SweetPea said.

 

Jughead nodded and took a deep breath. While Chuck was by and large waiting for his trial, Jughead was constantly worried about Betty’s safety. Jughead closed his eyes and imagined them on vacation holding hands as they walked on a beach somewhere.

 

“Hey Jug! You up here?” Archie called as he came up the steps.

 

“Yeah- come on in.” Jughead said.

 

Archie walked into Jughead’s office holding a football. Once a month, Jughead, Archie and a group of guys from both the North and Southside would get together to play street football. It was juvenile in nature but it was fun and for a few precious hours they could all forget the ghosts of the past tension between the North and Southside on the concrete.

 

“You guys ready?” Archie asked.

 

“Almost, we just have to change. Did you drop Ronnie off on your way?”

 

Archie rolled his eyes and then gave Jughead a reassuring smile, “Yeah I did. I even stopped in to personally check on Betty.”

 

“And?” Jughead asked impatiently, “How was she?”

 

“Fine, but I think she’s been hanging out with you for too long.” Archie said making a face.

 

Jughead tilted his head, “Why?”

 

“Because she was devouring a bacon cheeseburger when I left.”

Jughead laughed at his friends comment and shook his head. Archie always made comments about how Jughead ate and the bottomless pit that was his stomach. But then his thoughts paused for a moment.

 

_Huh, Betty never eats while she’s at work and I’ve never seen her eat a bacon cheeseburger..._

 

Jughead shrugged, maybe Betty was just hungry. He could understand that, he was always hungry.

 

***

 

Betty popped the last bite of her cheeseburger into her mouth and sighed with contentment. She was definitely carrying Jughead’s baby. The first and only thing she could think about when she walked into Pop’s for her shift was a bacon cheeseburger. Betty placed her plate and empty milkshake glass in the dishwasher bin and then went back out to where Veronica was sitting at the counter. Betty noticed that Veronica was making a face.

 

“What?” Betty asked.

 

“You’ve been hanging out with Jughead for too long.” Veronica said, trying to mask her disgust.

 

Betty couldn’t help but stifle a giggle, “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean- you looked like that cheeseburger was better than sex.” Veronica said laughing.

 

"V!" Betty said, scolding her friend. "Stop being dramatic, I was just hungry." 

 

“Whatever you say…” Veronica said while she checked her makeup in her compact mirror.

 

Betty smiled and shook her head at her friend. Betty made her loop around the diner checking on the few tables of customers that she had. Although Betty knew she was responding to the customers she almost felt like she was on autopilot. All she could think about was the look on Jughead’s face when she told him later tonight about the baby.

 

When Betty returned to the counter Veronica raised an eyebrow at her, “So how are things going with you and Mr. Bad Boy Jones?”

 

Betty smiled and flushed a little. “They’re great honestly. We’re really happy and I still can’t believe he got me Oliver. I’m ready for everything to be over with Chuck so that we can finally enjoy some vacation time and get away for a while.”

 

“That sounds nice! Maybe we could double-date!” Veronica said waggling her brows suggestively.

 

Betty laughed at that, throwing her head back a little.

 

“What about you? How are things with Archie?” Betty asked.

 

Veronica shrugged, “Same old I guess. We’re good though.”

 

“How come you and Archie aren’t married yet? You two are so in sync with each other it’s actually scary sometimes.” Betty said.

 

“I don’t know, to be honest. We’ve talked about it but it’s just not important to us right now. Don’t get me wrong I have thought of my dream wedding like every 12-year-old girl but it’s just not time yet I guess.”

 

Betty nodded, “That makes sense.”

 

“What you and Jughead?” Veronica asked.

 

Betty paused staring at her friend for a moment, “What about us?”

 

“Do you two talk about getting married?”

 

“V! We’ve barely known each other for 6 months.” Betty said incredulously.

 

“So what?! What’s that saying? _‘When you know, you know?’_ ” Veronica said while waving her hands in the air, “You can’t seriously tell me that falling for Jughead wasn’t the prime example love at first sight.”

 

“Oh, it was.” Betty said biting her lip not being able to meet Veronica in the eye.

 

Veronica clapped her hands together. “Oh my goodness! I can’t wait to plan your wedding!!!”

 

Betty rolled her eyes, “I doubt that’s happening anytime soon.”

 

“I don’t know Betty Cooper, you’d be surprised.”

 

Betty was about to ask what Veronica meant by that but one of her tables waved her over.

 

A little while later, the two women were in a discussion about Veronica’s family. Betty didn’t know much about Veronica other than what she had already shared.

 

“My Mom is like the definition of New York City Upper Class elite and my Dad… well let’s just say he is charming but he went to jail when I was in high school and I haven’t really forgiven him for it.”

 

“Oh V, I had no idea.” Betty said reaching across the counter and placing her hand on Veronica’s arm.

 

Veronica shrugged, “It’s in the past. What about you? What’s your family like?”

 

Betty went to open her mouth to answer but stopped when the bell above the diner door rang. Betty looked over expectantly to greet the new customers but stopped when she realized it was the jerk from earlier in the day. Betty set her jaw and narrowed her eyes at the man. The man looked her over once and then smiled at her.

 

“Oh look who it is, the bitch with the dog.” the man said.

 

Veronica scoffed, “What the hell did you just say?”

 

“Which one of you is Betty Cooper?” the man said, ignoring Veronica.

 

Betty felt her blood run cold as adrenaline began to pump through her veins. Betty idly thought about lying until the man’s eyes fell on her name tag.

 

“Betty do you know this guy?” Veronica whispered to her as the two women stood close to each other.

 

“No. I have no idea who he is.” Betty whispered back.

 

“Huh, too bad I didn’t who you were earlier today. This would have been so much easier.” the man said.

 

“Made what easier?” Veronica snapped.

 

The man glared at Veronica and then pulled a gun from the waistband of his pants. Both women gasped in surprise and put their hands out in front of them in a defensive gesture.

 

“What do you want?” Betty asked, her voice shaking.

 

“Pretty simple actually but you’re going to have to come with me to find out.”

 

“Like hell she is!” Veronica yelled.

 

“Then I guess you’re coming to.” the man said.

 

The look on his face alone made a chill run through Betty’s spine. She and Veronica could put up a fight but Betty immediately thought of her baby’s life. She didn’t want to get hurt and she knew that is she didn’t go with this sinister-looking man he was going to shot her and Veronica.

 

“I’ll come with you.” Betty said wearily.

 

“Betty! Are you CRAZY?” Veronica said exasperatedly.

 

“Veronica!” Betty said firmly grabbing Veronica arms, “If we don’t go with him, he is going to kill us or worse. Do you understand?”

 

For a brief moment, pure palpable panic crossed Veronica's face. But then Veronica regained her composure and nodded.

 

“Ok.” Veronica whispered.

 

“Smart move ladies.” the man said, “Let’s get going.”

 

Veronica and Betty walked out of the diner with the man following behind them, pointing the gun into Betty’s back. There was a black unmarked van sitting in front of the diner. Betty noticed that there was someone in the driver’s seat and two men in the back. Betty swallowed hard, willing her heartbeat to calm down. Betty and Veronica grabbed each other’s hands as they both climbed into the van.

 

“Before I forget,” the man said turning around in his seat to look at them as the van door closed. “The name’s Malachai.”

 

Betty felt a wave of nausea crash over her at the man’s name.

 

 _Malachai_. Betty said, repeating the name to herself.

 

Betty searched her mind for some kind of memory that would tell her the connection she was so desperately trying to make. After a few moments it hit her. When Jughead was telling her how he was shot- he said it was the leader of a rival gang and his name was Malachai.

 

Betty swallowed hard, this was all starting to make a lot more sense to her now. Malachai’s plan was simple, he wanted revenge.

 

***

 

Jughead had just caught a pass that Archie had thrown him a few yards down when he saw Pop Tate’s truck pull into view by the Wrytle Wrym. He immediately froze as all the hair on his body stood to attention. Archie stopped too and looked at him in confusion and then turned to see what Jughead was looking at. When Pop got out of his truck with a sheer look of panic on his face, Jughead started to sprint towards him.

 

_Betty._

 

Pop was breathing hard, sweat dripping down his face. It was clear to Jughead that Pop was in a sheet state of panic. Pop staggered towards Jughead, almost losing his balance as he did. Jughead grabbed ahold of Pop when he reached him, Archie close behind.

 

“Pop! Pop what is it?” Jughead said.

 

“It’s the girls… someone came and took them.” Pop said, trying to catch his breath.

 

“Girls?!” Archie said, “ You mean Betty and Veronica?”

 

Pop nodded, “I was coming in to check on the diner when I heard a man talking to Betty and Veronica out in the front. He was threatening them with a gun and said that they had to go with him. Veronica tried to resist but Betty convinced her that they had to go so he wouldn’t kill them.”

 

Jughead’s heart and mind were racing.

 

“I don’t understand Pop. Where did they go? What did this man look like?” Jughead asked.

 

Pop shook his head, he looked like he was going to break down and cry.

 

“I don’t know where they went. He made them get into an unmarked black van and they drove off.” Pop said wearily. 

 

“Pop- what did this man look like?” Archie asked.

 

“I didn’t get that good of a look at his face. But he uh, he had a leather jacket on and dark curly hair.” Pop said.

 

Jughead’s face went white with fear as he turned around to look for SweetPea. SweetPea was standing right behind him and they made eye contact, a silent communication happening between the two of them. Jughead knew from the information he had gotten from the P.I. and the description of the man that the stranger that had come into Pop’s and taken Betty and Veronica at gunpoint had to be Malachai.

 

“SweetPea- go get Fangs and suit up. I’m right behind you.” Jughead said.

 

Archie looked wildly between Jughead and SweetPea as SweetPea turned and headed back into the bar. Jughead helped Pop get back into his truck and then he went for the bar.

 

“Jug wait!” Archie said grabbing his arm.

 

Jughead looked at his friend expectantly.

 

“What are you going to do?” Archie asked.

 

“I’m going to go change and then I’m going to go get our girls and bring them home.” Jughead said quietly.

 

“There’s no way you’re going without me.” Archie said.

 

“Archie.” Jughead said gritting his teeth. “You do not want to come with us, you are not going to like what we might have to do.”

 

“Jughead this is Veronica we are talking about.” Archie said,

 

“I know Arch, it’s Betty too.” Jughead shot back.

 

“I’m going with you.” Archie said firmly.

 

Jughead looked at Archie for a moment, he knew Archie was scared. He had never been in this situation before. The type of situation where you might have to kill another human being to protect someone you love.

 

“Ok, but on one condition.” Jughead said.

 

“Name it.”

“You do exactly as I say and do not get in my way.” Jughead said firmly.

 

Archie’s eyes widened as he visibly swallowed at Jughead’s words. Archie just nodded in response. Jughead gave Archie one firm nod and then headed into the bar.

 

Jughead went up to his office where he got changed. He changed into his beat-up jeans, a black t-shirt, and his leather Serpent jacket. He laced up his motorcycle boots and placed his iconic beanie on his head. Jughead grabbed some extra clothes from the trunk in his office to give to Archie and then headed downstairs.

 

Jughead handed the clothes to Archie, “Here, you’re going to want to change into these. You can use my office.”

 

Archie nodded and then left to go change. Jughead looked at SweetPea and Fangs who looked absolutely pissed.

 

“Is this for real?” SweetPea asked, “Malachai took Betty?”

 

Jughead nodded, “I completely understand if either of you doesn’t want to come with me. But I plan to find Malachai and finish him.”

 

SweetPea shook his head, “No way. Betty is family.”

 

Fangs nodded joining the two of them, “Jughead you know if this was anyone else’s girl you’d be leading the charge.”

 

“You’re right, I would.” Jughead said while nodding in agreement.  

 

Archie came back down from the office and joined the three men in front of a table with some photographs on it.

 

“Ok,” Jughead said rubbing his chin. “What do we know about where the Ghoulie’s are hiding?”

 

Fangs pointed to a picture on the table, “According to Kevin’s guy’s info, we think the Ghoulie’s are hiding out at the old warehouse Penny Peabody used to use when she ran drugs through the Serpents.”

 

“Isn’t that the warehouse we dropped that random trunk off at once?” Archie asked curiously.

 

Jughead shook his head in agreement remembering the time when he asked for Archie’s help to make a delivery in exchange for help from Penny while FP was in jail.

 

“So what’s the plan?” SweetPea asked.

 

“So the only thing that has kept me from barging into that warehouse and shooting Malachai in the head- Is the fact that I know this is a ploy to lure me in. Although Malachai hates women, he’s not going to hurt Betty and Veronica. He just wants me to show up.”

 

“What are you going to do then?” Archie asked.

 

“I think I should go in alone first while you all sneak up on the building and get into position. The first thing we need to do is figure out where they are hiding Betty and Veronica. Fangs and Archie- if you can you’re going to get the girls out of the warehouse and as far away as possible. SweetPea- you’re going to come in and back me up with Malachai and any other Ghoulie that might be in there.”

 

“Me too,” a voice said behind them, “I’m backing you up too.”

 

The four men turned to find Toni standing behind them.

 

“What? Did you four men really think you were going on this rescue mission alone?” Toni said with a smirk.

 

Jughead looked around the room at his friends, “Alright, I think we all understand the plan. Let’s do this.”

 

***

 

As they drove along the long winding road, Betty tried desperately to look out the front and side windows to get an idea of where they were going. It looked similar to that night when Betty drove out to Greendale to pick Jughead up not so long ago. Betty guessed they had been driving for about thirty minutes before the man driving the van pulled into an abandoned parking lot with a worn looking warehouse on the right-hand side. When the van was put into park Malachai turned around and smiled showing his teeth. Betty felt another shiver go down her spine, she was trying to remain calm despite the significance of the situation.

 

“Time to get out of the van,” Malachai said.

 

Malachai jumped out of the van and opened the door motioning for Veronica and Betty to get out. Betty gave a wary glance towards Veronica and the stepped out. Betty quickly looked around, seeing a line of trees on one side of the lot. She idly wondered if they could split up and run but Veronica was in heels and even if one of them got away there’s no telling what Malachai would do if he was angry. Betty grabbed Veronica’s hand and squeezed it gently.

 

Malachai led Betty and Veronica to a room in the back of the warehouse and once they stepped inside he slammed the door behind them and locked it.

 

“HEY!” Veronica said running to the door and slamming her fists on it.

 

“Ronnie!” Betty said running to her.

 

“Jesus Betty how can you be so calm about all this shit!” Veronica yelled, losing her composure.

 

Betty bit her lip trying to quell her anxiety. 

 

“We’re not going to get out of this if we freak out Veronica!” Betty said quietly.

 

Veronica took a deep breath, “Ok. Ok, you’re right. What do you think Malachai wants?”

 

Betty stared at Veronica for a moment, she wasn’t entirely sure how much Veronica knew about Jughead’s involvement in the serpents.

 

Betty exhaled and rubbed her temples, “I have no idea.”

 

Veronica crossed her arms and started pacing the floor.

 

“You think Mr. Ghoulie King would let us go for some money??” Veronica said raising an eyebrow.

 

Betty chuckled, “He might. Although, I’m sure you could persuade him.”

 

Veronica gave Betty a sly smile and then sighed.

 

“Do you think the guys know yet?” Veronica asked.

 

“I’m not sure. Jughead was supposed to pick me up at the end of my shift so they’ll know if an hour or so if they don’t already.” Betty said quietly.

 

Veronica exhaled and nodded and then continued her pacing. After a few minutes, Veronica stopped in her tracks.

 

“What is it V?” Betty asked

 

Veronica had a painful look on her face.

 

“What if they… hurt us?” Veronica asked quietly.

 

Betty stood and shook her head. “I don’t know, I don’t think they will.”

 

“How can you be sure?” Veronica asked.

 

Betty swallowed hard. Considering her past, Betty had been in situations before where someone wanted to hurt her and did.

 

“I can’t.” Betty said quietly looking Veronica in the eye.

 

Betty put her hand self-consciously over her stomach. Whatever Malachai had planned for the two of them, she just hopped it wouldn’t be enough for Betty to lose the baby. Betty knew she would never come back from that. Betty sighed frustrated, tears beginning to run down her face. She was so freaking tired of her life and all the violence that revolved around it. Betty swore right then and there that as soon as she got out of this, she was going to grab Jughead and leave this godforsaken town. They could find somewhere new, where Jughead could write and they could raise their baby on their own.

 

“Betty?” Veronica asked quietly. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Ronnie… I’m pregnant.” Betty whispered through her tears.

 

Veronica’s hands flew up to her face as she gasped loudly.

 

“Oh my god!” Veronica said in disbelief. “Are you serious?!”

 

Betty nodded, “Yes. I just found out today. I don’t want anything to happen to the baby.”

 

Veronica’s face broke, “Aww Betty. It’ll be ok. I’m sure Jughead has figured out by now that you’re missing. He is going to go apeshit until he finds you. That boy loves you more than life. We just have to hold out until then.”

 

Betty wiped the tears from her face, whenever Malachai came back she didn’t want to look weak.

 

“You’re right. We just need to keep our shit together until Jughead gets here.”

 

Just then the door opened causing both women to spin around in shock. Malachai was leaning on the door frame.

 

“Let’s go Ms. Cooper, someone wants to talk to you.” Malachai said.

 

Betty looked at Veronica trying to quell her panic, “What about Veronica?”

 

“She’s going to stay here and behave herself.” Malachai said arrogantly.

 

“The hell I am!” Veronica said rushing towards the door as Malachai grabbed Betty’s arm.

 

Once Betty was through the doorway, Malachai pulled out his switchblade. Veronica stopped in her tracks as Malachai put the blade in front of her face and continued walking towards her.

 

“Like I said, you’re going to behave yourself.” Malachai said.

 

Veronica visibly swallowed, staring at Malachai’s blade. After a beat she backed up and sat down on the single chair in the room.

 

“Good girl,” Malachai said snickering.  

 

Malachai shut the door and then grabbed Betty by her forearm and began leading her down the hallway.

 

“Who wants to talk to me?” Betty asked, her mind racing.

 

“You’ll see.” Malachai answered.

 

When they were back at the front of the warehouse, Betty felt bile rise in the back of her throat as a familiar figure came into focus in front of her.

 

“Chuck?” Betty choked out, trying not to collapse from the sudden weakness in her knees.

 

Chuck turned around, that same sinister smile plastered all over his face.

 

“Hi Sweetheart.” Chuck said, his voice low.

 

“What are you doing here?” Betty demanded as her heart began to pump in overdrive.

 

“I wanted to see you.” Chuck said.

 

Betty turned to Malachai, “You? You’re the one who posted Chuck’s bail?”

 

Malachai shrugged, “What can I say? Your husband here had some pretty valuable information for me. It was the least I could do.”

 

“He’s not my husband.” Betty spat.

 

Chuck’s sinister smile turned a flat line as he pressed his lips together, his eyebrows furrowing.

 

“Tie her to the chair.” Chuck directed.

 

Betty tried to resist as Malachai and another Ghoulie grabbed both Betty’s arms and hauled her over to a nearby chair. Quickly, they used duct tape to bind Betty’s hands and feet.

 

“Seem familiar?” Chuck sneered.

 

“What do you want Chuck?” Betty asked glaring at him.

 

“Simple really. I want your _boyfriend_ to come here and save you so I can kill him.” Chuck said icily.

 

Betty felt her blood run cold at Chuck’s words. Chuck was going to kill Jughead?

 

 _No. No. NO!!!_ Betty was screaming on the inside.  

 

“I should’ve let Jughead kill you a few weeks ago.” Betty said as she spit at Chuck’s feet.

 

“True, true.” Chuck said taking a knife out of his pocket. Betty felt panic explode in her chest. Sure, Chuck had hit her a lot in the past but that was it. He never used a knife before. Chuck came closer and began to undo the buttons on Betty’s uniform.

 

Betty jerked away from his touch, “What are you doing?”

 

“Making you wish you had killed me.” Chuck said quietly.

 

Then without warning, Chuck took the knife and cut into Betty’s soft skin just below her collarbone causing her to scream out in pain.

 

***

 

Jughead stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the high pitch scream cut through the air. It was horrifying, like an injured animal about to be slaughtered and it made his stomach churn. SweetPea was standing next to him and they both looked at each other. Jughead felt the cool metal of the pistol he was carrying in the waistband of his jeans press into the small of his back. Jughead hated guns, he really did prefer knives when it came to defending himself and inflicting pain. But there was no way he was going to allow himself to be outmatched this time. Not when Betty and Veronica’s safety was at risk.

 

They heard the blood-curdling scream again and Archie ran up from behind them.

 

Jughead turned, “Archie what are you doing?!”

 

“What if that’s Veronica screaming in there?? I’m going in!” Archie said.

 

Jughead grabbed his jacket, “That’s not the plan Archie, I’m going in alone.”

 

“Fuck that Jughead. If someone’s hurting Veronica in there I am going to fucking kill them.” Archie ripping his arm out of Jughead’s grasp.

 

Jughead opened his mouth to protest but then stopped when a terrifying thought crossed his mind. What if the person screaming out in agony inside the warehouse was Betty?

 

Jughead took off running towards the warehouse, SweetPea and Archie following close behind. They burst through the door and Jughead almost saw red when the vision of Betty tied to a chair and bleeding came into view in front of him. What was even worse, Jughead thought Malachai would be the one torturing Betty but it was Chuck.

 

_What the fuck is Chuck doing here?_

 

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Jughead yelled at the top of his lungs.

 

Betty’s eyes shot to his, tears streaming down her face but she wasn’t crying. Jughead could tell she was trying to hold her own. Chuck froze in his motions, still looking down at Betty and then he turned around to face Jughead.

 

“Jughead Jones, how nice of you to join us.” Malachai said, stepping into view.

 

Jughead’s eyes snapped over to Malachai’s as his blood began to boil. This was all starting to make sense now. Malachai wanted more than just Jughead, he wanted to settle the score and prove he was "badder" than the Serpent prince.

 

“You’re going to release Betty and Veronica right now.” Jughead demanded through gritted teeth

.

Chuck laughed bitterly as he walked around behind Betty’s chair.

 

“You don’t get to make demands here Jones.” Chuck said as he pressed the blade to Betty’s throat.

 

“What do you want?” Jughead said, not being able to take his eyes of the blade that was currently pressed to Betty's throat. 

 

Malachai smirked at him. “We’ll release Betty and Veronica for you and you alone. You tell your men to go home and they take your weapons with you.”

 

Betty’s heart began to race as she watched Jughead consider his options.

 

“Jughead no!” Betty screamed.

 

Jughead looked at Betty’s beautiful face and marveled at how in that moment he still felt the intensity of the love that he felt for her. For a brief moment, Jughead saw the rest of his life unfold in front of him where he and Betty could live in peace and be happy. Despite how much he loved her there was so much he didn’t know about her yet.

 

Jughead wanted to know if Betty was afraid of the dark. He wanted to know what her favorite board games were and if she was one of those people who corrected grammar mistakes or was driven crazy by people correcting hers. In that exact moment, he desperately wanted to know if she ever watched the sun begin to rise and as streams of light began to bleed through the dawn, if she had ever fallen in love with the stillness of the morning.  

 

Jughead’s heart began to splinter at the realization that he was never going to get to know any of these things.

 

“Ok.” Jughead said quietly.

 

Malachai smirked triumphantly and then snapped his fingers and instructed someone to go get Veronica. Betty began to sob as she pleaded for Jughead to reconsider.

 

Turning to SweetPea Jughead said, “You get Betty out of here and get her to a hospital. Do you understand me?”

 

SweetPea nodded, the look of sheer panic all over his face. Veronica walked into the room and immediately ran into Archie’s arms.

 

“Untie her.” Jughead said firmly.

 

Chuck continued to look at Jughead with a blissful smile on his face and it took everything in Jughead’s power not to lunged forward and rip Chucks throat out. Chuck cut Betty’s hands and feet free and everything after that seemed to move in slow motion.

 

Betty wildly reached for Jughead after she was released, trying to get to him. SweetPea stepped between them, grabbing Betty and began dragging her out of the warehouse. Jughead hung his head the entire time not being able to look at the woman he loved as she screamed his name at the top of her lungs. Veronica began to cry as Archie pulled her by her arm out of the warehouse, closing the door after them.

They were halfway across the parking lot when two gun shots went off and all the noise in the world got sucked out of the night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!! 
> 
> Oyyy! What. a. chapter. Please don't hate me :X What do you think? Who shot who??? 
> 
> As always I'd love to hear your thoughts: love or hate lol 
> 
> I will update as soon as I can! 
> 
> P & B, 
> 
> -Peyton 
> 
> p.s. Shout out to WhereAreTheCloudsNow for pushing me to get a Tumblr :) Please follow me and say hello! @peaceblessingspeyton 
> 
> p.p.s. I joined last night, right before last night's episode and can I just say what a time to be ALIVE <3 LOL <3


	21. Utter Heartbreak & Wonderful Reunions

Archie drove like a bat out of hell away from the warehouse where they had left Jughead behind.

 

“WE HAVE TO GO BACK!” Betty wailed, “We just left him there! We need to go back…”

 

Sweet Pea kept his arms firmly around Betty as she thrashed around desperately trying to get out of his grasp.

 

“Betty! Betty, you need to calm down.” Sweet Pea said trying to calm her down.

 

Veronica turned around in her seat. The look of worry etched on her face as her makeup was running down her face. She reached out and placed her hand on Betty’s leg, trying to soothe her.

 

“Betty…” Veronica said quietly, shooting Betty a pleading look.

 

Betty took a shaky deep breath, not that it did anything to quell the heartbreaking grief that currently ripping her chest in half.

 

“If he dies…” Betty said quietly, looking around the cab of the car. “I will never forgive any of you.”

 

SweetPea flinched at her words and Veronica’s bottom lip trembled as she turned around and put her head in her hands and sobbed.

 

“Betty… SweetPea and I… we had to listen to Jughead. He made us promise to get you out of there and keep you safe.” Archie said, not taking his eyes off the road.

 

Betty squeezed her eyes shut as a sob escaped her throat. Jughead Jones, her knight in shining armor, who loved her so much that it physically hurt and now he was dead because of it. He was dead because of _her_.

 

“Oh god…” Betty sobbed, covering her face with her hands. SweetPea pulled Betty towards his chest and held on to her tight.

 

When they pulled up in front of the hospital, SweetPea released her.

 

“We need to get your cuts looked at Betty.” SweetPea said quietly.

 

Betty shook her head in agreement, she figured she should also have someone check on the baby.

 

“Ok…” Betty whispered hoarsely.

 

“Archie, why don’t you get Veronica home. I’ll look after Betty. We’ll call you when she’s ready to be picked up from the hospital.”

 

Archie nodded and chanced a look at Betty but dropped his eyes when Archie saw Betty was glaring at him.

 

Archie took a deep breath and sighed, “Ok. I’ll wait to hear from you.”

 

Betty opened the door to the Jeep and got out, wincing from the pain from all the cuts on her body. She was definitely still bleeding, not a lot but it was steady. Betty put her hand on her stomach and gave a silent prayer that the little blip in her belly was still strong and healthy despite the traumatic events of the evening. Betty was grateful to SweetPea for making Archie and Veronica go home. She just needed time to be alone and process what went down in the last few hours. God, why was her life such a shit show?

 

“Can you walk?” SweetPea gently asked.

 

Betty nodded, “Yeah, I can make it.”

 

SweetPea nodded and then walked next to her, matching her slow pace.

 

***

 

Jughead watched as Archie pulled the door shut to the warehouse and closed his eyes in silent anguish as he heard Betty still screaming his name from the parking lot. When he opened them, the darkness had settled in. Malachai was looking at him with a smug look on his face, clearly taking pleasure in the amount of pain he had caused that evening.  Jughead didn’t waste any time, he pulled the gun out from behind him, pointed the gun at Malachai’s head and pulled the trigger.

Before Malachai’s body had even hit the floor, there was another gunshot. Jughead flinched in surprised and quickly looked at himself to see if he had been shot. Then he heard a gurgling sound and he looked to his left and saw Chuck with his hands over his abdomen. Blood was gushing through his fingers and for the second time since he laid his eyes on him, Jughead saw fear in Chuck’s eyes.

 

Jughead spun around to see where the gunshot had come from and felt his heart slam into his chest.

 

“Dad?” Jughead croaked, shock and adrenaline pumping through his body.

 

“Hi, son.” FP said, giving his son a small smile.

 

FP walked towards his son and pulled him into a hug.

 

Jughead held onto his father tightly, “What are you doing here?”

 

FP pulled away and held Jughead at arm’s length, “Toni called me a few days ago. She filled me in on the situation and asked me to return to help you. Although, I didn’t expect to find you like this.”

 

Jughead closed his eyes and sighed at his father’s tone. Ever since FP found out that Jughead had cut Penny Peabody’s skin right off her body, FP never really looked at him the same way. Not that he had really been around to deal with any of the fallback, considering Jughead had taken FP to Toledo immediately after.

 

FP drops his hands from Jughead’s and lets them hang at his sides. Jughead opens his eyes to find FP still staring at him. Jughead stares back at his father for a moment, although he sounds disappointed, there’s a different emotion twinkling behind eyes that Jughead thinks might be regret.

 

Jughead turned away from his father and sighed heavily, surveying the damage. Two dead bodies bleeding out on the floor. For a moment, he squinted and looked around wondering where the other Ghoulie’s were. How could they just let their leader be taken down without a fight? Just then, Toni and Fangs came through the warehouse door.

 

“Everything good?” Jughead asked wearily.

 

Toni nodded, “Fangs and I were able to fight off the Ghoulie’s that were guarding this place but some have managed to get away.”

 

Jughead nodded, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“They were running away screaming, I might add.” Fangs said a little smugly.

 

“And Betty?” Jughead asked, anxiety gripping his chest.

 

Toni gave Jughead a pained look and cleared her throat. “From what I saw, SweetPea was able to get her into Archie’s car but she was pretty distraught.”

 

Jughead’s vision went white for a second from the jolt he got from the anxiety that suddenly kicked his heart into overdrive. From the gunshots, Betty probably thought Jughead was dead.

 

“Jughead.” FP said.

 

“What?” Jughead asked, turning back to his Dad.

 

“We need to get rid of these bodies. Everything else can unfortunately wait.”

 

Jughead nodded and the two of them went to pick up Malachai’s body while Toni and Fangs took care of Chucks. They found old painting tarps and rolled up the bodies and threw them in the back of FP’s truck. Jughead sent Fangs and Toni home after asking not to speak of this to anyone and then got on his motorcycle and drove away from the warehouse, FP followed behind him in the truck.

 

They drove for about 20 minutes before they reached a set of woods. Jughead turned off his bike and got off of it as he waited for his Dad to get out of his truck. FP got out and threw Jughead shovel from the back of his truck.

 

“Get digging,” FP said sternly.

 

Jughead looked at his Dad in confusion, anger, and frustration bubbling in his chest. Jughead didn’t ask FP to show up here, he didn’t ask him to shoot Chuck, and he certainly didn’t ask for FP’s judgment.

 

Jughead walked off into the woods and found a small clearing and began digging a grave for the two bodies. Jughead put all his anger into each shovel of dirt he took from the earth the word _monster_ echoing around his brain.

 

***

 

Betty laid in the hospital bed in the Emergency room and stared at the ceiling. The Emergency room staff looked almost alarmed when they saw Betty and the state she was in. Especially when Betty wouldn’t really give any details as to how she got that way. She knew it was only time before the police arrived to speak with her, it was protocol but truthfully she didn’t care. All she could think about was Jughead and all the things they weren’t going to have if he was dead. They hadn’t gotten the official that Jughead was dead but after those gunshots and the way Jughead was determined to sacrifice himself for _her_ , she didn’t know what to think. But she was assuming the worst.

 

SweetPea sat in the chair next to her bed reading a magazine on motorcycles. He hadn’t left her side but also didn’t talk to her very much and Betty was grateful for that. Betty wanted to be alone with her thoughts but felt safer with SweetPea there.

 

“Have you heard anything?” Betty said quietly while turning to look at him.

 

SweetPea looked up from his magazine to look at her, sadness clearly written all over his face like a tattoo.

 

“No.” he answered quietly.

 

Betty sighed and laid back down, the tears that had been building up behind her eyes spilling down the sides of her face. Betty closed her eyes and listened to the beeping of the machines surrounding her in hopes that they would drown out the screaming voice inside her head.

 

_You did this. If you left town like you were supposed to, Jughead would be alive right now. How could you be so selfish?_

 

After a few silent moments, Betty heard SweetPea shift his weight in the chair he was sitting in.

 

“Betty, can I ask you something?”

 

Betty turned to look at SweetPea, “Sure.”

 

“Well I uh… obviously know a little bit about your past with Chuck. When you found out Jughead was the leader of a gang and then found him in the basement of the bar… why didn’t you leave him?” SweetPea asked quietly. 

 

“I’m in love with him.” Betty said.

 

SweetPea titled his head a little, like he was waiting for Betty to say more. But when she didn’t he just gave her a slight nod and then sat back in his chair and went back to reading his magazine. Betty looked back at the ceiling and placed her hand over her stomach. Betty knew that she could have given SweetPea a more in-depth answer but the truth was that his question didn’t call for one. The fact she loved Jughead so much that it hurt, so much that she couldn’t, so much that sometimes she felt like a ship lost at sea was enough. It was more than enough.

 

The E.R. doctor pulled back the curtain in front of Betty’s hospital bed.

 

“Ms. Cooper? I’m Dr. Williams and I’ll be giving you your exam and stitching you up. Do you want your husband to stay?”

 

“He’s not my husband,” Betty said quickly, “He’s just a friend.”

 

The doctor blushed a little, “Oh, my apologies. I would recommend for your friend to go wait in the waiting room them.”

 

Betty turned to SweetPea who was standing now, “I’ll be ok.”

 

SweetPea nodded and then walked away towards the waiting room.

 

The doctor helped Betty sit up and began doing a physical exam and went through the routine questions.

 

“Are you pregnant or think you could be pregnant?”

 

“Yes. I just found out today actually.” Betty said quietly.

 

The doctor nodded, “Ok, I’ll page the on-call OBGYN to come down and take a look at you alright?”

 

Betty nodded in response, “Ok, thank you.”

 

The doctor numbed Betty’s cuts and then began placing stitches. Betty closed her eyes and tried not to think about what the doctor was doing. When she was done, she wrote Betty a prescription for pain medication that she could take while pregnant. She instructed Betty on how to keep the wounds clean and then told her she needed to come back in a week to get them taken out.

 

The OBGYN came soon after, “Hi there, Betty. My name is Dr. Smith, I hear you're pregnant?”

 

Betty gave the doctor a quizzical look, she was definitely expecting a woman, not an old man that looked like her grandpa.

 

He smiled at her, “What? Were you expecting someone else?”

 

Betty smiled at the old man, “You must get that a lot.”

 

“I do. But that’s alright. Now, I’d like to take a blood and urine sample to make sure that you’re pregnant and then once those results come back, we’ll do an ultrasound. Does that sound ok?”

 

“Sounds great, thanks.”

 

“Great! Let’s get started then.”

 

***

 

After about two hours, Jughead wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. Jughead walked back to the truck where his Dad was leaning against the truck bed.

 

“Alright, I’m finished.” Jughead said quietly.

 

FP nodded and then helped Jughead grab one of the bodies and take them into the woods where Jughead had dug the grave. They dropped the first body unceremoniously into the hole in the ground. Jughead spit into the grave.

 

“Good riddance.” Jughead muttered.

 

FP grabbed him then, “What is wrong with you?!”

 

Jughead glared at FP and shoved his father as hard as he could. When FP regained his footing, he looked back at Jughead in shock like he didn’t recognize him anymore.

 

“Nothing.” Jughead said defiantly.

 

“I don’t even recognize you Jughead.” FP said softly.

 

“Yeah? Well, I guess it’s the price I had to pay.” Jughead seethed.

 

“The price? The price for what?” FP asked incredulous.

 

Jughead glared at his father, “Seriously? For saving YOU! For buying your freedom from the Serpents and live the life you always wanted with Mom and JellyBean.”

 

FP winced slightly when Jughead raised his voice but he didn’t say anything in response.

 

“Yeah. I bet you didn’t think about what I had to do for all of that to happen, did you? Well, now you’re looking at it.” Jughead threw at him, wielding his words like a knife.

 

Jughead walked back to the truck and pulled the second body out of the bed and hoisted it over his shoulder. The idea of getting this over with and going to see Betty was the only thing motivating him to finish this. Jughead set the body down in the shallow grave and began throwing the dirt of the bodies. FP got the other shovel and began to help him so the job would go faster.

 

When they finished and the shovels were loaded back in the truck FP stopped Jughead by putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Jug- I’m sorry. I wish I could go back and change things. I wish I came back here for you sooner.” FP said, his voice trailing off at the end.

 

Jughead broke a little then, “Me too.”

 

FP pulled Jughead too him and hugged him tightly as tears started to streak Jughead’s face.

 

“God Dad, what’s become of me?” Jughead whispered.

 

“You’ll be ok. I’ll make sure of it.” FP reassured him.

 

Jughead took a deep steadying breath and pulled away from his father.

 

“I need to go. There’s a girl who is probably desperate to know if I’m alive or not.” Jughead said wearily.

 

FP gave him a small smile, “I’ll be in town for a few days. Give me a call, I’d like to meet this girl of yours.”

 

Jughead gave him a nod and then went back to his motorcycle and sped off, his desperation to see Betty growing wildly in his chest.

 

***

 

Betty stepped out of the shower in her apartment and wrapped a towel around her aching body. She was so freaking tired. Oliver sat on the bathroom floor and whined loudly at her.

 

“It’s ok boy, we’re going to be ok.” Betty said while scratching Oliver under his chin.

 

Betty tests had come back positive- she was definitely pregnant. Dr. Smith had done an ultrasound and it turned out that she was 8 weeks pregnant. During the ultrasound, Betty bit her bottom lip trying her hardest to swallow the lump that formed in her throat. Jughead should have been with her during this, once again she was pregnant and things were not going the way she had planned at all. Dr. Smith had found the baby’s heartbeat but froze at the sound. Betty heard it too, there was a fast rhythmic heartbeat but it sounded off.

 

_“What is that?” Betty asked, fear rising in her throat._

 

_“That,” Dr. Smith said turning to her, a huge smile on his face. “Is two heartbeats.”_

 

_“What?” Betty asked. She couldn’t wrap her mind around what the doctor was saying._

 

_“You’re pregnant with twins Betty. They are both healthy and strong.”_

 

Betty hadn’t been able to hold back her tears after she got the news. She was extremely happy but also sad. How was she going to raise two babies by herself?

 

Betty had made a follow-up appointment with Dr. Smith for four weeks later, although, she wasn’t entirely sure she would stay in Riverdale at this point.

 

Betty threw on old sweats and wrapped her hair in a wet bun. She padded around the bed to throw the covers back on the mattress in an attempt to make it. Betty froze when she saw Jughead’s shirt lying on the floor. With a shaking hand, she reached down and picked up the shirt Jughead had slept in the night before. Betty stared at it for a moment, running the soft material through her fingers. Fresh tears started to roll down her cheeks, stinging her already bloodshot eyes. God, what was she going to do without him?

 

Tentatively, Betty brought Jughead’s shirt up to her face and took a deep breath in breathing in Jughead’s sent. A sob escaped her throat, causing the dam to finally break as she began to violently weep into Jughead’s shirt. Betty sank to the floor as she felt her heart finally break into a million shattered pieces. Oliver carefully walked up to her and after licking some tears off her cheek, he laid his head in her lap. Betty pressed her forehead on top of his head and continued to cry, letting her grief overwhelm her body.

 

Suddenly, Oliver jumped up and ran out of the room barking as he went.

 

Betty froze as she heard someone knock softly at the door. She jumped up and ran to the door, pausing slightly. Shakily, she reached out and turned the doorknob opening the door slowly.

 

“Hey beautiful,” Jughead said.

 

Betty gasped, her hands flying up to her face.

 

“Oh my god, Jughead?” Betty whispered.

 

“It’s me baby girl, I’m here.” Jughead said gently.

 

Betty closed the distance between them by putting her hands on Jughead’s face and pulling him to her for a bruising passionate kiss. The kiss was desperate and wet as their tongue’s explored each other’s mouths. Jughead breathed in Betty’s scent, the familiar smell of her body wash filling his nostrils and calming him instantly. He felt Betty melting into him but then she stopped her body going rigid.

 

Before he could question it, Betty pulled away suddenly and stepping back. Betty glared at Jughead before she wound her hand back and slapped him hard across the face.

 

Jughead’s hand went up to his stinging cheek, “What the hell Betty?!”

 

“How could you?!” Betty said, hot tears flowing down her face.

 

“How could I what?” Jughead demanded, taken aback by Betty’s outburst.

 

“I should kill you myself for that reckless stunt you pulled! How could you sacrifice yourself and leave me here alone?!!” Betty screamed at him.

 

Betty was sobbing again now, she knew she should be relieved that Jughead was alive and safe but her anger and aftermath of all the fear she had been feeling was stronger.

 

Archie and Veronica came out of their apartment then clearly investigating the noise in the hallway.

 

“Jughead?” Archie asked in disbelief.

 

Jughead ignored Archie, looking at his sobbing girlfriend. Jughead realized that Betty had thought he was dead all this time and he knew it had broken her.

 

“Betty I…” Jughead tried to say.

 

Betty shoved Jughead hard in the shoulders.

 

“No! NO! What about me?!” Betty wailed, “What about me? Did you think about that?”

 

“Betty-“

 

“No! I get it, I get why you did it but did you stop and think about what it would do to me when you did? That it would break me? I thought you were dead Jughead!” Betty shoved him again, harder this time. “DEAD!”

 

Betty was panting now, her fingers had curled in by now as she dug her fingernails into her palms.

 

Jughead wiped the tears from his face, he knew Betty needed to get this out. He couldn’t imagine what the last few hours had been like for her.

 

“No! You didn’t!” Betty continued, “I am never going to forgive you, Jughead Jones! Do you hear me?”

 

Jughead began to cry too, a sob escaping his throat.

 

“For saving you?” he whispered.

 

“No!" Betty cried, "For making me love you!”

 

Betty had had it, she sunk to her knees and put her head in her hands and wailed wildly. Sobs wracked her body causing to shake uncontrollably. Jughead immediately went to her and pulled Betty into his arms. He looked up to see Archie holding Veronica in his arms as she cried against his chest. Jughead gave Archie a nod and Archie pulled the apartment door closed.

 

Jughead put one arm around Betty’s back and one under her legs and then lifted her off the floor. Betty wrapped her legs around Jughead’s neck and clung to him with a fierce desperation she had never felt before. Jughead carried her to their bed and laid her down but by then Betty was crying so hard that she felt like she couldn’t catch her breath.

 

Betty sat up quickly, her hand over her chest as she began to hyperventilate. Jughead grabbed Betty’s face as she looked at him with panic in her eyes.

 

“Jug- I-“

 

“Betty try to calm down,” Jughead pleaded. 

 

When that didn’t work Jughead grabbed one of Betty’s hand and placed it firmly on his chest and pressed his forehead to hers.

 

“Breathe, Betty. Do it with me ok? Feel my breathing under your hand, try to match it.”

 

Betty felt Jughead’s chest slowly rise and fall under her hand and she closed her eyes, trying to match his slow breathing.

 

“Breathe baby, breathe…” Jughead kept whispering to her over and over again.

 

Betty concentrated on Jughead’s voice and his hand firmly over hers and let it anchor her. As Betty’s breathing began to slow, Jughead began to place kisses all over her face. Eventually, Jughead stopped and Betty opened her eyes.

 

Jughead was staring at her, tears still falling down his face.

 

“Hi.” Betty whispered.

 

“Hi love.” Jughead whispered back.

 

“You have no idea how happy I am to see you.”

 

Jughead gave her a lopsided grin, “Oh, I have an idea.”

 

Betty gently placed both her hands on Jughead’s cheeks and placed a kiss on his soft lips, tasting the salt from their tears mixing together. When she pulled away, she reached behind her and pulled a tissue off the nightstand. Betty gently brought the tissue up to Jughead’s face and wiped his tears away. Jughead’s heart warmed up at the intimacy of the moment, he never had anyone wipe his tears away before. He was always the one that wiped away others tears.

 

“Do you mind if I shower real quick?” Jughead asked clearing his throat.

 

Betty shook her head, “No. I’ll get you some clean clothes.”

 

“You’ll be ok?” Jughead asked anxiously.

 

“Yes, I’ll be ok. Go shower, we can talk after.”

 

“Ok.” Jughead said, giving Betty a quick peck on the lips.

 

Jughead got into the shower, letting the hot water scald his skin. He wanted to make it as quick as possible. He was desperate to have Betty in his arms again, like he needed to quench his thirst. If watching Betty be completely broken didn’t almost kill him, watching her have a full-blown panic attack certainly did. Jughead’s heart ached so badly, he had brought so much darkness into Betty life when all he wanted to do was make her happy. In that moment, Jughead felt like he failed her. 

 

When he got out of the shower, he saw that Betty had placed clean clothes for him on the edge of the bed.

 

Jughead walked out into the front room as he ran his fingers through his wet hair. He found Betty sitting on the couch, Oliver’s head in her lap fast asleep. There were two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches on a plate in front of her on the coffee table.

 

Betty looked up at Jughead when he walked in, “Feeling better?”

 

Jughead plopped down on the couch next to her and laid his head on the back of the couch.

 

“Yeah, it’s been one hell of a day.” Jughead said sighing.

 

“Are you hungry?” Betty asked as she picked up half of one of the sandwiches and bit into it.

 

“Peanut Butter and Jelly?” Jughead asked smirking at her.

 

“Yeah, I’ve been craving one all day.” Betty said.

 

Jughead took the other half of the sandwich and took a bite, groaning loudly.

 

“Oh my goodness! This tastes like heaven in my mouth.” Jughead said, attempting to shove the rest of it in his mouth.

 

Betty giggled, “It’s just a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.”

 

“Exactly, Betts.” Jughead said smiling at her.

 

Betty felt her heart stutter at his nickname for her. She was wildly debating when she should tell him about being pregnant.

 

Jughead looked at Betty and he couldn’t believe how the day had gone. It was by all definitions a horrible day and they had so much left they still had to talk about. But they survived, they were here together and Jughead loved Betty so much. He honestly could not imagine ending the day or any day for that matter without Betty at his side.

 

Jughead sat up straight as he turned to face Betty.

 

“What is it?” Betty asked, confusion all over her face.

 

Jughead grabbed Betty’s left hand and ran his thumbs over her knuckles. He smiled at her as he looked deep into her eyes.

 

“What?” Betty asked again, returning his smile.

 

“Marry me.” Jughead said, almost as a whisper.

 

Betty's lips parted slightly as she gasped a little, she wasn’t entirely sure that she had heard Jughead correctly.

“What?” Betty asked in disbelief.

 

Jughead got off the couch and crouched down on one knee, still holding his hands in hers.

 

“We have been through hell and back since we met each other Betty. I am so sorry for every single thing that you have been through and every single thing I have put you through, especially today. But as I’m sitting on this couch with you, all I can think about is ending all my days like this- with you, forever. My soul has dreamt about you my entire life and I am unequivocally in love with you. Spend the rest of your days with me Betty Cooper- marry me?”

Betty let out a shaky breath as happy tears started to fall down her cheeks anew.

 

“Yes.” she whispered.

 

A huge grin spread across Jughead face, “Yes?”

 

Betty nodded frantically, “Yes! I will marry you!”

 

Jughead got up and pulled Betty to him and began to kiss her. Jughead pulled away and wrapped his arms around Betty’s waist and spun her around making her giggle wildly. Jughead set her down on the floor and kissed her again, dipping Betty backward.

 

“I love that sound,” Jughead said, giving Betty a boyish grin.

 

Betty kissed Jughead again, she meant for it to be soft and quick but Jughead deepened it sending her mind spinning. Betty pulled away and Jughead began sucking and biting her neck. Betty moaned softly as the shivers that Jughead’s tongue on her skin sent through her body.

 

“Wait,” Betty said pulling away.

 

Jughead brought his knuckles up and stroke Betty’s cheek and gave her a quizzical look.

 

“What is it?” Jughead said, repeating her words from earlier.

 

“There’s something I want to show you.” Betty said biting her lip.

 

“Ok…” Jughead said curiously.

 

Betty turned and walked over to her bag that was sitting on the kitchen island. Jughead stood rooted to the spot as he watched Betty reach into her bag and take out a small black and white picture and walk back over to Jughead. Betty placed the picture in Jughead’s hand and he looked it over, swallowing hard.

 

“Betty is this… is this an ultrasound picture?” Jughead asked weakly still looking at the picture.

 

“Yes, it is. I got it today while I was at the hospital.”

 

Jughead snapped his head up to look into Betty’s eyes, she was smiling at him like a complete loon.

 

“You’re pregnant?” Jughead gasped.

 

Betty leaned up and placed a kiss on Jughead’s lip, “We’re pregnant Juggie, with twins.”

 

“TWINS?” Jughead asked in disbelief.

 

“Apparently, you have some strong swimmers. The OBGYN with impressed.” Betty said raising an eyebrow at him.

 

“Oh my god! We’re pregnant!!” Jughead yelled, laughing.

 

Jughead scooped Betty up in his arms again and spun her around once more. He set her down again and kissed her like he had before.

 

“I love you,” Betty said looking into Jughead’s sea blue eyes. The same eyes that made her fall in love with him at first sight, their undeniable electric connection cracking between them for the very first time.

 

Jughead felt this connection again as it traveled between them and through their bodies.

 

“I love you too.” Jughead responded.

 

They began to kiss again and Jughead picked Betty up again making her squeal. He walked them back to the bedroom, closing the door behind him with one hand. He laid Betty down on the bed gently, her blonde hair spraying around her like a bright halo. Jughead kissed Betty again and then began to travel down her body, tugging her sweats off as he went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!! 
> 
> I know you all were super alarmed with how I ended the last chapter so I hope the ending to this made up for it :) Writing this chapter was an emotional rollercoaster for sure!! 
> 
> Excited to hear your thoughts and reactions! 
> 
> P&B, 
> 
> -Peyton
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! @peaceblessingspeyton


	22. Mirrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it fam- angst, SMUT and fluff :)
> 
> *This chapter title was inspired by Mirrors by J. Timberlake because it finally broke my dang writer's block!!! Give it a listen if you have time!

Jughead sat on the couch working on the latest chapter for his novel. His editor was practically breathing down his neck and with everything that had been going on in the last month, he hadn’t really found time to write. The sun was starting to go down, causing a deep orange light to soak the far walls of the apartment. The apartment was quiet with the exception of the wall clock ticking and Oliver’s soft sighs from underneath Jughead’s legs. 

 

Jughead sipped his coffee while he squinted at the laptop screen reading over the last few lines he had written. Absentmindedly, he looked over at the wall clock and realized that Betty was now two hours late. Jughead took a deep breath and sighed, he knew that there was probably a reasonable explanation as to why his girlfriend (correction: fiance) was late. But the fact that Betty Cooper was one of the most punctual people he knew and that he hadn’t heard from her since that morning was putting him on edge. 

 

Jughead reached for his cell phone on the coffee table and checked his text messages. Still nothing. 

 

_ Where are you? Everything ok? _

_ -J _

Jughead put the phone down next to him on the couch and attempted to get back to writing.

 

They were rounding on roughly four weeks since the traumatic night at the warehouse. Jughead knew it wasn’t easy on either of them. For four weeks now he and Betty still had restless nights and night terrors that caused them to break out in a cold sweat. They did the best to comfort one another but the truth was, it was just going to take some time. What they went through was fucking terrible and although Jughead had been through fucking terrible things before- he knew the scars of this particular situation were going to stay with them for a long time. 

 

Both he and Betty were in therapy now. Sometimes they went together but for the most part, they went separately. Jughead was originally opposed to the idea, but after their first week of sleepless nights and one of them waking up screaming and covered in sweat, Jughead agreed to go. It had been difficult for him at first (and still is) for him to open up to a stranger about the deep dark thoughts running loose in his mind. He didn’t grow up sharing positive feelings so how could he begin to share negative ones? 

 

However, they weren’t just having problems in their sleep, they were having problems in their waking life too. 

 

During one of Betty’s sessions with her therapist last week, Betty’s therapist suggested that since Chuck was no longer a threat that Betty should let her family know that she was alive. Jughead remembers the night that Betty came home from that session like it was just a second ago. 

 

_ Jughead had been desperately trying to work on his novel but had been having a hard time getting his thoughts eloquently to the paper. Writer's block was the most absolutely annoying and frustrating thing to Jughead and it always ALWAYS put him in a bad mood. Jughead took a deep breath as he tried to type a few lines down but as soon as he felt like he had gotten into a rhythm, Betty came in and slammed the door behind her causing Oliver to jump up and bark a few times.  _

 

_ Jughead gritted his teeth, “Do you have to slam the door like that? I am trying to write here.”  _

 

_ Betty ignored him and went into the kitchen. She began making dinner for them, slamming cabinet doors and banging pots and pans as she went. Jughead did the best he could to ignore her childish and petty behavior but his temper was boiling with every minute that went by. After a few minutes he heard Betty sigh in frustration.  _

_ “Hey Jug?” Betty asked irritably.  _

 

_ “What is it Betty?” Jughead snapped, not looking up from his laptop.  _

 

_ “Can you help me get the pasta box from the top-shelf?” Betty asked.  _

 

_ “Yeah,” Jughead answered, “Give me a minute.”  _

 

_ Somehow he was able to get back into the zone and get a few more lines written down before he heard a chair being dragged across the tile floor. Jughead looked up just in time to see Betty attempt to stand on a chair. Fear and anxiety immediately gripped his chest. _

 

_ “Betty!” Jughead yelled as he stood up.  _

 

_ Jughead stormed over the kitchen and stood in front of Betty.  _

 

_ “I told you I would get it for you!!!” Jughead yelled.  _

 

_ “That was over 10 minutes ago Jug! I’m hungry! Or did you forget that I’m eating for three now?” Betty spit back at him.  _

 

_ Jughead glared at her and then reached up and grabbed the pasta box from the counter.  _

 

_ “Here.” Jughead said seething as he slammed the pasta box on the counter.  _

 

_ Betty flinched a little but did not let up on the glare she was giving him. Jughead felt his anger continue to climb so he walked to the other side of the kitchen island, grabbed his keys and headed for the door.  _

 

_ “Jughead where are you going?” Betty practically screeched.  _

 

_ “Out.” Jughead said over his shoulder.  _

 

_ Jughead left the apartment slamming the door behind him as hard as he could. Jughead made a run for the stairwell, he felt like he couldn’t breathe. As soon as he got outside in the cold crisp evening air, he took a gasping breath like he had just emerged from deep blue waters. _

 

_ God, what the hell was wrong with him?  _

 

_ Jughead got in his truck and just drove around aimlessly for hours. He was so mad at himself for losing his temper with Betty. Jughead knew she was always irritable when she got home from therapy and how could she not be?  _

 

_ Jughead sighed, he constantly felt like he was failing Betty. They really needed to lean on each other right now and all they were doing was fighting. He certainly wasn’t helping. Jughead figured that he should just go home and figure out what Betty had discussed with her therapist and try to help her. That was after he groveled for forgiveness- obviously.  _

 

_ It was pretty late when Jughead got back to the apartment and from the street he could see that there were no lights on in the apartment. When he got to their door, Jughead quietly let himself into the apartment. It was dark with the exception of the minimal lighting from the street lamps outside. Jughead locked the door behind him and then took his boots off. Carefully, as to not make too much noise, he walked to their bedroom. Jughead paused in front of the bedroom door that was slightly cracked open when he heard soft sobbing inside the room.  _

 

_ Jughead’s heart immediately broke and he walked through the bedroom door. He wasted no time, pulling off his jeans and flannel shirt. Betty felt the bed dip behind her as Jughead got into their bed and then pulled her close to him.  _

 

_ “Betty… I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have lost my temper like that. Especially over something so stupid.” Jughead said softly.  _

 

_ “It’s ok, I was in a bad mood too and I know you’ve been trying to write.” Betty whispered back.  _

 

_ Jughead tightened his hold on her and kissed the side of her head.  _

 

_ “That’s not an excuse Betts.” Jughead said.  _

 

_ Betty ran her hands up Jughead’s chest and then grabbed Jughead’s shirt, balling the material in her fist as she pressed her tear soaked face into his neck. Jughead rocked Betty back and forth as she quietly wept into Jughead’s neck, her tears soaking his t-shirt collar.  _

 

_ “I’m just so tired Jug- tired of crying all the time, tired of fighting with you, just tired of ALL THE DRAMA.” Betty sniffed.  _

 

_ “Betty, this is all going to be ok. We’re going to be ok… I promise you that.” Jughead vowed.  _

 

_ “How can you be sure? I can’t lose you Jughead! I… just.. Can’t….” Betty said through half whispered sobs.  _

 

_ Jughead grabbed Betty by the shoulders and pushed her slightly so he could look into her gorgeous forest green eyes.  _

 

_ “You are never going to lose me Betty! Do you hear me? I am not going anywhere, I don’t care how ugly this gets. We’re going to get through this together, one day at a time.” Jughead said trying to reassure her.  _

 

_ “Do you promise?” Betty whispered desperately.  _

 

_ Jughead’s face twisted in pain, “Of course I promise babe.”  _

 

_ Betty searched his eyes for a moment, for what, Jughead wasn’t entirely sure. Then she grabbed his face and crashed her lips to his for a wet rough kiss. Jughead groaned at Betty’s desperation as his fingers found the soft skin under Betty’s camisole.  _

 

After they had made love, Betty told him that she was going to see her mother and that she was going alone. Jughead would be telling a bold face lie if he said that he was ok with Betty going alone, but he respected the fact that it wasn’t his choice to make. So he continued to sit there patiently on the couch writing and silently praying that the love of his life was safe and on her way back to him. 

 

***

 

Betty was sitting in her car parked in front of her apartment building when Jughead’s text came to her phone. She read it and sighed, clearly he was worried about her but she just didn’t have the energy to go inside yet. Betty knew that once she walked through the door that Jughead would want to talk about how it went and if Betty was being honest- she didn’t want to fucking talk about it. Going to see her mother was just the nightmare Betty knew it was going to be. 

In all honesty, Betty didn’t want to see her mother but her therapist had suggested it. Betty was originally opposed, she hadn’t spoken to her mother in over a year and she was perfectly content with it staying that way. But her therapist had made the point that talking to her family was going to be one of the final loose ends Betty had to tie up on her road to healing. After so thought, Betty knew she was right but if she was going to talk to her mother she was going to do it in person and she was going to do it alone. 

 

Betty had left early that morning, leaving right after her shift at Pop’s. She was originally supposed to leave the following morning but when she got off of her shift, Betty just couldn’t take it anymore. Betty left a note for Jughead, telling him where she went and when she planned to be back. Betty chewed her lip nervously praying to God that Jughead wasn’t going to kill her. Betty knew taking a long drive with very little sleep was a stupid decision but she couldn't wait another minute to face her mother. The anxiety and anticipation threatening to consume her.

 

_ Betty arrived in her hometown mid-morning, feeling her skin crawl at the sight of the all too familiar cookie cutter houses. Betty parked in front of her childhood home and just watched the old house for a few minutes. Her mother’s car was in the driveway so she was definitely home. For a brief moment, Betty felt guilty that she had left her Mom alone for all this time. Was she lonely? What had her mother been doing all this time to keep herself busy?  _

 

_ Betty sighed, it was now or never. So she took the key out of the ignition, got out of the car and climbed the steps to her childhood home. The outside of the house still looked pristine. The house was white, with black shutters and a bright red door. The lawn was neatly manicured and the shrubbery around the house neat and clipped. The sight of it practically made Betty nauseous. Betty raised a shaky hand and knocked on the door.  _

 

_ Betty had run the next moment through her head at least a hundred times during her drive. How would her mother react after seeing her daughter for the first time in over three years? Would she gasp in shock? Would she throw her arms around Betty and pull her in for a hug?  _

 

_ Betty held her breath at the sound of the door opening. Alice Cooper stood in front of her daughter dressed a salmon pencil skirt, a cream colored blouse and a navy blue cardigan. Betty resisted the urge to laugh, some things seriously did not change.  _

 

_ “Hi Mom.” Betty said tentatively.  _

 

_ Alice stared at Betty for a moment and Betty wondered what was going to happen next. Alice’s facial features remained stoic and just as Betty was wondering if she had made a mistake Alice spoke up.  _

 

_ “Elizabeth. How nice to see you. Won’t you come in?” Alice said.  _

 

_ Betty swallowed the bile that rose to the back of her throat at her mother’s monotone voice and sticky sweet Stepford smiled. Alice stepped out of the way so that Betty could enter the house.  _

 

_ “Can I get you something to drink?” Alice asked.  _

 

_ “Sure, water would be great.” Betty said.  _

 

_ The two of them walked into the kitchen and as they did Betty looked around soaking in the familiar surroundings. The house was extremely clean and nothing major seemed to have changed since the last time she was here. Betty sat at the kitchen island while Alice went about getting her some water.  _

 

_ “I’m sorry I don’t really have anything to offer you to eat. This visit is extremely unexpected- it would have been more polite of you to call you know.” Alice said.  _

 

_ Betty winced, her mother’s high expectations for pristine manners was still at an all-time high.  _

 

_ “I’m sorry Mom, I didn’t know how else to do this.” Betty said wearily.  _

 

_ “Well, maybe if you had called once in awhile it wouldn’t be so difficult.” Alice snapped bitterly.  _

 

_ Betty flattened her hands on her legs. Now that she was pregnant, Betty was determined to break the habit of digging her fingers into her palms. Not just for herself, but for her babies too.  _

 

_ Betty sighed heavily, “A lot has happened since I lost saw you, Mom. I have so much to tell you.”  _

 

_ Alice scoffed, “Ah yes, how is good ole Chuck doing?”  _

 

_ Betty rolled her eyes, she knew her mother hated Chuck and never approved of their relationship. It was one of the reasons that Betty married Chuck in the first place.  _

 

_ Betty held her mother’s piercing gaze, “He’s dead.”  _

 

_ Now that tidbit of information caused a reaction out of Alice Cooper.  _

 

_ “When?” Alice whispered.  _

 

_ “About a month ago.” Betty said weakly.  _

 

_ Alice’s eyes searched the room for nothing in particular as she thought this information over.  _

 

_ “So I’m assuming you’re here to tell me you need to move back home?” Alice asked, her question dripping with judgment.  _

 

_ “No- I’m…” Betty sighed, “Jesus this is so complicated.”  _

 

_ “Elizabeth your language!” Alice snapped in surprise.  _

 

_ Betty suppressed an eye roll.  _

 

_ “I’m not moving home. I actually met someone and he’s really great.” Betty said.  _

 

_ Betty nervously twisted her engagement ring on her finger. Originally Betty hadn’t wanted a ring. Jughead hadn’t proposed with one and she didn’t really need it. She figured she would wear a wedding band and that would be it. But Jughead had surprised her a week later by taking her to the jewelry store and they picked one out together. Alice’s eyes immediately when to Betty’s hands and they widened once Alice registered what Betty was playing with.  _

 

_ “You’re engaged? Again?” Alice questioned.  _

 

_ “Yes but-”  _

 

_ “Elizabeth! What will the neighbors think? Your husband isn’t even cold in the ground and you’re already getting married to someone else?” Alice said.  _

 

_ Betty put her head in her hands and groaned. This conversation was already spiraling out of control. Finally, she looked at her mother who was glaring at her, disappointment etched all over her face.  _

 

_ “Mom, I understand this new must be a little alarming and I’m sure you’re confused but-”  _

 

_ “Confused? Oh you bet I’m confused Elizabeth! I don’t see or hear from you for over three years and now here you are telling me that you’re getting married to someone else?”  _

 

_ “MOM!!! WOULD YOU JUST STOP!” Betty yelled at the top of her lungs. Betty stood abruptly causing the stool she was sitting on to topple over.  _

 

_ Alice’s mouth fell agape at Betty’s sudden outburst.  _

 

_ “Betty I-”  _

 

_ “No, you listen to me! I came here to let you know that I was alive. That I was safe. Did you ever stop and think about why you didn’t hear from me after I got out of the hospital? I was on the run from Chuck! Chuck was the reason I was in the hospital and all you did was send a fucking casserole!”  _

 

_ Alice's hands went up to her mouth as she gasped at this information.  _

 

_ “Betty-”  _

 

_ “No Mom! I’m not doing this. I’m not 16 anymore and if you don’t want to listen to me then fine! But I’m not going to sit here while you judge me when you don’t have a single fucking clue about what I have gone through over the last three years!”  _

 

_ With that, Betty grabbed her coat and exited her childhood home as fast as her legs would take her. Betty got into her car, started it and drove off as quick as she could. As she drove away, dared one more glance at her mother’s house and saw her mother standing on the stairs. Betty could’ve sworn she saw her mother crying.  _

 

Betty ultimately decided that she was going to go inside. She was extremely tired and all she really wanted at the end of this incredibly shitty day was to take a hot shower, put on comfy sweats and crawl into her soft bed with Oliver at her feet. She did not want to talk about what happened at her mothers and as she rode the elevator up to her floor, Betty silently prayed that Jughead would understand. They had promised each other they wouldn’t fight anymore or at least try really hard not to. Betty knew this was an unrealistic goal and she didn’t want them to stop communicating. She was fine if they were trying to express how they felt or needed to get something off their chests but she just couldn’t stand being each other’s punching bag. Betty had done plenty of that in her first marriage, she wasn't about to do that in her second.

 

Betty put the key in the door and could immediately hear Oliver running for the door. Betty walked in and sure enough, Oliver was there, his tail wagging so hard that his butt was wiggling all over the floor. 

 

This made Betty smile, “Hey there- sweet boy.” 

 

Betty scratched Oliver behind his ears and he licked her hand affectionately. 

 

“Hey- how’d it go?” Jughead asked as he got up from the couch. 

 

Betty placed her purse on the kitchen island and then took her coat off.

 

“It uh…” Betty inhaled deeply and then pressed her exhaled forcefully through her lips. “It went as well I could have expected to say the least.” 

 

Betty didn’t wait for Jughead’s reply as she walked towards their bedroom. Jughead went to say something but fell short as he watched Betty walk away from him. He had a feeling that Betty’s reunion with her mother had not gone well at all. 

 

Jughead walked into the bedroom and leaned on the door frame as he watched Betty get undressed. Betty took off her flats and put them away in the closet. She then started rummaging through her chest of drawers looking for something to wear to bed. Jughead sighed lightly as Betty forcefully opened and slammed the drawers shut. Clearly, something was bothering her. Jughead walked over to Betty and ran one of his hands down her arm. 

 

“Betty…” he began to say.

 

Betty flinched away from him, “No Jughead I don’t want to talk about this! Just leave me be.” 

 

“Ok.” Jughead croaked, a little shocked from her outburst. 

 

Betty turned and walked into the bathroom and turned the water on in the shower. Jughead was still sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the bathroom door. What the hell just happened? Jughead flopped back on the bed and sighed. Oddly enough, he got it. There were plenty of times when things had gone down with his Dad and everyone had wanted to talk about it but him. Normally he would go to Pop’s and write- anything that would provide a distraction. 

 

Jughead sat up quickly and then smirked. He could definitely provide Betty with a distraction. 

 

Betty was washing the shampoo out of her hair when she heard Jughead enter the bathroom. She closed her eyes and sighed, knowing full well that Jughead was going to get in the shower with her. Jughead pushed open the shower door and stepped into the steamy shower behind Betty. Without hesitation, Jughead slid his hands around to Betty’s abdomen and began dropping light kisses starting at Betty’s shoulder and working his way up to her neck. 

 

“Jug, I told you I didn’t want to talk.” Betty said firmly. 

 

Betty felt Jughead smile against her neck, “Who said anything about talking?” 

 

Jughead slid his fingers down to the apex of Betty’s thighs, using two fingers to circle her clit as he sucked and licked her pulse point. Betty let out a shaky breath as she let her head loll to the side to give Jughead better access. Jughead applied more pressure as Betty lifted her arms and stuck her fingers in Jughead’s hair. Betty pulled on Jughead’s hair so that she could kiss him, sticking her tongue in his mouth as a loud moan escaped her mouth. 

 

Betty wouldn’t say it out loud but she seriously felt like she was addicted to Jughead’s touch sometimes. It was like he had a supernatural power where once he touched her, he could suck out all of her feelings of stress and anxiety and replace it with tranquility. 

 

Jughead continued to kiss Betty as he brought up his other hand and began twisting Betty’s nipple lightly in his hand. Betty arched her back into Jughead’s touch and grinded her backside into Jughead’s erection causing him to let out a soft moan as well. They continued like this, catching each other’s sexy noises as they reverberated through their bodies. He kept working his merciless fingers over her, rubbing tight circles over her now swollen bundle of nerves sliding them down every once in awhile into her. 

 

“Ah! Oh my god- Jughead,” Betty breathed. 

 

“Let go baby, I’ve got you.” Jughead whispered against her ear.  

 

Betty began to moan loudly as the hot feeling of pleasure finally reached it’s tip and her orgasm began to rip through her. Jughead kept working his fingers over while holding onto Betty tightly with his free arm. Betty gripped Jughead’s arms as her body shook uncontrollably causing her to become weak in the knees. Jughead continued to press light kisses into Betty’s shoulder as she came down from her orgasm. 

 

Betty was breathing harshly as she felt herself come back to her body. Slowly the turned around and wrapped her arms around Jughead’s neck. His erection pressed against her sensitive flesh causing her to shiver. 

 

Jughead smirked down at her, “Better than talking?” 

 

“Way better than talking.” Betty giggled. 

 

*** 

 

After another round in the shower, Betty and Jughead got out of the shower. They dried off and got into bed, Jughead immediately pulling Betty into his arms. Betty rested her head on Jughead’s chest and sighed contently as he gently ran his fingers through her damp hair. He kissed Betty’s forehead and smiled as he felt her nuzzle herself impossibly closer to him. 

 

“Do you promise to tell me tomorrow?” Jughead whispered apprehensively. 

 

“Yes. I’m sorry I just don’t have the energy to tell you the whole story tonight.” Betty said, feeling a little guilty.

 

“That’s ok babe. We can talk about it tomorrow.” Jughead said. 

 

Betty tightened her grip on him, “I have no idea how I got so lucky.” 

 

Jughead smiled into the darkness as he continued to run his fingers through Betty’s hair. In truth, it was he who had wondered how he had gotten so lucky. From the second he laid eyes on Betty, his life changed in an instant and he was so gone for her. That was even more so true now- Betty was and always would be the love of his life. Just then, inspiration hit him and Jughead waited for Betty to fall asleep before he carefully got out of bed and went to his laptop. 

 

_ My dearest Betty, today’s the day my life begins. I was never a believer in “love at first sight” but from the very first moment I laid eyes on you, I knew my life was going to change forever. I know you had a difficult choice to make when you met me but I feel so damn lucky that you chose me. Chose to trust me, chose to love me and now on our wedding day- your choosing to spend the rest of your life with me. And because of that, on this day- I promise to chose you, a hundred times over, again and again at the beginning and at the end of every day. I promise to forever choose you to struggle and succeed with, to fight with and makeup with, to love and grow old with. You’re my whole world and I look forward to facing all of life’s ups and downs with such a strong and beautiful woman standing next to me. So thank you, thank you for choosing me and making me the happiest man alive. I love you so much Elizabeth Cooper- you are my best friend, you are my favorite person, you are my everything.  _

 

Jughead smiled as he wiped the tears that had fallen down his cheeks. Satisfied with his work, Jughead snapped his laptop shut and placed it softly on the coffee table. He quietly padded back to the bedroom and crawled back into bed next to Betty. 

 

His last thought before falling asleep? How much he loved the beautiful blonde laying next to him and no matter what the future held for them there was one thing Jughead knew for certain- his life would never be the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!! 
> 
> Oyy! Where do I even begin??? First- I'm sorry it took me longer than usual to update I had terrible writer's block- it was insane!! Second- I know you all probably weren't expecting me to wrap this fic up and there are probably still a lot of unanswered questions. But truthfully, these two had gone through so much trauma and angst in this story that I really felt like the best thing I could do was make it solely about them in the end. I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, but I have no regrets. Lastly- as always THANK YOU. Thank you for taking this crazy journey with me through this story. Thank you for every kudo and every comment- I will forever be blown away by the kindness and encouragement of this community :) 
> 
> As always I hoped you enjoyed it! I look forward to reading your final thoughts on this fic and please feel free to ask any and all questions you have! 
> 
> Peace & Blessings, 
> 
> -Peyton 
> 
> p.s. follow me on Tumblr! @peaceblessingspeyton - I'd love to hear from you <3


End file.
